There's A Place For Us
by hilandmum
Summary: House has decided to stay in the small town where Cameron runs the clinic, but what will he do there?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter of the sequel to Moving On. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 1. We've Only Just Begun**

The diners and staff at Mo's Diner were surprised when they saw Cameron and House walk in. Those who'd been at the high school, or heard about their work there, were sure he was long gone.

"Your usual booth is available," Chrissy told them with a big smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't put up a plaque: 'Reserved for crochety old doctors passing through town'." House said and the grin on her face turned into a laugh.

Pete was at his usual booth, too, eating a heaping plate of meatballs and spaghetti. "Hey, docs!" he called as he waved at them.

House had a feeling of deja vu as he slid into the worn leatherette booth. The first time he'd seen the older man, Pete was at that booth, eating the same thing. "Just because we're here, don't feel you have to start choking or have a heart attack or something," he called back.

Pete chuckled, too, but kept right on eating.

House had told himself that he'd come back to Shelby after finally leaving because he was hungry and wanted Mo's stew, or maybe the chicken and dumplings. Now, seeing Pete's spaghetti and meatballs, he changed his mind. Maybe he'd have that.

Cameron sat down opposite him and Chrissy poured them each some coffee, then asked, "What would you like tonight?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," he said, surprising Cameron.

"Actually, that sounds good," she said. "Looks good, too," she added, watching how Pete was digging into his.

"That'll be right up," Chrissy said, taking their menus. "What kind of dressing on your salads?"

They each told her and she went to call their orders in to her mother. She returned with their salads and a basket of rolls. "Mom made dinner rolls tonight," she said. "I guess everything's returning to normal around here."

Another diner called her over for more coffee so she left, but it had been obvious she wanted to talk to the two doctors some more.

"She's a good kid," Cameron said.

House just nodded. Chrissy had been a great help with their patients during the hurricane that kept House in town.

"I'm going to do all I can to help her get into medical school," Cameron told him.

He smirked at her. "I'll bet you will!" She was Cameron after all.

"I thought you came back for Mo's stew. How come you ordered the meatballs and spaghetti?" she asked.

"Hey, I can change my mind," he said. "I've eaten the stew, the meatloaf, and the lasagne. Wanted to try something else."

"OK," she said with a smile. He'd changed his mind a few times lately, and sometimes about things that were more important than what he wanted to eat. But he was still the same old House.

Chrissy returned with their food. "Mom gave you an extra meatball," she told House with a smile. "Hope you like them."

"Yum," Cameron said after her first bite.

"Yum? Do people still say that?" House asked. "Although I must say, these are good. Better even than the meatloaf."

They were half-way through with their plates of food when Pete came over. "I see yer stickin' around after all," he told House.

"You owe me a ride on your boat," House replied.

"Ya know she's over to Luther's getting' fixed up," Pete reminded him. His boat had been damaged during the storm.

"So how long will that take?"

"Could be as much as two weeks."

"I can wait," House said.

Pete laughed again and said, "See ya 'round, House."

–

After dinner, House finally drove Cameron home. She hadn't been there for days, and she knew her landlady, Mrs. McClelland, had been worried about her. She'd just hoped the elderly woman had realized that she was needed at the clinic throughout the storm. And after the storm, when so many more patients could make it to her, they'd had to shift operations to the high school gymnasium to accommodate everyone.

Cameron led House up the three steps to the front porch of the old Victorian house, walking slowly enough that he didn't struggle to keep up with her. Mrs. McClelland opened the front door before they reached it.

"Allison! I'm so glad to see you!" she said. "And you must be the doctor who's been helping her!"

Cameron smiled at her. Jean McClelland was a compact woman with neatly combed short gray hair, a perpetual smile on her lips, and a pleasant word for everyone.

"Mrs. McClelland, this is...a friend of mine, Dr. Gregory House," Cameron told her. "So you heard about all the people who were ill."

"Oh, aye, of course," she replied in a softly accented voice. "After you called to say you had to stay at the clinic, and then you never came home, well, I worried at first. I mean with the storm and the power going out. Marian from next door came by to make sure I was all right, and she told me Herb, her husband, wasn't well."

"Yes, she brought him into the clinic after the storm was over," Cameron said. "Did she tell you we had to move everyone to the high school?"

"Oh, aye, and about the blue-eyed doctor who was helping you." Mrs. McClelland smiled up at House. "She was right."

"Dr. House will be staying in town for a while," Cameron told her.

"Helping you at the clinic?"

"No," House replied for Cameron. "I'm going to check out the hospitals in the area. See if any want to start a diagnostics department."

"Oh, what's that?" Mrs. McClelland asked.

"That's what House did when I worked for him," Cameron replied. "Remember I told you about the team that diagnosed patients that no one else could?"

"Oh, yes!" She turned to House. "Doctor, do you have a place to stay?"

"He's going to stay with me," Cameron said. Then she saw the look on House's face. "You are, aren't you?"

He'd thought about going back to the Mo-Z Inn, but the prospect of another night with Cameron trumped that. "Yes. I guess I am."


	2. Our Little Corner of the World

**Chapter 2. Our Little Corner of the World**

House followed Cameron down to her apartment. They'd refused Mrs. McClelland's offer of an evening snack, since they were both stuffed full of Mo's meatballs and spaghetti. Not to mention the apple pie a la mode that Mo insisted on bringing them herself.

"It's not much," Cameron apologized when she saw the way House was looking around. And it wasn't. It was an efficiency apartment, one room with an alcove containing a small refrigerator, stove and sink, and a bathroom with a stall shower. "Then again, I don't spend that much time here."

"I guess it'll do," House said, sitting on the couch and bouncing to see how comfortable it was. The place wasn't that much bigger than the motel room they'd spent the previous night in. She motioned for him to stand and opened the couch into a queen-sized bed. There was a small table with two kitchen chairs, a comfortable looking armchair, a stand holding a TV and DVD player, and some shelves along two walls holding books, CDs, and DVDs. A wooden dresser with six drawers stood along the wall next to the bathroom door. "Cozy."

Cameron bit her lip. "I don't cook much. Mrs. McClelland is always inviting me for breakfast and dinner, and I tend to eat lunch at the clinic or Mo's," she started to explain. "And this place is convenient."

It was only about eight or nine blocks from the clinic. But Cameron suddenly remembered her car. "I guess I'll have to call my insurance company tomorrow. They'll want to send an adjuster to look at the car." She glanced at House and saw his frown. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?" she asked. "I didn't really look at it in the daylight."

"Yeah. It's pretty bad." He wasn't going to sugar coat the news. "I think you'll need a new car."

Cameron took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, well, I was thinking of getting a hybrid, or maybe even an all electric car."

"Most of those aren't available yet," House said.

"I didn't think I'd need something this soon. I really loved that old Honda!"

"Maybe I'll take you to look at cars tomorrow evening," House offered.

Cameron forced a smile. "You know, Jake Brenner has a car dealership." The name didn't mean anything to House, so she explained. "He was one of our patients. Tall, heavyset guy with a goatee?"

House scrunched up his face trying to remember who she was talking about. "If you say so."

"House, you talked to him about the future of electric cars and whether Japanese or Korean cars were better," she added.

"Oh, _that_ Jake Brenner!"

She chuckled. "I think I'll give him a call tomorrow and find out what he has available."

"Now you're talking. Cash in on his good will. He's bound to cut you a deal."

"Actually, I was thinking he could use the business," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that too."

She shook her head but now she was grinning. "Thank you. For coming back. For staying. I don't know what will happen between us, but..." She took a breath and let it out. "...just the fact that it might last a bit longer makes me feel good."

"Neither one of us has a good track record," he said, just in case she forgot.

"Was it an illusion that we've grown closer the past few days?"

He didn't answer at first, but finally he shook his head. "No. I don't know what's different, but whatever it is here, we've been able to connect more than we ever did before." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her blue-green eyes. "The fact that these people welcomed you with open arms isn't surprising. You're not only the only doctor they have, but you're compassionate, and never try to hide it."

"You once called me a 'teddy bear from Grandma'."

"And I was right, as usual." He shook his head, and turned away. "No, what's amazing is that they've welcomed me, too. And it wasn't because I was helping them out in a difficult time. They actually seem to like me!"

Cameron laughed. "And you thought I was the only one who could!"

He turned back to her. "You do?" He pretended surprise and she chuckled. "Cameron, do you really think I can fit in here? Belong?" he asked, almost wistfully.

"You're already on your way," she said. "You have your own booth at Mo's."

It was his turn to chuckle.

She put her hand on his arm, lightly since she knew he didn't like to be touched. "House, lets just take this one day at a time, OK?"

He nodded, his smile still there. "And one night." With that, he pulled her to him, kissing her soft lips and sliding his hands down her arms to take each hand and bring it to his lips. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and now he had the luxury that would allow him to take his time doing that, savoring it.

Slowly he helped her off with her top, his eyes alternating between her face and her chest. "I don't think I'll ever tire of looking at your body."

"You're not the only one," she said. "I mean me looking at you," she felt the need to explain as she slipped her hands under his t-shirt and lifted it up.

He helped her take it off and soon felt her fingers playing across his chest. They continued to undress each other until they were down to his boxers and her lacy bra and panties. She led him to the bed and they sat side by side on the edge as he unhooked the bra and slipped it over her smooth shoulders.

The warmth of his hand resting on her stomach spread through her and she practically purred.

His body began to respond to the strokes of the hand that puled down those briefs and then moved between his legs. His hand, in turn, abandoned her stomach for the area several inches lower, pushing her panties down as he went. Soon he moved her onto her back and lowered himself over her to finish what they'd started. They kissed as they joined, then rocked together.

He wondered if he'd be able to give this up if he ever decided it was a mistake. Of course, at the moment he couldn't imagine that happening. It helped that Cameron was obviously taking all the pleasure she could and he decided he should too. He smiled as he let himself enjoy the moment.


	3. Morning Has Broken

**Chapter 3. Morning Has Broken**

Cameron woke early the next morning. It was time she got the clinic back to its usual operation. She looked over at House, still fast asleep. He was an amazing man. She was only just realizing how amazing. She slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb him, but felt his hand reach out to grab her arm.

"Don't leave," he murmured.

"Go back to sleep," she said, pulling away. "I'm going in to the clinic."

"And how do you expect to get there?" he asked, suddenly more awake.

"Oh!" She needed that reminder that she no longer had a car. "I guess I can walk. It's not that far."

"Oh, no, you don't," he said. "I'll drive you over and we'll get some breakfast at Mo's." He dragged himself out of bed, absent-mindedly rubbing his right thigh even though it hadn't been bothering him as much as usual. Considering the weather they'd been through the past few days, that in itself was amazing.

"Are you OK?" Cameron asked with some concern.

"Yeah, actually I am." He smiled at her.

They took turns in the bathroom. The sound of the running water must have alerted Mrs. McClelland to the fact that they were awake because she soon knocked at the door and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

House looked questioningly at Cameron.

"Do you like porridge, bacon and eggs, maybe even black pudding and scones?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"A full Scottish breakfast? What about haggis?" he asked.

"Oh, she saves that for Sunday dinner."

"Really?" he asked. "I think I'm going to like it here." A grin threatened to appear.

"We'll be there in five minutes," Cameron called out to her landlady. They were both almost dressed.

Five minutes later House followed Cameron and the smells of fresh coffee and frying bacon up to Mrs. McClelland's large kitchen in the back of the first floor of the house. "How do you like your eggs?" she asked House when she saw him.

"Scrambled will do," he replied, taking a seat at the painted wooden table in the center of the kitchen, and looking around. The room was sunny because of the east-facing window over the double sink. Frilly curtains framed the window and the glass panel in the back door that seemed to lead out into a spacious yard.

"My husband used to love a good fry up in the mornings," Mrs. McClelland said, placing a bowl of porridge and a plate filled edge to edge with eggs, thick rashers of bacon, grilled tomato and buttered toast in front of House. She poured him a large glass of orange juice and a jumbo mug of coffee. Slightly smaller portions were placed in front of Cameron.

House was beginning to see why his former duckling no longer looked painfully thin as she had at times in New Jersey. Everyone here seemed to make sure she was well-fed.

"Where are the scones?" House asked around a mouthful of porridge. "I was told there'd be scones."

Mrs. McClelland popped out of the seat she'd just taken. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She opened the oven and pulled out a tray of them.

Cameron smirked at House. "Told you."

Mrs. McClelland came back to the table with her own cup of tea. "We're all very thankful that Allyson agreed to take the job at the clinic, you know," she told House. "She's been a Godsend."

"You're lucky to have her," House agreed, making Cameron blush. "So, how long have you been in Shelby?"

"Oh, my Hamish and I emigrated to the States forty years ago," she replied. "His brother was working in Washington at the time, but we really wanted a quiet little town by the sea, like our home on the east coast of Scotland," she went on in her soft lilting accent. The roll of her 'r's was faint after all those years, but it was still there. "Our children were born here. Alec is a lawyer in New York City, and Adam teaches mathematics at Georgetown University."

House learned that Hamish McClelland taught English at Shelby High School until his death three years before. "When Allison asked to rent the apartment downstairs, I thought it was fated to be, you know, since my mother was a Cameron."

By the time Jean McClelland had finished with her story, their plates were empty. "I suppose you'd best be going to the clinic now," the older woman told Cameron.

"I'll drive her," House said.

"Why, Allison, whatever happened to your car?" Mrs. McClelland asked.

"I'm afraid a tree attacked it in the storm."

"Oh, dear!"

"I'm going to have to get another one, I guess," Cameron told her.

"I've told you before that you can always use my husband's car. I'm not really sure why I kept it all these years, but it runs."

Cameron smiled at her. It was a very generous offer. She wondered what House would think when he saw it. "I'll let you know."

They finished their breakfasts and Cameron got her medical bag and purse. They drove to the clinic and parked out front, but when they got out of House's car, Cameron said, "I'd like to go around back and take a look at the damage."

House nodded once, knowing that it was best for her to see it now that she had braced herself for the worst. They walked together around to the back of the strip of stores. The minute Cameron saw the car, she stopped dead and stared. Her eyes filled with tears, but she closed them tightly and walked back around the building, willing herself not to cry over a car.

When House and Cameron entered the clinic, they found Carol Davis at her front desk.

"I didn't expect you to be in today," Cameron told her. "Is Seth home from the hospital already?"

"No, I was actually just about to go get him, but I wanted to make sure everything was in order here, and leave you a note," she replied. "Hello, Dr. House. I didn't know you were still in town."

House shrugged. "Thought I'd stick around a while longer. See how things worked around here when we didn't have to deal with hurricanes and tons of sick people."

"Carol, why don't you take off?" Cameron offered. "I can handle things here today."

"Yeah," House added his encouragement. "I think I can play receptionist. How hard could it be to answer phones, and take information from anyone who shows up?"

With that type of reassurance, and ignoring House's sarcasm, Carol smiled at them both, found her purse and car keys, said "Goodbye", and left.


	4. Get A Job

**Chapter 4. Get a Job**

Cameron hadn't been back to the clinic since they'd taken all the patients to the high school the day before when she and House had brought all sorts of supplies and equipment with them, so now he helped her unload what was left in his car. The infirmary also needed to be cleaned up and put back together, the four cots stripped, coffee cups and soda cans gathered, and instruments cleaned and put away. She found some garbage bags and began to collect all of the nonhazardous trash that had accumulated over the past few days, then set to work in her little lab to take inventory of what she needed to replace.

House left her to it, and sat down at the front desk. There hadn't been any patients yet that morning, and he was just as happy that there weren't. He turned on the computer. Technically, he shouldn't even have access to it, but since he had no intention of trying to read any confidential files, he shrugged that off.

No, what he was after was information on the hospitals in the nearest towns. Salisbury was a pretty big city. Snow Hill and Pocomoke were smaller. Maybe he'd be better off at the smallest facility he could find.

He came up with a list of five hospitals within sixty miles of Shelby. Maybe he'd restrict his first overtures to the three closest of them, including the small one in Snow Hill where they'd sent Seth Davis and a few other patients the day before. Now he had to come up with a resume and proposal.

It had been a while since he'd had to create a resume. He certainly couldn't depend on recommendations from his most recent boss. Or for that matter, from any of the bosses who'd fired him before Cuddy gave him a job. So his resume would have to be very convincing. It would probably help that he was a well-known diagnostician, but he also knew he had a reputation as an arrogant doctor who didn't play by any else's rules but his own.

He'd decided that he wanted to propose a diagnostic team, similar to the one he'd had at PPTH. He was comfortable working that way. Maybe he wouldn't offer fellowships. That would require money that most small-town hospitals didn't have. He'd always thought it was somewhat masochistic of the young doctors who wanted so desperately to work for him, but he could use that to advantage.

It would probably be a good idea to include a list of the publications his staff have produced over the years, detailing the cases they'd worked with him. He really didn't have to ask for permission to use them, he thought. But if he did, he knew Cameron at least would let him include any she wrote.

The phone rang, breaking into his thought process. His first inclination was to let it ring, but after three rings, he glanced at the door to the infirmary and picked it up. "Shelby house of ill repute," he said.

The person at the other end of the line hung up and he smiled. Playing receptionist was a piece of cake.

He went back to his resume and proposal, and had made some tentative progress on both when Cameron came out from the infirmary. "I just spoke to my insurance company. They're sending an adjuster to look at the car this afternoon."

House nodded. "Did you call the car salesman?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said, shaking her head. "Have we had any calls?" He shook his head, but then she realized he had the computer on. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the first steps to get back to work," he said.

Cameron smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help..."

He smiled back at her. "Don't think I won't take you up on that!"

But before he could ask her to write him some recommendations, and give him the names of the people to approach at each of the hospitals, the door to the clinic opened and a young woman walked in carrying a baby.

"Dr. Cameron, Josie won't stop crying," she said, sounding frantic.

"Bring her in back," Cameron told her. "House, can you find the chart for Josie Dryer?" She indicated a rack of files against one wall. "They're alphabetical."

As she took the baby and her mother to the back, House smirked at the idea that now he'd been relegated to the task of file clerk. Was that a promotion or demotion from receptionist? He quickly found the baby's records and brought them in to Cameron. She had unwrapped the baby on one of the examining tables, and was checking her vitals. Rather than giving her the file, he scanned the contents and looked at the child.

"She's about seven months old?" he said. "No chicken pox inoculation yet, right? They don't usually give the varicella vaccine until after babies are 12 months old but their immunity from their mother's doesn't last much past six months."

Another doctor might have insisted he hand over the file, but Cameron smiled to herself, thinking it was always good to have House in on a consult. "I don't think it's chicken pox," she said, indicating the rash that was clearly visible all over the baby's body, even in her mouth. "But there's a possibility that it's measles. She hasn't been vaccinated against measles, mumps or rubella yet, either."

"Have you examined the ears yet?" he asked.

"Are you a doctor?" the young mother asked.

"Yes he is," Cameron answered for him.

They finally agreed that it was measles, and sent the baby home with her mother and instructions for her care until the virus was out of her system and the symptoms were gone. For the most part all Josie's mother could do was make the baby more comfortable.

When they were gone, House said, "I suppose you get a lot of that kind of thing."

"I'm finding that first-time mothers are the most likely to bring kids in with childhood diseases," Cameron replied. "I noticed that you were ready enough to help with the diagnosis."

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to make it a habit. It's still too much like clinic and I hate it."

"It is a clinic," she said with a smirk. "And clinics need diagnosticians as much as hospitals do."

"Does that mean I get paid three times?" he asked. In response to her puzzled look he added. "I've been receptionist, file clerk and diagnostician already today and it isn't even lunch time yet."


	5. She's Having My Baby

**Chapter 5. She's Having My Baby**

House knew that Cameron was right about the need for a diagnostician in clinics like this one. But he also knew she was skilled and experienced enough to diagnose anyone who was brought into the clinic in Shelby. It was at hospitals where you found the real sickies, the kinds of patients who defied diagnosis and required his combination of knowledge, skill, and that sixth sense that let him connect disparate symptoms.

At PPTH, he'd established a professional reputation that drew patients to the hospital. He'd have to remember to emphasize that in his resume and in any discussions he had with anyone he met from the hospitals he was targeting. And he might have been a lightning rod for lawsuits, but he also drew large contributions to the hospital based on his ability. A hospital should be happy to have him!

After little Josie and her mother had left, Cameron had gone back to putting her infirmary and lab back in order, but he had some questions for her, so he left Carol's desk and joined her in the back of the clinic.

"Do you know anyone at the hospitals in Pokomoke or Snow Hill?" he asked her. He wasn't much for schmoozing himself, but if she knew anyone in authority, it might give him an in.

"I've talked to a few of the doctors after I sent them patients," she said, wondering why he'd asked.

"Any you know well enough to introduce me to?" he asked.

She stared at him for a minute, reluctant to admit something, but finally she said, "I had dinner a couple of times with a doctor from one of the hospitals in Pocomoke but...it didn't go anywhere and...I'm not even sure we're still on speaking terms." She frowned as she realized how little that would help House.

"Let me guess. He said or did something that outraged your sense of morality or ethics and you sent him packing."

She glared at him but she never could keep anything from House. "Something like that." House nodded and she went back to work on the infirmary, and he returned to the front desk.

House was looking up the requirements for licensing in the state of Maryland when the phone rang again. "You have reached the office of Mary's Little Lamb's Wool Shop. Please leave your name and number at the tone, but don't expect us to get back to you any time soon. We're all tied up in knots."

A panicky male voice said, "Uh, I was told this was the number for the Shelby clinic."

"Really? Let me look around." House put his hand over the phone briefly, then said, "You know. You're right. It is. How can we help you today?"

"It's my wife...she's gone into labor and I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly serious, House asked, "Where are you?"

"In Shelby, uh, just south of a traffic light, in the bank on the right. One of the tellers told me to call and make sure the clinic was opened."

"OK. I could tell you to calm down, but I know it won't work so listen carefully. Continue driving south. You'll come up on a boat-building yard on your right, and then the Mo-Z Inn, a gas station, and Mo's Diner on your left. We're in the strip mall just past the diner on your left, at the end closest to Mo's. Got that?"

"I think so," the man said,

"Good." House hung up, stood and limped to the back. "Incoming," he called out to Cameron.

"Huh?" It took her less than a minutes to understand what he meant. "OK, what do you know?"

"Woman's gone into labor, husband panicking, the usual."

She buttoned her labcoat and followed him back out front. Sure enough, a car screeched to a stop in front of the clinic and a man rushed in.

"Where's your wife?" House asked him.

"Huh?" The man suddenly realized he was alone.

Cameron shook her head and walked back out with him to the car. A woman sat slumped in the front seat of the car, clutching her stomach and grimacing. Cameron opened the passenger side door and she and the woman's husband helped her out.

"I think my water broke," was all the woman said. "I'm not due for two weeks!"

House held the door open as they brought her through.

"Is there anything I should be doing?" the husband asked.

"House, why don't you get him to give you as much information as you can about his wife while I check her vitals and prepare her for delivery," Cameron suggested, helping the woman up onto one of the examination tables.

"It might work better if you debrief him. You know how I am with patient's relatives."

"Good point," she said.

"But you're the doctor aren't you?" the man asked, frowning at Cameron.

"We're both doctors. So, what's your wife's name?" she began, trying to get the man to focus.

"Name? Uh, Shana. Her name's Shana." He glanced over to where House was examining his wife.

"And you are?" Cameron asked to get his attention again.

He looked back at her. "Is she going to be OK? This is our first."

"Shana will be fine. Dr. House will take very good care of her. Now, what is your name? Where are you from and where were you going?" She really didn't need to know the last things, but she thought he'd panic even more if he was watching as House did a pelvic exam of his wife.


	6. Special Delivery

**Chapter 6. Special Delivery**

Before the man answered any of Cameron's questions, House called to her. "She's dilated at least ten centimeters, make that eleven, and the contractions are two minutes apart."

"OK." she said, sighing. She walked over to the patient with the husband following. "I'll get some instruments from the autoclave. This is probably the best table for delivering her." There were no stirrups, and the bed didn't tilt, but it was a little longer and wider than the others. She turned to the husband. "Mr..." She still didn't know his name. "If you could stand next to your wife and hold her hand, let her squeeze it when the pains are the worst."

"Oh, yeah, sure," the man said, doing as she said, then wincing as his wife squeezed very hard.

Cameron went to get the instruments they'd need, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Did you go through La Maze training at all?" she asked coming back to the table.

It was Shana who managed to answer. "We...we just starting last week." She took a deep breath and tried to remember what she was supposed to do. "I'm not due yet! Will my baby be all right?"

"Everything will be fine," Cameron said to calm her. "Did you want an anesthetic? I'm not sure you'll have enough time for it to work."

"I...I planned on having this baby naturally," Shana said, then cried out in pain.

"OK, just try to breath slowly and evenly. I know that can be hard to do, but concentrate on trying." Cameron and House worked together without saying much. When they saw the baby's head begin to emerge, Cameron let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Luckily there were no complications and fifteen minutes after they'd started, House was saying, "Mazel Tov, it's a boy."

Shana was exhausted and her brow very wet, but she grinned.

"Now what?" her husband asked. He looked a little pale himself. It was a wonder he hadn't fainted.

Cameron had already been wondering about that. The infirmary didn't have all that was needed to care for a woman who had just given birth, and certainly not for a newborn. "House, call 911 and we'll send them to the hospital in Snow Hill." It was the nearest hospital. "They have a fully equipped maternity ward," she added.

House nodded, and went back to the desk, calling the EMTs and telling them what they needed. It wasn't long until the Emergency vehicle pulled up at the front of the clinic, and two men came in to collect Shana. Cameron carried the baby out for them.

"You can follow them to the hospital," House told the husband. "But we still need your name so Dr. Cameron can do the paperwork on the delivery." He handed a clipboard with two or three forms for the man to fill out. But it looked like the EMTs were ready to go. House frowned. "I guess you can drop these off back here when you have a chance."

House and Cameron watched the ambulance speed off to the hospital with Shana's husband trailing behind, then they reentered the clinic. House felt like he'd already put in a full day's work. But as he'd been delivering Shana's baby, a few more things had occurred to him.

"How long did it take you to get a license to practice in Maryland?" House asked Cameron before she returned to the infirmary.

"It's pretty quick for anyone who's practiced medicine in another state for a while," she said, but his question reminded her that he'd already been treating patients here for a few days, and it had never even dawned on her to ask whether he had a license to do so. Time was when that would have bothered her. Not any longer. "You're well-known, respected in your field, so that should help. I guess you just have to apply like I did, pay the fees, and wait for them to issue the license, maybe a few weeks." She tried to remember what she'd had to do. "They may ask what facility you'll be working at and at first you may get a restricted license to practice only at that facility."

House nodded. That was what he'd expected. So he'd need an actual position at a hospital before he could apply. But he was surprised that Cameron wasn't making a big deal of the fact that he hadn't been legally permitted to help her the past few days. He smiled. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you," he said.

He didn't have to explain what he meant. "I guess you have," she agreed. "I'll be ready to break for lunch in about twenty minutes. Care to join me?"

"We'll probably be expected to use my booth at Mo's, won't we?" he said.

"Like that's a problem for you!" She started to smirk, but it morphed into a full grin. "I'm going to clean up from the delivery," she said, walking through the doorway to the back.

House sat back down at the desk, and pulled up the resume he'd written earlier. He knew now how he had to embellish it. That done, he printed out the forms and the requirements needed to apply for a medical license in Maryland. If he was going to stay, and get a job at one of the nearby hospitals, he'd better start on the paperwork sooner rather than later.


	7. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In

**Chapter 7. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In**

At noon, House and Cameron left the clinic. She locked up and hung a sign indicating that she'd be back by one, and then they walked the short distance to the diner. The stream that had formed during the storm in the alley between the strip of shops and Mo's was almost dry in the warm and sunny June day.

The diner seemed to be doing good business, but House's booth was free, and they slid across the leatherette benches, each taking a menu from under the tabletop jukebox. Spotting them, Linda came right over with a big smile and a full pot of coffee. "And how are my favorite doctors today?" she asked, pouring them each a cupful and making sure they had cutlery and napkins.

"Hungry," House answered, and Cameron chuckled. "I think I'll go with the chicken and dumplings today," he told Linda.

"Good choice," she said, jotting down his order and turning to Cameron.

"Tuna melt," she said with a smile.

"I coulda guessed that one," Linda said as she left to call in their orders.

While they waited for their food, Cameron leafed through the selections on the box. She had some idea of House's taste in music, but wondered if she'd find anything there he'd like.

House watched her with a pretty good idea of what she was up to. He'd looked through the offerings the first morning he'd eaten at the diner, after he'd gotten his first hint that Cameron was working at the clinic. One song had caught his eye, even then. "Try G8," he said.

She flipped until she came to the 'G's and had to smile when she saw what it was. "You've got to be kidding!" she said.

"Why?" He dug in his pocket and came up with a few quarters. "Go ahead. Play it."

"OK," she said, grinning at him and inserting the coins, then pushing the buttons. It wasn't long before the strains of 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' filled the diner, and Elvis' rich baritone began to sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Cameron had never really listened to the lyrics before, but she was struck by them now.

The song was halfway over when Linda returned with their food. "Didn't know you was an Elvis fan!" she said.

"Not really," House replied. "But he did have a way with a song."

Linda chuckled. "Enjoy your lunches." She placed their plates in front of them and went on to other customers.

"So I looked over the requirements for licensing in Maryland," House said before stuffing a forkful of his chicken in his mouth.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that," Cameron said.

"No, but as you told me, at least at first it'll have to be restricted to a specific facility," he said. "It's kind of a catch-22. I need to have a job lined up at a hospital to get the license, but I'll probably need a license to get a job."

Cameron nodded. "Yes, I was hired at the clinic before I applied for my license, and Dr. Sweeney worked with me on the licensing." She could see how it would be a problem if he didn't have that. "Maybe I should hire you," she finally suggested.

"But then I'd be restricted to work at the clinic," he pointed out.

"Ye-es, that's true," she admitted. It was too bad he'd already dismissed that option.

They were almost finished with their food when the door opened and Pete came in. He grinned when he saw the two doctors. "Howdy!" he greeted them.

House rolled his eyes. "How're you doing today, Pete?" he asked. For some reason he'd developed a tender spot for the older man, but he'd never let on.

"Much better!" Pete said. "And hungry for some of Mo's chicken and dumplins! See you beat me to 'em."

"Seemed like a good day for them," House said.

"Are you feeling any after effects?" Cameron asked Pete.

"Nah! Just been over to Luther's, checkin' on my boat," he told them. "Seems I'll be able to give you that ride real soon, Doc."

House hadn't really taken his offer seriously, but now he was almost looking forward to going out with Pete. "Let me know when."

"Will do!" Pete said, then moved down to sit on a stool at the counter. All of the other booths were full, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We should have asked him to join us," Cameron said.

"Then we would have been obligated to stay until he was finished," House said with a shake of his head. "No, I'm sure he was more interested in seeing Linda than either of us."

Sure enough, Pete had ordered his lunch and now he was flirting with Linda, who seemed to find whatever he said extremely funny.

"Something else good came out of that storm," Cameron said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now how do we get her to bring us some dessert?" House asked. Just then his phone began to play 'Dancing Queen'. "I should have changed that," he said, debating about answering, but he was feeling pretty good, certainly good enough to deal with his erstwhile friend. "You have reached...no, I already used that one today."

"House, where the hell are you?" Wilson demanded. "You said you'd call back when you got a chance. That was two days ago!"

"Time flies when you're having fun," House quipped.

"I repeat, where are you?"

"Same place as before," House replied. "Well, technically several hundred yards south of where I was the last time you interrupted me."

"House, are you OK? You sound kind of...manic."

"I told you. I'm having fun. And I intend to continue to do so." He saw Linda heading their way. "Gotta go so I can order some dessert." House began to close his phone.

"Wait! Just tell me you're fine."

"I'm fine, Wilson and soon to be finer."

"You said something about a storm last time."

"Yeah. Didn't it hit there too?"

"The hurricane?"

"No, a snowstorm in the middle of June! Of course, the hurricane. But it's over now, the sun's shining, and lovely Linda is here to see what else I want to eat. Bye, Wilson."


	8. Another Call

**Chapter 8. Another Call**

He'd said all he was going to say to Wilson, and this time he did close his phone and turned his attention to Linda. "So, what've you got?"

"Apple pie, brownies a la mode, and I think there's a piece of pecan pie left," she said, removing his empty lunch plate.

"Pecan pie? Really?"

"Coming right up!" she said with a grin and a wink, then turned to Cameron.

"Oh, nothing for me," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, c'mon. Live a little," House urged.

Cameron looked from him to Linda and then back again. "Well. OK, I'll go with the brownie. I can always eat ice cream." But while Linda went to get their desserts, she stared at House. "Why don't you want Wilson to know where you are?" she asked.

House worked his mouth, then admitted. "I...I don't want him to spoil things."

Cameron nodded in understanding.

Linda placed the pie in front of House and said, "I thought you might like some whipped cream on that."

"You thought right!" he said, taking a big spoonful and putting it into his mouth.

Cameron ate a little of her ice cream, then started to gesticulate with her spoon. "It's so different here, isn't it? The atmosphere is so much more...uncomplicated than at PPTH." She nodded again. "I guess neither of us needs any reminders of that place."

He just nodded and continued to eat his pie.

"I mean, I didn't realize how stifling it was there until I left. And, believe me, Chicago wasn't much better," she went on, then paused and ate a bite of brownie, a smile of pleasure crossing her face.

"I don't think Wilson would get what it's like here," House allowed.

"But he's still your friend."

"Yeah, yeah," House said with a shrug. "But there are things you don't share, even with friends."

Cameron nodded, then noticed the time on the clock over the door to the diner. "Time to get back to the clinic. Um, you can stay and finish your dessert. I'll see you later."

But he shoveled the rest of his pie into his mouth and stood before she left, calling to Linda, "Put it on my tab." He dropped a few dollars on the table as a tip and followed Cameron back out.

Everything seemed to be back to normal in Shelby. The parking lot in front of the clinic and the other stores in the strip was more than half full, and people were going in and coming out of the nail salon and the other places. A woman waved to Cameron just before she entered the salon, and House realized it was one of their patients, Vivian Marshall. She was actually waving at them both.

House shook his head as Cameron unlocked the door to the clinic, but it was part of what was different about the town. People were friendly, appreciative, accepting. And none of them were tainted by preconceptions about him. Unfortunately, that wouldn't extend to the medical community in the area. He had too well-known a reputation. Well, it couldn't be helped.

Before he sat down again, the phone began to ring. Considering the calls he'd gotten that morning, he expected it was another patient. He was running out of cute rejoinders, so he just said, "Shelby Clinic."

"Hi, what happened to Carol?" a male voice asked.

"I had a sex-change operation," House replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh," the man said, as if he believed him. "Is Dr. Cameron there?"

House didn't know who the guy was, and for some reason he really didn't want him talking to Cameron. "She's busy, but I can take a message. Who should I say called her?"

"This is Chet Kirkwood. Dr. Charles Kirkwood," the man said. "This isn't Carol, is it?"

"I'll give Dr. Cameron your message," House said and hung up. Who was this Charles Kirkwood, he wondered.

"Who was on the phone?" Cameron poked her head out and asked.

"A Fuller Brush salesman," he said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I don't think those exist anymore, House."

"OK. You caught me. It was the hooker I hired for tonight. You won't mind a threesome, will you?"

"House!" She could see he was reluctant to say, so she softened her voice. "House, you can tell me."

"Do you know a Dr. Kirkwood?" he finally asked, his face as impassive as he could manage.

"Is that who it was?" The only way to describe the look on her face was puzzled.

"No, I just pulled the name out of thin air!"

"What...what did he want?"

"He wanted to know if he could speak with you." House stared at her, daring her to explain.

Cameron sighed. "Remember I told you that I had dinner a couple of times with a doctor from the Mercy Hospital in Snow Hill? It was Chet Kirkwood."

House processed the information before asking, "If it wasn't going anywhere, what does he want with you now?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She slowly let out a breath. "I suppose I can call him back and ask him."

"But somehow you're reluctant to do that," House guessed.

"Do you think he'll take it to mean that I'm interested in him?"

"Do you want him too?"

"No!" She hesitated before going on. "Chet Kirkwood is an egotistical jerk."

"Some people think I am, too."

"No! Really?" She spoiled her pretend surprise at that by laughing.

"Call him," House said, handing her the phone. "I'll hold your hand while you talk to him."

Cameron looked down. She didn't want him to see her eyes while she thought about it. "OK." She took the phone and the piece of paper where House had written the number, then dialed.


	9. You're Simply The Best

**Chapter 9. You're Simply The Best**

"Hello, Allison?" Kirkwood answered his phone.

"I understand you called me a little while ago," she said.

"Yes. How are you doing?" the man asked.

Cameron replied with a guarded, "OK."

"Who was that weirdo who answered your phone?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a friend." She glanced at House who was watching her intently. "He's filling in for Carol while she retrieves Seth from your hospital."

"Yes, I understand you had quite an epidemic of sorts during the storm," Kirkwood said.

Cameron grimaced. "I wouldn't call it an epidemic, not in the usual sense. Lots of people in town were exposed to high concentrations of a pesticide, and those with compromised lungs and respiratory system problems were badly affected."

"And that's why you sent some of them here," he stated.

"We didn't have the facilities to treat the worst of the patients. And we hardly had enough meds in all of Shelby."

"Were there that many victims?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"Than it was a good thing there was another doctor passing through town."

Cameron started. "You heard about that."

"Yeah, the patients you sent us couldn't stop raving about him." He laughed, but it rang false in Cameron's ear. "It wasn't really the famous Gregory House, was it? I mean, c'mon." Implied was a question of why a world-famous doctor would be helping her.

Cameron bristled at the implications. "And what if it was?"

"Wow! You have got to be kidding me!"

She suppressed a chuckle. The things that excited a grown man like Kirkwood, a doctor no less!

"What was he doing there? And more to the point, is he still around? I mean, he's not leaving that hospital up north where he's been working, is he? Because, if he is..."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. Interesting. "Are you speaking for yourself? Or for Mercy Hospital and Sandford Meisner?" Cameron asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Well, I don't know if Dr. Meisner heard about the possibility that Dr. House was nearby, but all the doctors here who did, well, wow! It would be awesome to even meet him, let alone work with him!" Kirkwood went on. "Allison, I'm not sure you realize how famous he is!"

"I know Dr. House's reputation," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw House's intent gaze.

"And he was willing to help out during the storm! That's so...awesome!"

Cameron glanced at House and grinned, shaking her head. His mouth formed the word 'what?' "Why don't you bring it to Dr. Meisner's attention," she told Kirkwood. "I have a feeling Dr. House might be willing to talk to him."

"That's unbelievable!" Kirkwood replied. "Um, how do we get in touch with Dr. House?"

"You can call me again, and I'll see what I can do. No promises, mind you."

"No, no. Of course not. Well, thank you Allison! I owe you one. Um, 'bye!"

She closed the connection and faced House.

"So?" he prompted

"I think I just wangled you your first job interview," she told him.

"Who's this 'Meisner'?"

"Sandford Meisner is the chief of staff at Mercy. To hear Kirkwood tell it, the buzz among the doctors at the hospital is that the great and glorious Gregory House humbled himself to help me out during the storm. Kirkwood's chomping at the bit to meet you."

"You're kidding," House replied.

Cameron shook her head. "Not at all. I think you can name your price and conditions to work at Mercy. And I wonder what the other hospitals might be willing to offer."

"What about my reputation?" he asked. "You said something to him about knowing what it was."

"Your medical reputation is all that matters here, House."

"Yeah, but I was fired from a few hospitals before Cuddy took a chance on me," he reminded her.

"And now, years later, all anyone will look at is what you achieved since she did." She reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder, something she never would have done in the past. "Don't sell yourself short."

He stared at her, but didn't reply. Finally he said, "So he called to ask about me?"

"Yes," she said with a grin. "I told you there was nothing between him and me. If he didn't have to pump me about you, I'd probably never hear from him again."

"Now who's selling themselves short?" House said. "I've always been surprised that there weren't more men beating down your door. Other than Chase, of course. And Sebastian Charles."

She was about to respond when the door opened and an older woman walked in. "Dr. Cameron, am I early?" she asked.

"Oh, no Mrs. Perry." She glanced at House before inviting the woman, "Please come on back."

House wondered idly what Mrs. Perry's ailment was. Old, yes, but she walked with a determined step, her back straight, her eyes clear. He hoped he could get Cameron to tell him why she'd come in. he supposed he could look up her file, but he was too preoccupied thinking through the new information about the hospital in Snow Hill, Dr. Kirkwood, and Dr. Meisner. There was a gleam in his eyes as he began some new searches.


	10. Share and Share Alike

**Chapter 10. Share and Share Alike**

By the time Cameron escorted Mrs. Perry out, House had accumulated an entire file of information on the two doctors at the Snow Hill hospital. Some of it might even prove useful.

"I'm going to call Jake Brenner," Cameron announced. "Set up an appointment for later this afternoon."

It took House half a minute to remember that was the car dealer she'd planned to see about a replacement for her car. "I'll take you over there," he offered.

"Right. So you can help me pick out a car." The smirk and the arms crossed in front of her were so familiar that House had to smile.

"Of course," he smirked right back. "Everyone knows that car dealers and repair shops pay little attention to what women say. What about the insurance company? Did you ever talk to them?" he asked.

"They can't send an adjuster until tomorrow sometime," she replied. "Something about the huge number of claims from the storm."

House nodded in understanding.

She noticed finally that he'd been working on the computer. "What are you looking for now?" she asked. "You weren't checking out Mrs. Perry's file, were you?"

"No. I just wanted some background on Kirkwood and Meisner," he said with a shrug. He knew he didn't have to keep anything from her. "Did you know that Kirkwood nearly flunked out of med school?" he shared.

"Sounds like you'll be prepared for them," she said. "Good idea." She unclenched without him asking her to.

"Why do you always have so much faith in my intentions?" he asked. "Wilson always questioned whether I really knew what I wanted, and Cuddy..." He sighed when he thought about his ill-fated relationship with his former boss. "She always expected the worst, and then complained when it happened."

"Well, you no longer have to put up with them," Cameron said. "I'll admit I lost faith in you a couple of times, but...well, I was right when I said you do the right thing in the end."

"Not always," he said.

"No one always does. Still, your track record is significantly on the plus side."

"So you think I'm doing the right thing now, staying here, trying to start over?"

"Only time will tell, but if both your instincts and mine say it's right, then chances are it is."

"I like your attitude, Dr. Cameron." They stared at each other until House's emotions threatened to rise to the surface. That couldn't happen, so he changed the subject. "So, Mrs. Perry?" He actually hadn't stopped wondering about her patient.

Cameron smirked. "I knew you were curious. I'm surprised you haven't read her chart by now, or that you waited this long to ask."

House shrugged. "Too busy."

Cameron considered how much to tell him, not that there was much. "She's a sweet old thing, and deathly afraid of becoming senile," she shared. "She saw it happen with her husband and her sister. I think she comes in mostly for reassurance. Oh, she's got the usual ailments of someone in their eighties, arthritis and a bit of hearing loss, but overall, she's doing well."

"And mentally?"

"She forgets things sometimes, but don't we all. Still, she panics when it happens."

"And she's found a willing listener in compassionate Cameron."

She noticed that he didn't sneer when he said it. "I've read a lot about ways to keep people's minds active. What seems to work best with her is to take her down memory lane," Cameron said. "Actually, I enjoy it, because she's led an interesting life. Her husband was a diplomat, so they traveled to exotic locales. That sort of thing."

House nodded. But since there was no medical puzzle involved he wasn't as fascinated as Cameron. She sensed his lack of concern and changed the subject again. "Well I'd better go call Jake."

The rest of the afternoon passed rather uneventfully. A woman brought her husband in with an ankle twisted after he fell off a ladder, attempting to check the roof of their house for storm damage, and a man showed up with his son, who complained about ringing in his ears. Nothing exciting or even challenging for Cameron, but she tended to each of the patients with the same care she showed to any one.

At five she deemed it was time to close up shop for the day. She had an appointment for Jake to show her a few late model used cars at five thirty. "After we go car shopping, I'll treat you to pizza at the only place in town that makes a decent pie. After all, we can't eat at Mo's all the time, and I feel funny sponging off of Mrs. McClelland," she told him.

"Pizza sounds good," he agreed. "But I have no qualms about making my way through Mo's entire menu."

She laughed as she got her purse and keys and they headed out. Hopefully Jake would have just the right car for her. It was fine to have House drive her to and from the clinic every day, but she really needed wheels of her own, especially if he might be working at one of the hospitals in Snow Hill before long.


	11. Cars

**Chapter 11. Cars**

The car dealership wasn't far from the drugstore where House had gotten some of their supplies during the storm. As they drove there in his car, he couldn't help noticing how different the town looked now that things were back to normal.

Jake had three cars he wanted to show Cameron. "These are the best ones I have on the lot right now," the affable car salesman said. "I'll give you a good price on any of them." He was grateful to the two doctors for treating him and his wife, but he was still a businessman.

House dismissed one of them right away, a 2007 Buick. "You don't need such a big car," he told Cameron. "Besides, it's a gas guzzler."

She resented him telling her what to do, but since in this case she agreed with him, she let it go. She looked over the other two, a 2006 Toyota and a 2008 Mini. "Was this one of the Toyota models that were recalled?" she asked.

Jake had to admit that it was. "But we did the adjustments and repairs the manufacturer recommended. It's perfectly safe. Why don't you take it for a test drive?" he asked, dangling the keys from the fingers of his right hand.

Cameron shrugged and took the keys. She turned to House. "Coming?"

"You couldn't keep me away," he said. He got into the passenger seat, pushing it all the way back to give himself as much leg room as he could, which wasn't enough. But she had to drive to see how it felt on the road.

They drove around town for fifteen minutes, giving House the opportunity to see parts of Shelby he hadn't seen before. It was actually a pretty little town. As they drove back to the dealership, Cameron asked, "What do you think?"

House hadn't been impressed as a passenger but that couldn't be a deciding factor. "There's got to be something better," was all he said. It really was up to her.

"The handling is a little rough," she said. "I...I don't think I'd be comfortable driving it."

"Then that's your answer."

She nodded and they pulled the car in the lot. Getting out, she handed the keys back to Jake and said, "Not this one." She eyed the mini. She knew right away that it wouldn't have the comfort or power of her old car. Could she manage with something that was less of a car than she was used to? Maybe a test drive would help her make up her mind. "OK. Let's try this one," she said, reluctantly, holding her hand out for the keys.

"You're not serious!" House said.

"House, I need a car, and there aren't that many options." But she didn't drive it far. It took only a few blocks with House grousing the entire way to convince her that this wasn't it. She drove back to the dealership. She didn't have to say a word, just shake her head and hand the keys back to Jake.

"I'll call you if I get something else in," he said apologetically.

It was House who said, "You do that." He turned to Cameron and said, "C'mon. I can desperately use some pizza right now."

The pizza place was small, in another strip of stores like the clinic, but the aroma of cheese and oregano were strong the moment you entered, and practically every table was taken. There was a line snaking out the door of people ordering their pizza and other food or picking up take-out orders. By the time it was House and Cameron's turn to order they'd decided on a whole pie, half loaded with sausage and pepperoni and the other with mushrooms and peppers. House knew that Cameron wouldn't finish her half and he was cool with what she wanted on hers.

The man who'd waited on them handed them their drinks and promised their pie would be out in fifteen minutes. They found the last empty table, near the rear door to the kitchen. Besides the pizza ovens behind the counter up front, the back kitchen also prepared the usual Italian pastas and soups.

House could see that the people around them had mostly opted for pizza, either Sicilian or Neapolitan, and everyone seemed to be enjoying what they were eating. He'd been thinking about Cameron's car situation and had a few questions for her while they waited for their pie.

"Why don't you look at new cars?" he suggested.

"If I bought something new, it would be a hybrid, and those tend to be more expensive," she replied quickly. She'd certainly considered it.

"Not necessarily," he said.

"I guess it's still an option," she agreed.

"And what about the car Mrs. McClelland offered you?"

"I suppose I should look at it, but it's probably just some old sedan. It might even need some work to get it running," she said.

"We should talk to her about it when we get home," he said, as the big round metal plate holding their pizza was slid onto their table. That got his attention. He took a slice, heavy with meat and cheese, and took a big bite. It burnt the roof of his mouth, a string of cheese still connecting his lips to the slice. His head went up and down and he smiled. Once he could talk again he said, "Now that's good pizza!" All discussion of cars was put aside while he relished the taste and texture of some of the best pizza he'd ever had.

House finally let out a satisfied burp as he finished the last of their pizza, then washed it down with his beer.

"Did you want some dessert?" Cameron asked. She'd watched him enjoy his meal with a big smile on her face, fascinated by the way simple things could sometimes please him.

"Maybe later," he replied, crumpling his paper napkin and dropping it on the pizza pan. "I know you expect me to make a crack about you being the best dessert," he said.

"No! I mean, it wouldn't have surprised me," she said.

"But first things first," he went on.

"And that is?"

"I thought we were going to take a look at Mr. McClelland's car."

"I thought you'd forgotten about that," she said.

"You know me better than that! Onward, Cameron," he said, rising.

"I just hope you haven't got your hopes up that it's some classic something or other, or a fancy sports car," she warned.

"Or both? A classic sports car. Now that would be something," he told her. "And don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy driving one."

"I...I never even thought about it," she replied. But she was smiling. "Now you've got me hoping!"

"Do you know anything about them?" he asked. He remembered that she'd never been to a Monster Truck show until he took her, but she'd enjoyed it. In fact her enthusiasm was quite memorable.

"Not really," she said. "I've heard names. Guys are always talking about things like that, and I guess I've listened."

"Well, no sense anticipating, Let's go see what Mrs. M. has."

He drove them back to the house and parked on the driveway. As they entered, Cameron called out, "Mrs. McClelland? We're home."

"Oh, Allison," the older woman said, coming through the doorway to a room to the right of the entry hall. "I was just watching the television. Hello, again, Doctor. Have you two eaten?"

"We had some pizza after looking at cars," Cameron replied. "I'm afraid mine is a total loss. I just hope the insurance adjuster sees it that way."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not really. Um," she glanced at House before going on. "Could you show us the car you were talking about this morning?"

She led the way to the back door, and out to the yard and detached garage. Cameron helped her lift the heavy door while House held back, watching. The car inside was covered, and as Mrs, McClelland lifted it, dust went flying.

Underneath was a shiny, cherry red Alfa Romeo sports car. House couldn't hold back his exclamation. "Wow! I'm not sure I've ever seen one of these in the flesh!"

But Cameron had to ask, "What is it?"

"It looks like a 1992 Giuletta," House said, running an admiring hand over the hood. He was practically salivating.

"1993, I think," Mrs. McClelland said. "Hamish took very good care of it."

"It looks like it," House agreed.

Cameron smiled at his reaction. Men and cars! "Would you like to take it for a spin?" she asked.

House looked at the two women with an almost childish excitement. "Mrs. McClelland offered it to you, not me," he reminded Cameron.

"Then we each drive for a while," she replied. "I assume it still starts, and has gas in the tank."

"Oh, yes. My son comes by ever couple of months and starts it up. He says you have to so the battery stays charged or something."

"Shall we?" House asked with a grin.

"After you," Cameron said, heading for the passenger's side door.


	12. Cameron's New Love

**Chapter 12. Cameron's New Love**

House didn't argue with Cameron's offer to let him drive. As he got behind the wheel, Jean McClelland handed him the keys. The car started at the first turn. "Listen to that engine!" House exclaimed. He was a little surprised that the car had seat belts, but figured they'd been added to meet legal standards. He drove it out of the garage, around his car on the driveway ignoring the flowers planted along the edge and out into the street. "Wait 'til you get behind the wheel of this baby!" he told Cameron.

By that time she was laughing at his enthusiasm, but she also noticed something that gave her pause. "Uh, House. It's a stick shift."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I haven't driven a stick shift since I learned to drive on my dad's old car," she concluded.

"But you know how," he said. He didn't think it was something you forgot. Of course, he was having so much fun driving, that he wasn't ready yet to relinquish the wheel.

"I...I guess so." Her eyes slid sidewards to study him. He seemed so...happy! She wondered if she dared to suggest something. "House, maybe you can use this car and I'll drive yours," she said, biting her lip as she waited for his response.

"Wait until you've driven this baby before you make that offer," he cautioned.

"Do you really think I can?" she asked.

"Dr. Cameron, I wouldn't put anything past you." And with that, he pulled over to the side of the road. "C'mon, give it a shot," he said.

She unbuckled her seat belt, got out, and walked around to the driver's side. House held the door open for her and she slid inside. As he got into the passenger's seat, she said, "Fasten you seat belt. This may be a bumpy ride."

She was amazed, though, that shifting came back to her. The pattern was a little different from that in the car she'd first learned in, but it seemed almost intuitive. And as she drove the car down the road, she knew what House had meant. Yes, this was the car she wanted to drive.

"So are you rethinking your offer?" House asked with a smirk.

"Could be," Cameron said, but she knew her face showed how much she was enjoying driving the car.

House chuckled. "But you _will_ let me drive it sometimes."

"And what do I get in return if I let you?" she asked.

He had to think about that. "I'll come up with something."

"Well, it better be good."

"I think we created a monster by letting you get behind the wheel of this machine."

"I never thought I'd enjoy driving this much," she said. "Now I know what all you guys mean when you rave about Italian sports cars."

Cameron finally drove back to the house. She pulled the car back into the garage and turned off the engine. She sighed and smiled at House, but her hands still caressed the leather-covered steering wheel.

"It'll still be here in the morning, ya know," House told her, watching the way her hands moved on the wheel, and the look on her face.

"I know."

"And your bed is much more comfortable for sleeping...and other things," he said.

She grinned. "OK." She opened the door and got out.

House did too. They left the garage and she pulled down the heavy door before they walked together to the back of the house.

Mrs. McClelland must have been watching for them, because she opened the door before they got there. "Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"If you really don't mind..." Cameron said.

"It's just sitting there, Allison. If you use it, my son won't have to come out monthly to start it up." She thought about that. "I guess I'll have to come up with another excuse to get him to visit or I may never see him."

"It's a fantastic car!" Cameron said.

"I'm surprised you never sold it," House added.

Mrs. McClelland shook her head. "I couldn't do that. But I'd love to give it someone who appreciates it."

"I can't just take it!" Cameron insisted. "How 'bout I pay you a nominal amount for the use of it while I'm in Shelby."

"Well, I hope that'll be a long, long time."

House had been watching the two women, especially Cameron. Her eyes were shining in a way he hadn't seen since...maybe since she'd first come to work for him. Did she have a crush on that car? He'd give anything for her to look at him that way again. He cleared his throat in an effort to clear his brain and subdue his emotions.

"I think House likes the car, too," Cameron told Mrs. McClelland.

"Of course, he does, dear. He's a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" House wondered aloud.

"That I've rarely met a man who's head couldn't be turned by a beautiful woman or a beautiful car," Jean McClelland explained. "What surprises me is that you're driving that old sedan of yours."

"The Buick? Nothing surprising about it," House replied with a shrug. "It's...comfortable. And amazingly fast."

"But you won't mind Allison driving the Alfa."

"As long as I get to go along for the ride."


	13. A House is Not a Car

**Chapter 13. A House is Not a Car **

House and Cameron finally left Mrs. McClelland with the agreement that Cameron would pay her one hundred dollars for the use of the car and drive it as long as she remained in Shelby. They headed down to her apartment, House watching her face.

"You look almost orgasmic!" he told her. "I never expected a car to turn you on so much."

"And I bet you're going to take advantage of the situation," she responded.

"Why let a good mood go to waste?" he said, although he knew they would have made love even without it.

Once through the door, Cameron hung her keys on a hook near the entry, and slipped out of her jacket. "It's been a long day."

"Aren't they all!" House exclaimed. They'd certainly been busy ones since he arrived in Shelby. He took off his own jacket, and tossed on to a chair. Cameron picked it up immediately to hang it.

"So neat," House scoffed.

She shrugged. "We might need that chair," she rationalized. "So, that car's really terrific, isn't it?" She needed him to confirm his support of her decision.

"I'm just surprised that it was something you'd love so quickly," he said, moving to the sofa bed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not jealous of a car, are you?"

House's mouth worked in a familiar way. It was just what he was feeling. Having Cameron put it into words only made him realize it was childish, but he couldn't help it. "It's been a long time since you looked at me that way," he said.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm always looking at you that way, even when I told you I was over you." She joined him on the couch, not too close to him. She wanted to watch his face for a while.

He couldn't believe how earnest she was. Sure, he knew she still had a soft spot for him, and much more faith in him than anyone else. But this went deeper than that. It was a little unnerving. Either she was still as naïve as ever, or she was clinging to her view of him as some kind of hero. And yet, every time he'd asked her about it, how she could care for him, what she saw in him, she was steadfast in her convictions that he was a good man.

"I think the only thing I have in common with that car is that we're both old," he quipped. "And I'm almost three times as old."

"Seems to me we've had this discussion before. I don't know how I'll ever convince you that you're a good man, a decent human being, struggling to cope with past hurts just like everyone else."

"So because I'm at least as damaged as the next man, that somehow makes me noble or something?" he asked.

"It...gives you character, makes you interesting, and explains some of your behavior," she said. "I don't mean it excuses anything. It just...makes you human, that's all."

"Your point being that all humans are damaged in one way or another," he concluded.

"Yes, I suppose so. And if you accept that as a given, it makes it easier to care for people no matter what they do."

He thought about what she'd said. There was nothing he could say to refute her. "How did we start talking about something so deep?"

Cameron chuckled. "You're right. Enough talk for now." She rose and motioned for him to do the same. Then she removed the cushions from the couch and worked the mechanism to open it up.

House stood aside, watching her but not offering to help. She went to the closet for the pillows and blanket. While he waited for her to make up the bed, he thought about what was happening between them. It just seemed so natural, so why hadn't it happened before?

When he left New Jersey, he'd never expected to find what he had here in Shelby. He hadn't really known what he wanted, but now he was beginning to. He'd been convinced that he'd never find happiness, that Cuddy had been his last chance. How wrong he'd been! At least he assumed this light-heartedness was happiness. And even if it didn't last, he could enjoy the moment.

Seeing that Cameron had finished, he began to strip. He felt Cameron's eyes on him and wondered what those eyes saw. Looking into them he was amazed that they held the same admiration and desire he'd noticed when she looked at the car. "Ready to drive me?" he asked.

Cameron laughed. "You have the Alfa beat by a million miles! It may be more than just a car, with an engine to match, but I'd rather have my hands on your shift lever."

"Why, Dr. Cameron, you say the sweetest things!" He began to remove her clothes. "I've got some ideas for that car, you know," he said, placing a row of kisses on each of her shoulders.

"Do you, now."

"Those seats do go alllll the way back," he added, slipping his long fingers under the elastic of her bikini panties.

"I think you're right," she whispered. "But right now we've got a nice comfortable bed to use."

"Then what are we doing standing here talking?" he asked.

They fell onto the bed together and quickly formed a tangle of arms and legs. It was going to be a great night.


	14. Let's Get Physical

**Chapter 14. Let's Get Physical **

It seemed so natural to House to be making love to Cameron, as if they'd been in this relationship for years instead of just a couple of days. And it seemed so...right!

He loved the way she responded to his every touch, molding her body against his to maximize the amount of surface contact. Their need for each other was mutual. There was never a question of one of them benefiting more than the other. He'd never believed that such sharing and equality were possible. Certainly his experiences argued against it. But now he was convinced.

He felt so at ease with her in his arms that he allowed himself to enjoy every embrace, every kiss, every caress. Cameron might not be as voluptuous as some women he'd been with, but she still had a very female form, beautiful to look at and infinitely more enjoyable to touch, to explore.

As their bodies merged he suddenly thought about how sexy she'd looked in Chrissy's jeans and top. She really needed to get an outfit like that for herself. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone else seeing her in it, of course. It would just be for his eyes only. He was about to suggest it when he heard her whisper, "Oh, House," and arch against him. A giggle began to form deep in his belly and threatened to emerge. How extraordinary that felt!

She moved a hand to the back of his head to pull it down so her lips could taste his, touched his scruffy cheek, inhaled his scent and let her body respond the way it wanted to. She seemed to lose herself in his blue eyes. As their bodies drew closer, she felt his heat, heard the slight intake of breath as she reached down between his legs. His eyes flashed with desire, mirroring hers. And that desire continued to build as their hands roamed freely over each other.

His hands, with their long sensitive fingers, sought her bare skin and that touch, skin to skin, set off sparks. His face was buried momentarily in her hair. "Your hair smells of strawberries" he said.

She found his lips again and tasted them with her tongue. "Your lips taste of pizza and beer." It wasn't an unpleasant taste.

"Your voice is like angel song," he whispered.

"You don't believe in angels."

"I believe in you," he murmured.

"Your scruff tickles my cheek," she said playfully.

"Your…" he was stuck for a minute. "Your face puts Helen of Troy to shame."

Cameron blushed, but she was determined to go on, maybe not with words but with actions. She started by kissing his eyelids, then those lips again. God, I can't get enough of those lips, she thought. She kissed the faint scar on his neck, all along his collarbone, and then down the center of his chest. His heartbeat increased, the pounding speaking directly to her. Was it really saying 'Love Me, Love Me'?

She felt his hand on her head, smoothing her hair, tugging at the ponytail, as her head moved lower. She licked the skin around his navel. She was almost at her destination, it was in sight, and what a sight it was! She had to breath deeply to slow her heart because it was threatening to burst from her chest.

As her mouth engulfed it, there was an audible 'Ohhhh' from above. That only encouraged her to continue. And when she removed her lips and pressed her body against him again, he guided his tip inside. Neither of them wanted this to ever end. The sensations continued to reach new levels until, almost simultaneously, they reached the heights.

"Think of all that time we've lost," he said as they finally pulled slightly apart, struggling to catch their breaths.

"Maybe we wouldn't have appreciated this as much if we hadn't gone through...well, all that we have."

"I could have done without some of it," he declared.

"Let's just enjoy the now, and look forward to the future, instead of dwelling on the past and what we can't change."

"So says Cameron the philosopher," he mocked. But he knew she was right. "I guess I can go along on the 'now' part," he said.

"Good enough," she said, smiling at him. She had her own reservations about what might happen, but they could take it one day at a time and get the most out of each one. "You're still here. And it would seem you want to stay. I'll take that as an indication that you want to try to make this work as much as I do."

"I guess so," he said. When he'd started to leave after the storm, and then turned back, he'd told himself it was for Mo's food, and because he was curious about why he'd felt himself welcome in this town. But he'd been well-aware of the real reason, and she was lying beside him. Yes, he did want this to work.

"Things are different here than they were in New Jersey," she said. "I think it's a better environment for us both."

"You think that will be enough?" he asked.

"I'm much more optimistic than I've been," she said. "But it will still be up to us, you know."

"In other words, if I don't mess things up..."

"Or I don't," she insisted.

He looked deeply into her eyes and was convinced she really meant that. Somehow that encouraged him. "OK."

"OK."


	15. Calling All Doctors

**Chapter 15. Calling All Doctors**

Carol looked up from her computer when Cameron walked through the front door of the clinic the next morning.

"Is Seth all settled in at home?" the doctor asked Carol.

"Yes," Carol said. "He's doing much better, but I think he'll take it easy for a couple of days more. Where's Dr. House?"

"I left him back at my place. He said there were a few things he wanted to do before he starts looking for a position somewhere nearby."

"I don't think he'll have to look far," Carol said with a smile. "You should have heard what the doctors at the hospital were saying about him!"

Cameron smiled too and nodded. "Chet Kirkwood called yesterday to find out if he was still in town. It sounded like they might be interested in asking House to join the staff at Mercy."

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "Listen, did I get a call from an insurance adjuster?"

Carol shook her head. "In fact, the phone hasn't rung once yet this morning."

Cameron frowned. "They said someone would be coming by today to inspect my car."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they totaled it," Carol said. She'd seen what remained of Cameron's car still sitting in the back parking lot. "What are you going to do?"

"Mrs. McClelland offered me the use of her husband's old car, and I've decided to take her up on the offer," Cameron said. "Wait 'til you see it! I mean, I'm not into classic cars or even sports cars, but this one's a dream to drive!" She chuckled. "I may have to arm wrestle House for the use of it sometimes."

The phone on Carol's desk rang, and she held up a hand, indicating that Cameron should wait while she answered it. "Shelby Clinic, this is Carol." She listened for a few seconds, then punched the speaker phone button so that Cameron could hear.

"...tell Dr. Cameron to contact Dr. House and ask him to call to set up an appointment with Dr. Meisner," came Chet Kirkwood's voice.

"Chet, this is Allison Cameron. Before I call Dr. House, can you please tell me what you have in mind?"

"Meisner wants to talk to him about setting up a diagnostics department at Mercy," Kirkwood told her.

Cameron knew that House had his own ideas about that, and she wanted to pave the way for him to get everything he wanted. "He may already be in negotiations with other hospitals in the area," she told Kirkwood.

She heard the man swallow and then say, "I think we can match any other offer he receives."

"Well, I'll let him know you called, and ask him to contact you."

"Thanks, Allison. Goodbye."

Cameron stared at the phone once the call ended, then told Carol, "I'll be in the infirmary." She pulled out her cell phone on her way, anxious to let House know about Chet Kirkwood's call.

–

Cameron wasn't the only one Kirkwood had been asked to call. Sandford Meisner wanted to make sure that Dr. House wasn't still obligated to work at the hospital in New Jersey where he'd been for the last decade or so. Kirkwood called Princeton-Plainsboro and asked to speak to the head of the hospital. Without much of a delay, he was put through to Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Charles Kirkwood from Mercy Hospital in Snow Hill, Maryland," he identified himself.

"How can I help you?" Cuddy asked.

"It's about Dr. Gregory House..." he began, but she cut in, "Has something happened to him?" He was surprised at how anxious she sounded.

"No, no. We were just checking on his availability..." he began again, and again she cut in, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I'm not sure where he is right now."

"Oh, he's in Shelby. That's not what I meant," Kirkwood said. "We would like to ask him to set up a department here at Mercy, but first we wanted to be sure he wasn't still under contract at Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Oh!" Cuddy was dumbfounded. House had quit, and then disappeared. She'd been worried about him, but Wilson had reassured her that he'd spoken to House and he'd sounded OK. It had never occurred to her that he wouldn't be coming crawling back to the one place he would always have a job. It also hadn't crossed her mind that he might be in demand at other hospitals. What should she tell this man? But she knew she had to be truthful. "Dr. House left here a little over a week ago. Have you spoken to him?" She still hoped he'd return. Maybe it was over between them, but she'd depended on him as one of the stars of her hospital. She couldn't imagine PPTH without House.

"I left a message with Dr. Cameron in Shelby, asking her to have him call us," Kirkwood said.

If Cuddy was shocked before, the mention of Cameron's name left her completely speechless. Sure, it could be another Dr. Cameron, but she doubted it. She finally found her voice again. "I'm sure you know of Dr. House's reputation," she said. "I will warn you, that he's not the easiest person to get along with."

"But he has solved some of the most complex and difficult cases," Kirkwood replied. "And you've kept him there for a long time."

"Yes." Cuddy admitted. "He ran our diagnostics department for the last twelve years."

"Can you tell me why he left?"

It wasn't something she wanted to talk about with a stranger. "Actually, we expected he'd be back before long."

"From what I hear, he's decided to settle in Shelby," Kirkwood told her.

All she could say was, "Oh."

"So, it's OK for us to offer him a position?"

Cuddy sighed. "Yes, I guess so." She ended the call, but looked thoughtful for a few minutes before picking up the phone again and calling Wilson's extension.

"James, I know where House is," she told the oncologist.

"He called?" Wilson asked.

"No. Someone from a hospital in Maryland wants to hire him and called to make sure we didn't still have a claim on his services."

"What did you tell them?" Wilson asked. He was a little afraid Cuddy would sabotage any efforts House might make to find another job.

"To talk to him," she said. "But I want to go down there and talk to him myself."

"You think you can talk him into coming back? He told me he was happy where he was."

"A town called Shelby. A town where there's a doctor named Cameron," Cuddy said, and wasn't surprised when Wilson whistled.


	16. Let's Make a Deal

**Chapter 16. Let's Make a Deal **

House had to decide how he wanted to play things with the doctors at Mercy Hospital. He certainly wasn't the type who'd just call the chief of staff, as requested, and wait for the man to make him an offer. Before he called, he needed to know what he wanted out of the conversation.

Unlimited say in which patients he'd take, how he'd diagnose them, and how he'd pick his staff were just some starting points. He'd liked an office like the one he had at PPTH, spacious, with connecting conference room and balcony. He'd also liked the freedom to show up whenever he wanted there. He hadn't liked the requirement to serve time in the hospital clinic, although some of those patients had been quite entertaining. Of course, he'd require a parking spot as close to the hospital entrance as possible.

Maybe he'd just start with those demands, and then add others as he thought of them. Or maybe he should pad his list so that he could appear to compromise when he gave up the things he could easily do without.

The information he'd gathered about the hospital and the doctors working there would be good ammunition to add to his credentials and reputation. He knew that Meisner had headed the hospital for five years. Before that, he was assistant administrator at a larger hospital in the Baltimore area. So he'd gone from a large city hospital to a small town, but a more responsible position. That could mean any number of things. Unfortunately, House hadn't been able to come up with any juicy scandal involving the man. Chet Kirkwood, on the other hand...

With all that in mind, he dialed the number Cameron had given him, and asked to speak to Dr. Sandford Meisner.

"Dr. House, so good of you to return my call," Meisner began. He was going for the friendly approach.

"Dr. Cameron tells me you want to start a new diagnostics department at Mercy," House parried, keeping his tone just as friendly.

"Yes, yes. Very few hospitals have that, but I think Mercy would benefit from setting one up."

"And from having Dr. Gregory House on staff," House said to let Meisner know he realized how valuable that would be for Mercy.

"Of course," Meisner agreed readily. "Would you be able to drive down here today some time so that we can discuss some particulars?"

"Today?" House said, already setting up his negotiating strategy. "I did have another appointment early this afternoon." That was a stretch of the truth. He was planning on having lunch with Cameron at Mo's and then spending some time with Pete. He knew that once he started working again, he'd have fewer opportunities to spend time with either of them.

"How about three thirty this afternoon?" Meisner persisted.

"Hmmm. How far are you from Shelby?" He knew that if he could get Meisner to compromise on this, he'd be able to get everything he wanted. "I don't think I can make it before four."

"Four it is, then!" Meisner said. "I'm sure we can work something out that will be satisfying to both of us."

"I'll bet we can," House said. "I'll see you at four." Of course, he fully intended to show up at four fifteen just to see whether Meisner accepted his late arrival.

"Goodbye, Dr. House," Meisner said.

"Bye." House ended the call, and immediately called Cameron. He had a big grin on his face, and he needed to share this with her.

Before he said anything, she asked, "What did Meisner say?"

"He wants me to come to see him this afternoon," House replied.

"So? Are you going?" She knew he would, but that he'd meet with Meisner on his own terms.

"I got him to agree to seeing me at four," House said. "Figured I'd see how flexible he can be."

"And how much insubordination you could get away with. House, don't push too far, at least not yet," Cameron warned.

"I need to know how much I can control before I agree to work at his hospital," House said.

She took a breath and let it out. "Yeah, I know. What are you going to do until then? Have you called any of the other hospitals?"

"Thought I'd see how it goes in Snow Hill first." He wasn't going to make any effort he didn't have to. "You free for lunch?"

Cameron smiled. "If I wasn't, I am now."

"Mo's at noon?"

"I'll be there," she said.

"Has the adjuster shown up yet?" House asked, changing the subject before he ended the call.

"No. I haven't even heard from him," she replied. "I guess he'll show when he shows."

"OK, see you later."

"Bye, House."

There were just a few more things House had to do to prepare for his meeting with Sandford Meisner. He looked through the clothes he had with him, and selected a pair of jeans, a band T-shirt, and the most wrinkled button-down shirt he had. If there was a dress code for doctors at Mercy Hospital, he wanted Meisner to know he had his own idea of what a doctor should wear. Satisfied with his choices, he dressed and went out to his car. He wanted to drive to Snow Hill and see how far away it was from Cameron's apartment.


	17. Food For Thought

**Chapter 17. Food For Thought **

An hour and a half later, House pulled into the lot in front of Mo's. He wasn't surprised when he walked through the door and saw Cameron already waiting for him in 'his' booth, since it was five past noon. A grin spread across her face the moment he walked in. He slid in opposite her and asked, "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you," she said.

Linda had seen him walk in and came over right away. "Today's special is chicken fried steak with mashed or French fries," she announced.

House nodded. "Sounds good. Make it fries."

"You know, I think I'll try that, too," Cameron said. "It's been a long time since I had that."

As Linda walked away, House commented, "I'm surprised you ever ate something that decadent."

Cameron shook her head. "It's not really decadent. And it was one of my favorites when I was a teenager."

"And then you started watching your weight."

She laughed. "Guilty. I guess I gave up a lot of things, like most teenage girls do. It's funny, isn't it, that I can talk to you about my past much more freely than I ever did back in New Jersey. But enough about me. What have you been up to this morning?"

"I took a drive down to Snow Hill. It took forty minutes going and less than thirty coming back," he said. "Found the hospital. Kinda small, isn't it?"

"It's still a good facility. There isn't the population to support anything bigger, but Meisner has hired some really good doctors."

"Including Kirkwood?"

She smirked. "I think he may be the exception. Oh, he's competent, but he's no star. I don't think he has the brains to be."

"But you think highly of Meisner's ability?"

She nodded. "From what I've seen and heard, he's a bit of a perfectionist and that means he picks the best he can find. I think he hired Kirkwood as a favor to one of the hospital's richest benefactors, but he wouldn't have if Kirkwood didn't have any talent."

"Seems to me he uses Kirkwood as a messenger boy," House quipped.

"You've got that right."

Linda delivered their lunches and refilled their coffee cups just as Pete walked through the door. The older man smiled at Linda and then at the two doctors.

"Come and join us," Cameron offered. She knew House wouldn't mind. He'd taken a liking to Pete.

"I was going to look for you after lunch," House told him, sliding over a little to make room for Pete.

"I was just over to see how they're doing on my boat," Pete said, looking at the food on House and Cameron's plates. Linda had returned with a coffee cup for him and filled it. "I'll have what they're havin'," Pete told her.

"Sure thing," she said, and went to place his order.

"Will the boat be ready soon?" House asked. It was more than an idle question. He hoped to go out with Pete on it before he started working. Of course, he'd be insisting on weekends off, so they could go for a voyage one Saturday or Sunday.

"Luther says she'll be ready to go by Friday," Pete said. "Meantimes, I've been fixin' up the house."

"I still hope to take you up on your offer," House told him.

"Jus' name the day after Friday," Pete said. Linda brought his chicken fried steak and he smiled at her. "Thanks, Linnie."

She grinned back, making House wonder if there really was something going on between the two of them. He knew they'd known each other a long time, but it seemed that the time they'd spent together during the storm had changed how they looked at each other,

Another customer called her over and, reluctantly, she walked away, saying, "Just holler if you want somethin'."

Getting back to their earlier discussion, House said, "Maybe on Saturday."

"You land a job?" Pete asked.

"Not yet," House replied.

"Dr. Meisner set up an appointment with House for later this afternoon to talk about setting up a department at Mercy," Cameron explained.

"He's a good guy, Doc Meisner," Pete said, nodding.

"What do you know about Chet Kirkwood?" House asked him.

Pete rolled his eyes. "I guess he's a good doctor. Otherwise, Meisner wouldna hired him."

"But?"

"Yeah, there's a 'but'. Bit o' a ladies man, ya know? Thinks hisself a sharp dresser. I dunno. There's something about him, rubs the wrong way."

What Pete was saying jibed with the impression House had. He'd have to see for himself, of course, but he was already sure Kirkwood wouldn't be in the running for House's new pal at the hospital. Of course, that made him think about Wilson. At odd moments, he missed having the oncologist around to bounce ideas off of. Still, Cameron had taken his place as a sounding board to a major extent.

"We'll just have to see what kind of offer Meisner makes me," he said.

"Well, even if that don't work out, I'm hopin' you'll be stickin' around," Pete said.

"That's the plan," House agreed with a nod. He looked at Cameron, knowing that he was more and more convinced that this was the place for both of them.

"You are going to go home and change before your appointment," she said, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why, do you think this is pushing it too far?" he replied, plucking at his shirt.

"You're like a kid testing his boundaries," she said.

"How long have you known me?" he countered.

She smirked and shook her head.

"Cameron, I don't want to set up a department, hire staff, settle in at Mercy if I'm going to be uncomfortable there. I think I've earned that," he explained.

"Yeah, I guess you have." She was smiling now. "OK. No more comments about your...attire."

"Good," he said, knowing they'd settled that, at least for now.

"I just want to be sure that you can convince Meisner to hire you," she had to said.

"Even if he doesn't, I said I'll be sticking around, and I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

They finished their lunches talking about other things. Pete had heard that Vivian Marshall and Harry Sims were dating.

"When you ask Linda out, then I'll cheer," House told him.

Pete made a face, but he couldn't help glancing over to where Linda was waiting on a customer.

"Don't listen to him," Cameron advised. "He's just trying to tease you."

"Yeah, I know," Pete said. "Truth is, I was kinda thinkin' 'bout doin' that."

"Go for it," House encouraged.

"D'ya really think so?" Pete sounded skeptical.

"Linda likes you," Cameron said. "A lot."

Pete looked from one of them to the other. "OK. I will."

Cameron smiled at him. "Well, I better finish this. I've got to get back to the clinic."

"I don't know how late I'll be," House told her as she took her last bite of chicken fried steak and gulped the last of her drink.

Cameron nodded. She stood, waved to Linda. "Have fun boys."

With Cameron gone, the discussion shifted to where Pete would take House on his boat.

"You like fishin'?" Pete asked. He didn't remember the doctor saying anything about it when they'd shared a room at the motel during the hurricane.

House hadn't been fishing in many years, not since his father was stationed in San Diego for a brief stateside stay. "I've been deep sea fishing in the Pacific, but I guess that's not what you have in mind."

"I know some spots not far off-shore where we can set my crab pots and maybe catch some fish while we wait," Pete said. "'A course, I got a resident senior license. If I do all the fishin', you won't need a license."

That reminded House that he had to make sure that the hospital would work with him to get a Maryland license to practice medicine. Thinking about that, he missed what Pete said next.

"Doc, you listenin'?" the older man prompted. "You don't need a license to eat anythin' I catch!"

House laughed. Pete was a fun guy to know. Eventually, though, Pete finished his food, waved to Linda as Cameron had, and left House alone. He sat in the booth for a while longer, thinking about all that had happened since the first time he sat there. It had only been a week or so, but he felt as if his life had changed.

House wasn't one for too many changes at once, but these had been good changes. So far. He was determined that there shouldn't be too many more, and that none of them be severe. Finally, he stood and walked to the register near the door.

"I'll just put it on your tab," Linda called to him and he smiled. He was getting used to that kind of service.

He went out to his car and got in. He decided to drive down to Snow Hill and explore the town before driving to the hospital.

Snow Hill was quite a bit larger than Shelby, but still not a city. The town boasted fine examples of Federal, Queen Anne, Gothic Revival, and Victorian style architecture in its houses and downtown business district. Many of these buildings looked like they'd been carefully restored to reflect their original beauty. House saw several museums and art galleries as he drove around town.

He also checked out the eateries near the hospital. Knowing full well how bad most hospital cafeteria food could be, he needed other options. There was a pizza place on the next street, and what appeared to be a sandwich shop across the wide avenue that fronted the hospital.

At about four, he finally pulled into a handicapped spot in the hospital visitors lot and put up his New Jersey placard, certain that it would be honored. As he strolled toward the hospital entrance he felt a momentary wave of insecurity. Maybe Cameron had been right and he should have tried to make a better impression with his clothes, at least for this first meeting with Meisner. But he quickly shrugged that off. He was Gregory House, well-known diagnostician. He'd earned the good will of the people in Shelby by his actions during the storm, and the doctors here at Mercy had certainly heard about it. And it wasn't arrogance that convinced him that he was smarter and shrewder than any doctor on the staff of this hospital.

With that in mind, he followed the signs to the office of Dr. Sandford Meisner. This was going to be fun!

"Can I help you?" the receptionist sitting at a desk in the outer office asked, eying him with some measure of disdain.

"I'm here to see Dr. Meisner. You can tell him it's Greg House."

Her face changed dramatically. Obviously she was expecting him. "Have a seat, Dr. House. Dr. Meisner will be with you momentarily." She pressed a button next to her desk. "May I get you some coffee?" She couldn't have been more solicitous.

If this was the kind of reception he was going to get, House thought, this might be the best move he ever made. He told her how he took his coffee and she bounced out of her chair, over to a side table to prepare it for him. As she handed it to him, he heard the buzzer.

"Dr. Meisner will see you now." She opened the heavy wooden door to Meisner's inner sanctum, then stood aside to let House pass. "I'll bring your coffee for you."

House strode into the office. The man sitting behind the big old-fashioned desk was nothing like what House expected even after his research on the man and what he'd been told.

Meisner sat high in a wooden office chair. A small head with a round face, punctuated with rimless glasses and a neat black mustache, slicked back black hair, and a welcoming smile. "Dr. House, it's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me if I don't rise."

The desk hid it well, but House could see that the man was not only short, but crippled beyond any ability to move easily.

House took a seat opposite Meisner and had to smile himself. There was a lot more to this man than he'd known.


	19. Welcome to My Hospital

**Chapter 19. Welcome to My Hospital **

Meisner wore a crisp light blue dress shirt, open at the collar, under a dark gray suit jacket. His eyes behind the glasses were a dark brown and looked at House shrewdly but with a hint of kindness. "I'm sure you've been told I only hire the best," he began. "Your credentials speak for themselves," he added with a nod toward the file open in front of him. "I also hear you have a reputation for not necessarily following rules." This last was said with the corners of his lips upturned. "And I can see that's quite true." Meisner's eyes looked House up and down.

House had to smile himself. "As long as we understand each other."

"Oh, I think we do." Meisner shuffled a few pages. "Now to get down to business." He looked up again, and pushed his glasses onto the top of his head. "Or do you think we need some additional foreplay?"

House actually laughed at that. "No. Business it is."

"Good," Meisner said, replacing his glasses. "Now, I know you hired your own staff at PPTH."

"Yes," House confirmed. "I interviewed applicants. I'll have to admit my interview process, and especially the whittling one, were a bit, shall we say, unusual. But it worked."

"That's what counts," Meisner agreed. "I'll have to see how much budget we have and let you know how many staff you can hire. It might be negotiable, but not by much."

"Understood," House said. His respect for the man was growing with each minute. "And my office?"

"Most of our doctors share offices," Meisner said.

"But if I have my own staff and department, I'll need an office and attached conference room for the team," House insisted.

"That sounds reasonable," Meisner said so quickly, that House had to refrain from saying, "It does?"

"And, as you can see, I'll need a handicapped parking spot," House said instead, waving his cane.

Meisner just nodded.

_This is all too easy._ House wondered what the catch was. _Ten hours a week of required clinic duty?_

"We do have a few requirements of all of our doctors," Meisner went on.

_Here it comes_, thought House.

"Since I get bored reading doctor's reports, we keep those to a minimum, but we do need to keep our computer records up to date, so each doctor is assigned one of our pool of secretaries," Meisner said. "Will that be acceptable?"

"If the secretaries are easy on the eyes," House said with a smile.

Meisner chuckled. "Every department head is also required to attend monthly meetings where we discuss some of our more unusual cases. I would imagine yours might be some of the highlights in the future."

House had always avoided reporting on his cases, either to other doctors or the board at PPTH, and downright refused to speak at conferences. It wasn't that he was afraid of public speaking, but that most audiences didn't appreciate what he was saying. He'd have to think about this requirement, but he had to insist on one thing. "I hope you don't expect me to speak at seminars, too. That's for my staff members to do for me."

"That's fine," Meisner said. House wasn't the first one on his staff who'd made that request. Now was when he usually dropped his bombshell. He couldn't predict how House would respond, but it had to be mentioned. "One last thing. We have fundraising events two or three times a year." He could see House's frown and hear his faint groan. "Of course, we expect everyone to attend, but we also need our doctors to suggest what we should include in the events."

House seemed to consider that part of it. "Are there any restrictions?" His mind was already dreaming up things he'd wished Cuddy had included in her boring benefits.

"Well, nothing vulgar, of course, or offensive, but we're pretty open to all sorts of things," Meisner said. "Our last event included a motorcycle race, for instance."

Now House was smiling. That was his kind of fun. "Ever have monster trucks?" he asked.

Meisner laughed and his eyebrows lifted as he said, "There's an idea!" With that, he began to rise. It was slow going and required the assistance of two crutches.

House realized the man was not only short, but more badly crippled than he'd been able to see before, and his brain immediately set to work discerning what may have caused the infirmity. Someone else might have asked, but not Gregory House.

"Let me give you a brief tour of our facility. Luckily, it's not a large hospital," Meisner said. "I'd also like to introduce you to some of our other doctors."

So the tall man with the cane and the short one with the crutches walked through the outer office and down the hall to a set of elevators. Everyone they passed, smiled and greeted Meisner as a friend, whether they were doctors, nurses, orderlies, or visitors to the hospital.

"We'll start at the top floor," Meisner said as they entered the elevator and he managed to push the number 'three' at the top. "Our Oncology ward and ICU are up here," Meisner said, pointing out features of each. As they made their way to each of the floors, he gave a running commentary on how each department worked, the staff, the equipment and even the number of patients they treated each year. He seemed to have every fact stored in his mind, to know what was happening in every part of his hospital, but at the same time, he didn't seem prone to micromanage. He'd picked the best doctors to head each department and trusted them to do their best.

It was when they were on their way back to Meisner's office that they were approached by a fairly young and very good-looking doctor. He held out his hand to House and said, "Dr. House? I'm Chet Kirkwood. Welcome to Mercy!"

There was something about the man's manner, his well-pressed expensive suit and Italian loafers, and the smug smile on his face that did nothing to counter House's already negative impression of the man.


	20. Down Lover's Lane

**Chapter 20. Down Lover's Lane**

As he drove back to Shelby, House thought through everything he'd seen and heard at Mercy, and his impressions of the hospital and its doctors, especially Meisner and Kirkwood. Kirkwood may have been the only worm in that apple. Otherwise, it seemed like an ideal place for him to set up a new diagnostics department. He knew he could easily work for Meisner. He didn't even have to ask about a near parking space, or either his salary or hours. Meisner's offer was almost too good to refuse. Not that he was going to. He just wasn't going to commit just yet.

He reached the house just as Cameron was pulling the Alfa Romeo into the garage. He started to pull into the driveway behind her, then backed out again and parked on the street. Getting out of his car, he called to her, "Leave your car out. Let's go for dinner and another ride around town."

Obviously, she liked the idea, backing onto the driveway as if she'd been driving the car all her life.

"You're adjusting to that car, aren't you?" he asked as she turned off the engine and got out to walk to him.

"It's a dream to drive," she replied. "So what was your plan?"

"Does this town have some kind of overlook, or lover's lane, or something?" he asked.

"Yes," she said guardedly.

"How'd ya like to go make out?" he asked with a leer, his eyebrows doing pushups.

Cameron chuckled. "I've heard there's a road heading out toward the bay with a side path that the kids use for just that purpose."

House knew she meant Chesapeake Bay. "We can be kids."

"Speak for yourself," she said, smirking. "I'm not exactly sure how to find it," she said walking back to the sports car. "Maybe if you type 'lovers lane' into your GPS it'll show up," she quipped.

House noticed she automatically took the driver's seat, and suppressed his smile.

They drove past the clinic and the diner up to the traffic light, then turned down the street that led to the high school. House had never been beyond the school but, despite her claim that she wasn't certain where this road was, Cameron seemed to know where she was going.

A turn or two later she smiled at him. "I think this is the road." It led out into the country, a two-lane paved road with an occasional house on either side, some trees, and not much else. It wasn't long before House caught a whiff of sea air.

This part of Maryland was pretty much a peninsula between the bay and the Atlantic Ocean. It was surprising that he hadn't smelled the sea before, but probably the odors of the town itself masked it.

"Look for a blue mail box," Cameron said. "I think there used to be a house at the end of the path we want, but the people are long gone."

"You seem to know a lot about this place," House said. "Are you sure you've never been here before?"

Cameron just shook her head.

They almost missed their turn because the lane was completely overgrown with weeds and the blue paint on the mailbox was mostly gone. As low to the ground as the Alfa Romeo was, they felt every bump of the uneven ground. After about a quarter mile they came to what was left of the old house, most of the foundation and a part of one wall. The bricks of a fireplace seemed to be keeping it from falling in like all of the others.

Weeds grew everywhere. A shade tree in what must have been the front yard, possibly an apple or cherry tree, was now just dead branches even this late in spring.

They got out of the car to walk gingerly around the house foundation and broken concrete steps, totally unnecessary now that the porch and house were gone. But the area was slightly higher than the surrounding land, allowing them a good view of the bay.

"Someone thought this was a good place to build a house," Cameron said, looking out toward the water.

"A little far from town," House said, but he could see the appeal even in the state they found the place.

"I can see why the kids come out here to, well, make-out," she said.

It was quiet except for the piercing cheep-cheep of osprey, and very isolated. They got back in the car, and pushed the seats as far back as possible. House remembered why he'd always found car sex less than ideal, especially in small cars with central consoles. His long frame didn't bend in enough ways, even before his leg.

But as their hands began to wander over each other, it wasn't long before passion overcame all obstacles. Deep kisses led to groping, which in turn led to a bit of disrobing. The last few days had brought House an appreciation of the finer points of Cameron's body, the small pert breasts, the slim waist and hips, the taut abs and glutes. Seeing and touching her stimulated him more than more endowed women, especially as he slipped his hand between her legs and watched her reaction. Maybe it was the entire package, maybe it was because they'd connected on so many levels. Maybe it had to do with how she looked at him with so much love in her eyes. He didn't really want to think about why he found her so desirable. It just didn't matter, especially because she was willing and able to reciprocate his acts of passion.

He was aroused and so was she. And when they joined, it felt so right, so exciting, so perfect. The waves of sensation washed over him, intensifying as their bodies moved together. Their lovemaking in a car in the middle of nowhere was a bit more awkward than back at Cameron's apartment, but it brought them both the same sense of ecstasy.

They laughed about it afterwards as they dressed again. "I'm not sure we want to try this again anytime soon," House said. "That shift lever is hard to avoid."

"Maybe next time in your car," she suggested. "At least you have a back seat." Once they were ready, she started the engine again. "I bet you're ready for dinner now," she said.

"Now that one hunger is satisfied, time to feed the other."


	21. Uninvited Visitors

**Chapter 21. Uninvited Visitors**

At noon that day, Wilson and Cuddy were finally able to leave PPTH. They drove south together in Wilson's car through New Jersey, Delaware and finally into Maryland in search of House. It took seven hours or so, with a stop for lunch, but his GPS helped Wilson find the town of Shelby. Once there, however, they were both at a loss.

"How will we find them?" Cuddy asked as they drove through the town on the main road.

"Maybe Cameron's been here a while and someone will know where to find her," Wilson suggested. He spotted a gas station up ahead on the left. "I'm going to stop for gas and then we'll decide what to do next."

Wilson wasn't used to pumping his own gas. That's what living in New Jersey for a long time did. When he got back in the car, Cuddy indicated the Mo-Z Inn motel across a parking lot and said, "I hope there's another place to stay in this town."

Wilson shrugged. "It looks clean. And there's a diner next door. Why don't we get something to eat and ask about lodging, and about Cameron."

Cuddy grimaced but in the end agreed. They parked close to the old-fashioned diner and entered. It was late in the dinner hour and there weren't many customers left. A pink-clad middle-aged woman was talking to an older man at one of the booths when they entered.

"How about this one?" Wilson asked, indicating the booth closest to the door. But the waitress quickly approached. "I'm sorry. That booth's kinda reserved? I know we should put up a sign, but...how about this one?" she asked showing them to a booth further down and handing them menus. "Our special tonight is lamb stew, and there's also some chicken friend steak like we had at lunch."

Cuddy didn't hide her disgust, but Wilson's eyes lit up. "Tough choice," he said. They told her what they wanted to drink and then opened the menus as she walked away.

Cuddy's eyes went immediately to the salads. She just hoped the ingredients were fresh. You could never tell.

A teenage girl came through the door, calling to the waitress, "Sorry I'm late, Aunt Linda!"

"Oh, that's OK, Chrissy," the woman responded as the girl went through the doors to the back of the diner.

"Maybe we should ask the waitress whether she knows Cameron," Wilson suggested. But when the waitress returned with the iced tea Cuddy had asked for and a teabag and hot water for Wilson, he didn't say anything except that he wanted the lamb stew. Cuddy ordered a Caesar salad with grilled chicken.

"I doubt that these people know Cameron, or House either," Cuddy said once the waitress had gone to turn in their orders. "Maybe our best bet is to ask at a big drugstore pharmacy."

"Good idea," Wilson said, nodding. He saw the teenager emerge again, this time wearing an outfit similar to the older woman. Somehow it looked better on the youngster.

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their food, a huge portion of stew with big chunks of lamb, vegetables and potatoes, and an even larger salad which certainly looked fresh. "Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked just as the outer door of the diner opened and two people entered, laughing and sliding into the first booth, the one Wilson and Cuddy had tried to sit at.

The look on Cuddy's face made Wilson turn around to look. It was a toss-up which opened wider, his eyes or his mouth. House and Cameron hadn't seen them and he turned back to his food, hunching down, but he heard their waitress call out, "I'll be right with you, Docs. Gotta take care o' this couple here first," and he felt House's eyes on his back. He was afraid House would recognize him and looked at Cuddy to see whether she was as disconcerted as he was.

Wilson couldn't know that House was so distracted by his conversation with Cameron that he didn't care who the 'couple' was.

Cuddy was watching as the older man, who'd been talking to their waitress when they arrived, got up and walked toward House and Cameron. "Got my boat back," the man said. "So I guess we're on for Saturday."

The waitress named Linda joined them and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "You taking Doc House out fishin'?" she asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned to House "How'd the interview go?"

"How come no one told me Meisner was even more of a cripple than I am?" House replied. "You were right, Pete. He's a good guy. And then there's Kirkwood, well, I have my doubts about him."

"So you're taking the job?" the man called Pete asked.

"I think so, but don't tell anyone yet."

By now, the bits of conversation that he'd heard, and the intent look on Cuddy's face prompted Wilson to turn back to watch House and Cameron, just in time to see the teenager approach them with a smile and a full pot of coffee. She didn't even ask, just righted the mugs in front of them and filled each one.

"Mom and Dad finally agreed that I can apply to Princeton, Yale and Harvard, besides U of Maryland," the girl said.

"That's great Chrissy!" Cameron said. "Let me know if you need a reference. Oh, are you busy this Saturday? Carol said she can spend some time with me, inventorying the clinic. We used so many supplies during the storm I'm not sure what we have left and what I have to order."

"Sure, I can help between the breakfast and lunch crowds," Chrissy told her. "What about Doc House? Won't you be helping too?" she asked him.

"I think after getting up before dawn to go fishing with Pete, he'll want to get some sleep," Cameron said, smirking at House.

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about getting up before dawn?" House objected.

"That's the best time for fishin'," Pete told him.

"The things I do for my friends," House said with an exaggerated eye roll, and everyone at his table laughed, including him.

Cuddy and Wilson didn't know what to make of this House. He was so unlike the man they knew.


	22. Bothered and Bewildered

**Chapter 22. Bothered and Bewildered.**

"Should I bring you tonight's special?" Chrissy asked House and Cameron.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lamb stew, I think," the teenager replied.

"'Twas delicious!" Pete testified.

"Sounds good," House said.

"Well, I'm off. See you both tomorrow," Pete said as he left.

Chrissy turned to call in their order and noticed the couple her aunt had been waiting on watching them, so she stopped at their table on her way. "Is there something I can get you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, nothing, that is, no, we're fine," Wilson stuttered.

"Oh, OK, but if you want anything, just call me or my aunt," she told them.

When Wilson looked back at House and Cameron's table, his eyes locked with his former BFF's. Those blue eyes were twinkling! House said something to Cameron in a purposely lowered voice, then rose, saying "I'll be right back."

He walked steadily toward Wilson and Cuddy. There was no where for them to escape, and they both knew they were in for a talking to.

So they were surprised when House sat down on Wilson's side of the table, forcing him to move closer to the window. "Glad to see you found the best restaurant in Shelby," he said, picking up Wilson's fork and spearing a piece of stew meat, bringing it to his mouth and chewing it. He nodded. "This really is good. Glad I ordered the same thing."

"House..." Cuddy began, but she was interrupted.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later, just not this soon," he said. "Let me guess, Meisner called you about my availability. No, wait, he had Kirkwood call."

"Yes," she admitted as if she was guilty of something. If she thought about it, she wasn't guilty of anything other than an overwhelming desire to check on House. And even if her motives were selfish, if she wanted him to return to her hospital as her star doctor, there was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

"You never answered my questions about where you were and what you were doing," Wilson said.

"Because it was none of your business," House replied in a calmer voice than Wilson was used to.

"Wh...what's happened to you?" Cuddy asked.

"I've found a place that suits me, a place where I don't have to answer to either of you, a place where everyone makes me feel as if I belong and that I'm not some kind of monster to be avoided or controlled." He glanced over at Cameron who was watching intently. "A place where I have real friends and a woman who really gets me."

Cameron stood and came over to say 'Hello'. "I never expected to see the two of you here," she said, standing close to House and putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"They're not staying long," House said.

"House, you don't expect them to drive back to Princeton tonight!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I guess Zach can find them a couple of empty rooms next door," House told her, then glared at Wilson. "She's still my moral compass."

"So you're staying here?" Cuddy asked. "In this town?"

"That's what I said," House told her.

Chrissy walked by with their food. "Doctor Cameron, Doctor House, your dinner's ready."

House studied Wilson and then Cuddy for one more minute before following Cameron back to their table. As he sat back down he said, "That went well, didn't it?"

"Do you know that couple?" Chrissy asked, setting their food down in front of them.

"We used to work with them," Cameron told her. "The woman was our boss."

"The woman?"

"Used to," House said. "Past tense and we're going to keep it that way." He was ready to change the subject. Taking a big forkful of stew, he shoved it in his mouth.

"I think they came to take you back," Cameron said.

"Not gonna happen," he said around his food.

"And what about your friendship with Wilson?" she asked.

"He's not an enemy, but I'm beginning to realize what a real friend is," he replied.

She pressed her lips together, hesitating, but finally deciding it needed to be said. "You don't know yet how your new friends will act when you treat them the way you've sometimes treated him."

House studied her. "Maybe not. But I know how you'll react. How you used to and how you would now."

"So that guy is a friend of yours?" Chrissy asked. She'd been trying to follow what House and Cameron had been saying.

"Yes, Chrissy. He's a friend of ours," Cameron said. "At one time he may have been House's only friend." She was talking to the girl but watching House's face. He didn't flinch. "Wilson and House were through a lot together," she added to tell Chrissy and to remind House.

Chrissy nodded, beginning to understand. "Well, enjoy your dinners and call me if you need anything," she said as she left to wait on Vivian and Harry who'd just come in.

Meanwhile, Linda had returned to check on Wilson and Cuddy. "How is everything?" she asked.

"Very good," Wilson said. "House said something about getting rooms for the night from Zach," he added.

"Yeah. Zach's my brother. He and his wife own the motel next door as well as this diner and the gas station."

"So he has rooms available at the motel?" Wilson asked.

"He's usually full up by this time o' year, but I think, with gas prices what they are, there should be a few available," Linda said.

"What...what are the rooms like?" Cuddy asked, still hesitant to stay there. But Cameron had been right, they couldn't drive back to New Jersey until morning.

Linda shrugged. "They're motel rooms. The Docs used 'em for their patients during the storm."

Wilson knew there was a story behind that, partly because of the things House had told him on the phone. "Why did they need rooms?"

So Linda breifly told them that there'd been patients who'd really sick and needed to be treated, but there wasn't enough room for them at the clinic, and anyway, the power went out, about how House figured out what was wrong, and how he and Cameron treated the first patients at the motel during the storm, then afterwards took the flood of additional patients to the high school to examine and treat.

"Folks 'round here are real grateful to them, and we're all glad Doc House is stickin' around," she said with a grin.


	23. Just Desserts

**Chapter 23. Just Desserts**

Wilson called Linda over when he and Cuddy had finished their food. "Do we pay you or...?"

"How 'bout some dessert? We got peach and apple pies and chocolate layer cake, a coupla flavors of ice cream, oh, an' some nice carrot cake with vanilla frosting."

"Tell them to order one of the pies," House called from his seat a few booths away. "Wilson, you haven't lived 'til you've tried Mo's pies."

Wilson tilted his head and smirked. "Guess I'm having pie. Make it peach."

"And for the lady?" Linda asked.

"She's no lady," House called, making Cuddy seethe.

"Lighten up," Wilson told her. "He's still House. You should expect it."

"I'll just have some more iced tea," Cuddy told Linda. Once she'd walked away, Cuddy began whispering to Wilson. "Are you sure you really want to stay in this town over night?"

"I thought you wanted a chance to talk to House," he said.

"Yeah, well you saw where it got me."

"That wasn't a conversation," Wilson told her. "Maybe if you told him you accept the fact that he's decided to stay here, the two of you could iron out your differences."

"Who says I want to?"

"I was under the impression that was why we came." Linda arrived with his pie and more iced tea for Cuddy. "I'm going to eat this pie and pay for our meal, then I'm going over to House's table and ask him about the motel," Wilson stated. "If he really thinks its a good place to stay, that's good enough for me, but I want to be sure."

Cuddy stared at him, wondering if he'd lost his mind, too. She was convinced House had. But when they were finished, she followed him to where House and Cameron were sitting, hoping to have a say in where they were spending the night.

Cameron moved over to make room for one of them to sit, but House had moved back toward the aisle and didn't budge. Wilson gallantly offered Cuddy the place next to Cameron and continued to stand.

"I understand you've used the motel next door," Wilson said. "Are you still staying there?" he asked House.

House considered how his answer would be received and smiled when he said, "I've moved in with Cameron."

Cuddy stared at the young woman sitting beside her, trying not to let her dismay show, but Cameron didn't say anything.

"Zach runs a nice place," House said. "It was clean enough for us to treat patients there, and he and his family are very accommodating."

Wilson nodded. "That's all I needed to hear."

Chrissy had returned to refill House and Cameron's coffee, so House suggested, "Why don't you take these folks over to your dad's office and get them some rooms for the night."

"You can tell him they're friends of ours," Cameron added.

"Speak for yourself, Blondie," House had to say.

Chrissy nodded and called to her aunt, "I'm taking Cameron's friends over to the motel office to get them rooms for tonight." There was a cheeky smile on her lips.

Wilson and Cuddy followed her out of the diner. He watched her, thinking that she was already better at handling House than some of his team back at PPTH.

When they were gone, Cameron asked House, "Do you think they'll really leave in the morning?"

He shrugged. "They know where I am, and that I'm determined not to go back with them, so there's not much for them to do." He smirked. "Of course, I think Cuddy's brain is still working on the fact that I'm with you now."

Cameron nodded. "I guess they had to find out sooner or later." She sighed.

"I hope you're not afraid we've hurt Cuddle's feelings," he said in a whiney voice.

"No. Of course not. But..."

"Cameron, sometimes for some people to be happy, others have to be unhappy. That's how it works." And he thought about how often he'd been the one who was unhappy.

"You're saying you're happy." She sounded glad he'd said it, not just glad he was happy, but that he recognized the feeling.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm saying I'm happy. Haven't I been acting 'happy' enough for you?"

"Yes." She smiled, remembering what had happened just an hour or so before. "I'm happy too."

"I should hope so!"

Cameron laughed. "Let's go home."

"Not until I have a piece of pie," he insisted, and called Linda over to get him one.

"Doctor Cameron, would you like some too?" Linda asked.

She felt like celebrating, and what better way than to have dessert. "Sure, why not?" she replied with a grin. "Will you try to talk to Wilson and Cuddy again tomorrow before they leave?"

"I have nothing else to say to them," House said. "I needed a clean break from that part of my life. In a way, I'm glad they came looking for me so that I could be perfectly clear about my intentions for the future."

Cameron nodded. "I was glad to see that you didn't try to deflect in any way. You just faced them and told them you weren't going back."

"Me deflect?" he asked innocently, making her laugh. He shook his head. "I've avoided speaking my mind to them for too many years. I realize now that, as much as I thought I was controlling the situation, their behavior toward me was pushing me to do things I didn't want or have to do. Their so-called support and friendship were just masks for manipulation."

"You really resent how they treated you," Cameron said, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess I do now that I realize how toxic it was."

Linda brought their pie and they moved on to more pleasant topics. "When will you tell Meisner that you're ready to take his offer?" Cameron asked.

"Monday," he replied, as if he'd been thinking about that all along. "Let him wonder over the weekend."

"It'll be great to have you working again nearby," she said, cutting into the flaky crust of her pie.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," he said. "This could be lots of fun."


	24. Questions

**Chapter 24. Questions...**

Wilson and Cuddy followed Chrissy to the motel office, where her father sat behind the counter, reading a book.

"Hi, Dad," she said to get his attention. "I've got some customers for you, a couple of folks from New Jersey."

Zach stood up, smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"They used to work with Doctor Cameron and Doctor House," Chrissy said.

"Well, well, well. Anyone who's a friend of theirs is more than welcome here," Zach said. "So, are we looking at one room or two?" he asked, consulting his computer to see what rooms he had available.

"Two," Wilson replied immediately.

"How much are they?" Cuddy asked.

"For friends of the Docs?" Zach chuckled. "I'll give you my best rate." He named an outrageously low amount. "And it looks like I've got two prime rooms available."

"They've been cleaned?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure have. I'll even throw in breakfast at the diner," Zach said.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "You're being this nice because we worked with House and Cameron?"

"This whole town owes 'em a ton, you know," Zach said. "And they're good folks. Everyone's glad Dr, House has decided to stick around."

"You're not just saying that for our benefit, are you?" Wilson asked.

"You worked with them. You must know what good doctors they are, and how much they care about people." He didn't stop to look at the astonished expressions on their faces, just turned to get the key cards for their rooms. "You're in nine and ten. Those are two of the rooms the Docs used during the storm."

"Thanks," Wilson said, as he filled out the information Zach needed to register them, and handed over his credit card. "Let's go get my car and move it closer to our rooms," he told Cuddy.

Once they were outside, she came out of her daze enough to say, "I guess if House and Cameron used the rooms to treat patients, they're clean enough." She shook her head to try to clear it. "I still can't get over everyone's attitude toward House here. I mean, I could believe it about Cameron. She's the type of doctor who can make her patients trust and like her. But House?"

Wilson nodded. "It is hard to imagine."

"He couldn't have set this up somehow, could he?" Cuddy asked, sudden suspicious.

"Lisa, there was no way he could have known we were coming," Wilson argued.

"No," she said, thoughtfully.

They reached Wilson's car just as House and Cameron were leaving the diner. "Leaving already? Wasn't the motel up to your standards?" House asked.

"We're just moving the car closer to our rooms," Wilson said.

"Well, it was good to see you again," Cameron said pleasantly, opening the driver's side door to the Alfa.

Wilson looked at the sports car in disbelief, wondering how many more surprises they would have before they left Shelby. "What happened to your car?" he asked.

"The storm," Cameron replied with a smirk. "Have a good evening. We probably won't see you again before you leave town."

But Wilson had gotten over his initial shock and now he had several questions for both House and Cameron. "I don't want to keep you from anything, but I'm curious about a few things."

Cameron looked at House. She knew he didn't really want to spend any more time with Wilson and especially Cuddy. She decided to let House answer Wilson.

"You get one question for each of us," House said, knowing that Wilson wasn't that good at thinking on his feet or even focusing on whatever was most important.

"Wilson, let's go. You know you won't get a straight answer from him," Cuddy said.

Wilson was torn. He really wanted to know things, like how long Cameron had been in Shelby, what her relationship was with House, and how much truth there was to the tidbits he'd now learned about what House and Cameron had done for the town during the storm.

Meanwhile, House was addressing Cuddy. "You don't get any questions, because you won't accept the answers, whether they're truthful or not."

Cameron had had enough. "Wilson, what did you want to know?"

_How was he going to get the most out of two questions,_ he wondered. "Tell me what happened during the storm," he said.

House guffawed. "That could take a while."

"I'm not going far," Wilson said.

House glanced at Cameron. "We'll meet you outside your room after you deposit your friend here."

"I think I have a right to hear what you have to say," Cuddy insisted, frowning at the snub.

"Well, you're the only one," House told her. He was still willing to talk to Wilson, despite some reservations, but he had absolutely nothing to say to his former boss and lover.

"Lisa, let it go," Wilson advised. "I'll talk to them. You should call home and let your babysitter know you'll be back tomorrow."

Resigned to going along with what they said, Cuddy got into Wilson's car.

"I'm in Room 10," Wilson told House.

"Room 10. I know it well," House said. "We'll be there." Once Wilson drove off, he turned to Cameron. "You don't mind, do you? I mean that we stay a while and talk to Wilson."

"No, not at all," she said. She and Wilson had been friends. They'd shared a lot over the years. "I think he has a right to know as much as you're willing to share with him."

They got into the sports car and drove over to the motel, parking next to Wilson's Volvo in front of Room 10. They watched as Wilson carried Cuddy's suitcase into the room next door and waited until he came out again before they got out of the car.

As they followed Wilson into his room, Cameron said, "I know you'll be surprised by some of what we tell you, but just keep in mind, we're not in Princeton anymore."


	25. Chapter 25 and Answers

**Chapter 25. ...and Answers**

"Before you start, there's something I think both of you should know," Wilson said. "Cuddy was reinstated as Administrator at the hospital."

"And this matters to us because?" House asked.

"It means she can offer you your job back. I just thought you'd want to know," Wilson said. "OK, now, the storm."

They told Wilson about the patients who'd come to Cameron's clinic with breathing problems just before the storm hit, how House stayed to help diagnose and treat them, and how he finally concluded that it was related to the mosquito spraying that had been done earlier in the week, how the storm had complicated things and how so many patients turned up after the storm that they'd shifted operations to the high school gym. The story coincided with what the waitress, Linda, had told him.

Cameron did most of the talking, which in itself surprised Wilson. He watched House's face as she related the entire experience. There was a smile on his friends face that he hadn't seen for a long time, if ever.

She didn't tell Wilson any of the intimate details. Nevertheless, it was apparent to Wilson that House and Cameron had grown closer during the ordeal.

"Satisfied?" House asked Wilson when Cameron was finally finished with the tale.

"That was just my first question," Wilson said, making House laugh.

"I see that the years of knowing House had an affect on you," Cameron said with a smirk. "OK. What else do you want to know?"

House expected him to ask about the position he'd been offered in Snow Hill. Cameron thought it might be their relationship. So they were both surprised by Wilson's second question. "Where do I sign up?"

House had to admit that he was tempted to ask Wilson to stick around town, maybe get a job at Mercy Hospital in Snow Hill, or work with Cameron at the clinic. But he knew that wasn't really the best thing for any of them.

"Cuddy needs you more than ever at PPTH," Cameron pointed out.

House nodded. She'd said exactly the right thing. Wilson needed to be needed, and with House himself gone, Cuddy really did need someone at the hospital who was more than an employee.

"You don't want me to stay," Wilson accused them both.

"Oh, don't look at me with that hang-dog expression," House said. "This town may be right for me, but it's definitely not a place you'd feel comfortable. There isn't a decent bagel place in town, and folksy folk would bore a city slicker like you."

"I liked Cameron's response better," Wilson said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, so did I," House admitted.

"I just hope the two of you know what you're doing."

"We do," said Cameron. "Finally." She grinned at House.

"So, the two of you..." Wilson gestured with a couple of fingers between House and Cameron.

"Yes, Wilson. The two of us." Cameron smiled. "Come back for another visit sometime," she told him.

"And leave your friend back in Princeton," House said, hoping Wilson would be too busy to return.

"Well, we'd better leave you to get some sleep. You have a long drive tomorrow morning," Cameron told Wilson, walking toward the door. "I would recommend breakfast at Mo's."

"Her pancakes are even better 'n yours," House said, following Cameron out. Cameron gave Wilson a brief hug but House didn't even shake his hand. They just left him there staring after them almost wistfully.

The two of them got back into the Alfa and Cameron drove them home. "I think you handled that well," she told House. "There was a moment when I thought you might regress a bit, but you resisted."

"You mean when Wilson had that dumb idea about staying here himself?"

"Yeah," she said. "It would have been so easy to go back to the friendship you had with him."

House shook his head. "It was dysfunctional at best. I don't need him as much as he tells himself I do."

Cameron smiled. "No. You don't." They'd reached the house, and this time she drove all the way into the garage. As they walked hand-in-hand to the back door of the house, Cameron asked, "What do you think Wilson and Cuddy think about your new life?"

"Cuddy thinks I totally lost my mind," House said with conviction. "And Wilson is alternating between agreeing with her, and envying me."

"But they don't really understand that this..." she indicated everything around them. "...this is what you really needed."

"What I needed was to get away from Princeton and everyone there," House said. "I'm sure there'll be ripples on the surface of the calm here, your friend Chet for one, but starting fresh, knowing what I know now, I think I can handle him and them."

"Based on the way you handled Cuddy and Wilson, I'm sure you can."

Mrs. McClelland was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, when they entered. She smiled at them, a warm welcoming smile. "And how did your days go?" she asked. "Would you like a cuppa?"

House didn't hesitate to take a chair and tell her all about his interview and discussions with Meisner, while Cameron made them each a cup of tea.

"So, you'll be taking the position he's offering?" Mrs. McClelland asked when he finished.

He nodded. "It will be a pleasure to work for someone like Meisner."

"Especially compared to our former boss," Cameron said. "Speaking of whom..."

House shrugged. It would be all over Shelby by the next day. "She and my best friend from New Jersey showed up in town today looking for me."

"They want him to return to the hospital there," Cameron said.

"But you're not going to," Mrs. McClelland said with a smile.

"Nope," House said, grinning at the two women. "Not when I've found all that I need, all that I want, right here."


	26. Rise and Shine

Short chapter to say good-bye to Wilson and Cuddy

**Chapter 26. Morning Has Broken**

Wilson knocked on the door of Cuddy's motel room at seven the next morning.

"Wilson?" she called through the door, but didn't open it.

"Who else did you think it would be?" he asked. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes, of course," she said, finally opening the door. "Let's get out of this place." She walked past him, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"I thought it was very comfortable," Wilson said, shrugging. "In fact, I slept better than I have in a long time."

"It was OK," she said. "Now let's go."

"Don't you want some breakfast first? Zach threw in breakfast at the diner with our rooms."

"And I suppose if we don't have breakfast, you'll whine all the way back to Princeton."

"You're still thinking of House. Or at least, the House that used to be. I don't whine."

"What did he and Cameron tell you last night?" she asked. It was obvious she was anxious to find out.

"Come have breakfast and I'll tell you." He hefted her case into the trunk to join his, then shut the trunk and got into the car. Once Cuddy got in, he drove off but only as far as the diner.

"You don't think they'll be here for breakfast, do you?" Cuddy asked as they entered. But the booth that House and Cameron had occupied the night before was empty. She headed for the one she and Wilson had shared for dinner and sat down, resigned to eating in the diner again.

"Welcome back," Linda said with a smile, upending their coffee cups and filling them. "I'll bring you some breakfast menus."

The place was pretty crowded. All the booths except for House's were full, and so were the stools at the counter. The older man who'd stopped to talk to House about going fishing was tackling a plateful of eggs, pancakes and bacon.

Linda returned with menus and placed them in front of Wilson and Cuddy. "My brother said that you can order anything you want. It's on the house."

"Thank you," Wilson said.

Cuddy expected the menu to run to carb- and fat-rich breakfast foods, so she was surprised to see how much fruit and low-fat foods were available. "I'll have half a grapefruit and two eggs, scrambled, with dry whole wheat toast," she said.

"I'll have pancakes," Wilson said. "Make it blueberry. And a side of bacon."

"Sure thing," Linda said with a smile, taking the menus back.

Wilson looked around while they waited for their food, but Cuddy seemed to be fascinated by her cup of coffee. So only Wilson saw the older man, Pete, coming over to their table.

"You're the docs' friends, right?" Pete asked.

Wilson wasn't sure how to answer that. He still considered himself House's friend, but he didn't think House felt the same way. Still, Cameron seemed to think of him as a friend. "Yes."

Cuddy looked up from her cup and studied Pete. He was probably in his sixties, with slightly long hair and very worn but clean clothes, and clear blue eyes. It suddenly struck her that he was an older, shorter, and less, well, educated for want of a better word, version of House.

"We're happy to have 'em here in Shelby," Pete said.

"How did you get to know House?" Wilson was curious about House's new friend.

"Well, I'll tell ya. Don't remember 'em takin' me over to the clinic when I come down sick, but he helped Linda and Mo get me there, and then, ya see, he was my roomy at the motel durin' the storm."

"Your roomy?" Cuddy asked, curious despite herself.

"Yeah. Shared one o' the rooms, we did. Man, he's one good poker player!" Pete chuckled as he remembered. "B'sides bein' one top-notch doctor. It was som'pun watchin' him and Doc Cameron workin' on everyone and figurin' out what was wrong and why." Pete shook his head. "He's one smarty."

"Yes, he is," Wilson said.

"I 'magine you'd know," Pete said.

They were interrupted briefly by Linda delivering Wilson and Cuddy's breakfasts.

Before he dug in, Wilson went on, "We've both known House a long time."

Pete nodded. "Well, I gotta go. Been nice chattin' with ya. Safe trip home," Pete said, turning to go.

Wilson stared after him, thinking how much House must like the appreciation he was getting from the people of this town. He'd never showed a desire for that before, but it seemed to have made a difference in his attitude. The longer Wilson stayed in Shelby, the more people he talked to, the more he understood why this place was so good for his friend.

"What a strange man!" Cuddy cut through his thoughts. "I can't imagine why he and House have become friends."

"Can't you?"

"You should resent the fact that House has a new best friend," she said.

"Maybe Pete's the kind of friend he needs right now." They didn't talk any more as they ate. Finally Wilson took a last sip of his coffee. "Are you almost done?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Cuddy said, dropping her fork on her plate. "Let's get out of here. This place makes me uncomfortable."

Wilson studied her as he slid out of the booth. He'd learned a lot about Cuddy on this trip, almost as much as he'd learned about the changes in House's life. He'd have to think about what difference it would make for him in the future.

They got into his car and headed out of the parking lot, turning north and the long trip home.


	27. Busy Morning

**Chapter 27. Busy Morning**

"Did you want to have breakfast at the diner?" Cameron asked House when they woke that morning. "Or are we avoiding any more contact with Wilson and Cuddy?"

"I said all that I want to say to them," he answered. "There's no point in giving them an opportunity to argue with me again."

"Fine," Cameron said with a quick nod. "So, how about I make you an omelet?"

"An omelet did you say?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Yes. I've gotten pretty good at doing those with whatever I have in the refrigerator."

"A _mystery_ omelet?"

"More like a garbage omelet," she replied.

"Go for it," he encouraged, getting up to use the bathroom. "It'll be a first for me."

"Your first garbage omelet?"

"No, the first time you cooked me breakfast," he told her before closing the door. "Maybe some day I'll return the favor," he shouted.

She knew he'd taken some cooking lessons with Wilson a while back, but eaten never had anything he prepared. It was going to be even more fun having him around than she'd ever imagined.

"You know you'll have to get up much earlier than this tomorrow," she called through the bathroom door.

She wasn't sure he heard her over the sound of running water, but when he came out again wiping his hands he said, "It'll be worth it to go fishing with Pete."

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked, placing a plate filled with eggs and assorted other ingredients in front of him.

He dug right in while she went to get the toast and fill their coffee mugs. "There's still some exploring I need to do in Shelby," he replied evasively. "This is really good!" he sounded surprised as he took another big forkful.

"You might as well do your sightseeing before you start working," she said with a little nod.

"Mind if I use the Alfa?" he asked.

Cameron hesitated. She felt an inclination to agree with whatever he wanted, but she couldn't let him know that she'd let him do anything so easily. "If you drop me off at the clinic and come back to have lunch with me," she bargained.

"Deal," he said, taking a mug from her and sipping it. "You still make good coffee."

She laughed. They ate their breakfasts, each lost in their thoughts. Cameron was getting used to the easy silences between them. It was very comfortable.

House finally finished every crumb on his plate and every drop in his mug. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"More coffee?" Cameron asked.

"Half a cup will do for now," he said.

–

After he dropped Cameron off at the clinic, House drove out to the lover's lane they'd been to the night before. He wanted another look at the place without Cameron there to distract him. The weathered sign on the road from Shelby indicated that this was Chatham Road, and the old blue mailbox at the road end of the lane to the remains of the house had what looked like the number forty-two on it. He spent fifteen minutes walking around the ruins of the house, then got back in the car and drove back to town.

After a bit of exploration he found the building off the main square housing the Shelby town offices. He followed the signs to the office were the assorted town records, including property documents, and birth, marriage and death certificates, were kept.

The clerk behind a long counter, a short, thin, middle-aged man with a neatly-trimmed semicircle of graying hair around his otherwise bald head, looked up at his approach. "May I help you?" he asked.

"What can you tell me about the abandoned property out on Chatham Road?" House asked. "Number 42, I think."

"You talkin' 'bout the old Chatham place? Nothin' much left of the building?" The man lowered the pair of glasses perched just above his forehead and looked at the computer monitor on his counter. "Ol' Mr. Chatham died in aught four with no heirs," the man said. "The town took over the property, and the town council's been talkin' of buildin' somethin' out there ever since, but never got 'round to it."

"Is it for sale?" House asked.

The man scratched his head. "I don't rightly know. I guess you'd have to take it up with the council."

House nodded. "How do I do that? When do they meet?"

"They don't have much to discuss. They've been havin' informal meetin's every Friday afternoon 'bout three so as Principal Berman can attend. Guess that means they'll be meetin' today."

"Berman's on the council?" House asked. The Principal had been one of their patients and had approved their use of the high school gym after the storm was over. "Could I just show up and ask about the property?"

The man shrugged. "Don't see why not."

"Well, thanks," House said.

"You're that doctor feller that's been helpin' Doc Cameron, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," House replied, earning a chuckle.

"Name's Arnie Clark," the man said, reaching out a hand to shake House's. "Doc Cameron took care of my oldest when he his asthma started actin' up."

House hesitated only briefly before taking Arnie's hand. "Arnie. Guess I'll be back at three."

"If you don't mind my askin', what d'ya plan to do with the property if the town sells it to you?" Arnie asked.

"First I have to get them to agree," House said. "Then I'll see."

There were one or two other things House wanted to tend to before he met Cameron for lunch. The first was to locate a good source for the Scotch and Bourbon brands he preferred, not that he expected to need to get drunk much in Shelby. A liquor store on one of the main streets looked promising, so he parked again and went in to look around.

The store had an extensive stock of high-end brands and he picked out a bottle of Maker's Mark and one of Talisker.

"Will that be all?" the young clerk asked as he rang up the sale and put the two bottles in a bag.

"For now," House said. "You have a good stock."

"Best liquor store in town," the young man boasted. He chuckled. "We have a few connoisseurs who insist on the top brands."

House nodded. "Can you tell me where I'd find clothes for fishing?"

It was such a non sequitur that the clerk stared at him for a minute, then said, "You're not planning on getting drunk out on the bay are you?"

House laughed. "No. Two separate things," he said by way of explanation. Then to add to the man's confusion he also asked, "And is there a good book store or library in town?"


	28. Lunch Break

**Chapter 28. Lunch Break **

In answer to the quizzical look on the face of the liquor store clerk, House did his best to explain. "I've just moved here and I really want to be sure that everything I need is available."

The clerks face cleared. "Of course." He began to give House advice, not only on where to get fishing clothes and paraphernalia, and books, but also on the best barber, dentist, and mechanic in Shelby.

House had to smile. "Thanks," he said, taking his bag of alcohol and finally leaving. It was time to meet Cameron for lunch.

When House pulled the Alfa Romeo into the diner parking lot, he saw her walking over from the clinic. He got out and waited for her, and they walked into Mo's together.

"So, did you accomplish what you wanted?" she asked as they slid into their booth.

He nodded. "Most of it. And the day is still young."

She knew better than to ask him where he went, and what else he planned. Instead, she told him briefly about the patients she'd treated that morning.

Chrissy came over with menus and coffee, and a great big smile. "We missed you two this morning."

"And why aren't you in school, Miss Lindquist?" House asked her.

"We only had classes in the morning today. And next week's the last week of school, even with the days we had to make up because of the storm, so we're not doing much except for turning in the last term papers."

"You'll be working here all summer?" he asked.

"Yes. And at the clinic, too, if Doctor Cameron wants me to," the teen said hopefully.

"Of course I do. You're a big help," Cameron told her.

"And it will be something to put on your college applications," House pointed out. Chrissy smiled and went to turn in their orders.

"Speaking of applications, I guess you'll be reviewing some of those and resumes next week," Cameron said.

"Don't remind me!" House exclaimed. "Maybe there won't be a lot of applicants, and I'll just hire them all."

"You tried something like that before," she pointed out.

"Did you really?" Chrissy wanted to know.

So they had to tell her about how House whittled thirty applicants down to three, including some of the highlights, of course, like the accidents Kutner caused.

An expression crossed House's face that Chrissy had never seen before when they talked about Lawrence Kutner, but he didn't explain and neither did Cameron. A similar look appeared when he talked about Amber and Wilson.

"Well, now you'll have a whole new team to torment," Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah," he said with a sudden bright smile. This wasn't going to be all bad.

Chrissy laughed, then took out her order pad. "So what can I get you for lunch?" she asked.

"I'll have a turkey and tomato on wheat," Cameron said promptly.

"Aw, c'mon, live dangerously," House urged Cameron. "I'm going to have the garbage burger, and make sure your mother doesn't spare the hot sauce," he told Chrissy. "And both fries and onion rings."

"It's your stomach," Cameron replied with a grin. "So what's on your agenda for this afternoon?"

"Gotta get some threads for my fishing trip tomorrow," House replied. He certainly wasn't going to tell her about his planned visit to the town council meeting. But he did need a little information. "Does this town have a mayor?" he asked, causing a puzzled frown to take the place of Cameron's grin.

"Yes. You met him. Marty Cosgrove."

"He was one of our patients?" House asked.

"No, his two kids were. Red-headed twin boys?" she prompted.

He vaguely remembered them, mainly because they were better behaved than some of the other kids they'd treated. He tried to recollect their parents, but drew a blank.

"Why do you ask?" Cameron wondered aloud.

House needed to come up with a logical reason and fast. He shrugged. "I just wondered, since I'm going to be living here, what the pecking order was."

Cameron was still puzzled, but she dutifully told him about the elected officials in Shelby, giving a brief description of each of the current incumbents and whether or not House had met them, then going on to the town council, which consisted of both elected and volunteer members. "Everyone's pretty friendly, but there are a few rivalries you should be aware of," she went on. "The high school principal, Mr. Berman, has a running beef with Sal DiMonaco because, at one time, Sal's restaurant sponsored one of the high school teams, and then suddenly pulled out without giving a reason. Berman had to find some money in the school budget to cover the expenses. They pointedly oppose each other on any issue that comes up."

"So they're both on the council?" House asked. He'd known about Berman, of course. "Is Sal's place the one you took me to for pizza?"

"Yes and yes," she replied to both questions. But she stared at him. He had to know he'd aroused her suspicions with this discussion. House never said or did anything without a reason. Why did he want to know all this? And more to the point, why didn't he care whether she was curious about his motives? Cameron knew she'd find out sooner or later what he was up to. She could hold her tongue and wait, and that was probably the best option with House. But it wouldn't hurt to ask one question. "Are you planning on running for the town council?"

That had been the furthest thing from House's mind, yet now that she mentioned it, he wondered if it was something he should do. He'd have to wait to see what happened at the meeting that afternoon. Then he could decide what he should do. He countered her question with, "Do you think I should?"

Cameron shrugged. "You're a lot smarter than most of the people on it. Who knows what you might be able to contribute. Luckily I've never had to get the council to approve anything for the clinic. But it might be nice to have another friendly face there."

He left her thinking that was why he'd brought up the subject of the town government. Chrissy had returned with their food so it was natural to drop the discussion, at least for the time being. Soon his mouth was busy with his burger, dripping with everything Mo could think of to put on it.


	29. Fishing for Information

**Chapter 29. Fishing for Information**

After lunch, House and Cameron parted company. "Hope you find the fishing things you want," she told him.

"I'll pick you up around five, five thirty," he said and then watched her walk back to the clinic before getting into the Alfa and driving off. It didn't take long for him to find the shop that the liquor store clerk had recommended. He parked not far away and walked back to the shop, smiling when he saw that it was almost a parody of a fishing supply store.

The front windows were strewn with fishing nets and an oversized anchor, plaster starfish and an octopus, and an Adirondack chair with waders, a hat and a fishing pole across it.

House opened the door, setting a bell ringing. A tall, thin man appeared immediately and asked, "May I help you?"

"Only if you have real fishing clothes and maybe a pair of boots or waders that'll fit me."

The man looked House up and down, taking in his jeans and band T, his Nikes and his cane. "What you're wearing is fine if you're going out fishing," he said.

"I thought I'd like to look more the part," House insisted.

"You put on any of the stuff I sell, you look like a city slicker trying to 'look the part'," the man said with a smile.

House had to smile, too, at his honesty. "So there's nothing you can sell me?"

"A good rod and reel, maybe."

House shook his head. "I'm sure Pete has plenty of those."

"Pete Carver? You're going out with Pete Carver?"

"Yes," House said. He guessed everyone in town knew Pete, but the shocked look on this man's face surprised him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Pete never takes anyone out on his boat. You must rate."

"So, knowing that I'll be going with Pete, what do you suggest?" House asked.

The man stared at him another minute, then turned toward the shelves behind him. "One of these would be good." He placed a selection of fishing hats on the nearest counter and moved over a mirror. "Try them on."

House looked them over. One was a simple broad brimmed straw hat in a putty color with a band holding a couple of fishing hooks. He tried that one first, putting the string strap under his chin, but it made him look like a dork. The next was a beanie, but it was too tight. Finally he tried a ball cap, embroidered with the image of a marlin. "This one's cool!" he declared.

"It does suit you," the salesman said.

"What about some boat shoes?" House asked.

"Well, we do have several to choose from. Size?"

House told him his shoe size and then sat down on a backless bench near one side of the store to wait for the man to bring out boxes for him to try.

"We only have these four styles in your size," the man apologized.

All four looked the same to House, but he dutifully tried the first and second pairs on. They fit the same, too. Arbitrarily, he picked up the second box. "I'll take these."

"Very good," the salesman said. "Will that be cash or charge?"

House paid for his purchases and took them out to the car. His shopping had been relatively painless, and he'd learned some new things about his new friend, Pete. He wondered what else he'd learn about this town and the people who lived here during the council meeting that afternoon.

He had an hour to wait until the meeting started. Liquor store guy had told him that the library was on the other side of the square from the town hall, and it was closer than the bookstore, so he decided it might be worth visiting, if only to look at old copies of the town newspaper, another source of information about his new neighbors.

He remembered the stories that he read the first morning in Shelby about the controversy over the pavement. It seemed so long ago, but was really less than two weeks. A lot had happened to him since then. From what he'd seen, though, the pavement was still cracked in front of some of the stores.

House walked into the library, not sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't this imposing entrance with a high ceiling and an information desk straight ahead. "Where can I find back issues of the town paper?" he asked.

"The archives are through that arch," the woman at the desk told him, pointing to the left.

He thanked her and limped across the marble floor and through the indicated archway. On the other side was a room with one set of shelves holding stacks of recent publications, but the rest of the space contained desks, each with a computer on it. He sat down at one and, following the instructions on the card next to the computer, was able to log on and access a number of local and not so local publications, including the Shelby Sentinel.

The shopkeepers demands about the pavement went back for years. It seemed the town was willing to pay for the most up to date library, but found the cracked pavement 'quaint' and part of the town's charm. He made a note of the shopkeepers who were spearheading the demand for improvements.

House read about the various mayors the town had elected, one of whom was descended from some of the earliest settlers of this part of Maryland, and another of whom was a scoundrel of the first degree, absconding with a million of the taxpayers dollars. He read about the high school's triumphs on the playing field, and it's losses. It seemed to be doing better in both sports and academics since Berman became the principal.

By the time he left the library, House had a much more complete understanding of who the movers and shakers were in the town. He wasn't surprised to find that Zach was a well-respected businessman, and that Harry's cousin, Buddy Eldridge, was one of the wealthiest. But he was surprised that they were both on the town council.

It was time for him to face the council with his request. He just hoped they'd be receptive.


	30. Let's Make a Deal redux

**Chapter 30. Let's Make a Deal **

House walked quickly from the library to the town hall. He mounted the steps as quickly as he could with his limp, and entered the building, looking around. He saw Berman open the door to an office to the right and followed him.

There were three other people already there, sitting around a rectangular mahogany table. The only woman, middle-aged and well-groomed, asked, "Can we help you?"

But Berman noticed him and greeted him with a smile. "Dr. House! Good to see you again."

He nodded at the high school principal and then turned to the woman. She had to be Pamela Bradford, one of the two women on the council. "I have a matter to bring before the council, Mrs. Bradford," he said rather formally, surprising her that he knew her name. He could mind his manners when it was to his advantage.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking down her nose at him, which was difficult because she was sitting and he was so tall.

"No, I just know that you're one of the more influential members of this board." That might be laying it on a little thick, but he figured a little flattery went a long way.

Berman came to his support. "Pamela, this is Dr. Gregory House. He's the one who worked with Dr. Cameron during the storm and afterwards."

"I see," she said. "And what is this matter you want us to discuss?" she asked House.

Before he could answer, Zach arrived with a much older man with a full head of white hair. Zach, too, smiled when he saw House. "How ya doin', Doc?"

Before long the entire council had arrived. House knew Berman and Zach, of course, and thought they'd back him up with his request. The second woman was Anna Eisen. House remembered she was one of their patients, too, the first one they had to send to the hospital in Snow Hill. The men who'd been there with Pamela Bradford when he arrived were Buddy Eldridge, Harry's cousin, who didn't look like one of the richest men in the town but was, and Stephen Patton, the editor of the Shelby Sentinel. And the old guy who'd entered with Zach was Quentin Marshall, the owner of the only independent department store in Shelby. He was also Vivian Marshall's uncle.

Marshall appeared to head the council. House had expected that the mayor, Marty Cosgrove, would be in charge, but that wasn't the case. In fact, Cosgrove was very quiet. House hadn't even seen him arrive and take a seat at the table. Once everyone was settled, Marshall asked House to state his business, indicating that they would discuss it first and send him on his way before they got on to 'more pressing issues'. 

"I'm interested in the Chatham property," House stated, feeling no need to go into what he'd do with it, although he was sure they'd want to know before they agreed for the town to sell it to him.

"You want to buy it?" Mrs. Bradford asked incredulously. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I understand you haven't been able to come up with a use for it or been able to close a deal with a developer for the property since Chatham died. I buy it, and the town gets cash. Win-win," House said.

"How do we know you won't use the site for something...unsavory?" Eldridge asked.

"I don't think Doc House would do that," Zach told him.

"It's a good question, though," House said, nodding. "Some of these folks don't know me the way you do."

"You're the doctor who was working with Doctor Cameron and sent me to Snow Hill for treatment," Mrs. Eisen said, nodding her head. "I'd say we can trust you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Eisen," he said, smiling at her and receiving a smile in return.

But it appeared to House that some of the others weren't so easily convinced. "We can't agree to sell you the land until we know what it will be used for," Mrs. Bradford insisted. "We also need to know that you can afford to buy it and to maintain it."

"First I'd have to improve it, wouldn't I? Before I maintain it?" House asked. "I want to clean it up. I realize that, right now, kids go out there to make out. I'd hate to deprive them of that, but I think I could set aside part of the land for parking and necking and whatever kids do these days."

Mrs. Bradford was aghast, either that he'd bring that up or that he'd encourage that type of behavior.

"Mrs. Bradford, we were all young once," House argued. "Wouldn't you prefer that the youth of this town have a safe place to do whatever they're going to do anyway?"

Zach began to laugh. "House, you sure have a way about you!"

"And the rest of the land?" Buddy was ready to get off the topic of a sanctioned lover's lane.

"Besides cleaning it up? I guess I might build a house." He scratched his head before going on. "I did think about building a bigger clinic for Doctor Cameron, but it's really too far from town. And it's not actually on the bay, so a seaside restaurant would be out of the question."

"You've really thought this through," Berman said.

"I have."

"From what I understand, you've recently moved here from New Jersey. Will you be setting up practice in Shelby?" Quentin Marshall asked.

"I've been offered a department at Snow Hill Mercy," House replied. "And I'm going to take it."

"A department?" Mrs. Bradford asked, obviously skeptical.

"Dr. Meisner wants me to set up a diagnostics department like the one I ran in New Jersey."

While that sank in with the council members, Mrs. Eisen spoke up. "I have a suggestion."

The others, including House looked at her with varying levels of anticipation and skepticism.

"We sell the property to Dr. House for a reasonable sum, and he arranges to have it improved," she began, then turned to him. "I expect you won't be doing the work yourself?"

"You assume correctly." He could see that she was a sharp old bird.

She turned back to her fellow council members. "I further propose that he use local labor to do the improvements. Heaven knows our young men and women can use the work. And then he will donate back about half of the property to the town as a park with picnic grounds and play areas and the like."

House studied the faces of the men and Mrs. Bradford as they thought about the proposal. It didn't sound half bad to him.

After about two minutes, Berman was the first to speak. "Dr. House, would you agree to those terms?"

He smiled. "If it means I get the part of the property I want and don't have to maintain the rest, sure."

"Then I'll vote for it," Berman said.

But House could see that it would be an uphill fight to convince some of the others.

"And I vote against it," a man who hadn't spoken before was quick to say. He had to be the owner of the pizza place, Sal DiMonaco, the one who had the feud going with Berman.

"I'm afraid I would have to, also," Mrs. Bradford said.


	31. Impasse

_I'll be travelling again, beginning next Tuesday, but I hope to get another chapter up on Monday before I leave._

**Chapter 31. Impasse**

Suddenly several people were speaking at once. Marshall banged a gavel to bring the council to order, and eventually they all calmed down. He called on each of them to speak, but none really had good arguments, they were just talking to hear their own voices and to indicate that they had an opinion.

House listened carefully, learning something about each of them not just from what they said or didn't say, but how they said it.

"I propose we put this matter to a vote," Zach finally said. "That way we'll see where we stand."

Marshall nodded. "All those in favor of selling the property to Dr. House, with the proviso's Mrs. Eisen proposed, please raise your right hand."

Four hands went up, hands belonging to Zach, Principal Berman, Mrs. Eisen, and Buddy Eldridge.

"Those opposed?" Marshall asked.

Again four hands went up, Mrs. Bradford's, the newpaper editor's, DiMonaco's, and Marshall's own.

"Marty, you'll have to break the tie," Marshall told the mayor.

"I...I don't really have an opinion," the mayor said in a high-pitched voice. "I abstain." The council members all groaned. They were deadlocked.

"Maybe we just need to discuss this some more," Zach suggested.

"Why should you?" House asked, growing impatient. "DiMonaco will always vote the opposite of how Berman does, Mrs. Bradford is skeptical of me no matter what I or anyone else says. Mr. Marshall likes the status quo with him as the richest man in town, although what that has to do with the matter at hand, I don't know, and Mr. Patton...I have no idea why you voted against this, but I expect it has something to do with the Sentinel's push to turn the property into a site for new condos, expensive and exclusive condos."

"I...I..." Patton blustered.

"Yes? Every other week, there's an editorial in the paper asking why there isn't more upscale housing or how the town can attract retirees from the cities nearby. And periodically there's an article about some developer who was looking at the property, an article focusing on the advantages of their plans," House said. "But, of course, every developer who's looked at the property decided it wasn't what they wanted or where they wanted. Well, it's what I want, and everyone who knows me, knows how stubbornly I can fight for what I want."

"Perhaps we can come to some kind of compromise," Berman suggested.

But everyone had a different idea of what that compromise should be, ranging from Zach's that House pay cash for the property, since he knew the doctor had the money and they wouldn't have to deal with any of the banks in town, to Eldridge's idea that they sell House only a part of the property and Patton's that they lease the land to him with the proviso that the town could break the lease if they find a developer who would buy it.

"What if I agree to arrange for some of the property to be developed as condos, another part for the park that Mrs. Eisen suggested, and the rest for my own use?" House threw out, only adding to the considerations.

"We have too many different options on the table to make any decision today," Marshall finally decided. He obviously needed to think about it, and to come up with objections to any compromise that was proposed. "I believe we should table this discussion until our next meeting."

"But that won't be for another week," House pointed out. "And by then I'll be working in Snow Hill. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to attend your next meeting." He was convinced that was part of Marshall's intention.

"We can set up a video conference call with you," Berman suggested.

"A what?" DiMonaco asked.

"He means we can use Skype or some other program on computers here and at his hospital to include Dr. House in our discussion," Mrs. Eisen said. "A good suggestion," she added, nodding at the principal.

House smiled at her. He knew she was sharp. The others finally agreed, and he rose from the table. "I'll leave you to your other business," he told them. He'd had enough of their in-fighting.

"Yes, well, I must say this has been one of the most stimulating meetings of this group that I've ever attended," Mrs. Eisen said. "Thank you, Doctor."

House left the building, wondering how he was going to be able to change a few minds over the next week. He also made a mental note to swear Zach to secrecy about his presence at this meeting and about what he'd proposed. He certainly didn't want Cameron to get wind of it, not until it was a done deal.

He decided he had time for coffee and a piece of Mo's pie, so he drove to the diner. He hoped Zach would be back from the meeting before he went to pick up Cameron.

Chrissy greeted him with her usual smile. "Coffee?" She never knew at that time of day whether a customer wanted any, but Doc House was a big coffee drinker.

He nodded. "And a big piece of pie. What kinds does your mother have?"

"Peach and pecan," the teenager told him.

"Hard decision," he said.

"I'll bring you half a piece of each," she said, filled his coffee cup and turned away. The pieces she returned with were much more than half the usual size, but she wouldn't tell if he didn't.

House had been thinking about the four council members who'd voted against him. He had to convince them to change their minds. DiMonaco might make pretty good pizza, but he'd always vote the opposite of Berman, so he was probably a lost cause. Still, maybe there was a way to convince him. House wasn't sure what Patton thought about his final proposal, since it included the newspaper owners pet idea. He wondered if talking to Vivian and urging her to approach her uncle was a good idea. For all he knew, she and Quentin had no use for each other. So that left Pamela Bradford.

He looked around the diner as he slurped his coffee and ate his pie. It was relatively quiet at this hour, so he motioned to Chrissy to come over. "Do you know Pamela Bradford?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, frowning. It was probably the first time he'd ever seen her frown.

"That bad, huh?"

She pressed her lips together and then sat down opposite him. "She's my best friend's grandmother. Rachel's the greatest, but Mrs. Bradford won't have anything to do with her or her parents. I think she was annoyed that her daughter married someone from out of town."

"So she has something against anyone who's not from around here, huh?"

Chrissy nodded. "And it didn't help that Rachel's dad is black."


	32. Lies or Consequences

_I'll be travelling again, beginning tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but I hope it's sooner rather than later._

**Chapter 32. Lies and Consequences**

At five-thirty, House's phone began to play the 'Perfect' ringtone he'd downloaded the day before. "Hi," he answered, trying not to sound too happy to hear from Cameron.

"It looks like I'm through for the day," she told him.

"Well, I'm sitting here at Mo's, nursing a mug of her coffee. I'll be right there to pick you up," he told he.

"No, stay where you are," she said. "I'll be right over."

House smiled as he closed his phone. Zach hadn't returned to his office from the meeting, but House decided he could talk to him later and ask him to keep quiet about House's proposal to the council.

Cameron walked in after five minutes, looking hot and tired after the short walk from the clinic. She sat down in the booth and breathed, "I need a tall glass of iced tea."

Chrissy must have heard her, because there was frosty glass in front of her in less than a minute. Cameron smiled her appreciation at the girl before removing the paper from her straw and taking a long drink. "It's hot out there! And humid."

"What do you expect?" House asked. "It's almost the end of June."

"Did you two want to see a menu? Will you be staying for dinner?" Chrissy asked.

House had been thinking of going to DiMonaco's place to see whether he could talk to the owner, but decided he didn't want to do that with Cameron along. He might have to explain things that he wasn't ready to tell her. "Sure, why not?" Then he looked at Cameron. "That is, if it's OK with you."

"I don't want to move," she said, settling into her seat.

"Menus coming right up, then," Chrissy told them.

"It sounds like you had a rough afternoon," House said. If he could keep her talking about herself, she wouldn't ask about what he did.

"Not rough, but busy. I can't believe the accidents people have working outside during the summer!"

"You should be used to that after your stint in the ER at PPTH," he said. "I thought Chrissy was going to be helping out at the clinic."

"Not until after school is officially over next week," Cameron explained. "Although she could probably do most of what I had to do today. I don't think I sat down once since I saw you at lunchtime." She sipped her tea some more and closed her eyes.

House felt a strange urge to hold her and make the aches and tiredness go away. Instead, he just sat and watched her.

Eventually she opened her eyes and asked, "Did you get your fishing gear?"

"Just a hat and some boat shoes," he replied. "You should have seen the stuff they sell to tourists! But when the guy at the store heard I was going fishing with Pete, he decided I was the real deal."

"A real fisherman?" she asked with a smirk. "You?"

"Well, at least not a tourist, ripe for the fleecing."

Chrissy came back to take their orders, pot roast for House and roast chicken with vegetables for Cameron. "Where's your Aunt Linda?" Cameron asked her.

"She's minding the motel office while Dad's at the council meeting," Chrissy replied before going off to call in their orders to her mother.

"You were asking about the council earlier," Cameron said.

House just said, "Yes."

"No more questions about the council members?"

He shrugged. "There are more important things on my mind."

"Like?"

"Having to get up before dawn tomorrow, having to hire a new team, and having to get Meisner to speed through my Maryland license application."

Cameron nodded, but she was sure there was something he wasn't telling her. Before she had a chance to ask any more questions, Linda came through the door.

"Hey, Docs!" she said. "Zach tells me you made quite an impression at the meeting today," she told House.

Now how was he going to handle that revelation, House wondered.

"You went to the meeting?" Cameron asked.

House shot a warning glance at Linda. He couldn't know how much Zach had told her. "I wanted to see what it was like," he said vaguely.

"House, what did you do? Or, more likely, say?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing!" he lied. He couldn't look her in the eyes, because he knew she'd know. She was one of the few people he couldn't lie to.

Cameron sighed. "I wish you'd tell me now, but I guess I'll have to wait until you're ready," she said. She knew from experience she couldn't force him to talk to her. Every time she tried it backfired on her.

"Let's just drop it for now," he said.

She pressed her lips together and nodded, but she was very disappointed. Didn't he trust her enough to tell her everything? she wondered. She tried to ignore it, but it hurt. The only thing she could think of was to ask one of the council members what had happened at the meeting. But that would be going behind House's back, and she didn't want to do that. Still, he had not right to decide what she should or shouldn't know.

House watched the emotions play across Cameron's face, resignation morphing into anger. He certainly hadn't wanted it to play out this way, but he just couldn't tell her what he was planning until it was a done deal. And it looked like that would be later rather than sooner. Somehow he had to make it up to her, he just didn't know how.

They ate their dinners in silence, said 'good-bye' to Linda and Chrissy and left. Cameron drove the car back to her place and parked without either of them saying another word. Finally House couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You're angry at me," he said.

"Not so much angry as disappointed," she said.

"I...I just can't tell you, not yet," he said, knowing it didn't help.

"Well, when you're ready to, let me know." She walked away from him and into the house, not caring whether or not the door slammed in his face.


	33. Making Up

**Chapter 33. Making Up**

House followed Cameron into the kitchen. He was glad that Mrs. McClelland wasn't there this time, because they needed to talk about what had just happened but not in front of someone else. "Cameron, please believe me," he began. Apologizing was so unfamiliar to him that he didn't know where to begin. "If I tell you now, it won't be a surprise. You like surprises, don't you? I swear it's a good surprise."

There was something in his voice that Cameron had never heard before. She wondered if he was apologizing. To her. Or pleading. Now that would be a first! She looked into his eyes not sure what she'd find. They were begging her to understand, to refrain from questioning him, to take him at his word.

House watched Cameron's face. Had he blown this already? He certainly hoped not. What more could he do or say?

"We need to be honest with each other," Cameron told him.

He wondered if she was reading his mind, or just being the moral compass for both of them. "No secrets, huh?"

"Right, no secrets," she confirmed, then sighed. "For some reason you think it would be better to keep this from me for now, and maybe when you finally tell me, I'll be glad that you did."

"Exactly!" he said.

She had to smile. "But you have to realize how it feels to me."

"Cameron, you know I have a hard enough time with my own emotions. To guess how you might feel about something..." He shook his head.

She nodded. "Yeah. I definitely understand that. OK, I feel as if you don't trust me. Is that clear enough?" She watched as that sunk in, knowing he hadn't even thought about it, then sighed again. "I shouldn't, but I'll let you get away with it this time, because I know you always have a reason for everything you do, but please, in the future? Find a way to tell me what you're planning. Maybe we can even plan things together."

"I promise you, you'll be happy about this idea," he said.

"If you say so," she told him.

It was his turn to sigh. He just hoped he could pull it off after all of this apologizing. He had to get the council to sell him the land. "I guess I'm going to have to sleep on the couch tonight, huh?" he said.

"House, we both always sleep on the couch!" she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." His smile showed that he was well aware of it.

Cameron chuckled. "You need to get to sleep so you can get up before the rooster tomorrow," she said, gently pushing him toward the stairway down to her apartment.

"Can't I have a little snuggling?" he asked, like a little boy begging for a pony.

"If you're lucky, I might grant you a good-night hug," she said, relishing the power it gave her to have him pleading with her.

"You mean you'll be lucky!" he said, getting her to smile once more. As they made their way down the stairs, he couldn't refrain from saying, "You need a bigger place, one without stairs." But he was glad when she didn't seem to pick up on the comment.

It was still early, but neither of them had anything more to say. They sat on the couch and stared ahead of them for a while, but finally Cameron couldn't stand the silence any more. "So how many doctors are you planning on hiring for your department?" she asked, searching for a topic that was neither controversial nor touchy.

"Three worked pretty well for me," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair. "But then again, so did four."

"I guess it will depend on who they are and what skills they bring," she said.

She hadn't objected to his touch, so he moved closer. "That's assuming, of course, that I get enough candidates to choose from," he said.

"Oh, once the word gets out that Dr. Gregory House is hiring again, you'll have plenty," she predicted, looking at him and then resting her head on his chest.

He relaxed a little knowing he hadn't pushed her away, and she still had faith in him. He studied her lovely face. How did he come to deserve a woman like this? He knew he filled some need she had. She'd told him more than once all of the things that she believed she loved about him. If only he had as good an opinion about himself as she did! Hopefully, he'd be able to live up to her faith in his ability to do the right thing.

"I guess it's time for that snuggle now," he told her, pulling away so he could stand and start to undress.

"And what were we just doing?" she asked.

"That was a fore-snuggle snuggle," he said. "You'll know when it's the real thing."

She stood and began to strip as well. "Race you to the shower!" she said with a little laugh.

It wasn't all that far. "There is one advantage to a small place like this," he said with a grin.

It was a tight fit for both of them in the shower at the same time. But that made it more fun and by the time they'd wrapped themselves in towels, they were both laughing.

Instead of the evening being contentious and awkward, as House had expected when he realized how hurt Cameron was because he wouldn't confide in her what he was planning, it had turned into a fun time, slightly romantic, and bordering on erotic. For once he helped her open the bed, and they dropped their towels simultaneously, then got in.

The fore-snuggle and shower for two in close quarters had turned them both on. Now lying together naked kicked things up another notch. Their arms found their way around each other and their lips met in a searing kiss. House felt a heart racing but wasn't sure whether it was Cameron's or his own.

It didn't take much more touching and stroking to bring them to a fever pitch. Two hot bodies pressed together, melded, and then began the rise to the pinnacle of desire and sensation. It was impossible to know who crested first, but just as they climbed together, they came down the other side as one.

When he could catch his breath again House said, "I guess you're not mad at me."


	34. Sittin' in a Boat on the Bay

**Chapter 34. Sittin' on a Boat in the Bay**

It was still dark out when Cameron nudged House in the early morning hours. "Time to rise and shine," she said. "You don't want to keep Pete waiting." She took some pleasure in his discomfort at rising so early.

"I never shine when I rise," he grumbled and pulled his pillow over his face.

"I'll make you some coffee," she offered.

"That's a bribe that only works when it's daylight," he mumbled, barely audible through said pillow.

"You're the one who agreed to this jaunt," she said, beginning to chuckle. "Don't you want to show off your new hat and boat shoes? I'm sure Pete will be impressed."

"Well, then he'll have to be impressed a little later, when it's LIGHT ENOUGH TO SEE THEM!"

Cameron couldn't stop laughing. She'd expected that it would be hard for him to get up, and so she wasn't surprised. She slipped out of bed, intent on making that coffee, but was pulled back by a hand that snaked out from beneath the covers.

"Where do you think you're going, girlie?"

"I said I was going to make coffee, and I'm not a 'girlie'," she replied, but didn't fight the pull of his hand.

"There's a better way than coffee to get me 'up', you know," he said suggestively, making her laugh again.

"Whatever gets your motor in gear," she said, ready to oblige.

But House's phone rang at that moment, breaking the mood. He tried to ignore it, even though he knew Cameron wouldn't let him. He glared at her the way he wished he could glare at the caller.

"House, I wanted to make sure you were up," Pete's voice diffused his anger.

"I'm up," House assured him. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up after I pick up some provisions," Pete said.

"Fine. That'll give me time to shower and dress. And other things. See you soon." House closed his phone and reached for Cameron again, only to find that she'd moved to the coffee machine and was filling it.

"I guess you've decided we don't have time, huh?" he said like the disappointed little boy he was.

Cameron turned to face him. "I just thought I'd get this started while you were on the phone. It'll save some time."

"Get back here," he ordered.

"I didn't hear a 'please'," she said with a smirk, but she was already walking closer.

House took the opportunity to examine her slim form, automatically licking his lips. "Please."

"You're really not going to get dressed until..." But she didn't finish, because he pulled her into his arms and back to the bed. Even though they knew that Pete would be there any moment, House and Cameron took their time, touching and tasting, the heat and friction building with each stroke. They easily matched rhythms and heart rates.

House waited for the moment when Cameron began to moan with pleasure. It had happened every time they made love and he'd come to expect it, to relish the thought that he could bring this woman to such a fever pitch.

Cameron relished every touch of his long fingers, his lips, his tongue. One thing was certain, he was the best lover she'd ever had.

They didn't wait as long as usual to join, but then their rhythm sped up. Cameron's moans became louder and this time House joined her with sighs of his own. They peaked almost simultaneously, and clung together to prolong the ecstasy.

Finally, they pulled apart, each still breathing hard, but smiling. "I am really going to need a shower now," House said.

By the time he'd cleaned up and dressed, Cameron had a cup of coffee ready for him. He drank more than half of it, then kissed her, grabbed his new hat and his cane, and headed upstairs.

He found Pete drinking coffee in the kitchen with Mrs. McClelland.

"I didn't want to disturb you," the older man said, then looked House over. "Well, at least you're not wearin' one of them silly hats with the fish hooks in the band." He put down the dainty coffee cup in his hand and told Mrs. McClelland, "Thanks for the cuppa, Mrs. Mac."

"Oh, anytime you're in the neighborhood, please stop by Pete," she told him.

"Let's go," Pete told House and the two men went out to the street where Pete's car, even older than House's, sat at the curb. They got in and drove to the east-west road that House was beginning to know well, turning west toward the bay.

The sun was just beginning to come up and the road was dark and almost empty. But by the time they reached the turnoff for the Chatham place it was light enough to see the narrow path that eventually led to what was left of the house.

"I hear yer innerested in buyin' that property," Pete said.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Oh, people talk," Pete said.

House hoped Cameron didn't hear any of that talk, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Not long after they passed the cutoff, Pete pulled up at a dock and House could hear the sound of the water against the pilings. Not far from the dock was a rather modern looking house with some obvious recent repairs to shutters and shingles.

Pete pointed at the house. "I still have to paint the new shutters," he said. "But it'll wait." He led the way out on the wooden dock to a boat that was larger than House had expected. At least it wasn't a little row boat. House could tell it had a fresh coat of marine paint on it, based on the odor. It was also more modern than House expected, sleek and trim, with a small covered galley in the center and an outboard motor attached to the stern.

House hadn't really thought about the difficulty he might have getting aboard.

"Here, Doc," Pete said, sliding a gangplank between the boat and the dock. It was the type with rope strung as a rail on either side.

House walked across it, thankful for his friends thoughtfulness. The boat was rocked by slight waves, but he found he could handle that. He watched as Pete pushed the gangplank back on the dock, then turned on the engine and motored away from the dock into the bay.

"We won't have t' go too far out," Pete said. "There's a spot I know where the fishin's almost always good."

They could still see the shore when Pete stopped the motor and as the boat stilled, he handed House a rod and reel and opened a box of lures. "You have been fishin' before, haven't you?"

"Yes," House said. It had been a long time, but he remembered the basics. He selected a lure and took a worm from Pete's bucket. Once he was ready, he cast his line into the bay, then sat back on one of the two seats and prepared to wait.


	35. It's News to Me

**Chapter 35. It's News to Me**

Fishing out on Chesapeake Bay proved to be very conducive to thinking. House wondered why he never thought of doing something like this before. There were no interruptions from irate bosses, or even more irate relatives of patients. No one questioning his methods. Just Pete, sitting in the other seat, waiting for a pull on his line.

He thought about the four members of the council who voted against his request to purchase the Chatham place. He knew so little about each of them.

"Pete, before their disagreement over the sponsorship of the school teams, were Berman and DiMonaco friends?" he suddenly asked.

"Funny thing that. They grew up together, went to school together. I wouldna say they wuz friends, exactly, but never enemies neither," Pete said. "Don't even know why DiMonaco pulled his sponsorship. You might have ta ask him."

House nodded, and went back to pondering. Maybe half an hour, and a couple of fish each, later, though, he asked, "Why is Patton so gung-ho about having a developer come in and build condos?"

"Ya gotta see it from his view," Pete said. "They build 'em, and then they have ta advertise, right? That could be revenue fer him. An' bringin' in the kind what might buy condos could bring money to Shelby."

"That makes sense, I guess," House said. He decided to wait to ask about Mrs. Bradford and Quentin Marshall. The fish were beginning to bite more frequently, and he and Pete were too busy reeling them in to talk. By seven in the morning they'd each caught about half a dozen fish, including two channel catfish and a foot-long striped bass. "What do we do with these?" House asked.

"Eat 'em, a'course," Pete said. "Days I catch a few dozen, I sell 'em to Luigi at the market in town. Not the WaWa. They got corp'rate suppliers. But the small markets, they depend on us fishermen."

"How long have you been fishing like this?"

"All my life," Pete said with a chuckle. "But it's only bin since I come here that I do it reg'lar."

House realized he didn't know what Pete did before. Did he have a job somewhere? A family? "And before that?"

Pete grinned at him. "I was in the Merchant Marines Service," he said.

"A Mariner?" House asked. He knew that wasn't the same as the service his father was in. And Pete couldn't be old enough to have served in World War II. "Where'd you sail?"

"Mostly the Atlantic routes," Pete said. "Hit some inneresting ports o' call, ya might say. Now that was the life!"

"When did you leave the Merchant Marines?"

"'Bout ten, twelve years ago. Came home to Shelby, got me a boat and a piece o' land. Been here ever since," Pete said.

"So you're originally from around here," House concluded.

"Yup. My daddy had a farm 'tother side of town. It's a mighty fine place ta live."

The more House learned about Pete Carver, the more he liked the man. Nothing pretentious about him. Just a man who enjoyed his life. House wished he could be that way, but he'd always been driven, his mind always in motion, and his body, too, until the ability to do everything he wanted was taken from him.

Maybe here in Shelby he could calm his overactive brain, learn to relax and enjoy his life, too.

–

While House and Pete floated out on the bay, Cameron was making a valiant attempt to reorganize the clinic and take stock of what supplies she had and what she'd need to replace. She had the promised help of Chrissy and Carol, so it wasn't all on her shoulders, but neither of them knew what drugs and medical items were needing on a continuous basis in a clinic as busy as this one was.

The front door opened and, although they were in the back, they could all hear it close again. Carol went immediately to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Carol," Pamela Bradford said. "I was surprised to see the clinic open today. Is Dr. Cameron here?"

"I'll go get her. She's doing inventory in the back."

A minute later, Cameron appeared in the front room of the clinic. "You're Mrs. Bradford, aren't you? May I help you?"

"Yes, Pamela Bradford. I understand that Dr. House helped you in the clinic during the storm," she stated.

"Yes, and afterwards as well," Cameron responded. "Actually, I've known him for several years."

"Then, would you consider him reliable and trustworthy?"

Cameron had no idea why this well-dressed middle-aged woman would be asking such a question. The truth was those weren't the adjectives she'd ever use to describe House. Brilliant, absolutely, complicated, without a doubt, and very sexy. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know how serious he is about converting the old Chatham place into a park, a lovers' lane, and a love nest for himself," Mrs. Bradford said.

Cameron felt the color drain from her face. Was that what House was planning? But why? She understood his need to set up a department at the hospital rather than work with her at the clinic. She thought his friendship with Pete and their jaunt this morning would be good for both of them, so she didn't mind him leaving her to inventory the clinic with Chrissy and Carol. But was he already planning to leave her?

Yes, he'd complained the night before about the stairs and the small size of her place, but that was typical House grumbling that she'd come to expect and never knew whether to take seriously. A love nest? She could imagine him telling the council that. And she knew, sadly, that he'd used prostitutes in the past. Wasn't she enough for him after all?

He'd said she'd be happy about his plan, but how could she be happy about what Mrs. Bradley described? Certainly the woman had no reason to lie about it.

She fell back on the mantra she'd used many times before. "He'll always do the right thing."

Mrs. Bradford frowned. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Cameron had defended House before and found herself doing it again. "He has his own set of ethics. They may not be the same as yours or even mine, but there's always a method to his madness." That hadn't come out exactly the way she wanted. She hoped she'd gotten the point across, but felt the need to elaborate. "He sometimes uses unusual methods to get the results he wants when he's diagnosing a patient, but he's more successful than most doctors and has saved the lives of many people whose doctors had given up on them."

The woman still looked skeptical. "Well, if you say so," she said, sounding completely unconvinced. "Thank you for your time, Doctor." With that, Mrs. Bradford left.

Cameron couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said. What hare-brained scheme was House working on? It didn't sound like anything he'd ever done before. He'd certainly never wanted property or a home of his own. His apartment in Princeton hadn't been much larger than Cameron's was here. How was she going to find out what he was up to?


	36. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter 36. Suspicious Minds**

Cameron tried to focus on the inventory she was taking, but her mind kept wandering back to what Mrs. Bradford said. She didn't know whether to confront House about it or not. It was visibly eating at her so much that Carol had to say, "You've counted that box of syringes four times already."

That brought her back to the here and now, but she still didn't have an answer.

"What did Mrs. Battleax want?" Chrissy asked her.

"Do you know Mrs. Bradford?" Cameron countered.

"Unfortunately," Chrissy said with a nod. "Like I told Dr. House, she's my best friend's grandmother."

"You don't like her very much, do you?"

"Well, I've been told, time and time again, that if you can't say something nice about someone, don't say anything at all, so I guess I'll have to plead the fifth," the teenager said. She felt a little guilty about all she'd told Dr. House.

Cameron laughed. "Do you even know what that means?"

"What? You mean 'plead the fifth'?" Chrissy asked. "Isn't that something witnesses say when they don't want to answer a question?"

Cameron and Carol both chuckled. "Something like that," Cameron said. "It refers to the fifth amendment to the constitution, that no one has to testify if what they say will incriminate them." Cameron studied the teen. "So, how seriously would you take anything she told you?"

"I'd take it all with a grain of salt," she said, then chuckled. "And I definitely know what that means!"

"What did she tell you?" Carol asked Cameron.

"That House wants to purchase the Chatham place, and turn it into a park and build a house there."

"Well, that's actually true," Chrissy said. "My dad told me."

"Oh!" Cameron said.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked.

Cameron shook her head. She had begun to hope it wasn't true. "I just thought he was happy living with me at Mrs. Mac's."

"He is!" Chrissy said.

"Then why is he so determined to move away, to build his own place?" she asked the question that was foremost in her mind.

"Why don't you ask him?" Carol questioned.

Cameron grimaced. "You don't know him. No one can ask him a direct question and get a direct answer."

"So what are you going to do?" Chrissy asked.

Cameron shook her head again. "I don't know."

–

Unaware of the storm brewing at the clinic, House had never been so relaxed in his entire life. There was something to this fishing business, sitting out in the bay, a fishing pole in one hand and a donut in the other, feeling like you didn't have a care in the world.

"Them crullers are the best, ain't they?" Pete asked, finishing up his own. "I got more if you want one." It seemed as if his idea of 'provisions' for a fishing trip consisted of baked sweets, salty chips, and a six-pack or two of beer.

"How can you eat a big breakfast at Mo's every day after all of this?" House asked him. Pete might enjoy his snacks even more than House did.

"Never turn down a good meal, that's my motto!"

House studied him. Pete was about average height and thin but with well-muscled arms. He'd reached a point in his life where he was content with whatever the next day brought, just glad that there was a next day. No obvious hang-ups or worries to keep him from enjoying his life. House hoped he'd be like that in another ten or twenty years.

"We might as well be headin' back to the dock," Pete said. "Gettin' too warm for them fish to be bitin'."

"Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself," House said with a smirk.

"We kin do it agin sometime soon," Pete promised.

"I'll hold you to that," House agreed, reeling in his line and then stowing his equipment where Pete showed him.

Pete started the outboard motor and they headed back to shore. "I think I'll take them fish to Mo's," Pete said, indicating the bucketful they'd caught. "Lessen you want some for yerself."

"Nah," House said. "I'll let Mo clean and prepare them."

Pete chuckled. They reached the dock. Pete tied up his boat and he pulled the gangplank toward the deck. House gingerly stepped up on it and disembarked. Pete followed, carrying the bucket of fish.

"I'll meet you at the diner," House told him, walking toward his car.

"Yep," Pete said, hefting the bucket into the bed of his old red pickup.

House drove back into town, still feeling relaxed after his morning of fishing with Pete. Despite all the donuts and chips, and how he'd teased Pete, he was hungry. A plateful of Mo's huevos rancheros would just hit the spot. This time he checked the mileage from the turn-off to the Chatham place to the diner. It was less than four miles.

Pete had reached Mo's ahead of him. When House entered, he saw him sitting in his usual booth, chatting with Linda.

Catching sight of House in the doorway, Pete smiled and told Linda, "There's my fishin' buddy now!" Rather than take his own booth, House sat down opposite Pete.

"Thanks for all the fish," Linda told him. "Mo's got some really interesting recipes in mind for lunch and dinner. But right now, she made some waffles for breakfast if you gents would like some."

House was easily persuaded to change his original plan to order huevos. "That'll be great."

"Fresh strawberries and whipped cream?" Linda asked.

House's eyes lit up. It had been ages since he'd had that treat. Pete ordered the same, "With a side of bacon."

"You got it!" Linda said, filling their coffee mugs and going off to turn in their orders.

House had been wondering about Pete's relationship with the waitress. It had seemed to heat up during the storm, but there were no signs that it had gone any further. Still, he didn't want to pry. Pete was the kind of person who'd tell House anything he wanted him to know and keep quiet about anything else. There'd be none of the drama he was used to from Wilson and his relationships, and he appreciated that.

House and Pete were digging into their waffles, when Cameron, Chrissy and Carol walked through the door of the diner.

"Well, if it isn't the three C's," House said, then wondered at the looks they all gave him. Cameron's was filled with hurt, while the others just seemed puzzled.

"A little early for lunch, ain't it?" Pete asked. "Seein' as how we're just eatin' our breakfasts."

"We needed a break," Carol explained, then called to Linda, "Two coffees and a Coke, please." They took another booth, as far away from the two men as possible.

House scrunched up his eyes and asked Pete, "What do you suppose I've done now?"

But the older man didn't have an answer for him. "I think you may be about to find out," he said, watching Cameron walk back towards them, her look of hurt giving way to resolve.


	37. Too Late To Apologize

**Chapter 37. Too Late to Apologize? **

As Cameron approached the booth he shared with House, Pete decided it was time to make himself scarce. Whatever this was, it was between the two of them. He nodded at Cameron as he passed her, "Doc."

House expected her to take the seat Pete had just vacated, but instead, she stood at the end of the table and glared at him. "I knew it would happen sooner or later, but not this soon," she began, forcing her lip not to quiver.

"What?" he asked, still at a loss.

"If you want to build a house and move out, you might as well move out first. Like right now," she went on.

"Cameron, I have no idea what you're talking about," he objected.

"And keeping it all from me...did you think I'd jump for joy when you left?" she continued, ignoring his response.

"Left? I'm not leaving anywhere," he tried to tell her.

"I hope you're happy in your little love nest," she said and turned to leave, but he couldn't let her. He reached out his long arm and grabbed her wrist.

"Will you sit down and tell me what you're talking about?" he demanded. He had an idea, but he needed time to come up with a response.

She hesitated but finally sat down opposite him. "Don't play your games with me, House!"

"Now you're sounding like Cuddy," he accused.

"I...I am not!" She jumped right up again and started to leave.

"With her I was always guilty until proven innocent, or at least right," House said. "How does this differ?"

"But... but...," Cameron sputtered. "I wanted to believe that I was wrong. But it wasn't just what Mrs. Bradford said..."

"...Bradford, huh? What did the old battleaxe say, exactly?" House interrupted.

Cameron was disconcerted by the fact that he called Mrs. Bradford the same thing Chrissy had. "Uh, she said you were buying the old Chatham place and turning it into a park of some kind and building yourself a love nest, and I didn't want to believe it, but then Chrissy said that her father said that's why you were talking to the council, and you really wanted to purchase the land and build a house, and so what was I to think?"

House sighed as he thought about what a mess this was. He didn't admit to his own fault in the situation, even to himself. He'd kept the news from Cameron for a reason, a good one in his opinion. "Sit down," he told Cameron. "Now that the cat's out of the bag I'll tell you the whole story, not just the pieces you got from Battleaxe Bradford."

Cameron hesitated, but her curiosity, and her innate desire to believe House wouldn't hurt her, caused her to sit down again. "So you're not really building a love nest."

"Well, that's true enough," House readily admitted.

"House!"

"What else would you call a house for you and me?"

"You and me?"

"I think I just said that."

"Wait, you're buying the Chatham place to build a house for you and me?"

"Uh, how many times are we going to say that?" he asked before added the proviso, "Of course, the council has to agree to the town selling the property to me."

"A house for you and me!" Cameron still couldn't get over it.

House had to laugh at her astonishment. It might have been better if he'd gotten approval first, but her reaction to his 'surprise' was just about what he wanted.

She finally stopped sounding like a broken record and said, "I knew you had to have a good reason for what you were doing. I...I'm sorry I doubted you even for one minute."

"Yeah, well, I guess I can understand how it sounded to you."

"So what do you have to do to convince the council?" she asked, at last on board for the fight ahead.

"There were four votes to approve my proposal, and four against," he told her. "I just have to convince one of the hold outs to change their vote."

"Who voted against? That is besides Mrs. Bradford."

"Yeah, I think she may be a lost cause. But the other three are the pizza guy, the newspaper owner and Quentin Marshall."

"Vivian's uncle." Cameron shook her head. "I don't know him, but I know of him. What were their objections?"

"DiMonaco will oppose anything that Principal Berman is for, and Patton has this pipe dream that some developer will come in and build condos for rich senior citizens," House replied. "I offered to allow some of the land to be used for condos, but I'm not sure he took me seriously."

"And Mr. Marshall?"

House shrugged. "He just likes the status quo. Or maybe there's something I'm not aware of, at least not yet."

"What about the Mayor?" she asked. "Did he vote for you?"

"The Mayor. Now there's an idiot if I ever saw one. How'd he ever get elected? Wait, I think I know. Marshall wanted someone in office that he could control. At least he abstained, but I have a feeling that, if I can convince one of the others to change their vote, Marshall will force him to vote against me."

"So what are we going to do?" Cameron asked.

"We?" House knew that she was now officially on board with this.

She nodded.

"We are going to work on each of my opponents to try to change their minds," House explained. "But to do that, I need even more information about each of them."

Cameron smiled. "I think we can get lots of help from our friends. I'll talk to Vivian for a start."

House stared at her in a disconcerting way.

"What?" she asked.

"You're..." He cleared his throat before he said something he shouldn't. "Thank you, Cameron," he said rather formally instead.

She studied him, wondering what had just happened. "Chrissy seems to dislike Mrs. Bradford intensely, but she wouldn't tell me why."

"It has something to do with her best friend who, incidentally, happens to be Mrs. Bradford's granddaughter."

Cameron's eyebrows went up. "She told you why she doesn't like her?"

House shrugged it off. "I have a way with younger women." Then he narrowed his eyes. "I think there's more to the feud between DiMonaco and Berman than school team sponsorship. Pete tells me they've never been friends, even as kids."

"You have been busy!" Cameron said with a grin.

"Yes, well," House shrugged again.

Pete walked over at that point. "Is it safe to come back now?" he asked. It had looked like the two doctors hadn't resorted to fisticuffs, but it was hard to gauge their moods. "I'd like to finish my breakfast afore it's time for lunch."

Cameron smiled at him and rose, indicating he could have his seat back. "I was just leaving. See you at lunchtime?" she asked House.

"I'll probably still be here," he said, although there were a few things he was thinking of doing before then.

"Bye, gentlemen!" she said, walking back to tell Chrissy and Carol that she was ready to head back to the clinic.

The three women left soon after, and House's eyes followed them out the door, especially Cameron.


	38. Inquiring Minds Want to Know

_Thanks to everyone who's commented on this story. We writers love to hear from you since it's the only way we know we're not spitting in the wind by writing and posting our stories._

**Chapter 38. Inquiring Minds Want to Know**

When Cameron returned to the diner with Chrissy at lunchtime, she found that Pete was gone, but House, as he'd promised, was still there. He sat in his usual booth with several sheets of paper spread out in front of him, each covered with his familiar handwriting.

Chrissy went into the kitchen to see whether her mother needed any help, while Cameron slipped in opposite House. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm organizing what I know about each of the council members," House replied, shuffling papers to prove what he'd said, and not even looking up.

"But you have more than four sheets there."

"Yes. Because there are nine members of the council," he replied.

"So you're not just studying the members who opposed you," Cameron said, nodding as she realized that House would always be that complete in any analysis he did.

Finally he looked at her. "Unfortunately, I still haven't come up with anything that can possibly help," he lamented.

"So what do we do next?" she asked. "I can still talk to Vivian."

House nodded. "If you think that will help, that she has any influence over her uncle."

"If not, she might have some information we can use," Cameron reasoned.

"Alright," House agreed. "And I think I'd like to talk to Berman and Buddy Eldridge." He picked up two of the sheets and studied them.

"Harry's cousin. He and Berman supported your proposal, so at least they'll be friendly," she said. "And Mrs. Eisen? She's a sweet old thing, isn't she?" She took the sheet with the woman's name written across the top.

"Sweet and shrewd. She not only voted for my proposal, she contributed to it," House said.

"I didn't think you would have suggested a park on your own," Cameron said with a smirk. "So you're not going to talk to her?"

"I may save her as a secret weapon," House said.

Cameron nodded, putting the sheet back down. "And then there's Zach."

"He mentioned my request to Chrissy, didn't he?" House asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "I can't say I'm surprised. I'd hoped to swear him to secrecy."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted this to be a surprise for you. Because I didn't want to tell you until the council gave me the go ahead," House explained again, looking her in the eyes to convince himself she wasn't still angry.

Cameron decided to let it go. "So, what do you really have in mind for the property?" she asked.

"I want to build a house on the site of the old one, maybe with a wrap-around porch where we can sit on a swing in our old age. One story. With a big kitchen and a music room with a fireplace for those chilly nights in the winter." He shrugged. "You can decide about the rest."

"Me?"

"It'll be your house too."

"Thanks." She tried to smirk again, but it was too much of a real smile.

"I don't want to deprive the young folk of their lovers' lane, though, and I guess a town park would be OK. I mean, I have no objection, since I'm not interested in having a ginormous lawn to mow."

Cameron chuckled. "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought."

"I have." He swept the pages into a pile and pushed it aside for a while. "But right now, I'm hungry." He looked around for Linda or Chrissy. "What does someone have to do to get a little service around here?" he asked in a too loud voice.

Linda came over immediately. "Didn't want to interrupt, now did I?" she asked, handing them each a menu. "Special's grilled trout."

"Seems to me I've seen those fish before," House said, perusing the menu, then closing it. "OK. You twisted my arm. Trout it'll be."

"That comes with a salad or soup and mashed, baked or French fries," Linda said.

"Fish chowder, I presume," House said. "OK, that'll work, and fries."

Cameron was grinning at him. "I'll have the same," she told Linda. "Except better make mine a baked potato."

Once Linda was gone, House said, "I bet that's so you don't feel guilty when you order dessert."

"I stopped feeling guilty about doing that a long time ago," Cameron told him with an enigmatic smile.

Rather than ask about that, even though he was curious, House moved on to another topic. "Did you finish with your inventory this morning?"

"Why, were you offering to help?"

"No, just hoped you were free this afternoon for a little reconnoitering," he said.

"Is that a euphemism for something else?"

"Full of questions, aren't you?"

She laughed. "You are too, or hadn't you noticed?"

"We could keep this up all day, couldn't we?"

Cameron laughed. "Why don't you answer the question?"

"Which one?"

"Oh, can't you tell?"

House had to think to come up with the next question. "What did you think I meant?"

"When?" Cameron asked with a straight face.

"Shall we call it a tie?"

Cameron took a while to decide how to put her answer in the form of a question. "Does that mean we both win?"

House began to laugh. Playing games with Cameron had been fun a lot of the time, and he missed it when she'd left. Each time she left. And now he'd be able to do it all the time.

Linda arrived with their soup and a loaf of homemade bread with butter. "Your entrees will be out soon."

"Hmmm, this is good," Cameron said after her first spoonful.

"I don't think I've ever had anything of Mo's that wasn't," House stated.

Cameron smiled at him. "It's hard for me to believe sometimes that you're here, and that you really like this town."

House didn't comment, busying himself with his soup instead. He'd never felt as comfortable anywhere as he did in Shelby, and he'd lived in many places in his life. He tried not to think about what had brought him there, of all the places he could have landed after leaving New Jersey. He'd never believed in fate or the stars or any of that crap, and he chose not to even think about it. Much.

The door opened and Vivian and Harry entered. Cameron smiled at them and said, "Hi!" as they walked by. It looked like she'd be having that talk with Vivian sooner than later.

House seemed to think the same thing, because he said, "Wait until they've ordered and then you can go over."

"I just have to think of a way to bring up Vivian's uncle," Cameron said. The idea of pumping Vivian for information was sound, but she wasn't quite sure how to execute.

"Something will come to you," House said encouragingly.

Cameron nodded, then rose to walk to the booth that Vivian and Harry shared. She stood at the end and began simply enough. "How are you two? Any after effects from your experience during the storm?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I've given up smoking," Vivian said. "We're both doing quite well." She smiled at Harry and he smiled back. "I guess Dr. House is sticking around for a while."

Now it was Cameron's turn to smile. Vivian had just given her the opening she needed. "Yes, you heard that he was trying to buy the old Chatham place, didn't you?"

"How would we hear that?" Harry asked.

"From your cousin Buddy, or perhaps Vivian's uncle."

"My uncle? I tend to stay away from him," she said.


	39. A Step in the Right Direction

_Thanks to everyone who's commented on this story. We writers love to hear from you since it's the only way we know we're not spitting in the wind by writing and posting our stories._

**Chapter 39. A Step in the Right Direction**

Thinking quickly, Cameron realized that although Vivian might not know anything about what her uncle was up to, there had to be a reason why Vivian stayed away from him, and that negative information might be just as valuable.

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

Vivian shrugged. "He's a control freak, and I don't like anyone telling me what I can or cannot do. I can just imagine what he'd say about Harry."

"Hey!" the man in question objected. "What would he say about me?"

"Probably that I could do better," Vivian said, but added. "He doesn't know you the way I do." She smiled at him and reached across the table to pat his cheek.

"Have you ever been able to get him to accept your opinion about something?" Cameron asked.

"Who? Uncle Quentin?" Vivian laughed. "Well, there was this one time. He wanted me to go to Harvard just as he did, but I was just as happy to attend the University of Maryland. My mother sided with me, of course. Dad, well, Dad never stood up to his big brother. And then Uncle Quentin offered to pay my tuition, room and board. My father loved the idea, of course. It would save him a pretty penny."

Cameron smiled. "So what happened?" she asked.

"In the end I came up with an argument they would both accept. I told them that if I went to school nearby, I would still be able to help with the family businesses. My uncle had depended on me to take care of much of his correspondence when I was in high school, he can't write a coherent letter himself, and he was smart enough to know that he needed me."

That didn't really help in House's situation, but it was good to know. "And?" Cameron prompted Vivian to finish the story.

Vivian shrugged. "He became very dependent on me, but also more demanding. By the time I finished school, though, I'd had enough, so I just quit. And since I quickly got a real job, I no longer needed his largess to support myself."

"I bet he was bummed by that!"

"But why are you suddenly so interested in Vivian's uncle?" Harry asked.

"He's standing in the way of House buying a piece of property," Cameron explained without going into too much detail.

"I don't understand," Harry said, looking between Cameron and Vivian for an explanation.

"I expect it has something to do with getting approval from the town council," Vivian said, and Cameron nodded. "My uncle controls the council. Or at least he thinks he does."

"But what does the council have to do with anyone buying or selling property?" Harry asked.

"The town owns the property," Cameron replied. "But what do you mean, he only thinks he controls the council?" she asked Vivian.

She grinned. "For one thing he believes he has the mayor under his thumb, but occasionally Cosgrove has an idea of his own and he doesn't wait for Uncle Quentin to approve it. After all, he actually has the power to make things happen."

Cameron was glad she'd come over to talk. "Thanks, Vivian. You've been more help than you think! See you both around."

Cameron headed back to House's booth thinking about the information she now had, and hoping it would help House with his plan. She quickly related what Vivian had told her.

"So the key might be the Mayor after all," he mused.

"And the fact that he didn't oppose your proposal outright indicates that he's thinking about it."

"And that he's not going to let Quentin Marshall call the shots on this one. Yeah. I like it," House said with a quick grin.

"So what are you planning for this afternoon?" Cameron asked, taking the last bite of her fish.

"I don't know. Kinda depends on whether you're finished with your inventorying," he said.

"And if I am?"

"I was going to suggest that we take a ride out to see the site of our new home," he told her.

Cameron grinned. "I think that would be a lot more fun than going back to the clinic. Besides, Carol and Chrissy weren't planning on meeting me there to help this afternoon." She placed her fork on her plate. "Let's do it!" she said.

"But first, dessert," House said, looking around for Linda.

She seemed to sense he wanted her, because the waitress came right over and said, "We've got peach and pecan this afternoon."

"Yes," House said, smiling at her.

"You got it, Doc! What about you Dr. Cameron?"

"Just the peach, please." She took a sip of her coffee as they watched Linda go behind the counter and cut slices of pie, then scoop out some vanilla ice cream to put on top. House's plate with two slices of pie even got a cherry added.

"Linda spoils you," Cameron said as the waitress returned with their desserts and clean forks and spoons.

"I guess I have her trained right," House agreed. He grinned up at Linda.

She grinned right back. "Eat up! You don't want the ice cream to melt."

They dutifully ate their desserts, not that it was difficult to do. When they were done, Cameron patted her tummy. "I'm stuffed," she said. "And ready for the ride now."

House swallowed his last biteful of pie, took one more sip of coffee, and rose. "So what are you waiting for?"

This time they decided to take his car. Although it was the early afternoon, there was still traffic on the main roads. It took them almost ten minutes to drive the four miles out to the turnoff for the Chatham property.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Cameron said thoughtfully. "Just paving this lane out to the house site will be a problem."

"Nothing that some money and a work crew couldn't fix," House said.

"Yes, of course. So the house will go where the old one was?" she asked, trying to picture it. Despite the debris and weeds, and the remains of the original house, she could imagine what it might be like, and began to smile.

"According to the records, the property is rather large. Unfortunately. it doesn't extend to the bay, but I can live with that," House said.

Cameron nodded, walking around carefully and looking all around the old foundation. "How big a house?" she asked.

"About the same size as the original, but I'd prefer a ranch house, if it's all the same to you."

"No problem," she said. "And you'd really let the town have a park on the grounds?"

"As long as it's not too close to he house, yeah, sure. Besides, it'll act as a windbreak."

She put her arms around his neck. "Buying this property is a brilliant idea, one of the most brilliant you've ever had!"


	40. A Feast for the Senses

**Chapter 40. A Feast for the Senses**

They drove back into town. House glanced at Cameron now and then. She was smiling, happy, and it seemed so strange to know he was the one who'd caused that.

"Who do you think I should talk to next?" he asked her as they neared the traffic light where they'd have to turn south. "The principal, Buddy or the mayor?"

"I think the mayor may be the key here," she told him. "If he'll vote for your plan, that's all you'd need, right?"

"I certainly hope so," he said. "It would eliminate a lot of work."

"He and his wife have dinner at The Dewdrop Inn almost every Saturday night," Cameron said.

"Do they? The Dewdrop Inn, huh? Not the most auspicious name for a restaurant. Still, I guess I know where we're eating later."

They stopped at the clinic so that Cameron could get her car and then House followed her back to Mrs. McClelland's.

"So what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?" Cameron asked as they let themselves in through the back door.

"I can use a nap after getting up so early this morning," House said. Then he smiled. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, leading the way down to her apartment and opening the door.

The minute they were inside, he drew her close and her arms made their way around his neck. A few kisses later, they moved closer to the couch. She could already feel his heat, hear the slight intake of breath as she reached down between his jean-encased legs. His eyes flashed with desire, mirroring hers. And that desire continued to build as their hands roam freely over each other.

His hands, with their long sensitive fingers, sought the bare skin under her shirt as she probed under his T-shirt and inside his jeans to touch him. And that touch, skin to skin, set off sparks.

His face buried momentarily in her hair. "Your hair smells of strawberries," he said.

She found his lips again and tasted them with her tongue. "Your lips taste of coffee with a little cream and two sugars. And a hint of the pie you ate earlier," she said.

"Your voice is like angel song," he whispered, making her smile.

"You don't believe in angels."

"I believe in you," he whispered.

Cameron blinked. Had House just said that? "Your scruff tickles my cheek," she said playfully.

"Your…" he was stuck for a minute. "Your face puts Helen of Troy to shame."

She blushed, but was determined to go on, maybe not with words but with actions. She started by kissing his eyelids, then those lips again. God, she couldn't get enough of those lips. She kissed the faint scar on his neck, all along his collarbone, and then lifted his shirt so she could continue down the center of his chest. His heartbeat was elevated, the pounding speaking directly to her. She imagined it saying, 'Love Me, Love Me'. She never expected his lips to say that.

She felt his hand on her head, smoothing her hair, tugging at the ponytail, as her head moved lower. She licked the skin around his navel. She was almost at her destination and, when she opened his jeans and push them down followed by his briefs, her goal was in sight. She had to breath deeply to slow her heart because it was threatening to burst from her chest.

As her mouth began to engulf her goal, there was an audible 'Ohhhh' from above. That only encouraged her to continue. The taste like no other, the scent exciting beyond belief. But before long, having him in her mouth wasn't enough. Somehow, between them, they had her slacks off and his fingers were entwined in the elastic of her pink bikini briefs, sliding them over her hips. He backed her onto the couch then lowered himself as well. Her legs wrapped around him as he entered. The sensations continued to reach new levels until, almost simultaneously they reached the heights.

Neither of them wanted it to ever end. They prolonged the exhilaration by holding each other tightly.

"Just knowing that we have a lifetime ahead to do that over and over again makes me happy beyond belief," she murmured in his ear.

"Actually, I was thinking about how much fun it will be to christen our new home," he said. "Every room."

"Even the bathrooms?"

"Won't they have tubs?" he asked. "Or even showers. Doing it standing up might not be easy but I'm willing to try."

Cameron started to laugh. "I guess we're in for a lifetime of fun."

"Of course we have to make it happen. And that means getting dressed and heading out to...what was the name of the place?"

"The Dewdrop Inn," she replied with the laugh. "I must admit I've never eaten there myself, but I've been told it's where the movers and shakers dine, despite the stupid name."

He got up and headed for the bathroom, asking over his shoulder, "Jeans OK?"

"I'd stick with a button-down shirt and slacks, but I doubt you'll need a tie," Cameron answered. She joined him in the bathroom and they rinsed off in the narrow shower stall.

"We definitely need a larger shower than this," House said, squeezing past her as he stepped out again to grab towels for each of them. "Or maybe not."

Once they were dry and dressed they headed out to the restaurant. On the way, Cameron filled House in on all she knew about Mayor Cosgrove and his wife, Cindy.

"He's been mayor forever, I understand," Cameron said. "No one ever runs against him. He's almost always sided with Quentin Marshall because there's very little he feels strongly about on his own. Cindy likes the idea of being the wife of the mayor." She stopped and thought for a minute. "She was one of our patients out at the high school, but I don't expect you'd remember her. She's very forgettable. Mousy hair, thin face, bland features, in fact the only distinctive thing is her squeaky voice, and she wasn't really talking much for obvious reasons."

House thought back to the hundreds of people they treated once the storm was over and agreed that he didn't remember.

"But I bet she'll remember you," Cameron said with a smirk. They'd reached the restaurant and went in.

The Dewdrop Inn was a neighborhood restaurant with pretensions of something grander. They were seated after a short wait at a round pine table with four matching chairs and handed menus which tended toward steaks and chops. No catering to vegetarians here.

Water and a loaf of soft bread and herbed butter were placed on the table, and finally after about ten minutes, their waitress came by to take their orders. She was a young woman, big-boned with a lot of brassy hair. "What'll it be tonight?" she asked, pen at the ready over her order pad.

"I'll have the sirloin, medium rare with baked potato," House said.

"Gotcha," she said. "And for the little lady?" Somehow the restaurants affectations hadn't rubbed off on her.

"The petit sirloin with rice," Cameron said, closing the menu and handing it to the waitress.

"You get the soup and salad bar with your meals. Help yourself," the woman said, as she walked off, presumably to place their orders.

Meanwhile, House had a chance to look around the room. Cameron had been right. There was the mayor with a nondescript woman sitting at a table between theirs and the salad bar. "I think I'm going to get me a salad," House said with a smile.

Cameron followed his eyes and realized immediately what he was up to. "Go get 'em." she encouraged with a smile.


	41. A New Approach

**Chapter 41. A New Approach **

But as House approached the mayor and his wife, Cameron changed her mind. She wasn't going to let House have all the fun. So she stood and followed in his footsteps that stopped just short of the salad bar when he did an elaborate double take and said, "Cindy? Cindy Cosgrove?"

Cameron had to smile. Anyone else would have greeted the mayor first, but not House. He knew exactly how the mayor would react to the seeming snub.

"Hello, Dr. House," the woman said with a pleased smile. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me from among all of the other patients you treated."

"Forget you?" he said in his most ingratiating voice. "How could I?"

"Hello, Marty, Cindy," Cameron had to suppress a smile as she walked up next to House. "You both know Dr. House, don't you?"

"Hello, Dr. Cameron," Cindy said, nodding. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Well, I've been showing House the better restaurants in town, and I knew he likes a good steak as much as anything," Cameron said, placing a hand on House's shoulder.

The mayor looked from one of them to the other, unsure whether he should be annoyed at House for ignoring him, or pleased that the doctor remembered Cindy. Most people found her easy to forget. He'd almost forgotten that Dr. House had been the one to help Dr. Cameron during and just after the storm.

"Looks like you two enjoy the food here," House said, pointing to the mayor's plate with his cane.

"The steaks here are as good as they get in this town," Cosgrove said with a grin, jabbing at the small piece that was left of his own piece of cow with his fork.

"Marty tells me you're going to buy the old Chatham place," Cindy said, still smiling at House. He obviously had a new fan.

"I told you he was _trying_ to buy it," her husband corrected.

"But first I have to get approval from the city council," House said looking pointedly at Cosgrove.

"Oh!" Cindy said. "Why wouldn't they approve it? Marty how could they object?"

"Oh, I suppose some of the members have their reasons," the mayor replied.

"You didn't vote against Dr. House, did you?" she asked.

House had to smile. His new fan would do most of his work for him. "No he didn't," he assured her.

"Patton, DiMonaco, Mrs. Bradford and Owen all had objections," Cosgrove said. "I...I abstained."

"Well, you know you don't have to do everything Owen Marshall does! Or even always try to please him." Cindy said. "In fact, it's time you started to stand up to him on a regular basis."

"You try it!" Cosgrove said. "I may be the mayor, but he has the clout to make or break me. Why, if he's annoyed with me, he could prevent me from winning another term."

"So?" Cindy said. "Haven't you had enough of all the hassle involved in being the mayor? Besides, selling this property will bring the town much needed funds, won't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can finally fix those sidewalks that the business owners have been complaining about," House threw in.

"That'll please Patton, I guess," Marty allowed with a nod. "It's one of his pet projects."

"You think he'll like that more than finding a developer who'll build condos for rich seniors on the land?" House asked.

"Oh, he'll never find anyone to do that. I was even surprised that you said you'd let him use some of the land for it," Cosgrove said.

Cameron looked from House to the mayor and back again. "What makes you think he won't ever find a developer?" she asked Cosgrove.

"Because they're too busy building high rise condos from the Florida coast all the way up to the Carolinas. They're not interested in a town like Shelby."

House smiled slightly at that bit of information. "Thanks, Mayor."

"For what? Doctor, I may not say much but I pay attention. Owen Marshall's support isn't the only reason I've been reelected five times. And when I do talk, I tell it like it is."

House turned to Cameron and said, "I'm starting to like this guy!"

She laughed, then patted his shoulder. "C'mon. You and the mayor can bond some more later. We need to get our salads before our steaks get cold."

House followed her the rest of the way to the salad bar, where he filled up his plate with a little of everything. "Gotta get my money's worth."

As they walked back to their table, Cameron said, "You got the ball rolling, and now I think Cindy is going to bring the mayor over to your side. She just has to work on him a little more."

House nodded and dug into his plate of vegetables and greens. "Good olives."

Cameron took that as a signal that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So, have you heard from Meisner?" she asked.

"Just a brief e-mail that he'd received about a dozen applications from doctors with various levels of experience. I guess I'll have to go through them on Monday and decide who I want to interview."

"What, you're not going to have them all compete for positions on your staff?"

"Been there, done that, had my fun. No, this time I think I'll go the traditional route," he told her.

"Nobody will expect that," she said.

He grinned. "No they won't, and that's what I'm counting on. The mayor was right. This steak is great!"

"I know we came here so you could work your whiles on Cosgrove, but I'd never take you to a restaurant that wasn't first-rate."

"What kind of kitchen do you want?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, in the house you mean." She thought about it for a while. "Well, I've never done much cooking but I love to bake."

"You do?" House couldn't remember her ever bringing any home-baked goodies in for him. Maybe if she had, things would have been different.

"I haven't had time or the equipment for it in the last few years, but yes, I do," she said. "I thought you knew everything there was to know about me."

"Not everything."

"Well, wait until you taste my walnut brownies," she said. "I won't give away my secret, but think pepper."

"Pepper? In brownies?" He practically sneered.

"I'll bet you'll love 'em," she said, with a sly grin.

"I'm a brownie connoisseur, you know," he warned. "What are we betting?" House was never one to turn down a bet that he was sure he'd win.

Cameron decided to make it easy and fun. "The loser cooks the winner breakfast in bed."

House grinned too. "Bring it!"


	42. A Strange Request or Two

**Chapter 42. A Strange Request or Two**

Mrs. McClelland was waiting in the kitchen for them when House and Cameron returned to her house. It was obvious she had something to tell them.

Cameron took two mugs from the cupboard over the stove and filled them with coffee, sugar and milk, then sat down at the table opposite the older woman. Belatedly, House took a chair, as well.

"Allison, Dr. House, I wanted to ask a favor," Mrs. McClelland said. "My older son was here today."

Cameron sat patiently, waiting for her to get to the point. There was no way to rush her. She'd tell it in her own way in her own sweet time.

But House wasn't so patient. "Get to the bottom line already!"

Mrs. McClelland smiled at him. "Yes, Dr. House. Quite right." But she stirred her own cup of coffee before going on. "He's taken a job at the University of Chicago and will be moving over the summer," she said. "He wants me to come spend a few weeks once they've moved to their new place."

"And?" House prompted. He sipped his coffee. Cameron had fixed it just right.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting to it. I want the two of you to take care of the place while I'm gone." That was it. She stopped talking and waited for them to reply.

"Sometime in the next couple of months, right?" House asked for clarification. He was already wondering how that would work into their other plans.

"Yes," she said with a pleading smile.

"I don't see why we can't," Cameron replied, looking at House. "We're not going anywhere, at least not for a while."

The questioning look on Mrs. McClelland face came and went. She was so relieved they hadn't objected that she went on to say, "I would have asked my other son, but he lives too far away to come down here regularly."

"Don't worry, Jean, we'll take care of everything," Cameron told her. She reached out a hand and patted the wrinkled hand of her landlady.

"Thank you," the woman said. "You can't know how much this means to me."

"As long as you don't expect me to mow the grass," House had to say. "Or clean the windows."

"Oh, no, Dr. House. I have several people who come in to do both of those things," she said with a chuckle. "No, you'll just have to make the house looked lived in, take out the trash on Wednesdays, and make sure Dr. Cameron isn't alone."

"I can do that, except maybe for the garbage thing."

"Well, the less you accumulate, the less you'll have to take out," she told him. "I'll just feel better knowing that the two of you are here."

"Just let us know when you'll be leaving," Cameron said. "I hope you won't miss the Fourth of July celebrations."

"Oh, no, I won't. It should be August or maybe even early September before I go. Well, I've kept you both long enough. Good night," she said, rising and taking all of the coffee mugs directly to the dishwasher. House was happy to see she wasn't the finicky sort who washed their dishes first.

"Good-night," Cameron told her. "Let's go, House."

They descended the stairs to her apartment again, finding that nothing had changed since they left for dinner.

"I guess they make a big deal out of the Fourth in Shelby," House said, sitting down on the couch, and yawning as he realized he'd never gotten that nap after all, but what he'd done had been much more invigorating.

"Yes. A parade, a big town picnic, and fireworks," she said. "It's actually a lot of fun and everyone's in a really good mood. I'm surprised that we haven't seen any of the usual preliminaries by now, but I guess the hurricane delayed everything. Just don't be surprised if someone asks you to be grand marshal of the parade," she ended with a grin.

"I would have thought Owen Marshall would have reserved that spot for himself every year," House said.

"He tries to stay in the background at public events like that," she said. "The mayor has done it a couple of times, and last year I think it was Buddy Eldridge."

"And why would they tap me?" he asked.

"Because of the part you played during the storm," Cameron replied.

"Then they should ask you, not me," House reasoned.

"Me?" she asked as if it had never occurred to her.

"Sure, why not?"

"Because...because the grand marshal is always a man," she said.

"So? Is there a rule against having a woman?" His eyebrows arched.

"Uh, no, at least I don't think so." Her face took on a perplexed look.

"I would think they'd want a pretty face rather than my tired old mug."

"Oh, you're much handsomer than Buddy or the mayor, so it would definitely be an improvement," Cameron said with a chuckle.

"Well, I won't hold my breath waiting for someone to ask," House replied. He sighed. It had been a long day, and most of it had been fun. He'd also learned a lot about some of the people in Shelby. He rose from the couch. "I think I need some sleep," he said.

Cameron nodded. "Sorry I robbed you of your nap earlier."

"I'm not," he said with a grin. "But now I just want to stretch out and close my eyes. I think it's going to be a busy week."

"We can relax tomorrow," she suggested. "There's nothing pressing we have to take care of."

A Sunday relaxing with Cameron: now that was something he'd never imagined in his wildest dreams. But now it appeared there'd be many Sundays like that. "Sounds like my kind of plan," he said as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

–

Sunday dawned gray and drizzly, not the steady rain and strong winds of the hurricane, but still a day to stay inside.

House and Cameron had breakfast with Jean McClelland, who insisted that a hot meal would give them a good start to a lazy day.

It was the kind of day to spend in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. After breakfast that's just what they did. Sleep and Mrs. McClelland's breakfast gave them both the energy to do more than cuddle, and they made love slowly, taking the time to delight in every touch, every stroke, every kiss. House found himself thinking that this really could last, that he and Cameron could build something substantial together, and that for once in his life he'd do anything to make sure he didn't mess it up.

By lunch time, they were already feeling the cabin fever of hours in the small apartment. Almost simultaneously, they each asked the other, "Mo's?"

They were still laughing when they dressed again and got into House's car to drive to the diner. The rain had stopped for the time being, but the streets were wet, and there weren't many people out. When they arrived at the diner, though, they found it full, and most of the conversations they overheard were about the Fourth of July celebrations for the following weekend.

"Hey, Docs!" Pete greeted them. "Didja hear? They want you two to be this year's grand marshals."


	43. A Brand New Day

**Chapter 43. A Brand New Day**

Monday morning, when Cameron left for the clinic, House got into his car and headed south. He'd debated whether he should show up at Mercy early his first day, or even on time, but decided that he needed to set his own precedents. He had a starting time he was comfortable with, and no one was going to force him to change it.

He reached the hospital garage at 9:30. He hadn't gotten his credentials yet, so he parked in a visitors slot. He found his way to Meisner's office. The secretary he'd met the last time, Miss Klembach, greeted him with a big smile.

"Dr. Meisner is sorry that he couldn't be here to greet you, but he asked me to take you to your office," the older woman said. "We've left the C.V.s for the applicants on your desk."

"I guess I know what I'll be doing this morning," he said.

"They'll also probably call you from HR at some point. They'll need to take a picture for your badge and have you fill out some paperwork."

He made a face.

"I'd do it for you," she offered. "But unfortunately I don't have all the information I'd need, so rather than continuously bother you for the information, I think it would be best if you did that all yourself." The implication was that, if he needed anything else, she'd take care of it. That suited him.

The office they'd assigned to him was located on the same floor as Meisner's and many of the other doctors. The door was solid wood and a plate with his name on it had already been affixed to it. The room had a south-facing bank of windows that looked out over the hospital grounds. The desk and the equipment on it, including the computer, were all rather modern, but there was also a comfortable arm chair, two straight-backed wooden chairs with upholstered seats, and a short wall of book cases. House realized he'd have to send for his books from his apartment in Princeton before long.

Meisner had told him that he'd gotten a dozen or so applications, but when House walked into the office, there were three stacks waiting for his perusal. That had to be more than twelve.

House nodded a 'thank you' to the secretary, and she reluctantly left. Then he sat back in the desk chair, swiveled it once, made a few adjustments for height and back tilt, and stared at the folders on the desk.

"Might as well get started," he said to himself. "Who knows what I'll find."

An hour later he had a huge pile of rejects, about twenty in all, and a very short stack of maybes. He marveled over and over about what people would put in their resumes, and how they tried to stretch the truth that was obvious from their C.V.s. He still had one stack left to go through, and his eyes were going blurry, when a knock at the door was followed by it opening a crack and a pretty young head looked in.

"Dr. House? Miss Lancaster in HR will see you now," her squeaky voice said.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Me?" She seemed surprised by the question. "Oh! I'm Prissy. Miss Lancaster's secretary?"

"If you don't know, how do you expect me to?" he said, standing all the same and opening the door all the way.

"Huh?" She gave him a 'what are you talking about' look, but led him down the hallway to the elevator. The HR office was one floor up, giving House barely enough time to study the young woman. She was just out of her teens, with long blond hair and a little too much make-up, and she wore an inexpensive gray suit with a very short skirt.

Prissy led him through two massive doors with the words "Human Resources" in huge letters, and then knocked on the second door on the right, with the nameplate 'Edith Lancaster' on it, before announcing, "I've brought Dr. House, Miss Lancaster."

Lancaster was a short, slim woman with a cap of hair dyed pitch black, and a narrow, pinched face almost completely covered with huge tortoiseshell glasses. She studied him through them, then handed him the first pile of papers on her desk. "Please fill these out and return them to my office before you leave for the day," she said in a stern voice, as if she'd deal with him if he failed to comply.

Next, she passed him another stack of paper. "These are our rules of conduct. Read through them, although you won't need to memorize them. You'll find they're rather lenient." She looked him up and down with a frown that said loud and clear she thought they should be more severe. "And these are our benefit package selections. You'll need to pick a medical plan, although they're very similar and use the facilities here at Mercy, and you'll also have to select whether you want an individual or family plan. This is the page where you list your beneficiaries."

House never had beneficiaries before. He'd always automatically listed his mother as his next of kin, and as his beneficiary on his life insurance, but he realized he might want to rethink that.

"After you leave here, Prissy will show you where you can have your photo taken for your badge. It should be ready for you before you leave today, along with your employee pass for the garage."

So far, House hadn't said a word. Listening to this harridan go on and on, he wondered if it was worth the effort to declare his individuality. He certainly hoped he'd never have to deal with Miss Lancaster again, but you never knew.

"Is this all?" he asked, as he hefted the stacks of forms and stood to leave.

She smiled at him, but there was a glint in her eyes. "That's only the beginning."

House tried not to groan or even think about it as he followed Prissy down the hall to a much smaller office where a young man waited with a digital camera. The only other items in the room were a computer and a printer, and a straight-backed chair.

"Please have a seat," the young man said in a voice that indicated he was even younger than House originally thought. "I'll just take a couple of shots and then you can go while I process your badge. It should be ready after lunch."

House nodded, handed Prissy his stack of forms, and sat down, facing the camera with his right hand on the cane in front of him.

"You're allowed to smile," the kid said, surprising a chuckle out of House just as he took the first shot.

"You're good!" House said. "How'd you get a boring job like this?"

"I'm just here for the summer between high school and college," he replied. "My dad's one of the cardiologists at Mercy."

House nodded. "So what are you studying?"

"Well, not medicine," the kid said. "Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm just more into computers."

"Right," House said.

"Animation and graphics, actually," he went on, warming to his subject.

"Isn't everyone?"

"Yeah, maybe. But my teachers seem to think I have some talent and a future, so I'll stick to it."

"Good for you," House said with a nod.

"OK. One more," the kid said, raising the camera to get a slightly different angle. "I know you won't fall for the 'you're allowed to smile' line again, but how about the traditional 'pizza'?"

House didn't even bother to say the word. He just smiled for the camera, a genuine smile, because he kinda liked the kid.


	44. And The Day Goes On

**Chapter 44. And The Day Goes On**

Prissy had been waiting silently while House had his photo taken for his badge, and then she insisted on showing him the way back to his office. He would have liked the opportunity to explore on his own, but decided he'd do that later. There was still one stack of resumes to laugh at waiting on his desk.

"Can I get you anything before I go?" the young woman asked him, making him wonder if she was using him as an excuse to stay away from her boss a while longer.

"No, nothing," he said, settling into his desk chair. Maybe if he were the type to take pity on her he would have come up with a laundry list of things he wanted, but he scratched his neck and settled for, "On second thought, is there a coffeemaker around that I can have for my office? And the supplies to go with it."

"Oh!" she said, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll bring you one. And I'll even make you a pot of coffee."

House watched her go, and then immediately forgot about her. He tackled the last pile of applications, opening one folder, scanning the cover sheet, squeezing his eyes tight, closing the folder, tossing it on top of the discards, and causing an avalanche of paper. Without making a move to pick it up, he moved on to the next one.

He glanced up when Prissy reentered with a two-cup coffeemaker and a small box of supplies. House made a mental note to pick up a larger appliance before he returned the next day. The young woman set to work and soon had a cup of steaming hot coffee for him.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

He told her, and she brought over the cup after she'd added the milk and sugar. House thanked her before sipping it and practically spit out his first mouthful. Why couldn't anyone else make coffee like Cameron did?

Prissy picked up the fallen files, and he thanked her again, but with nothing else to do for him, she reluctantly left.

House set the coffee aside, hoping the hospital cafeteria made a better brew. He was able to finish reviewing the rest of the applications before lunch, and sat back in his chair, swiveling it so he could look out the window. If these were the only applicants he'd have to pick from, he wasn't sure he'd made the right move to accept Meisner's offer.

Before he went looking for the cafeteria for lunch, he pulled out his phone and selected Cameron's cellphone number from his contacts. She didn't answer until it had rung twice.

"Busy?" he asked, thinking that would be the only reason she wouldn't answer sooner.

"You can say that again."

"Busy?" he complied, making her laugh.

"So how is your first day going?" Cameron asked.

"If I come home with papercuts, you'll know why!" he said. "You don't have any benefits at the clinic, do you?"

"Benefits? You mean like health insurance?" she asked. "No. None."

"OK," he said. "I'll put you on mine."

"House? Are you sure you want to do that?" She was dumbfounded that he'd even think of it. "Can you?" she wondered aloud.

"Let 'em try to stop me," he told her.

She was silent as the import of what he was saying sank in. But finally she had to say something. "Any good applicants for your team?"

House groaned. "Depends on your definition of 'good'. I can't believe what some people will put down on a resume! Or rather, I can, but I'm still astonished. Of the thirty or so applicants, I easily whittled the possibles down to five, and I'm not so sure about any of them."

"But you'll interview those five?"

"I guess I'll have to. Too bad Wilson's not around to ask appropriate questions. I'm afraid mine won't be appreciated. They could scare off the ones I really want."

"They didn't scare me off," Cameron said, then hesitated before offering. "Did you want some help? I can go over the five with you tonight, and help you come up with questions for them."

"Do some role play?" he pondered aloud. "That might help, although I had better things in mind to do with my evening."

She chuckled. That sound, even over the phone, sent a warm feeling through House. "I'm sure there'll be time for both," she said.

"I'll hold you to that," he said. "I'm off to find out how bad the hospital food is."

"I'm sure you'll find something to eat," she said.

"See you later, and don't work too hard."

"Bye, House."

He closed his phone and headed out his office door. He thought he knew the way to the cafeteria from his tour when he'd come to see Meisner the first time. He was glad to find they hadn't moved it since then.

The place was full, as full as he'd ever seen the cafeteria at PPTH. He wondered if that was a good sign. As he walked to the food line he didn't see any empty tables, and he still didn't know more than a few people, none he was willing to eat with.

Maybe he could get some food and find an empty patient room to eat in . Better yet, there were bound to be a few patients in comas he could hide out with. But before he even paid for his lunch, he heard a voice calling him.

"Dr. House, why don't you join us?"

He turned toward the voice and saw Chet whatshisname, the doctor who'd made moves on Cameron before House showed up, and who'd also tried unsuccessfully to make a good impression on House the day he toured Mercy.

He was sitting with one other man and a woman at a table for four. House made a split-second decision and took the fourth chair. Time to start learning about what was going on behind the scenes in the hospital.

"This is Dr. Fulton, the head of Internal Medicine," Chet said. "And this lovely lady is Dr. Liz Meadows, everyone's favorite cardiologist."

"Is all the food here as bad as this?" House asked them, dropping the half a sandwich he'd taking one bite of.

Meadows smiled. "The hot dogs aren't bad," she said. "But don't tell anyone I said so." She was a slim brunet with green eyes and a pleasant smile.

"Have you selected your team yet?" Fulton asked. He was around House's age, maybe a little older, with silver gray hair and mustache. He appeared to be on the short side, but House couldn't be certain until he stood up.

"There were quite a few applicants," House told him. "It'll take a while."

"I would imagine there would be quite a few doctors who would like to work for the illustrious Dr. Gregory House." Chet said.

"First they have to prove they're worthy."


	45. The Future's So Bright

**Chapter 45. The Futures So Bright I've Gotta Wear Shades**

The five applicants House was willing to consider for the three positions Meisner had approved included a neurologist with a side specialty in gerontology named Walter Iverson, a pediatric oncologist named Lauren Briggs, a gastroenterologist with the unlikely name of Bart Simpson (he knew he would have a lot of fun with that), a respiratory disease specialist named Heather Jacobs, and a general practitioner named Rocco Magnani.

He brought the folders with their applications, resumes and C.V.s to Miss Lembach and asked her to set up interviews for the next two days.

"I'll send you the schedule as soon as I've finalized it," she promised him with a smile. "And I'll return these to you so you can have them for the interviews. We usually arrange these things through our HR department, but I think we can bend the rules this time. It will speed up the process. I'll just tell them the five you're interviewing and that we don't need their help."

"What did you want me to do with the twenty-five others?" he asked. He would have been happy to toss them in the circular file.

"I'll send someone for them. We'll have to mail out rejection letters, of course. Now that I won't mind handing over to HR."

House nodded and returned to his office. There was something else he needed to arrange. He hesitated only briefly, then called Wilson.

"House?" Wilson sounded surprised to hear from him.

"Do you still have a key to my apartment?" House countered without even a 'hello'.

"Yes. At least I think so..."

"I need the books from my shelves," House told him. "I'll give you an address to send them to. As soon as possible."

"You want me to box your books and send them to you?" Wilson sighed. "Why am I surprised?"

House could imagine the long-suffering look on Wilson's face right about then. "How else will they get here?" he asked.

"And what about the rest of your stuff? Your piano?" Wilson was being sarcastic, but the time would come when House would want those things.

"Not ready for that yet, but see if you can locate an interstate piano mover while you're at it," House said. "Best to be prepared."

"House, I'm not your errand boy!" Wilson declared.

"Could have fooled me."

Wilson sighed. "OK, I'll take care of the books. What's the address?"

House gave him the address of the hospital.

"So you're definitely going to be working there?" Wilson asked.

"Already am. Just about to pick my team."

"And you want your books for your office there," Wilson guessed. "What about the apartment here?"

"I'll keep it for a while longer, not because I'm coming back, but I don't have anyplace for all my stuff. Yet," he added cryptically.

"House what are you up to now? No, I don't really want to know." Wilson sighed. "You should have the books by the end of the week or beginning of next."

"So what are you doing for the Fourth?" House suddenly asked.

Wilson was silent.

"Either you don't want to tell me, or you didn't even remember that next weekend is the Fourth of July, or, maybe, you were just thrown by the change in topic."

"I don't have any plans," Wilson finally answered. "And I suppose you're going to regale me with all that you'll be doing in that podunk town you're living in."

"Actually..." House paused for effect, "...Cameron and I were asked to be grand marshals in the Shelby parade."

"Why that's...that's..." Wilson couldn't come up with an appropriate word.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"You're really not the Greg House who worked here all those years, are you?"

"I haven't changed," House insisted. "But my situation has, and it's been an eye opener. Bye, Wilson."

"Bye, House."

That taken care of, there wasn't much House could do in his office for the rest of the afternoon except tackle the forms from HR, and he wasn't ready to do that yet. Time to take that self-guided tour of the hospital.

He'd already seen most of the floor his office was on, so he took the elevator up to the top floor. As he got out, he could see that corridors to the right and left led to the patient rooms, Oncology to the right and Cardiology, Liz Meadows domain, to the left. But there was also a sign to something called The Garden, and it pointed in both directions.

He headed to the left, ignoring the offer of assistance from the nurse at the central station across from the elevators. If he needed help finding his way, he could always come back.

About halfway down the corridor was a door that didn't lead to a patient room. Instead, over it, was another sign for The Garden. He pushed it open and walked into a large open-air, square space, completely surrounded by the hospital, and filled with an overabundance of foliage. Concrete paths meandered among them with old-fashioned park benches every few feet. The place was warmed by the sun overhead. He was surprised that they weren't all occupied.

In fact, there was only one patient sitting outside in the sunshine, an old man in a ratty old robe over striped pajamas. A male nurse stood watch over him. There was no way of telling whether the man was a patient in either of the two wings on this floor, or possibly from a lower one.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked House.

"What? No. I'm just exploring," House replied. "There was nothing on the hospital's website about a garden."

"What do they have you in for?" the old man croaked out in his raspy voice.

Rather than answer, House glanced at the man's nicotine-stained fingers and asked, "Throat or lung?"

"Don't you know?"

"How should I know what's wrong with you. I'm not your doctor," House objected.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about yourself," the old man said, smiling wryly. "Me, it's throat. They got me going through that radiation stuff and the chemo too." He shook his head. "I've lived a long and full life. Don't need this crap now."

"Now, Mr. Thornton. Is that any way to talk?" the nurse asked.

"Do you believe him?" Thornton asked House. "These young whippersnappers have no idea." He shook his head.

House had run into older people before who felt the same way, that they'd rather not go through the discomfort and complications from the life-saving measures that were being used to extend their lives. He could understand it, on one hand, but as a doctor, he was all for anything that might do that.

"How old are you?" he asked the man.

"Ninety-one," Thornton said. "Been active all my life, but if I can't do the things I've always liked to do, what's the sense of going on? You tell me that!" He jabbed a calloused and gnarled finger at House's midsection.

"Ninety-one, huh? I'll bet there were things you wanted to do when you were, say, forty or fifty, but you were too busy earning a livelihood to take the time to do them."

That gave Thornton pause. "Well, yeah. I guess everyone has dreams. But it's too late for that now."

"I'm beginning to believe it's never too late," House told him. "I'm fifty-two and I feel like my life is just beginning to take shape."


	46. Necessities

**Chapter 46. Necessities**

House continued his tour of the hospital. He found out what was on each floor, where all the janitors' closets were and all the restrooms. Some of the hospital personnel ignored him as he wandered the halls. A few questioned what he was doing or what he was looking for, but when he told them he was the new doctor, they took his word for it and let him go on his way.

The hospital wasn't very large, only about a third the size of PPTH, and by three in the afternoon he'd seen everything he wanted to, so he returned to his office.

He looked around at the place. Besides another coffeemaker and his books, there were a few things he thought it needed. And the adjoining conference room needed a white board, or better yet, one of the newer electronic type. He figured it would take him at least two weeks to get things the way he wanted, but he was beginning to believe that he was there for a while.

He found Meisner's secretary where she always seemed to be, at her desk. He wondered whether he would find her there if he came in over the weekend, even a holiday weekend like the upcoming one.

"How can I help you, Dr. House?" she asked with a bright smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"How do I requisition equipment for my office and conference room?"

"Well, we usually have the doctors fill out the forms themselves, but if you'll give me a list, I'd be happy to take care of it for you," she said, practically fluttering her eyelashes.

He smiled his most ingratiating smile at her, hoping it didn't give her the wrong idea. "I'd be very grateful." He pulled out the list he'd scrawled and handed it to her.

"I've also taken the liberty to send through the application for your license to practice medicine in Maryland," she added.

One more thing taken care of for him.

Meisner chose that moment to open his office door and hobbled out. "Dr. House, how are you finding everything?"

"Just fine," he said. "Miss Lembach is being very helpful."

"Good, good."

"I've started to arrange for the interviews of your candidates beginning tomorrow morning," Miss Lembach said, just to show how helpful she was being.

"So you've gone through all of the applications already?" Meisner asked House.

"Yes. I'm afraid that most of them aren't what I usually look for."

"But you did find a few, I take it."

"Five," House said. "And I'm not at all sure about them."

"Well, we'll notify you if there are any more applications that come in," he said. "And your office. Comfortable enough for you?"

"I've just told Miss Lembach the few additional things I need, but I think it'll do quite well."

"Good!" Meisner said. "And have you had a chance to find your way around our facility?"

"Yes, I think I know where everything is that I might need."

"Well, I have a meeting or I'd stop and chat. I'm glad you decided to join us," Meisner said with a smile.

House just nodded and watched him continue out into the hall.

"Anything else I can do for you, Doctor?" Miss Lembach asked.

"No, nothing," he said. "I suppose I'll just go finish filling out my benefit forms." The fact that he hadn't even started was besides the point.

He returned to his office and stared at the HR questionnaires on his desk for a minute or two, then found a pen in his desk and started with the top one. Name and address? Didn't they already have that information? Couldn't it be added automatically to any forms? He settled in for the most boring half hour he'd had in a long time.

The medical insurance choices were a bit perplexing. They all seemed the same except for the amount of the premiums and the out-of-pocket costs. He was annoyed to find that beneficiaries had to be related to the employee, except for one plan where cohabitants could be listed. Well, that made the decision easier.

He'd just finished filling that one out, except for Cameron's social security number, which he'd have to get from her, when Prissy knocked at his door.

"I've got your badge and your parking sticker," she told him with a big smile.

He expected the picture to be like those driver's license ones that never looked anything like him, but it wasn't bad, not bad at all. But it reminded him he still needed a Maryland driver's license and Maryland plates for his car.

"Thanks, Prissy."

She grinned. "You're welcome."

"Prissy, is there anything you think I should know about the other doctors here?" he asked. She seemed like the sort who'd be up on the latest gossip, and gossip, he'd found, was always useful.

"Well..." she began, and then spent the next fifteen minutes filling him in. As he expected, she was very aware of everything that was going on: who was sleeping with whom, whose wife just left him, who was in danger of being fired over a string of mistakes, and who was the best source for assorted office supplies that were hard to come by.

"Thanks, Prissy," he said with a grin. "You're a fount of information."

"Glad to help," she said.

"Is your boss the dragon she appears to be?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"Actually, you caught her on a good day," Prissy said in a conspiratorial voice. "Someone told her that one of the candidates for a job on your team was her sister's son."

"You wouldn't happen to know which one, would you? What's her sister's last name?" he asked.

But Prissy shook her head. "Sorry. I don't know. But it's definitely one of the people on the short list, the ones Miss Lembach is contacting to schedule interviews."

"Well, that narrows it down to three," House mused, as he thought about how he might bring that up in his interview with the three male candidates.

"I'd better go. If I hear anything more, I'll be sure to let you know," Prissy promised.

"You do that. And thanks again." He watched the young woman leave, and then went back to the dreaded forms. But at least now he had a lot to think about.

He finished most of the questionnaires and turned on his computer, using the temporary password that had been handwritten on a post-it attached to his new badge. He immediately changed the password to one he'd remember, and then noticed that he already had six emails. He made a note of the email address that had been assigned to him. The only message that seemed interesting was from Miss Lembach, at least he thought it was from her, since the 'from' address began with 'klembach', and the subject was 'interviews'. He saw that he'd be interviewing Iverson, Jacobs, and Magnani in the morning on Tuesday and the other two on Wednesday.

As he was reading the schedule, she sent another message with copies of his requisitions attached. He was impressed with how quickly she'd gotten that done. Cuddy's assistants never did anything quickly, so he'd always leaned on his team to make sure they had supplies.


	47. That's a Wrap

**Chapter 47. That's a Wrap**

House looked up when he heard a knock on his door, and saw Dr. Meadows in the open doorway. "I've got a patient for you," she said. "Chet says you're a whiz at solving the unsolvable."

"I haven't even picked my team yet!" he objected.

"This case can't wait," she said. "The patient is dying, and it's not his heart." She handed him a file. "At least take a look and tell me what you think."

Reluctantly he took it, but when he opened the folder and took a look at the symptoms, he smiled. "What do I get if I help you with this one?"

"My undying gratitude," she said with a smile.

"Why were you treating this patient?" House asked Meadows. "There's nothing wrong with his heart."

"That's what I've been telling Mr. Hoffman, but he and his wife both insist that he's having palpitations."

"You showed them the EKG and the echo?" House asked, flipping through the file.

"Of course. But they both said I was reading the results wrong," she replied. "I hate patients who think they know more than their doctors!"

"So how do you plan on convincing him to let me examine him?"

"Actually, I hadn't gotten that far in my thinking," she said. "I wanted to make sure you'd take the case first.

"What if I tell them I agree with them, and disagree with you to start?" he asked.

Meadows nodded. "I can see that working. Will you do it?" She wasn't actually pleading but he could see that she was determined.

"Let me read the entire file. I'll let you know tomorrow. I'll be busy in the morning with interviews, but I'll send you an email."

She smiled. "I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. For now."

"Something tells me you're the type that doesn't let up until she gets her way."

"You are so right!"

He watched her go, swaying her hips as she sashayed out the door. But almost immediately after she left, another woman knocked on it.

"Miss Lembach sent these back to you," she said. She was middle-aged, a nondescript woman in an equally nondescript dress, quite a contrast to the lovely and beautifully dressed doctor who'd just left. She placed the five application folders on his desk and turned to leave.

"Tell Miss Lembach 'thanks' from me," House said.

"Sure," she said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

House didn't spend any time speculating about her. Instead he pulled the stack of folders to him, wondering if there was anything in them that might identify which of the applicants was Lancaster's nephew. He didn't even know where she was originally from, but he assumed it was somewhere on the east coast.

Each of the men had done their pre-med out of state. Iverson had interned in New York and done two residencies at NYU Medical School, one in each of his specialties. Most recently he'd been working in Boston.

Simpson had spent most of the past few years in Florida at various hospitals and med schools, and already had a reputation as an excellent gastroenterologist. He'd have to be good to compensate for his name.

And Rocco Magnani was a Philly boy. The farthest he'd strayed from home was Johns Hopkins for his residency. House was always interested in anyone who survived that place, but he wondered why a general practitioner would be interested in a job with him.

As House reread the resumes and C.V.s of the applicants, he began to formulate the questions he'd ask each of them. He hated asking direct questions even when he knew what information he was after, because he had to assume something before he asked them. But more oblique questions often elicited information he didn't even know he wanted.

At five he decided to pack it in for the day. Taking his garage sticker, badge and the completed forms to drop off at HR, he started for the door, then decided to take the applicant files with him. Running them past Cameron would be a good idea. He knew she'd have a completely different approach to eliciting information from the five doctors, and she might see something in the files that he missed. Highly unlikely, but it could happen.

Luckily, the HR dragon wasn't lying in wait for him. He found Prissie at an outer desk and gave her the forms.

She smiled and said, "Have a nice night."

House found his way to his car, got in and started the long drive home. He arrived well before six, hoping Cameron was ready for dinner. He was starving! But when he walked down all the stairs to her apartment, he found she wasn't there.

He dumped the files on the counter and took out his phone. Cameron answered after the first ring. "Are you still at the clinic?" House asked her.

"No," she replied, but didn't say anything else.

"Do you want me to meet you someplace for dinner?" He wondered why she wasn't being her usual transparent self, telling him not only where she was and what she was doing but why and with whom. But after he'd kept the attempt to purchase the Chatham place a secret, he knew he couldn't ask.

"Hmmm, I'll be finished in about ten more minutes. How about pizza for dinner?"

He knew she meant at DiMonaco's place. What was she up to? He climbed back up the stair, went out the back door and around the house to the street. As he got into his car again and drove to the pizza and pasta place, he wondered if Cameron was doing whatever she could to ensure that he had the votes on the council to purchase the property. It was definitely a Cameron thing to do.

He parked next to the Alfa in the small parking lot, and entered the restaurant. Cameron sat at one of the tables, a glass of iced tea in front of her on the red and white checkered tablecloth.

"I didn't order yet, since I wasn't sure you wanted pizza or possibly something else," she said.

He nodded. "We can start with a medium-sized pie and if I'm still hungry I can order some pasta," he said. They told the waiter what they wanted on it, and the young man went off to get House a beer and place their order. "So, was your afternoon as busy as your morning was?" House asked.

"Busier, in fact," she said. "I always thought there'd be more sniffles and other things going around in the winter, but it seems summer's a time for colds and allergies, as well as all sorts of accidents."

"You need an assistant," he said.

"I need a lot of things, but they're not going to happen," she said. "So, how were things at Mercy?"

"Interesting," he said. "I already have three women after me."

"What, only three?" she asked with a smirk.

He tilted his head. "It was a slow day, and there's also one who's planning to thwart me at every turn." He told her about the HR dragon and his plans to keep as far away from her as possible. It seemed right to be sharing this with Cameron. "One of my candidates is her nephew, but I don't know which one."

"I'm sure you'll get that information out of him in your interview."

"That's what I'm hoping. We'll have to talk about what I should ask them, but right now I'm starving."

The waiter placed a pie, cut into eight slices, in the middle of their table, and they each took a slice.

Taking a bite through toppings, stringy cheese and well-seasoned sauce at the pointy end, House said, "At least DiMonaco knows how to make pizza."


	48. A Matter of Taste

**Chapter 48. A Matter of Taste**

They were finishing their pizza when the owner, himself, stopped by their table. "Dr. House, I see you're enjoying my food."

House took a long drink of his Pauli Girl before replying. "Not bad, DiMonaco."

"You still determined to buy the Chatham place?"

"More than ever," House replied honestly. "And I think I'll have the votes this week."

"Yeah, well, don't be so sure of that."

"Do you have another objection, other than the fact that Berman's supporting me?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons," DiMonaco insisted. "Or what I know."

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise if you'd tell me what you have against me. Or the Principal."

But the restaurant owner just shook his head. "See you at the council meeting, and don't be surprised if the opposition is stronger than ever." He walked away.

"What do you think he's got up his sleeve?" House asked Cameron.

She'd been watching the dialog between the two men speculatively, and now she shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm going to try to find out."

"Cameron, don't do anything that'll jeopardize your position in this town."

"House, this is our fight, not just yours." She put the crust of the slice she'd just eaten on her plate. "I'm going to talk to Zach tomorrow and find out what he knows."

"What were you doing after work today?" House had been trying hard not to ask, but he was just too curious. "Can I have your crust?" He took it off her plate and began eating it before she could reply.

Cameron hesitated, but finally confessed, "I went to talk to Pamela Bradford." She shook her head. "She's a tough nut to crack."

"I figured she was a lost cause," House said. "She took an instant dislike to me and there's no getting around that."

Now that they'd finished their pizza, Cameron asked, "Do you want that pasta now? Or maybe some dessert?"

"Nah. Let's get out of here. Maybe we can stop for a piece of Mo's pie on the way home."

They got into their cars, and House followed Cameron to the diner. That gave him time to think about how willing she was to help him with his goal of buying the Chatham place. She was definitely a good partner.

They parked side-by-side again, and entered the diner. It was past the usual dinner rush, but there were still plenty of customers to keep Linda and Chrissy busy.

They slid into their usual booth and immediately the teenager came over to fill their coffee cups. "Mom made her beef Stroganoff today," she said.

"I knew we should have come here for dinner!" House exclaimed.

"You can still have some," Cameron said, knowing he had a bottomless stomach.

"Sure. Why not? OK, Chrissy. I'll have that and then a piece of peach pie."

"Just pie for me," Cameron said.

Chrissy went off to get their food and they settled back with their coffee. "I brought home the resumes of my five potential minions," House said. "You did say you'd help me come up with politically correct questions, didn't you?"

"That I did," Cameron said.

"I need to find out which of the men is Lancaster's nephew."

"Lancaster?"

"The head of HR. Her assistant told me one of the five coming in for interviews is her sister's son."

"Why do I get the feeling that you and this Lancaster didn't hit it off very well?"

"Yeah, well, I won't have to work with her. I just have to finish with all the paperwork she's demanding."

Chrissy returned with House's food and told them, "There's a fresh peach pie coming out of the oven in a couple of minutes. I'll bring you each a piece when it's done."

"Don't forget the ice cream," House reminded her.

"Would I do that to you?" Another customer called her and she walked away.

Around a mouth full of food, House said, "Maybe we should talk to Zach tonight." Of course, it didn't sound anything like that.

"If he's not busy," Cameron agreed, interpreting what she heard.

House swallowed. "He's never too busy for us."

She chuckled. Chrissy brought their pie, and she took a ladylike bite, then closed her eyes as the sweet fruit filling met her tongue.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy Mo's pie even more than sex with me," House said, and Cameron was glad Chrissy had walked away.

"It's a different kind of pleasure," she replied. "But hardly comparable, as I'm sure you'll show me later."

They finished eating, then lingered a while over another cup of coffee, exchanging a word or two with other customers who came and went.

"I don't think I've ever felt as if I belonged as much as I do here," Cameron said.

"There's a lot to be said for small towns. Wilson doesn't really understand."

"You spoke to him?"

"I asked him to send my books to the hospital," House replied.

"You miss him."

"You know, I don't think I do. He'd become too predictable, too easy to manipulate, and he thought he understood me better than he actually did."

Finally they left the diner and walked across the parking lot to the motel office. Zach sat behind the desk. The TV was on, showing a baseball game, but he was reading a book. He smiled when he looked up and saw the two doctors.

"Just coming from the diner?" he asked.

"House needed to continue to feed his face and I wanted dessert," Cameron replied.

"We had pizza first," House explained. "DiMonaco was mouthing off about how many votes there were against me."

"He was? I don't think anyone's changed their minds. Maybe he thinks the Mayor will reconsider his abstention and vote against."

"No, I think the Mayor's been convinced to vote for House's request," Cameron said. "That is, if he wants to stay on his wife's good side."

Zach's formidable eyebrows went up. "You know that for a fact?"

"Nothing's guaranteed," House said.

"Let me nose around tomorrow and find out whether anyone's switched sides," Zach offered. "Frankly, I don't know what the problem is. It would certainly benefit the town if you bought the property."

"Thanks, Zach," Cameron said.

Zach just nodded. "Has anyone officially asked the two of you to be Grand Marshals at the parade next weekend?"

"Not officially, no."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just do that, since I'm on the parade planning committee. You'll do it, won't you?"

"It'll be our pleasure. Right, House?"

"Looking forward to it. But right now, I think we'll be heading home for the evening. Let's go, Cameron, and we'll see about that pleasure."


	49. Role Playing

**Chapter 49. Role Playing**

Once they were back at Cameron's apartment, House took out the five applicant folders. Cameron smiled when she saw them. "You really want to do this instead of something else."

"The first three are coming in tomorrow, and I want to be prepared. There'll be time later..."

"You never did this before when you were hiring, did you?" she said.

"But this is different." He spread the folders out and picked one at random. "OK. This is Heather Jacobs, a respiratory disease specialist. She went to Stanford Medical School and interned at UCLA Medical Center."

"California girl," Cameron said.

"No assumptions!" House told her. "She spent the last two years at the Cleveland Clinic."

"Giving up sunny Cal for the snow belt."

"Maybe she's not a surfer."

"You could ask her how she liked the change in weather," Cameron suggested.

"I could also ask her what her favorite football team is," he countered. He started taking notes.

"House, you're supposed to be finding out what kind of doctor she is."

"They're all good doctors. That's not the point of the interviews."

Cameron studied him. She realized that what he needed to find out was whether he could work with them, even whether he'd enjoy working with them, even playing his games with them. "OK. We were talking about role playing. I'll be Heather."

"I guess you have a flair for writing," House said.

"Huh?"

He tapped the file. "She worked on her school paper. I figure I can get her to write up all of our cases."

"Right." She cleared her voice. "Yes, Dr. House, I enjoy putting the facts down on paper or into a computer file."

House rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to say you'd rather be treating patients. Haven't you ever role-played before?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "But before I can put those facts down, we have to find out what's wrong with our patient," she went on.

House nodded slightly. "So, will you be happy to get back to a more temperate climate?"

"Frankly, I'm indoors working so much that I rarely notice what the weather is. Do they get hurricanes here?"

House smiled and rubbed his hands together. "What do you think of sports metaphors?"

Cameron smirked at the question. "Are you trying to throw me a curve ball?"

House laughed. "I guess that may be enough for Dr. Jacobs. Let's move on to one of the others."

"You said one of them is the nephew of the woman in HR?'

"Yes. I need to figure out a way to find out which of the three men it is." He shuffled through the files. "I sure hope it's not this one," he said, opening Simpson's file.

Cameron tried to read it upside down and a smile spread across her face. "Because you want to hire him so you can have fun at the expense of his name. Don't you think he's heard it all before, and has a store of replies?"

"I just want to know what they are. If they're lame, I might not hire him. But if he's learned to use it, he's my man."

"Any indication that he's the nephew?"

"No. There's nothing in any of the files to suggest that."

"You need some general questions that will get them to tell you," she suggested. "Something like 'Do you know anyone else at this hospital?'."

"I would think that, if your aunt was the head of HR you'd either brag about it or try hard to hide it," House said.

Cameron nodded. It made sense. "Bragging might be easier to provoke."

"Right. All I have to do is brag about something myself, and oneupmanship will take over. So what could I boast about?"

"It would have to be some kind of influence you have at the hospital, maybe that you already have all the female doctors and nurses eating out of your hand."

House smiled. "I like it. OK, I'll be one of the men. Just pick one."

"How about this Iverson?" she suggested. She cleared her throat. "Dr. Iverson, are you a puzzle solver?"

"I would never say that!" House objected.

"But you want to know, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. OK, try again."

"Um, he studied in New York, didn't he? Dr. Iverson, do you ever do the Times crossword puzzle? In ink?"

House's lips twitched, but he played along. "Are you crazy? What if I had to change something?"

"Alright, what if you did?" she asked. "If you found you made a mistake with a diagnosis, what would you do?"

The ends of House's lips took a definite upward turn. "I'd correct it, of course."

"Yes, but how? Would you tell anyone you were wrong? What if someone told you that you were, but you were convinced you were right?"

"I...I..."

"That's what I thought. That'll be all, Dr. Iverson." Cameron closed his file.

They both began to laugh. "I'll have to use that," House said. "You've gotten better at this."

"Better than what?"

He didn't answer. "Now, you be one of the women."

"Why can't I be one of the men?" she asked.

"Whatever." House rolled his eyes.

"I pick Magnani."

"That's an Italian name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?" Her voice took on a tough guy tone.

"You make good pizza? Because, frankly, as good as his pizza is, the guy who owns the place we go to in Shelby is a jerk."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cameron asked in her own voice.

"Just play along," House told her.

"Sure. I make great pizza, and you should try my lasagna!"

"Cameron, I don't think he'd say that. He'd probably object to the question, tell me it has nothing to do with anything."

"Isn't that what I said before?"

"Yeah, but you were being Cameron, not Magnani."

She rolled her eyes and repeated in as gruff a voice as she could muster, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I expect my staff to be multitalented," he replied.

"I also play tarantellas on my accordion, and know how to make cement overshoes," Cameron added, really getting into it.

House laughed. "I think we've nailed Magnani. How about Briggs?" He gave Cameron a couple of minutes to read the pediatric oncologist's file. "Do parents thank you when you tell them their kids are dying?"

"Oh! I never tell them that! How can I take away their hopes?"

House stared at her. "Just because that was you when you first started doesn't mean that Briggs will feel the same way."

"That's not who I am anymore," she said.

"No, it isn't. But you're not completely cynical or hardened," he said gently.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, back to Lauren Briggs."

"Right. Same question."

She thought a full minute. "I don't care whether they do or not. It's a fact and the sooner they know it, the sooner they'll learn to deal with it."

"I can only hope that's what she'll say," House said, putting the files aside. "I think we've done enough of this for tonight. How about we try a different game?" He reached out a hand and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Ready whenever you are," Cameron agreed.


	50. Docs for Hire

_**I'll be out of town for the next eleven days, but I'll have my netbook and Droid with me, so I'll be able to read your comments on this chapter, and I'll post the next one in about a week.**_

_**Thank you all for making this one of your favorite stories and for all your kind words. I've tried to respond to all the comments, but can only do this if you enable the ability to receive private messages.**_

**Chapter 50. Docs for Hire**

The next morning on his way to the hospital, House stopped at a Walmart just outside of Snow Hill and bought himself a coffeemaker. He would have asked Wilson to send the one from his apartment, but he couldn't wait that long.

He reached the hospital at nine thirty and the hospital sticker on his car allowed him to park in a staff parking lot. He hadn't thought to get a handicapped sticker, maybe because he no longer thought of himself as handicapped, but it wasn't a far walk from the lot to the front entrance.

He made it to his office by nine forty-five, plenty of time before his first interview at ten with Jacobs. He arranged the folders on his desk with hers on top, and an index card with the questions he would ask, right beside it.

His e-mail included a message from HR to see Miss Lancaster 'at his convenience'. He planned on ignoring it. There was also a confirmation from Lembach of the interviews.

He replaced the two-cup coffeemaker with the new one he'd bought, and made a pot of brew, frowning when he realized he should have bought a box of donuts, too. Before he had a chance to get some from the cafeteria, a young woman was ushered into his office by one of Lembach's assistants, the nondescript one, memorable for being forgettable.

Jacobs was short with curly red hair and very blue eyes. Her tailored gray suit and pale blue blouse didn't hide her curves, but completely cover her assets. Her face was saved from being very pretty by a pointy nose and even pointier chin. "I'm Dr. Jacobs," she said, holding out her hand.

House looked at it, but didn't take it. Instead, he indicated with his scruffy chin that she should sit. One of the first things he noticed was the scent she used, one he knew well and his immediate reaction was "No way!" He couldn't work with someone who made him think of Cuddy every time she was near.

He cleared his throat, and began his questioning, hoping he could find a legitimate reason to turn the young woman down. "How did a California girl end up in the snow belt?" he asked.

"People get sick everywhere," she replied. "Although the climate and environment where I am now is even more conducive to respiratory diseases."

"So why leave? Why Maryland? It doesn't have the smog and fog of California or the brutal climate and industrial pollution of the midwest."

"And yet the occurrence of asthma, influenza and pulmonary diseases is quite high."

House was impressed with her answers. If she could only ditch the perfume. "You're used to big city life. Don't you think you'd be bored here?"

"Dr. House, if your cases are as interesting as I expect they'll be, I'll never be bored."

"I guess you write up your own cases."

"Usually," she said with a nod.

"Is that what you wrote about in your school paper? Medicine?"

"Actually, I wrote the advice to the lovelorn column." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she watched for his response to that.

He chose to ignore it. "Do you always use Obsession?"

She laughed, a sound that came from deep inside her. "I'm impressed. Most men don't know one scent from another."

"I happen to be intimately acquainted with that one, and it's not one of my favorites."

Jacobs shrugged. "So I'll change to something else. Got any objection to Intuition or Eternity?"

House shook his head. "Just as long as it's not Obsession."

"Anything else you'd like me to change?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so," he said. "I'll be making my decision by the end of the week. We'll contact you by Friday."

"That's it?" She rose, holding out her hand again. "Well, thanks for the opportunity, Dr. House."

This time he took her hand and shook it. "Yeah."

The assistant must have been waiting just outside his office, because she appeared immediately to escort Jacobs out. House watched her go with a speculative look in his eyes, but then his phone began to ring. He debated whether he should answer or not. There was no way to know who was calling because all that came up on the caller ID was an extension. He guessed it was either Meadows calling about her patient or Lancaster with whatever her problem was.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dr. House, there's a problem with your health care form," Lancaster said, getting right to the point.

"What kind of problem? I think I filled it out completely." But then he remembered that he hadn't added Cameron's social security number. He'd asked her for it and somewhere in his pocket was a piece of paper with it written down. "You want Cameron's social?"

"You cannot put this Cameron person down as your dependent," Lancaster said firmly.

"Why not? The instructions said it could be anyone in my household. Dr. Cameron lives in my household," he said just as firmly.

"But she's not related to you!"

"It didn't say she had to be!"

"I'm afraid that she does." House could tell, though, that she wasn't afraid at all.

"Listen, if I'm willing to pay for a family plan, you have no right to restrict who can be on it! It's not as if I wanted to add the cat!"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Lancaster said. "And it is called a 'Family Plan'."

"That's just a euphemism," House replied.

"Dr. House, this won't do!"

"I want the phone number of the insurance company," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll call them directly. Their brochure defines 'family' as any person living in the household." He knew that it might not do him any good to talk to the company, but maybe the threat that he might would get Lancaster to relent.

"Very well," she said, then rattled off the number, which he jotted down on a post-it.

"You haven't heard the end of this," he told her.

"I'd heard you were a difficult man to deal with," she said. "I didn't know how difficult."

"Oh, I haven't begun to show you. You don't want to make an enemy of Gregory House!" He ended the call and stared at the little yellow note. He was just reaching for the phone again when Lembach's assistant reappeared with a young man. House took one look at him and, even if he didn't know the schedule for the interviews, he would have guessed this was Rocco Magnani.

He was on the short side, although not nearly as short as Taub, with dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, ringed by dark lashes, and full lips. His suit fit him well but did nothing to hide his stocky build. The hand he held out to shake House's had short, pudgy fingers.

As with Jacobs, House didn't immediately take the outstretched hand. Instead he started to ask about something that he'd wondered. "Did you ever come down this way when you were at Hopkins?"

"One of my buddies brought me down to his parents' summer place on the bay, a little further north than this," Magnani replied, then smiled. "I like to fish."

"Not much fishing in Philly, is there?"

"No, but you don't have to go far for either fresh or saltwater fishing."

"Ever make cioppino?"

Magnani laughed. "Actually, my grandmother used to make a terrific fish stew, but you do know that's not really an Italian dish, don't you?"

House nodded. He'd known that. And he didn't care whether Magnani was Lancaster's nephew, although he somehow doubted it, he liked the young man's demeanor and attitude. "How 'bout pizza?"

"I like mine with sausage and anchovies."


	51. Getting to the Heart of the Matter

_**Hope everyone in the US will have a taste Thanksgiving tomorrow.**_

_**We're at our daughter's place but I couldn't leave my readers hanging...**_

**Chapter 51. Getting to the Heart of the Matter**

House was just about to ask Magnani why a GP wanted to work with him when his phone rang. All that came up on the caller ID was an extension. He knew it wasn't Lancaster's, so he answered.

"Dr. House, do you have a few minutes to see my patient?" Meadows asked. "He seems to have taken a turn for the worse."

House looked across his desk at the young man waiting impatiently for the rest of his interrogation and realized this might be better than asking questions and getting well-rehearsed answers. "We'll be right there. Room number?" He jotted down what she said, then ended the call.

"You're leaving? But the interview was just getting interesting!" Magnani said.

"You want interesting, come with me. Got a consult to do. Maybe you can show me what you know." House rose, grabbed his cane and started for the door, not even waiting for Magnani, who followed him. This may have been the strangest interview he'd ever had.

They took the elevator to the top floor and walked down the corridor to the cardiac wing. Meadows was talking to an older woman with short gray hair just outside one of the patient rooms. The worried look on her face and the way she was wringing her hands made it clear this was Mrs. Hoffman, the wife of the patient.

Unlike PPTH, the walls here weren't glass, so House couldn't see into Mr. Hoffman's room. He knew he couldn't just barge in, so he stopped to say hello to Meadows and be introduced to the wife.

"Dr. House, I'm so glad you could join us," Meadows said, glancing at Magnani, but House wasn't ready to introduce the young doctor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Steven was having his lunch and suddenly he dropped his fork and clutched his chest," Mrs. Hoffman told him. "You're the doctor that Dr. Meadows called.?"

"Yes, Connie. This is Dr. Gregory House. He's a world-famous diagnostician and I'd like him to consult on your husband's case."

"Did he do anything else besides clutch his chest?" House asked. "Did the color in his face change, was he having trouble breathing?"

"No, no. None of those things. I think he had another heart attack!"

"Connie, we've been over this several times. The EKGs we've done show that he never had one," Meadows said.

"But Mrs. Hoffman must know her husband better than any machine," House said. He was quite aware that Magnani was looking at him quizzically. "If she says he had a heart attack, he did."

"Thank you, Doctor," Connie Hoffman said.

"What we need to find out is what set it off," House told her. "You will let me examine him, won't you?"

Magnani's puzzled frown turned into a smile.

"Oh, certainly!" the wife said.

House nodded at her, then opened the door and entered Hoffman's room, Magnani trailing behind him.

"Who are you?" Hoffman asked.

"Your wife wanted a second opinion on your case," House said, stretching the truth just a little.

"I just hope you're not as insistent as Meadows. She's been arguing that it's not my heart ever since I was admitted. I'm the one who feels the flutters and gets the tightness in the chest."

"Is that what happened earlier? A tightness in your chest?" House asked. His eyes had already taken in the monitors, the color of the patient's face, the labored breathing and most of all, the man's irritation. He opened a drawer and took out a syringe and vial. "I'll just take a little blood." Before the man could object, he did just that.

"She calls herself a cardiologist!" Hoffman was still fuming. "Probably wouldn't know a heart attack if she fell over it."

House wasn't going to defend Meadows. He had a feeling she could do that herself, and when he proved that she was right, he'd let her demand an apology from the patient. "I'll take this sample to the lab and get back to you when I get the results."

Magnani followed him out of the room, full of questions. "You and I both know that chest pains don't always signal a heart attack. In fact, the severity of the pain has nothing to do with whether it is or not."

"If I can get Hoffman to trust me, I can do the tests I need to find out what it really is."

"Sneaky," Magnani said with a smile. "I like it."

"Do you?" House studied the young man as they waited for the elevator.

"What are you testing for?"

"Checking the CPK levels."

"But elevated creatine phosphokinase wouldn't necessarily indicate a problem with the heart muscle. It could come from any muscle."

House smiled. "That's right." He knew that was one of the things the doctors should have caught to diagnose the muscle death in his own leg. "When I go back, I'll review his other symptoms. He's never shown the shortness of breath or nausea associated with a heart attack. I think Meadows is right, but we have to handle this in a way that will get Hoffman and his wife to cooperate."

They took the elevator down to the basement where the labs were. Both seemed to have forgotten that House was supposed to be interviewing Magnani. But later, when they returned to House's office, Lembach's nondescript assistant was there to collect the applicant.

"There you are!" she said. "No one seemed to know where you'd gone off to."

"Dr. House, this was probably the most interesting interview I've ever had," Magnani said, holding out his hand again.

House could sense the young doctor wanted to stay and help with the case. "What time's your flight?" he asked.

"Three this afternoon, and I have to drive to Salisbury to get it." Magnani looked at his watch. "It's gonna be tight as it is."

"See if you can get a later one, or better yet, a flight tomorrow," House instructed.

"Really?"

They'd both forgotten the presence of the woman. "Dr. House, you have another interview after lunch," she said.

"So? Magnani and I are working on a case. He's sticking around. Just bring Isaacson to my office when he gets here."

"That's Iverson," she corrected, but walked away.

"So, how 'bout some lunch? The cafeteria isn't bad."

Back to the elevator they went. The cafeteria was crowded. It took them a few minutes to get their food, with Magnani happily paying for both lunches, and found a table.

"I'll have to find a place to stay tonight," Magnani said. "But first I'll change my flight reservation." He took out his phone and contacted the airline while House dug into his food and studied him.

_This kid couldn't possibly be Lancaster's nephew, _he thought. _If he was, she'd put him up overnight. Wouldn't she?_

"OK, I'm all set for the same flight tomorrow," Magnani told him.

"Do you know anyone in town you can stay with?" House asked, one last try to find out if he was related to Lancaster, but Magnani shook his head. "Well, I know a place," House said. "Nice, clean motel. The owner's a friend of mine."

"Here in Snow Hill?"

"No, it's actually about thirty minutes away, in Shelby. The diner has great food, too."

"Are you sure they have a vacancy? I'd hate to go all that way and then find they don't have a room."

"I'll call Zach now and tell him you'll be coming back with me."

"OK. And, Dr. House, does this mean I got the job?"

House just smiled.


	52. Narrowing the Choices

_**Hope everyone in the US had a wonderful Thanksgiving weekend.**_

_**We finally made it home very late on Monday.**_

_**And now that I'm beyond the 50K mark for NaNoWriMo, I can devote more time to writing my fanfics.**_

**Chapter 52. Narrowing the Choices**

House and Magnani ate their lunches, but when they were done, House said, "I'm going back to my office to interview Iverson. Why don't you look around the hospital? There's a courtyard off the top floor, not far from where our patient is. Maybe I'll meet you there in, say, an hour or so."

"Sure," Magnani said. "Thanks, Dr. House." As they passed the information desk heading back to the elevators, he got a hospital map and then set out to explore.

Meanwhile, House returned to his office, arriving just before Lembach's assistant brought in the third candidate for the day.

Iverson was a tall black man with dark brown hair and incongruous light gray eyes. House wondered idly why black men went into neurology, even though he knew he shouldn't be making generalities based on just two people. This one looked more like a college professor than a doctor. Maybe it was the wire-framed glasses, and the tweed coat over a white shirt and sweater vest.

"How often have you found old people with neurological problems?" House asked right off the bat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your two specialties are neurology and gerontology." House shrugged. "I was just wondering why that combination."

Iverson launched into a long explanation, complete with multiple polysyllabic words.

House nodded once. "I bet you do the Times crossword in ink, don't you?"

That question threw the young man even more than the first, but when he recovered, he actually answered, "I've been known to."

"And what do you do when you make a mistake? Do you try to erase it? White it out? Give up on the puzzle?"

The questions and their answers seemed important to House, but for the life of him, Iverson hadn't a clue about what the diagnostician was trying to find out. He cleared his throat. "I don't make mistakes."

House rolled his eyes, then worked his mouth. "Do you have any questions?"

"How many doctors are you hiring?" Iverson asked.

"I have a budget for three," House replied honestly.

"I think you'll find that I'm the best candidate for the job. You won't be disappointed if you hire me."

"Is that a question?"

"What? No! Will the hospital pay my moving expenses?"

House shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know. If you're hired, you'll have to take that up with Lembach, or the witch in HR." He waited to see Iverson's response to that, although just based on skin color he was pretty sure the man wasn't Lancaster's nephew. Still, stranger things had happened. "We'll let you know by the end of the week," he said when there wasn't any reaction, although he was convinced he didn't want Iverson. He wondered how he could contact Lembach's minion to come get him.

"That's it?" Iverson asked.

"You still had questions?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

House nodded once, just as Ms. Nondescript came to the door. "You can release Dr. Iverson."

"Very good, Dr. House."

"Well, it's been an honor," Iverson said, rising and holding out his hand, but House didn't take it. The younger man pulled it back, took his briefcase and followed the woman out the door.

House needed a breath of fresh air after his interview with Iverson. He strode to the elevator and took it back up to the top floor of the hospital, going directly to the door leading to The Garden. He smiled when he found Magnani sitting on a bench with old Mr. Thornton, the man House had spoken to there before. The younger doctor stood when he saw House.

"How'd the interview go?" he asked.

"Compared to Iverson, you're a laugh a minute." House turned to the old guy. "Still hanging in there, aren't you?"

"You know this young fella?" the man asked. "Seems like a good sort."

That amused House, but he didn't reply. "I'm going to have to take him away for now, if you don't mind."

"Sure. I understand."

House wasn't sure he did, but he didn't argue. "We'll see you around, Mr. Thornton." He made a mental note to look into Thornton's case, but at that moment, he was more concerned about Steven Hoffman. He turned to Magnani. "I'm heading to Hoffman's room. Do you remember where the lab was? They've had enough time with his samples. Tell 'em I need the results."

They parted at the elevator, Magnani heading back to the basement, and House walking down the corridor to Hoffman's room.

"Dr. House, any news?" the wife asked as soon as she saw him.

"My associate is getting the test results. But we might need additional tests, depending on what those show. Has your husband started exercising more strenuously in the last few weeks?"

"What? No! He's the epitome of a couch potato," she said with an affectionate grin.

"Was he injured recently or complained about any odd aches and pains?"

"Steven? He's always complaining. First it's his arthritis, then it's a headache. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Before House could answer, Magnani appeared, holding the report and bursting with the news. "His CPK levels are elevated. And it's CPK-MM, not CPK-MB."

House nodded once and smiled. "So it's skeletal muscle, not the heart. A muscle biopsy might be useful. I'll go find out what you do around here to schedule one."

"You're saying it's not his heart?" As much as the Hoffmans had been insisting that it was, while the cardiologist disagreed and House had implied that they were right, she sounded as if she finally believed him.

"No, it's not."

He took the report and, with Magnani trailing behind, he went out to request the test.

–

Once they 'd made the arrangements for Steven Hoffman, House decided he was through for the day. They left Magnani's car in the hospital garage after letting Lembach know. She agreed to cover any charges involved, as well as any expenses Magnani had that evening.

As they drove north, Magnani asked, "You married, Doc?"

House glanced at him briefly, then turned his eyes back to the road. "No, but I live with someone."

"My girlfriend encouraged me to apply for this job, but I don't know whether she's willing to move this far from her family. I wonder what that means."

"Either she's trying to get rid of you, or to get away from that family," House suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"Which one?"

Magnani didn't answer. It was quiet in the car except for the low hum of the engine. House was just about to turn on the radio when Magnani said, "This is pretty country, much nicer than the city."

"It has its advantages," House allowed.

They were approaching the outskirts of Shelby and Magnani commented, "I came through here. It seemed like a nice, laid-back town."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"It's not? Nice I mean."

"There are a lot of friendly people, but it also has the drawbacks of all small towns. Everyone knows everyone else's business. Still, it's probably the best place I've ever lived."

That mixed review seemed to confuse the would-be diagnostic team member, who was still trying to puzzle it out as House pulled into the lot in front of the Mo-Z Inn.


	53. So This is Shelby

**Chapter 53. So This is Shelby**

Zach was in his office, a baseball game on the TV, but his nose was in a book.

"Must be a page-turner," House said, startling the man.

"House, how's it going?" Zach looked up with a smile, leaving a finger in the book to hold his place.

"Not bad. Got any rooms for tonight?" House asked.

"I got your message." It had been pretty cryptic, something about an emergency need for a room. "There's always one available for you, but I'm surprised that Doc Cameron sent you packing already."

"As if!" House made a face, although it wasn't that far out of the realm of possibilities in his view. "No, it's for Magnani here."

Zach's attention shifted to the younger doctor. "House a friend of yours?"

"Uh, not exactly. I think he's my new boss."

The uncertainty wasn't wasted on Zach, but House had brought him in. "Well, in that case I can give you the presidential suite!"

"Don't let him fool you," House warned. "All the rooms are pretty much the same at the Mo-Z Inn. Clean and comfortable."

"So which do you recommend?" Zach asked him.

"I have fond memories of Room 8."

"I don't think I want to know why. It just so happens eight is available." He put a scrap of paper in his book and put it on his desk, then found the right keycard and handed it to Magnani. "You need anything, just give me a holler."

Magnani took his bag into the room and agreed it would do just fine, then House led him over to the diner. It was toward the end of the dinner time, but the place was still crowded with people lingering over dessert. Cameron sat in her usual seat and House slid in opposite her, indicating that Magnani could sit on either side of the table.

"Hi," she said, as he sat down next to her. "I'm guessing you're Magnani." She held out a hand. "Allison Cameron."

The young doctor glanced at House, who was wondering what he was thinking about Cameron and about House's relationship with her. "Doctor Cameron, I gather," Magnani said, taking the hand in a firm grasp and shaking it.

"He's staying at the motel," House told her. "He's also buying us dinner at the hospital's expense."

Cameron smirked, while Magnani looked dismayed. "You'll get used to him," she said. "I didn't always know when he was joking and when he was being serious at first."

"You worked for Dr. House?"

"For three years, the most excruciating, exhilarating, exhausting, and educational three years in my life."

"I'll take that as a compliment," House said.

"But you don't work on his team anymore?"

"I run the clinic here in Shelby," Cameron said.

Linda had come over to pour House's coffee and tell them the specials. She was also curious about the young man who'd come in with House. "You wanna drink of some kind?" she asked him. "Coffee, iced tea, a soda?"

"Just some water," he said.

"Right. Well, tonight's specials are fried chicken and meat loaf, with mashed, one veg and salad," she rattled off.

"All of Mo's food is delicious, but the specials are always, well, special," Cameron advised Magnani.

"Then I'll have the meat loaf. And ranch dressing on my salad, please."

"Good choice," Linda said, writing down his order, but still in the dark about who this guy was. "Docs?"

"I'll have what my very polite new duckling ordered," House said.

"Duckling?"

"Duckling, minion, underling, slave, whatever."

Linda's face brightened as she finally understood.

"I'll have the chicken," Cameron said, and not just to be different. "Italian dressing."

"Coming right up!" Linda said, and walked off.

"So, I guess I really am hired," Magnani said, but House didn't acknowledge it.

"What about the other candidates today?" Cameron asked.

"The first one was OK, but she smelled like Cuddy. I'll consider her if she ditches the scent," House said. "The second was Foreman junior."

Cameron nodded. "There are still the two tomorrow."

"There were only five candidates?" Magnani seemed to think that there'd be hundreds.

"After I reviewed the avalanche of resumes and CVs, I narrowed it down to five," House replied. "Cameron, we're going to need to find a place for Magnani."

"Here or in Snow Hill?" she asked.

"I like this town, but I think, at least at first, I might be better off renting something nearer the hospital," the young man said.

"Lembach might be able to help," House mused. "Magnani isn't sure he can convince his girlfriend to move here with him," he told Cameron just as Linda reappeared with their salads.

"What would keep her in Philly?" Cameron asked. She stabbed a piece of tomato with her fork.

"She's really attached to her family," Magnani replied.

"It's not as if you're moving across the country. They can always visit."

He nodded. "I know that, but convincing her, and them, might be more difficult."

"What about your family?" Cameron asked.

He shook his head. "They're used to having kids all over the country. My sister and her brood are in California, and both of my brothers move frequently."

"I told him that, if she's not willing to move with him, he's better off without her."

Cameron smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, he is."

She looked up as Pete stopped to say hello on his way out. Grinning at the older man, she said, "Hi Pete."

"Hey, yourself, Doc. Who's your friend?" Pete wasn't as reserved as Linda.

"Meet House's newest recruit, Rocco Magnani," she replied.

"Magnani? Is that Italian? My best buddy in the Merchant Marines was Italian. Now he knew how to make lasagna!"

"What is it with the preoccupation with Italian food?" Magnani asked.

"You didn't really ask him whether he could make pizza, did you?" Cameron stared at House, eyebrows raised.

"He likes it with sausage and anchovies."

Cameron had to laugh. "Yes, House is a little obsessed with food," she told Magnani.

"Meat loaf's good tonight," Pete said.

House nodded. "Already ordered it."

Pete nodded, then in a seeming change of topic, he addressed Magnani. "You like to fish?" he asked.

"Actually I do." The young man's eyes narrowed.

"Come out fishin' with me an' Doc here some time. Not this weekend, o' course, on account of the parade and all, but sometime."

Magnani looked at House to see whether he agreed, but his new boss's expression was blank. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Well, see ya around," Pete said, taking his leave just as Linda returned with their entrees. "Night Linnie," Pete said, pushing through the door of the diner.

"Guess you've been accepted," Cameron told Magnani. "You've gotten Pete's seal of approval and that's saying a lot."

Magnani shook his head. As he took his first bite of his dinner, he realized he was beginning to like this town better and better.


	54. Table Talk

_Since I can't send personal thank yous to those of you who've commented but have turned off private messaging, I'll thank you all now. We writers enjoy seeing our readers' thoughts and comments – they're really the only way we know that anyone is reading._

**Chapter 54. Table Talk**

"So what parade was Pete talking about?" Magnani asked after the older man left and they were beginning to eat their dinners.

"It's July fourth, of course," Cameron said, picking up a piece of her chicken and taking a bite, then savoring the crispness and the flavor.

"Sure. So there's a parade here in Shelby?"

"And you're looking at the Grand Marshals," House boasted.

"What, both of you?" That made Magnani smile. This he had to see.

"Long story," House said, but he was too hungry to go into it right away. He didn't explain about the illness that had swept the town during and after the hurricane until after he'd eaten half of his meat loaf.

Magnani asked intelligent questions as House related the story, realizing right away that it had to be something either infectious or environmental. "I can see the two of you work well together."

"But I'm needed at the clinic here, and House hates clinic," Cameron said. "So it's really for the best that he sets up a team at the hospital in Snow Hill."

"I just hope that the cases we get are as fascinating as that one!"

"The case we're working on now isn't run-of-the-mill, either," House pointed out.

"No, it's not."

Cameron knew better than to ask for details, but House wasn't so restricted by adherence to patient confidentiality. He reasoned that, if he didn't name the patient, he could tell her all. "He and his wife have been so sure he had a heart attack that they lost all faith in Meadows, but it was obvious that it was actually a muscle problem."

Cameron was suddenly very subdued. Her frown surprised Magnani, but he quickly learned why. "Not muscle death, was it?" she asked.

"No, just damaged or dying," House said. "Cameron, do you think I go looking for cases like mine?"

"No, of course not," she said.

"Anyway, Magnani and I finally convinced them what the problem was. We've got a muscle biopsy scheduled for tomorrow to confirm. I'm a little surprised that Meadows didn't spot it right away, but that's another story."

"You'll have a busy day," she predicted.

"One of the reasons I'll still need Magnani with me."

"I was supposed to go home today, but I did want to see this case through at least to the diagnosis," the young man said.

"And then you'll be going back to Philly?" Cameron asked.

"I'll have to give my notice and make arrangements to move," he said. But it sounded as if he was reluctant to leave.

Cameron waited for House to say it, but when he didn't, she told the young man, "Why don't you stay until after the weekend?"

"I've really gotta get back."

"OK, I'll twist his arm," House said, making a face at Cameron. "This case could take until Friday. And if we're going to look into Thornton's case, too, we should start sooner rather than later," he told Magnani, studying his face for a reaction.

"That's the old guy in The Garden, right?" Magnani was hooked. "Yeah. You're right."

"Why don't you invite your girlfriend to join you for the weekend," Cameron suggested, as Linda came to take away their empty plates.

"She'll be wanting to spend the holiday with her family."

"It can't hurt to ask."

"And you've got the use of Room eight. Cameron can tell you what that means!"

"House!"

Linda brought them each some pie without even asking.

Magnani looked down at his. Apple, his favorite, the cinnamon aroma was enough to start him drooling. "OK. I'll call my boss in the morning, and then Samantha."

"I hope she'll agree to join you here," Cameron said with a smile. She ate a bite of her peach pie and then asked House, "You still don't know who Lancaster's nephew is?"

"Well, it's obviously not Magnani here, or Iverson. Gotta be Simpson," he concluded.

She nodded. "Will you turn him down because of that?"

"I don't know. I want to see how the interview goes."

"Is that one of the candidates coming in tomorrow?" Magnani asked.

"Yes. I was thinking you might be able to help me with them."

"I'm game, I think. How can I help?"

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you on the drive south tomorrow morning."

"OK." Magnani seemed to hesitate. "I have to say something here. I'd heard...things...about you, and I didn't know what to expect."

"Go on," House urged.

"Well, I think I'm going to enjoy working with you and, like Dr. Cameron says, I'm sure gonna learn a lot."

"Don't press your luck by trying to butter me up," House warned.

"I'm not!"

"House, he appreciates you for who you are and what you can do," Cameron said, even though she hoped he didn't have to be told that. "Either he's seen past the snark and the games, or else you've been really easy on him so far."

"I don't think I have."

Magnani laughed. "I've got a thick skin."

"Except where the girlfriend is concerned."

Magnani nodded. "Well, thanks for bringing me here and for this delicious meal." His plate was empty. He yawned. "I think I'm going to take advantage of that comfortable-looking bed in Room eight. See you in the morning, Dr. House."

"I thought you were paying for dinner, so you can pass the bill on to the hospital."

"So I was."

"And it's just 'House'."

"I stand corrected," Magnani said with a grin. "Uh, how do I pay here?"

House looked around for Linda, then called her over. "Our young friend here is paying," he said.

"That's OK," Linda said. Half the time she didn't charge House or Cameron for meals.

"He needs a receipt to turn in on his expense report."

"Well, in that case." She pulled out her order pad, toted up what they'd had, and handed the slip to Magnani. He took out a credit card, looking surprised at how little the tab came to, and gave it to her. He signed the receipt and took his copy. "I'll say goodnight now," he told House and Cameron and headed out to his room at the motel.

"I like him," Cameron said, watching him go as she finished her coffee.

"I figured you would."

"You do too."

"He can be useful." House had a speculative look in his blue eyes.

"Like giving you his opinion of the other candidates tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was thinking the opposite." In response to her raised eyebrow, he explained. "I'll be curious to see what they make of him," House said. "C'mon, let's go home." He ushered her out the door. His car was parked closer to the motel, while the Alfa was in front of the diner. "I'll pick up my car and Magnani in the morning," he decided.

"You just like to ride in my car," she said with a smirk as she walked to the driver's side door and opened it.

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Did you want it to be?"


	55. Once More With Feeling

**Chapter 55. Once More With Feeling**

It had been a long day, and House was tired, more than he'd been since he left Princeton. But he'd also been turned on by watching Cameron through dinner. He realized that every minute he was away from her, he missed her. That's what you get for becoming close to someone, he told himself, for letting yourself feel.

They walked down the stairs to her apartment and she opened the door, leading the way in. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make love to her. The talk about Room 8 had brought back memories of their time in that room, a respite from the storm and patients who needed them, but a lot more than that. And it had just been the start of the relationship that was still building between them.

If someone had told him when he left New Jersey that any of this would happen, he would have scoffed at them, laughed in their faces. He still had a hard time believing it himself.

"Can I get you anything?" Cameron asked.

"Just you," he said, reaching out his long arms to pull her close. He kissed the top of that mane of blond hair. He'd decided a long time ago that he preferred her as a blond. It made her seem less rigid, more approachable somehow. Even now after a day of work in the clinic it still smelled of coconut his sensitive nose told him, an intoxicating scent he was coming to enjoy.

"I thought you'd be too tired." Her arms circled his waist as she looked up at him. "Obviously not."

"Hope Magnani gets good use out of Room 8."

She grinned. "I have fond memories of that place."

"Maybe we can decorate one of the rooms of the house just like it," he suggested.

"Somehow I don't think we'll need the provocation." Her lips found his and pressed against them, as her hands roamed lower.

"Why, Dr. Cameron, what do you have in mind?" His hands and lips began to explore her face, neck, and inevitably, her chest.

"As if you didn't know." She helped him remove her top, revealing her pink lace bra, and he gently touched the slight swell above it. Her skin was like velvet, soft and smooth and warm. She stood still as he unhooked the bra to uncover the two small but perfect breasts. He felt the urge to touch them, kiss them, taste them. Shivers went through her in response. Her growing excitement was evident in the brightness of her eyes and the way she licked her lips.

They still had too many clothes on. Without a word, with just the looks that passed between them, they helped each other shed their pants. When he saw that her pink lace panties matched her bra, his mouth quirked in a smile.

She resumed her own explorations, her hands eagerly running over his hips, then grabbing his derriere to pull him closer. Much as they wanted to take it slow, there was so much pent up desire, such a deep hunger. Maybe the second round. They could no longer think clearly. All House knew was that he wanted her more than ever.

Soon they were naked, joined, connected, not only on a physical level, but on all levels. They soared to the peak of ecstasy, and seemed to stay there, suspended forever, wave after wave overtaking them.

–

House knocked on the door of Room 8 early the next morning, but Magnani wasn't there. He stopped at the motel office to ask Zach whether the young doctor had checked out or extended his stay through the weekend, but the motel owner hadn't seen him.

Puzzled, House walked over to the diner to join Cameron for breakfast, and found his errant minion talking and laughing with her.

"Morning, House," Magnani said with a grin.

"Magnani was just telling me that his girlfriend agreed to join him for the weekend," Cameron said, already digging into a plate of scrambled eggs.

"I suppose that's good news."

"Yes, it is. I was expecting her to say 'no'," Magnani said.

Chrissy came by to pour House's coffee, and to check whether he wanted sausage or bacon with his eggs and pancakes.

"Am I becoming that predictable?" House asked her.

She just smirked. "Both, huh?" She went off to give her mother his order.

"So, did you decide what you want me to do to help with the interviews today?" Magnani asked House.

"Yeah. I'd like you to hang around, not far from my office, so that when I page you, you can come in," House told him.

"That's it? There isn't anything you want me to ask them? I could take them each for coffee and see what he or she has to say," Magnani suggested.

House nodded, thinking it couldn't hurt.

"I'm really looking forward to the weekend," Magnani went on, slathering grape jam on his buttered toast.

"If you continue to chatter this much, I might decide I made a mistake in hiring you."

"Oh. OK." Magnani zipped his lips, then occupied his mouth with eating rather than talking.

"Did you change your reservation again?" House asked him, and he nodded, but didn't say a word. "You'll have to tell Zach you're keeping the room." Another soundless nod, making House smile.

"Vivian told me that the parade committee wants us to come to their planning meeting this evening," Cameron said. "I told her I wasn't sure when you'd be home."

"When's the meeting?" House asked.

"At seven thirty."

"I'll be here before that."

Cameron smiled and nodded just as the woman in question came over to ask, "Doc, did you mention the meeting tonight?"

"Yes. We'll be there. It's at the library, isn't it?"

"That's right. We have to make sure that everything's in place for Saturday. Well, I have to go. Even though school's no longer in session, we have some end of year paperwork to finish. See you both tonight."

Magnani was curious about the woman but still didn't dare say a word. It was Cameron, of course, who sensed it and took pity on him, explaining who she was and how they knew her.

"There seem to be a lot of good people in this town," he said, then glanced at House to be certain he hadn't said too much again. But all House was interested in was his plate of food, so Magnani went back to eating himself.

Finally, House put his fork down and said. "Finish up. We have to leave."

Magnani was just about done. He took a last sip of coffee just as Linda came over with two Styrofoam cups of java for them to take with them.

"I'll see you later," Cameron said as the two men stood to leave. "Let me know if you'll be late."

House nodded slightly, then he and Magnani walked to his car with a stop at Zach's office to extend Magnani's stay in Room 8.


	56. There's No 'I' in Team

_Hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, Chanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year._

**Chapter 56. There 's No 'I' in Team.**

House parked in the staff area of the hospital parking garage, and he and Magnani headed to his office. But before they reached it, House told his one and only minion, "Go see whether the muscle biopsy was done yet. Then come back and hang around nearby."

"Will do," Magnani said. He was beginning to find his way around the hospital. At least he knew where the patient's room was.

House entered his office, dropping his bag on one of the chairs. There was a large box on his desk. From the handwriting on the label, he could tell it was from Wilson, probably some of his books. Quick work, he thought with a grin. He set the box aside to open later, then sat behind his desk and turned on his computer.

There were the usual emails from the hospital, the menu for the cafeteria for that day, announcements of new staff, and staff who were retiring, and reminders about trivial items. He skipped them completely. He debated about opening the message from Lancaster, and finally decided he wanted to find out what she had to say before he planned his next salvo.

It was another reminder about changing his medical insurance forms, and he realized he'd never contacted the insurance company. Something else for him to do before the day was over.

Lembach had sent a reminder of his interview schedule and a request for him to let her know what he'd thought of the applicants he'd talked to the day before. Besides Magnani, of course, since House had already told her the young man was in. But he decided he'd wait until he'd decided on Simpson and Briggs before he said any more.

At ten, Ms. Nondescript knocked lightly on his door and ushered a young man in. House tried not to laugh when he saw the spikey blond hair.

"Dr. Simpson, I presume," House said, placing his pager next to the open application folder on his desk.

"That's me," he acknowledged, then corrected, "I."

House smiled at his nervousness. This was going to be even more fun than he thought. "So, how's Homer?"

Simpson just laughed. "I get asked that a lot. The real answer? Unfortunately, I don't know anyone named Homer. But wouldn't it be fun if I did?"

Well, that went well, House thought. "Some people think that handling one case at a time is a piece of cake after a regular caseload."

Simpson shook his head. "I expect to work even harder than I ever have before. I understand you only take cases that others can't solve."

"And you like difficult diagnoses?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never had one, really. Just your run-of-the-mill illnesses."

"This town is quite a change from Florida."

"I like the area, although I haven't spent much time here. My parents rarely brought us to visit our relatives in Maryland. I don't think they liked them. I know, I never have."

"Not even your aunt?"

Simpson chuckled. "Especially not my aunt. I just hope she won't try to stop me from getting this job."

House filed that away for later. Now he had to get down to more basic questions. "Ever killed a man?"

"Excuse me?" Simpson squinted his brown eyes. "I assume you mean did I ever let a patient die because I failed to treat him correctly."

"Never assume."

Simpson chuckled again and relaxed a bit. "No, Dr. House, I've never killed anyone, patient or not."

It was time for a little test, so House unobtrusively sent a message to Magnani. When the other young doctor appeared in his doorway, House first asked, "Did they do the biopsy yet?"

"They just started," Magnani replied, his eyes moving to Simpson and a smile forming. "I assume you're Simpson."

"Dr. House just told me never to assume, but that's right." He studied the other man. "Do you work for Dr. House?"

Magnani hesitated before nodding.

"Simpson was just saying how much he hates his aunt," House said, then sat back to listen and observe as the two young men talked.

"I don't blame you," Magnani agreed.

"Oh, have you had a problem with her?"

"Well, no, at least not yet. But I've heard things."

"I can imagine," Simpson said.

"What did she ever do to you?" Magnani's eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say she's never satisfied. I don't know why she singled me out, though. Maybe it was my face. My brother was much more mischievous as a kid than I was, but every bad thing that happened the few times we visited, she blamed on me. I could understand the broken vase. She couldn't know it was Arnie who knocked it over. But then she decided it was my fault when her car broke down. How was I supposed to know that the doohickey she had on the whatchamacallit was vital to its operation?"

"So you removed it?"

Simpson shrugged. "It didn't seem to serve a purpose. Oh, and then there was the episode of the roses."

Magnani glanced at House and back to Simpson. "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and you can tell me all about it."

"Well, if I'm finished here," Simpson looked inquiringly at House.

"For now." House watched the two of them leave and smiled. How sweet, he thought. They're already bonding.

Five minutes later, Lembach's dour assistant was at the door, looking for Simpson. House still didn't know her name and wasn't about to ask.

"I'm not through with him yet," House said. "Come back in about an hour."

She left looking even more depressed than ever.

While he waited for Magnani and Simpson to return, House decided that it was time to tackle the health insurance company. He punched in the number he had and, after a ten minute wait, listening to an insipid version of Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head two and a half times through, a woman with a pleasant voice came on the line.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

What he wanted to say was that, after they got rid of the Muzak, someone needed to knock some sense into Lancaster, but he decided to be straightforward for once and see whether he could get some cooperation. "I need some clarification on your family coverage policy," House told her. "Your brochure says you cover anyone in the household, but the HR director here is insisting that only includes family members."

"You're not trying to include a pet, are you? Because we get that question all the time."

Well, Cameron was sort of like a pet, adoring and loyal, but she was a whole lot more. "No, she's human."

"This is a tricky area, you know. Today, with so many people living together, and so few getting married, the companies are having to make adjustments."

"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" House asked impatiently.

"I think I can say it's a 'yes'. We would allow you to include any person living in your household."

"Can I get that in writing?" House asked. He needed something to show Lancaster. She'd never take his word for it.

"I'll send that right out to you. All I need is your email address."

House smiled as he hung up the phone. Score one for the home team.


	57. Moving Right Along

Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers!

**Chapter 57. Moving Right Along...**

Magnani brought Simpson back just as House was beginning to wonder whether he should go looking for them.

"Sorry we were so long," Magnani apologized, but didn't say any more. Still, House knew he'd hear all about his conversation with Simpson later.

"It was my fault!" Simpson insisted. "It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to like Rocco."

"Aw, you two bonded." House's eyes swiveled to the ceiling as his lips quirked.

"You could say that." Simpson grinned. "Um, did you want to ask me anything else or is my interview over? I've got a flight at two." He checked his watch.

"Don't you want to know whether you're hired?" House was beginning to wonder whether he'd lost control of the situation.

"I didn't think you'd tell me right away," Simpson said. "I'm willing to wait to hear. Of course, I hope I am because I'd love to work with the two of you!"

House just nodded, then turned to Magnani. "Go tell what's-her-face that I'm through with Simpson."

"You mean Ms. Yellin? Uh, House, just so you know, when I was waiting outside, so was she. I think she's skulking around and watching your office."

House had hoped that Simpson wouldn't realize Magnani had been waiting for his cue, but maybe it no longer mattered. On the other hand, he couldn't imagine why Yellin might be stalking him. "Then she shouldn't be far away."

Magnani nodded and left, returning almost immediately with the woman.

"He's all yours," House told her.

She turned to Simpson and said, "Come along" in her monotone voice.

Once they were gone, House sat back in his office chair. "Well?"

"Well what? Oh, you want to know what we talked about, right? Well, Bart's a good sort. He's bored at his job in Florida and thought this would be a good change for him."

"Go on."

"Like me, he'd heard all sorts of things about you, but he was willing to see for himself."

"And what did he think?"

"You met his greatest expectations," Magnani said with a grin. "In fact, his enthusiasm about working with you is higher than before he met you. So, are you going to hire him?"

"I'm considering it. You think I should, don't you?"

"Sure."

"Well, let's see what the last candidate is like."

"I thought you were hiring three doctors."

"If I can't find three out of the five I'm interviewing, I might have to go to plan B."

"I won't ask what that is."

"You're beginning to catch on. So what were you saying about...what's her name?"

"Yellin."

"Yeah, her."

"She was definitely lurking outside your office. I think she does that a lot."

"But why?"

Magnani shrugged. "She is a little creepy, isn't she?"

"More than a little."

There was a knock at the open door. Both men looked to see who it was now. The last candidate wasn't due until after lunch. Heather Jacobs stood in the doorway. She glanced at Magnani with clear curiosity but then addressed House. "I changed my scent as you requested," she said. "I...I was hoping you'd give me another chance."

House's mouth quirked. She was persistent, if nothing else.

"Hi, I'm Heather Jacobs," she told Magnani, holding out her hand.

"Magnani," he said, taking it.

"You already bonded with someone today." House grimaced.

Magnani chuckled. "I guess you believe in limited bonding."

Jacobs squinted as her eyes swiveled between them.

"Why do you really want to work with me?" House asked her.

"Who wouldn't? I think it's a chance of a lifetime to work with a doctor of your skills and reputation."

"You believe my reputation?"

"I believe you deserve it," she said. "And I'm beginning to think this will be even more interesting than I first thought. More fun, too."

"I still have one more interviewee," House told her. "I'll let you know."

"OK," she said. "I'll wander around the hospital, come back later."

"I might not have made my decision yet," House warned.

"Right." She smirked at him. "See you, Magnani," she said as she left.

"What's with her?" Magnani asked when she was gone.

"I think she's the type who won't give up."

Magnani studied him. House was even more complex than he'd thought. He obviously had his reasons for everything he did, but sometimes they were so obscure that a mere mortal like Magnani couldn't fathom them. "So what now?"

"Now, we have lunch, then I tackle Lancaster about my health insurance, and you can check on the patient."

"You sure do like to eat."

"You don't do too badly yourself," House replied.

The two of them headed for the cafeteria, a part of the hospital that Magnani was beginning to know quite well. He tried to match his stride to that of his taller boss. At five foot ten, he'd never thought of himself as short before, but compared to House he was a runt, a stocky runt, but a runt just the same.

To make conversation as they got on the crowded elevator, Magnani said, "I got a text from my girlfriend. She's flying into Virginia Beach on Friday afternoon. It was the closest airport she could get."

"And you want to drive down to pick her up," House surmised.

"Well, yes."

"OK."

"That's it? OK?"

"She's your girlfriend. Cameron will be happy to talk to you about your relationship with her and give you advice on convincing her to move here." House, however, couldn't care less. He obviously didn't have any intention of concerning himself with Magnani's love life, and yet Magnani couldn't help but wonder about House's insistence that he take Room 8. Something romantic obviously happened there.

The cafeteria was fuller now than it had been earlier. They stood in line to get their food, and somehow House arranged for Magnani to pay. Of course, he'd put it on the expense report that he'd turn into the hospital.

"Thornton," House said before biting into his Reuben.

"What about him?" Magnani asked, knowing immediately who he meant.

"We have to ask Meadows what she knows about his case."

"Did you want me to do that after lunch?" Magnani asked. He'd gotten a turkey sandwich, but it was dry and tasteless. He doctored it with the ketchup that was on the table.

"That would work," House said. After that, they both occupied themselves with their food and their thoughts.


	58. Who's Our Third?

I'll be out of town next week, so I don't know when I'll have a chance to post the next chapter. Meanwhile, here's chapter 58.

**Chapter 58. Who's Our Third?**

Magnani set off after lunch with several sets of instructions from House. Fortunately, when he stopped in to check on Steve Hoffman, he found Meadows with the patient.

"Where's House?" she asked.

"He had some paperwork he still had to take care of, so he sent me to see how Mr. Hoffman is doing."

"Is House certain that it's a muscular problem?"

Magnani nodded. "We're waiting for a biopsy that was done this morning to see more specifically, but it fits."

"Yes, it does," Meadows said. "Of course, the most amazing thing is that House was finally able to convince Mr. and Mrs. Hoffman that it wasn't his heart."

Magnani pulled Meadows over to the side and said, "Dr. House is also curious about a patient named Thornton. Is he also one of yours?"

She shook her head. "Actually, he's Dr. Fielding's patient. How does House know about him?"

"We both met the old man in The Garden. He seems to have given up, certain that his demise is imminent."

"And House thinks otherwise?"

"You got it! There's no way we can take a look at his records, is there? Dr. Fielding would have to request it, right?"

"I'm afraid so. And Fielding's the sort who guards his patients from interference by anyone else."

Magnani nodded. "Good to know. I'll tell House. Not that I think it'll stop him," he added with a smirk.

She was nodding, too, as he walked away.

–

While Magnani was talking to Meadows, House was bearding Lancaster in her den. "The insurance company confirmed that when they said _anyone_ in the household could be covered, they meant anyone, well, as long as they were human."

Lancaster glared at him, her thin lips pursed. "I'll need that in writing," she finally said. She still wasn't going to make it easy for him.

House grinned. "On a lighter note, I think I'm going to hire your nephew." He had a feeling that Simpson's distaste for his aunt was reciprocated and was curious about why she'd want him around the hospital.

The evil glint in her eyes was accompanied by a half-smile. "I hope you do."

What did she have in store for Bart? House would have to find a way to protect him without seeming to care, one way or the other, about the young man's well-being.

"Is that all?" Lancaster asked in dismissal.

"I think that's enough for today," House stated, an ominous tone creeping into his voice.

He left HR and returned to his own office, just in time for Yellin and the last candidate to arrive. House eyed the honey blond. Taller and older than Heather Jacobs, Lauren Briggs was an especially beautiful woman. Neither of them noticed Yellin leave.

"Dr. House, what a pleasure to finally meet you!" she said, holding out the slender fingers of her right hand and smiling at him.

"Have a seat," was his only reply as he opened his folder on her. "So, pediatric oncology. Do the parents thank you when you tell them their kids are dying?"

The question threw her off her game. "I can assure you, I'm very gentle with them, tell them all I think they need to know."

"Yeah, yeah, but do they thank you? Because my best friend is thanked all the time and I've never understood why."

"He's an oncologist?" She still seemed confused by the line of questions.

"You're assuming he's a he."

"Is he?" She shook her head. The conversation was becoming even odder.

"All male, yes. But that's not why they thank him," House went on.

"Well, I didn't think so. Why are we talking about this?" she ventured to ask.

"I just need to know what you're used to, and how patients and their families relate to you," House explained. "We can drop the subject if you want. Is there anything you'd like to know about the department?" He had other questions for her, but they could wait while he explored where her thoughts had gone after the last exchange.

She hadn't expected that question either, but she replied, "How many doctors are you hiring?"

"I have funding for three. It's a good number, worked for me before. But they have to be willing to state their opinions, argue with each other. Of course, then I'll mock their ideas and come up with my own diagnosis."

"Then why do you need a team?"

"What fun is it to just come up with the answer?"

"Fun? You think treating patients is fun?"

"Diagnosing them is." He looked at her, knowing he needed a change in approach. This wasn't getting him very far. So he used a line he'd used before. "Why did you become a doctor? You could have been a model or an actress, or landed a rich husband."

"You think I'm that attractive?" she asked with an innocent smile that somehow didn't fit her polished and mature appearance.

But he couldn't deny it. "You know you're beautiful. I don't have to tell you that."

She moved her chair closer and leaned over his desk toward him. "Smart AND pretty, my daddy always says."

House decided it was time to bring in the reinforcements, meaning Magnani. While he held her gaze, he surreptitiously hit the button on his pager to call him. The young man came immediately. One look at Dr. Briggs, and he exclaimed, "Wow!" He didn't even try to hide his admiration.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets," House told him. "Did you get anything out of Meadows?"

"Yes," Magnani said, but his eyes were still on Briggs. "Um, I'm Rocco Magnani," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Lauren Briggs," she said, taking it, but not really making eye contact with him. "Was there anything else, Dr. House?" she asked, all business again.

"What's your sign?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry. Don't people use that line any more? I guess I'm out of touch with the currently patter."

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, then finally turned to Magnani, "How do you put up with him?"

But Magnani was smiling, even though he was a little disappointed. "I have a feeling you'll never know."

"You got that right," House said. "Go get the stalker."

"I'll be right back with her," Magnani said, and it wasn't long until he was.

"I'm finished with Dr. Briggs," House told Ms. Yellin.

Once they were gone, Magnani frowned. "Pity. She was definitely easy on the eyes."

"She wasn't what I wanted. I would bet she probably made it through medical school on her looks."

"So now what?"

"Let me think about it a while. Maybe we'll go find Dr. Jacobs and give her that second chance she wanted," House said.

"As I was coming out of our patient's room, I saw her go into The Garden," Magnani said.

"Not as gorgeous as Briggs, is she?"

"I guess not."

They entered the elevator to go up to the fourth floor again.

"So what did Meadows say about Thornton?" House asked.

"She's not his doctor. Someone named Fielding is, and she says he doesn't ask for consults on his patents."

"Too bad. I haven't met Fielding yet. I guess we'll have to see how we can pull off a steal, then."


	59. Team Player

I'm home now, so I can post, but I didn't get a lot of writing done this past week, so I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. So enjoy this one:

**Chapter 59. Team Players**

House and Magnani got off the elevator on the fourth floor and headed for The Garden. As soon as they went out into it, they could see Thornton on his usual bench, but this time he was deep in conversation with Heather Jacobs. And laughing.

The orderly who always accompanied him stood impatiently, waiting for the old man to be ready to return to his room.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying the company of this pretty little thing?" Thornton told him. None of them noticed House and Magnani until they were very close.

"How you doing today, Mr. Thornton?" Magnani said.

Instead of answering him, the old man told the orderly, "See, now I have two young people to talk to. Go away and come back later."

"You know I can't leave you unsupervised," the orderly replied.

"I'll take responsibility for him," House said.

The orderly's eyes narrowed as he studied House. "And who are you?"

"Dr. Gregory House." He fished his badge out of his jacket pocket and held it up to the orderly's eyes.

Thornton chuckled. "He's got you there," he told the orderly, who glared at them all but walked away. He didn't go far, just to a bench near the door.

"It looks like you've met Dr. Jacobs," House told Thornton.

"Is that you?" the man asked Heather.

"That's me," she admitted. "Mr. Thornton here has been telling me how boring it is with no visitors," she told House and Magnani.

"I can see how that might be contributing to his attitude," Magnani said, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"What does Dr. Fielding say about your prognosis?" House asked Thornton.

"He says I got a bad ticker, and I'm old, and there ain't nothin' they can do for me."

Jacobs' face cleared. Now she knew what Magnani meant by the man's attitude. "But you're still healthy enough to come out here and enjoy the sunshine," she said.

"It's even better with you here," Thornton said, leering at her.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Thornton?" she asked with a smile.

"That's probably all I can do," he admitted. "Well, I guess I have to get back to my room before Edgar over there has a fit."

"Only if you promise to meet me here again tomorrow," Jacobs said.

"Now who's flirting?" Thornton asked, chuckling as Magnani helped him to his feet, and with Jacobs holding one arm and Magnani the other, he walked slowly toward the orderly.

"OK, you can take me back in," Thornton told Edgar.

House and the two young doctors watched as they left The Garden.

"You've probably done more for him this afternoon than his entire stay in the hospital has," Magnani told Jacobs.

She shrugged. "He's a nice old man. Reminds me of my grandfather."

"Well, don't think that making friends with him will guarantee you a place on my team," House told her.

"Oh, c'mon House. She's definitely better than that Briggs woman!" Magnani said.

"You think?" House asked. He scowled. "She's a California girl, you know."

"So?" Jacobs asked. "What do you have against California?"

"No, it was the girl part," House said.

Surprisingly, she chuckled. "He's funny, isn't he?" she asked Magnani.

"Funnier than he thinks. And don't let him fool you. He likes girls, or at least women."

"Oh, you guys!" House rolled his eyes.

Now they were all laughing.

"So, that's it? Me, Simpson and Jacobs here?" Magnani asked House.

"Who's Simpson?" Jacobs questioned.

"Bart Simpson," House said. "Blond, spikey-haired kid."

"You're kidding!"

Both men shook their heads.

"Oh, this is going to be fun! So when do we start?"

"You already have," House told her. "We just have to get your paperwork done."

"I have to give notice in Cleveland," she said. "But I have quite a bit of vacation coming to me." She was smiling. "I can't believe this is really happening!"

They left The Garden together. "I'm going to tell Lembach what I've decided. You two...why don't you get better acquainted?" House suggested with a leer.

"I suppose that means back to the cafeteria for me," Magnani groaned.

But Jacobs eyes lit up. "What's the food like? Even more important, do they have decent coffee?"

"OK," the young man agreed. "Let's get some coffee while Machiavelli here does his thing."

Assorted thoughts flashed through House's brain as he headed for Lembach's office, but once he reached it, he was able to focus on the matters at hand.

"Dr. House, how are the interviews going?" Lembach asked.

"I've picked my team," he said and gave her the names. "You can tell the others they got Fs for their listening skills and perception,"

"Very good," Miss Lembach said without any surprise.

"I do have a question," House went on. "Is Yellin spying for you?"

"Spying? Ms. Yellin? Why no!"

"Lancaster, then," House mused.

"What?"

"She must be spying for Lancaster."

"But why?" Lembach smiled at him. "You've had a run-in with her, haven't you? Lancaster, I mean. She can be rather difficult at times, especially if she takes a dislike to someone."

"We've had our moments. I won't take any more of your time. Just wanted to keep you informed."

"Why, thank you, Dr. House." She smiled.

He returned to his empty office. Catching sight of the box of books he still hadn't unpacked, he took out his phone and speed-dialed.

"What now, House?" Wilson answered.

"I wanted to let you know I got the books. Thanks."

"Yes, well, I'm kind of busy..."

"And I wanted to let you know I've picked my team."

"I can imagine."

"Why do you have to act as if I'm a child who's done something wrong, but you still don't know what?" House demanded.

"I didn't..." Wilson protested.

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm getting on with my life."

"I am but..."

Yeah, there's always a 'but', isn't there?"

"House, I've gotta go." And the connection was closed.

House stared at the phone. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but he probably should have expected the reaction. And the day had been going so well, too. On impulse, he hit another contact number.

"Hi!" Cameron's cheery voice greeted him and he instantly regained his good mood.

"Hi, yourself."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I picked my team," he announced.

"The two applicants from today?"

"Just Simpson. But Jacobs came back, wearing a different scent, and then on her own she made friends with Thornton."

"The old man you told me about?"

"Yes. It'll be interesting to see how the three work together. Entertaining."

"I'll bet. But I sense there was something else that happened. Another run-in with the HR ogre?"

"I think I've got a handle on her. No. I called Wilson to thank him for sending my books, and to let him know I'd picked a team. And he...was Wilson."

"He didn't give you the approval you wanted from him," Cameron guessed.

"Worse. He assumed I'd already messed something up."

"House, can you blame him? After all the years you've known each other, he hasn't seen any evidence that would indicate you could do some of what you've been doing lately."

"But you could. He's always expected the worst, while you've known somehow I could do better."

"I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You've made a clean break from PPTH, achieved a certain level of happiness, been accepted, even made new friends."

"I guess so."

"I bet he'll call back when he thinks over what you told him. And I'm not going to call him to tell him to do that, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Looks like I have a patient. I'll see you later, House. Have a good afternoon."


	60. Getting Clued In

Sorry for the delay, but life still isn't back to normal here.

**Chapter 60. Getting Clued In**

When Magnani and Jacobs returned from the cafeteria, House greeted them with two assignments. "We have to find out what Yellin is up to, but more important, I'd like to use the fact that Thornton likes the two of you to weasel in on his case."

"What do you think Yellin is doing?" Magnani's forehead wrinkled as he thought about the first task.

"Wait, who's Yellin?" Jacobs asked.

"The phantom who brought you to my office yesterday," House told her.

"Oh, her," she said dismissively.

"She's been stalking House's office," Magnani told her. "Loitering outside. We don't know why."

"Lembach denies asking her to watch me. I think she's spying for Lancaster, but I can't prove it," House said.

"And who is Lancaster?"

"The head of HR here at Snow Hill Mercy," Magnani supplied. "She's got it in for House."

"And for her nephew," House added. "Simpson."

"Simpson's her nephew? But then why did you hire him if you don't like her?"

"Exactly," House said enigmatically.

Magnani laughed. "Lancaster wanted House to hire Simpson and House is curious about why, since, according to Simpson, they don't get along at all. And I think he's looking forward to fireworks between them."

Jacobs grinned. "Now I get it! And you think Yellin is Lancaster's mole?"

House shrugged. "Makes sense. She's probably looking for any information that Lancaster can use against me or Simpson. I'm not paranoid, by the way. Magnani was the one who spotted Yellin lurking outside and alerted me."

"Maybe she'll tell _you_ what she's after," Magnani suggested to Jacobs.

"Why would she do that?"

"You're a woman and the rest of us are men," he reasoned.

"You've got a lot to learn about women." Jacobs smirked. "We don't all band together against you, you know. It just seems that way."

"Well, I guess not, but she'd be more likely to talk to you than us." Magnani back pedaled.

She nodded at the logic behind that. "OK. I'll accept that. I'll see what I can find out. And now, Thornton...what do we want to find out?"

"Mostly what his symptoms are and what his doctor has been doing for his condition. I have a feeling that it isn't everything that can be done," House said.

"So is it a heart condition, or isn't it?" Jacobs asked.

"Oh, I'm sure his ticker has some problems, but I'm almost as sure that a problem with his heart doesn't explain all of his symptoms, and that there's more that can be done so he can enjoy what's left of his life."

"That sounds very caring." Magnani smirked at his new boss.

"I can be caring," House protested. "Maybe not like Cameron, but..."

"Wait, who's Cameron?" Jacobs asked.

"Do you have to know everything?"

Magnani laughed. "Dr. Allison Cameron is Doc House's main squeeze."

House pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at the term.

"But why would you care about Thornton any more than you do about other patients?" Magnani wondered.

House shrugged. He'd been asking himself the same question since he'd met the man. For some reason, he interested House, and so did his case. There were too many unanswered questions in his mind. Instead of answering, he told the two young doctors, "You can take turns talking to him in The Garden. Find out what Fielding told him and what meds he's on."

They both nodded. They were as taken with the old guy as House was. "But I have a flight back to Cleveland this evening," Jacobs reminded him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Do either of you know someplace I can look for an apartment?"

"You can look here in Snow Hill, but House is living in Shelby, and I'm staying at a motel there for the time being," Magnani told her. "I'll have to go back to Philly at some point, maybe after the weekend, to give my notice and pack up my things."

"Why Shelby? How far away is that?" she asked.

"It's a nice little town, not too far," Maganani said. "You probably passed through it on the way from the airport. And it's where Dr. Cameron lives and runs the clinic."

"You might be better off here in Snow Hill," House told her. "Shelby is probably too 'small town' for you." He didn't need to have all of his team living that close to him.

"Do you have someone back in Cleveland?" Magnani asked Jacobs. His curiosity about his new team mate was increasing the more time he spent with her.

"What, you mean like a boyfriend or something? I haven't really had time for that," Jacobs admitted. "There's no one back in California any more, either. Well, my parents and sister, some cousins, but we're not close."

"We can all look at apartments together," Magnani suggested. "Here and in Shelby or some of the other towns nearby. If the hospital has any information, we could probably get it from HR, but I'd like to avoid Lancaster as much as possible, thank you very much."

Jacobs nodded. "I guess we'll all need someplace to live."

"Hey, don't look at me! Cameron's basement apartment is smaller than Magnani's motel room," House said. He didn't tell them that he hoped to be able to build a house for Cameron and himself.

"Don't worry." Jacobs smirked. She was beginning to understand her new boss, and realized how much space he needed between himself and his team. "We'll be able to find something without your help."

"Maybe I'll start looking this week so that when you and Simpson come back we'll have some options," Magnani said. "Right now, I'm going to go pay Mr. Thornton a visit in his room,"

"And I'll go chat up Ms. Yellin," Jacobs added.

"Goody. That means I can take my afternoon siesta." House looked around his office. It really needed a couch or a chair like the one he had back in his office in New Jersey.

The two young doctors were chuckling as they left. They were gone by the time House's phone rang. He wasn't surprised to see Wilson's number come up on the caller ID.

"Cameron predicted you couldn't refrain from calling back," House said by way of a greeting.

"Actually, I'm calling with a consult."

"Whatever excuse you want to use," House said, thinking Wilson could have more easily consulted his former team. "But this better be good."

"It is. A case right up your alley. The patient's excreting all sorts of liquids from the usual, but also some unusual places."

House's interest was piqued by the description. "Define liquids."

"Blood from his nose, but also his ears, to begin with." Wilson went on to list all of the patients symptoms. "And those are just the physical manifestations of everything."

"I'm assuming this is a cancer patient, if you're his doctor," House said, all attempts at levity forgotten.

"Stage two pancreatic cancer," Wilson confirmed. "But these really aren't the usual symptoms as you well know."

That was definitely true. "What does Foreman think? Or Chase?"

"What makes you think I asked them?" Wilson asked.

"They're right there. You'd be a fool to not use them. And one thing you're not is a fool."


	61. Case after Case

_I'd hoped to get this chapter up before this, but I didn't finish it until today._

**Chapter 61. Case by Case**

"So, will you take the consult?" Wilson asked.

"If it's beyond Foreman and Chase..."

"They've never seen anything like this, and neither have I."

"I hope you don't think this will get me to return to PPTH," House said, as his mind tried to discern Wilson's motivation. "Fax me the file." He gave Wilson the Fax number for his office. "I'll take a look and get back to you."

"Right away. Thanks, House. I owe you one."

"Wait until I diagnose your patient. Then you can show your appreciation." House left it at that, but heard Wilson groan as he realized what he was setting himself up for. House thought for a minute, then hit another number.

"House?" Chase was obviously surprised by the call.

"What did you tell Wilson? About his patient." It wasn't as if he didn't trust Wilson to be telling the truth, but he had to cover all bases.

"The one excreting bodily fluids from every orifice and other places as well?"

"No, the one with the ingrown toenail. Of course, fluid-excreting guy!"

"We couldn't find a cause."

"But he does have cancer?"

"Yeah, stage two pancreatic cancer."

"How is Wilson treating him?"

"They've started chemo, but we checked. The meds are not causing his other symptoms. House, did Wilson call you to consult?"

"Yeah. I haven't decided to take the case, though."

"You should. Um, Wilson said you found Allison."

"Why, was she lost?" House didn't want to get into this with Chase. He'd almost called Foreman instead because of that.

"Is she OK?"

"Yes, she's peachy. She's running a clinic and she's made a new start, a new home for herself." He sighed. "If I take Wilson's case, will you promise to stay away from her?"

"I just want to know that she's happy with her life."

"She is."

"Good. Well, if there's anything else?"

"No. Tell Wilson I'll call him later."

"Will do."

House ended the call. In less than fifteen minutes, the sheets started coming off House's Fax machine, and he was soon engrossed in Wilson's case. He'd never seen this particular combination of symptoms either, but that made the puzzle even more intriguing.

Magnani looked for Thornton in The Garden, but found the place empty, so he went to the central desk for the fourth floor and asked for the old man's room number. The heavyset nurse with the permed auburn hair didn't know who Magnani was. "Do you work here? Or are you just visiting? Because visiting hours don't start again for another hour."

"I'm a doctor. I, uh, just started this week and haven't gotten my badge yet, but you can check with Miss Lembach in Doctor Meisner's office. Name's Magnani."

The nurse was tempted to just let him go to Thornton's room, but she'd gotten in trouble the week before when she allowed a young woman to visit her mother outside of visiting hours. Still she had seen the young man before. "Just a sec." She quickly got the go ahead from Lembach and gave Magnani the room number.

He smiled at her and told her 'thanks', before starting down the corridor. Thornton's room was right across the hall from Hoffman's.

Thornton sat, staring out the window, a frown on his face, but when he saw Magnani, his lips curled up. "Did you come to see me?" he asked in surprise.

"Sure did."

"Well, come right over and sit down."

"Don't mind if I do," Magnani said, moving the only chair in the room closer to the bed and sitting down with the hopes of a long chat. It looked like that was what Thornton wanted, too.

–

Jacobs saw Yellin, lurking outside House's office. House and Magnani hadn't been kidding. Approaching the woman with a warm smile on her face, Jacobs said, "Ms. Yellin, isn't it? I think I'm going to get the job with Dr. House. Isn't that exciting?"

"He picked you?" The dour look on Yellin's face didn't falter.

"Yes. At least that's what I think. I've always wanted to work with him, and coming into a new practice, here at Snow Hill Mercy, is a dream come true!" Jacobs hoped she wasn't overplaying her enthusiasm.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy here," Yellin said, but her tone belied her words.

"Do you have something against Dr. House?"

Yellin bristled. "No, of course not. He's a brilliant doctor, and we're privileged to have him on staff."

"I know! I can't even imagine what interesting cases we'll get to diagnose!"

"I don't think Dr. House thinks of it the way you do. He takes medicine very seriously."

"Well, of course! And so do I! I'm just so excited. I'm sorry if I sound like a bubbly teenager."

"I'd advise you to avoid that if you want to work long for Dr. House."

–

By the time Magnani and Jacobs returned to House's office he had several new assignments for them. "First, what did you find out?"

Magnani went first. "Thornton's lonely and welcomes any attention we pay to him." He told them the treatment the old guy was receiving, and that he'd been in the hospital for two weeks with no apparent improvement in his condition, but no deterioration either.

"So he's getting the minimum treatment as we suspected. Any symptoms besides the usual for someone that old with a heart condition?" House asked.

"Nothing noted in his chart. But I did notice he favors his left side. Left hand to do things, holding things to his left eye to read."

"Maybe he's lost some function on the right side," Jacobs suggested. "A slight stroke?"

"Don't be so tentative. You think he's had a stroke, say so. It would explain some things I'd observed as well." House didn't reveal what those were. "What else?"

"Mostly I tried to reinforce his feeling that he could trust me," Magnani said.

House nodded. "Next."

"Yellin didn't say much, but she seems to admire you," Jacobs said. "If she's spying for Lancaster, I would have expected some disparaging remarks, but there weren't any. In fact, she seemed to think I wasn't taking you seriously enough."

"Curious. Okay, at least she talked to you. I guess that's a start. Now, boy and girl, I have for you a real consult." House handed them copies he'd made of the file on Wilson's patient.

"This guy is in New Jersey. How are we supposed to diagnose a patient we haven't seen?" Magnani asked right away.

"You are going back to Philly next week, aren't you? How about making a detour to my old stomping grounds?"

It was obviously an order rather than a question. Magnani knew one of the things he'd be doing the next week.

"He has cancer," Jacobs stated, as she thumbed through the pages.

"But that's not causing his recent symptoms, and neither is the treatment he's receiving. And what **is** causing those symptoms is what we'll have to diagnose. Any ideas, kiddies?" Not for the first time, he wished he had his old whiteboard. The one he'd requisitioned hadn't arrived yet. He solved the problem, as he'd done in the past, by writing on the wall, knowing full well that it might be frowned upon at Snow Hill Mercy.


	62. Marching Orders

_**For some reason, when I added this chapter last night, we were alerted that it was posted, but clicking on the link brought up a screen saying that the chapter wasn't there. I'm attempting to repost. Let me know whether it's successful.**_

**Chapter 62. Marching Orders**

Cameron was waiting in her usual seat at the diner when House arrived. He'd left Magnani at the hospital, filling out employment forms or something.

"Where's your shadow?" Cameron looked behind him, no doubt expecting the young man to be with him.

"Magnani said he'd drive back to Shelby in his own car, and catch his dinner later. He knew we had the parade committee meeting tonight." House looked around for Linda or Chrissy. "What's the special tonight?" he asked Cameron when he didn't see them.

"Mo's version of Brunswick stew." She licked her lips.

House cocked his head. "I've never had that. I mean her version. Does she make it with rabbit?"

Cameron shook her head. "Chicken, and lots of tomato, corn and okra."

"Potatoes or rice?"

"She thickens it with potatoes and serves it over rice. It's great!"

"I'll take your recommendation."

Linda finally showed up with a fresh pot of coffee and her order pad. "Did Doc Cameron convince you to try the stew?"

"What do you think?"

Linda laughed and wrote up their order, then turned it in to Mo.

–

Less than an hour later, they were just finishing their stew, the bell over the door dinged as Magnani walked into the diner. He nodded at them, but continued past and took a seat at the counter.

"Do we have time for dessert?" House asked Cameron.

She checked her watch. "The meeting starts in half an hour, and it's not far away, so I think we can order some pie." She knew dinner wasn't complete for him anymore without a piece of Mo's pie.

House left his car in the diner parking lot and rode with Cameron in the Alfa to the town hall, where the parade committee meeting was being held. They weren't the last to arrive, but most of the others were already seated in three lines of folding chairs facing a platform at the front of a large room on the first floor. "I didn't think there'd be so many people," House remarked as he and Cameron took two seats at the end of the last row. Anyone else would have to stand.

Vivian Marshall stood on the platform with Principal Berman. At seven-thirty precisely, she called the meeting to order. "This year's parade is going to be the best we've ever had in Shelby," she began. "I know I say that every year, but the number of participants alone will make this one extra special."

Over the next hour she and the principal explained the order of the procession, mixing floats and bands, cars and marchers, traditional participants and a few new ones. There were two minor objections. The town brass band leader didn't want to follow the float from the retirement home, although he didn't have a valid reason, and the Daughters of the American Revolution representative didn't like the idea of their float preceding the mayor's car, but all of that was ironed out without much fuss.

"As always, the parade will begin at the high school and end at the town square. Mayor Cosgrove will give a short speech before everyone can continue on to the town picnic at Shelby Park," Berman told everyone. "Do our Grand Marshals want to give speeches, too?" he asked, looking directly at House and Cameron.

"Do we have to?" House whined under his breath, but Cameron smirked at him and said loudly, "I don't think we have anything to say. We'll just wave to the crowds and smile."

"Like the Queen or a beauty pageant contestant? Speak for yourself," House murmured to her.

"Dr. House? Did you want to add anything?"

"Yeah, whatever she said," he said aloud this time.

"Good. Then I think we're finished for tonight."

Chairs scraped on the wooden floors as everyone stood at once and began filing out of the room. Berman stopped the two doctors before they could leave. "This went pretty well, don't you think?"

"It sounds like almost everyone was in agreement," Cameron agreed.

"Most have done this before and know what to expect," Berman explained. "I wish the town council could be as cooperative."

"You have too many people on the council with their own agendas," House said.

"Still, I think we'll be able to get your proposal passed on Friday."

"I hope so."

Berman changed the subject. "I hear you've started a new department at Snow Hill Mercy."

"News travels fast around here."

"Welcome to small town life where everyone knows someone else and word spreads faster than a speeding bullet."

House chuckled. "Well, I'll see you Friday evening," he told Berman.

"Mind if I come with House?" Cameron asked.

"I certainly won't." Berman smiled at her.

"Cameron's my secret weapon," House said, realizing what a good idea it might be for her to be there when he next pleaded his case.

All three were laughing as they left the building. Berman got into his car and drove off.

"Where to now?" Cameron asked.

"Home," House said. "I'd like to run some things by you and then..."

She smiled in understanding, then opened the driver's side door. They stopped at the diner for House's car and he followed her the rest of the way to the house. The light was on in the kitchen when they walked, but Mrs. McClelland was nowhere in sight.

"I guess we won't be stopping for our evening chat," House said, walking directly to the stairs down to the apartment. Cameron knew she'd still have to wait for House to tell her what was on his mind. First he needed a cold beer.

They sat side-by-side on the couch, and after a few gulps, he finally said, "Got a case. Or I should say, another consult."

"I'm not surprised. After you diagnosed the last one so quickly, I'm sure lots of doctors will be sending patients your way."

"This one's a cancer patient."

"And?" Her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"In a hospital over three hundred and fifty miles away."

It didn't take long for her look of confusion to clear. "One of Wilson's patients."

House nodded and smiled. "He called this afternoon. The symptoms aren't the usual ones for him."

"Why didn't he go to Chase and Foreman with it?"

"He did. They came up empty. Magnani's going to stop in for a look next week, since he'll be back in Philly for a few days."

"And what are these unusual symptoms? Or can't you tell me?"

"Let's just call it a consult rather than telling you. I'll even pay you a nominal fee for your professional opinion." House outlined the case for her. He wasn't surprised at how quickly she grasped what was significant and what wasn't. Cameron asked some of the same questions that Jacobs had, but also a few more."

"I can see why you'd want to take the case," she said. "Let me think about this. There's something about the case that's ringing bells in my brain, but I can't put my finger on it just yet."

"And meanwhile, I think we can find something to do."

"You know that will distract me from thinking about the case," Cameron warned.

"I'll chance it." His arms slid around her, pulling her closer, and soon neither one of them was thinking about cases or patients, or much of anything else for that matter.


	63. You Make Me Feel

**Chapter 63.** **You Make Me Feel**

House didn't bother to finish his beer. He had more important things on his mind. Putting the bottle on the end table next to the couch, he turned to Cameron and pulled her close. His hands slipped under her shirt, seeking her soft, smooth skin. His long fingers stroked slowly, then lifted the blouse over her head, giving him access to her lacy bra.

He reached inside it to touch her as he used to do in his wildest fantasies, but now decided the fabric was in his way, so he unhooked and removed it. He held the two perfect breasts in his hands, then kissed them, tasted them. Her response was immediate. She was really getting into this, her hands eagerly running over his hips in response, then grabbing his derrière to pull him still closer.

They removed the remainder of their clothes. "I'll open the bed." Cameron stood and lifted the cushion she'd been sitting on. House got to his feet too, and helped her. They didn't bother to find the pillows or bedding, just stretched out together, face-to-face, skin-to-skin.

"House." Cameron sighed his name, her eyes reflecting the sensations his nearness brought.

"Cameron." He'd never felt the way he did with her. No one else had brought him the same sense of completion combined with exhilaration. His passion grew in response to her abandon. When they joined, it was with more passion than ever. They soared to the heights, stayed suspended there momentarily, before slipping over the edge to contented satisfaction.

Even then, they didn't let go. It was so pleasant to hold each other in that afterglow. Cameron snuggled her head into House's chest, giving him a sense of comfort that he couldn't explain. "I could stay like this forever," she said.

"Then we will." House kissed the top of her head, the hair so silky against his lips, the delicate scent of her shampoo filling his nose.

After remaining like that in silence for ten minutes, they gradually returned to the discussion they'd started before their lovemaking.

"I still can't remember what the patient's symptoms reminded me of." Cameron frowned in concentration.

"I think I distracted you from that."

"You better believe it! I suppose Wilson, Chase and Foreman ruled out the usual suspects."

House nodded. "I even talked to Chase today."

She took a breath and let it out. "What did he say?" House knew she was anxious about what they both said.

"As you expected, they ruled out any obvious reasons for Wilson's patient to bleed the way he did. He may be stable now, but something caused the bleeding. "

"I knew it wasn't something evident. Wilson wouldn't have called you if anyone else could give him a diagnosis."

House wasn't so sure. He had a feeling that Wilson had been waiting for just the right case to contact him about, but didn't say anything. "He said he just wanted you to be happy."

"Wilson?"

"Chase."

"Oh!"

"I didn't tell him about...our living arrangements."

"Our relationship, you mean." She nodded. "It's none of his business."

"He still cares about you."

"Chase...Chase can be a really nice guy."

"Aside from the fact that I corrupted him," House said with a smirk.

"You couldn't have done that if he wasn't...weak, susceptible to your influence. I'll admit I was too."

"You have an inner strength Chase never had. It shows a lot more here than it did in New Jersey."

She looked deeply into his eyes before saying, "Thank you. It's good to know you think so. I think you've been able to show your strengths better here, too. I knew you had it in you."

"Sometimes I think you've always had more faith in me than I ever had."

They finally got up again, just to gather the bedding and to wash up and put on t-shirts and sleep pants. When they returned to the bed, they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

–

After breakfast at the apartment the next morning, Cameron drove off to the clinic, promising to call if she remembered what was tickling her brain the night before. House headed south to Snow Hill and the hospital, his mind full of cases, his new and old teams, and what mischief he could get into with Lancaster before Simpson returned to take on his aunt.

He hadn't given Ms. Yellin another thought until he saw her, loitering as usual just outside his office. "Did you want to see me?" he asked her.

She seemed startled that he'd noticed her and quickly denied she'd been waiting for him. "I had better go. I have...things to do." And she scurried away.

His brain puzzled over that, but only briefly before he entered his office and turned on his computer. Lembach had emailed him that both Magnani and Jacobs had passed their drug tests and there was paperwork he'd have to sign to officially hire them. He hadn't even known they'd taken drug tests, but he wasn't surprised that they both passed. He made a mental note to stop at her office to sign any papers before lunch.

He went back to unpacking the boxes Wilson sent. An hour or so later, Magnani knocked on the slightly open door and walked in. "I've just come from Thornton."

"What more did you find out?"

"Well, I chatted up one of his nurses and she said that his doctor only visits him about once a week. He hasn't gotten any visitors either. No wonder the old guy is starving for company."

"And you're only to happy to give it to him. And while you're at it, you can observe. Any ideas about the patient in New Jersey?"

"Well, if it's not hemophilia or Von Willebrands, and I'm sure those would have been ruled out before your friend called you, then, no. Will Dr. Wilson be expecting me?"

"I'll let him know you'll be there."

"What's he like?"

"Wilson? He's a terrific doctor, but don't tell him I said so. His patients and their families actually thank him for giving them bad news. He can be a good friend, but he also thinks he knows more than he does about me." It was time to change the subject. "I hear you passed your drug test."

"News travels fast around here."

"Wait until you see how fast it travels in Shelby. Speaking of which, you bringing the girlfriend to the parade on Saturday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't picture you as grand marshal. Have to see it for myself!"

"And then there's food afterwards."

"Can't forget the food! Mostly, I want my girlfriend to meet you and Dr. Cameron and see what the area around here is like. Part of my campaign to convince her to move to Maryland."

"There'll be fireworks Saturday evening. And not just at our apartment."

"They really know how to celebrate holidays around here."

"That remains to be seen." House wasn't ready to agree until he'd actually experienced one. In fact he momentarily wondered why he'd agreed to the entire Grand Marshal thing. It just wasn't him. "Did you want to come with me?" He stood and started for the door.

"To the parade or the fireworks?"

"To Lembach's office. I have to sign some papers so that you're officially in my employ. Jacobs, too."

"Oh. Actually, I think I want to do some research on blood disorders."

"For Wilson's patient."

"Well, him too. But also Mr. Thornton."

"What do blood diseases have to do with Thornton?"

"He's got a pronounced zinc deficiency, and his manganese level is low, too. "

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think there was any point until I knew more about what those symptoms occurring together meant."

"You can use my computer." House made a mental note to be sure his staff had adequate computer access of their own. It wouldn't do for them to use his machine all the time. "Knock yourself out." He continued out the door, and headed for Lembach's office.


	64. Just in Case

**Chapter 64. Just In Case**

Meisner's executive secretary looked up when House limped through her open door and smiled at him, removing her glasses.

"Let's get this over with," he said, twirling a pen in his right hand. "Where do I sign?"

Lembach handed him two stacks of papers, saying, "Sign at the bottom of the top sheet and initial the top of the others." She watched him as he scrawled his name, then quickly flipped through each pile, scribbling 'GH' at the top of each page. Once he'd handed them all back to her, she called, "Ms. Yellin."

The woman appeared immediately like a wraith.

"Take these to HR," Lembach instructed.

Yellin glanced at House, then took the forms and left as soundlessly as she'd come.

"She's spooky," House commented.

"More so recently." There was a touch of curiosity in Lembach's voice. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Whatever it is, she's been lurking outside my office."

"So you said. I expect you'll get to the bottom of it before long."

House just nodded. "Well, if that's it, I've got a cafeteria to see about a sandwich."

"One more thing. Dr. Meisner received a request from a Dr. Wilson at Princeton-Plainsboro for you to consult on one of his patients. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes. We've already got our thinking caps on about the case. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, no! The more people know that you're now practicing here, the better."

"And as everyone knows, practice makes perfect."

Lembach rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips. "Enjoy your lunch."

–

While House was making Magnani's employment at the hospital official, the young doctor was skimming through article after article about blood diseases that led to zinc and manganese deficiencies. After about forty-five minutes, he had several possible leads, but he'd need to do tests to confirm any of them, and there was little likelihood he'd be able to run them on Thornton.

Discouraged, he decided to visit the patient again in hopes of seeing something else in his behavior that might help with a diagnosis.

As usual, Thornton was alone in his room. He sat upright in his hospital bed, staring straight ahead, a frown on his gaunt face.

"Hi, Mr. Thornton," Magnani said in his friendliest tone.

"You again! What do you want this time?" Thornton's frailty prevented his shout from being as forceful as it could have been.

"I thought you might want someone to talk to." Magnani wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I don't need anyone. Never did." Thornton turned his head away.

"You seemed to enjoy my company earlier."

"That was then. This is now."

Magnani thought for a minute. "I guess I'll go, then, but I'll be back later to see whether you change your mind." He wondered if this sudden shift in attitude was a symptom of something.

"Don't bother!" Thornton called after him as he left.

Shaking his head, Magnani returned to House's office, but his new boss wasn't there. He realized what time it was and knew exactly where to look next. House was sitting alone at a corner table in the cafeteria, intent on the sandwich in his hands.

"Something's up with Thornton," Magnani said, interrupting House's thoughts.

"This better be good."

"If he could, he would have physically thrown me out of his room."

House's eyes narrowed as he considered the new information. "You went back to see him and he wasn't happy to see you again."

"You got it. He told me to get out and not come back."

"That's not very friendly."

"If he treated his family and friends that way, it could explain why he hasn't had any visitors."

"You think that's his natural frame of mind? But none of us have seen him like that before."

"What do you make of it?"

"Too many physical and mental problems manifest that way. We need more to go on."

"I think I'll wait a while before I visit him again."

"Talk to the orderly who's usually with him out in The Garden," House suggested. "Find out what he's observed."

"If he's seen anything, and if he'll tell me."

"I suspect he has and he will." House went back to his lunch and Magnani took it as a dismissal. But he realized he was hungry, too. Once he'd purchased his own sandwich and a cup of coffee to go, he headed up to The Garden.

As usual, the place was practically empty. An old woman slept in a wheelchair while a nurse watched her. Magnani sat down on one of the benches and unwrapped his lunch. He was half-way through the sandwich when the orderly they'd seen with Thornton came through the door, removing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Magnani waited until the orderly had lit up before approaching him. "You're usually here with Mr. Thornton, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. I just like the old guy. I expected to see him here this afternoon."

"He's in one of his moods."

"Does he have these moods often?" Magnani kept his question casual, but he was anxious to hear the answer.

The orderly shrugged. "Every couple of weeks. It lasts a day or two, and then he goes back to just being sad."

Magnani nodded. "I'm Rocco Magnani, by the way." He held out his hand.

The orderly hesitated, then took it. "Name's Fred. You work here?"

"Yes, I was just hired for Dr. House's new diagnostics team."

"I heard something about that. So you're a doctor, huh?"

"Yes. I think the move here will be a good one for me." Magnani continued to watch Fred smoke his cigarette until he was down to the filter. As the orderly ground out the butt, Magnani asked, "So Thornton's always sad, but occasionally becomes actually depressed?"

"That's how it seems to me. 'Course, I'm not a doctor."

"What does his doctor say about it?" Magnani asked.

"Fielding?" Fred shrugged. "He ignores it just like he ignores anything that's not directly connected to his patients' heart conditions."

"No great love for Fielding, huh?"

Fred shrugged again. "He treats the orderlies and nurses as servants. I don't think he knows any of our names. He's got a never-ending supply of patients, and he gets paid well for being their doctor of record. It doesn't matter that others do the work for him. Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, Doc."

"Rocco'" Magnani reminded him.

"Right, Rocco."

Magnani looked around one more time after he was gone. There was nothing left for him to do out in The Garden, so he, too, went back inside. When he reached House's office, he found him leaning back in his office chair, half asleep. Magnani smiled and shook his head and was just about out of the office when his new boss said, "What else did you find out?"

"Fred, that's the orderly that's usually with Thornton, told me that Fielding leaves all of the doctoring of his patients to others."

House sat up suddenly. "So that's our in."

"Just what I was thinking. If I offer to help one of the doctors on Fielding's staff, I can get a better look at Thornton's records, and maybe do a little testing of my own."

House nodded slowly. Magnani had been a good choice. He was resourceful and could think on his feet. "Go forth, young Jedi, and do your thing."

Magnani was chuckling as he left. If he'd looked back, he would have seen that House had settled back down for his afternoon siesta.


	65. Biding Time

_This is a bit of a transition chapter, but that doesn't mean nothing happens. And I'll put it to you, my dear readers: What do you think Simpson's computer password should be?_

**Chapter 65. Biding Time**

Friday morning, House and Cameron had breakfast at the diner. "Where's Magnani?" Cameron asked, looking around when they entered.

It took a few minutes but then House remembered. "He's picking up his girlfriend at the airport in Virginia Beach this morning, and then bringing her back here."

"You gave him the day off?"

House nodded, then sipped the coffee Linda had just poured for him. "Guess I'm on my own today. At least Simpson's joining me on Monday."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. You _are_ coming home early this evening, aren't you? The town council meeting is tonight."

"Don't remind me!"

"We're going to get their approval." She was adamant.

"I'm glad one of us is so confident."

Linda brought the bacon and eggs they'd ordered. The plate also contained home fries and buttered toast. "You're not worried about your cholesterol level, are you?" House asked.

"Now that someone put me on their health insurance, I think I can take a chance," Cameron quipped.

After breakfast, she walked across the alley to the clinic and House got in his car to drive to Snow Hill.

When he reached his office, he saw Yellin coming out of the office across the hall, closing the door quietly.

"What are you doing?" House asked.

She jumped several feet, than pressed her right hand to her chest. "Oh, Dr. House! You startled me."

"What's in there?"

"Miss Lembach arranged to set up this empty office for your team."

"Good," he said and she scurried off.

Officially, the only case they had was the consult on Wilson's patient. Either Wilson or Chase had been keeping him informed on the man's condition. He was stable, but they hadn't gotten any closer to a diagnosis.

Magnani had made some progress on getting even more information about Thornton. They hadn't been assigned any other cases yet. Lembach told him that Meisner wanted to hold off until the team was officially there, but House wasn't counting on it.

With the health insurance issue settled, he didn't even have anything to torment Lancaster about. So what was he going to do with himself? A smile spread across his face as something occurred to him. Walking to the doorway of his office, he stuck his head out into the hall and looked both ways. Too bad the walls weren't transparent like the glass ones at PPTH. There was no sign of the stalker.

He crossed the hall to his team's office and gripped the knob. It turned easily. The door opened on a small space, filled with three desks. Each had the bare minimum on it: a computer monitor, keyboard and mouse, a pad of paper on one side and a folder on the other. House tried the top drawer of one desk and found an assortment of pens, pencils and paper clips.

A single office phone sat on a small table in one corner of the room. The walls were bare of any decoration. What to do, what to do. House sat down at the closest desk and powered up the computer. Each of the team members would have to select their own password, but the folders contained a temporary one. He smiled as he decided he'd pick the words for them.

The folder he held was Jacobs. Something reflecting the fact that she was a California girl might be appropriate. It didn't take him long to decide. As 'old password' he used the temporary one, and then as 'new password' he keyed 'lftcstbabe'. It would take her a while to figure out, but it wasn't impossible.

He moved on to Simpson's desk. 'Cowabunga' or 'etmyshrts' were too obvious. On the other hand, the password he chose couldn't be too obscure. Maybe something to do with the kid's spikey hair, or the fact that he was Lancaster's nephew. House decided to come back to him, and tackled Magnani's computer instead.

Magnani was more of a known quantity. A Philly or Italian reference or one to his beefy stature might work, but it was the young man's ability to insinuate himself into everyone's confidence, like a conman, that had impressed House. Would he figure out 'conman'? House would almost bet on it. In fact, was there a way to make it more difficult? Tentatively he changed the password to 'conman' and went back to Simpson's computer.

It came to him in a flash, and he quickly typed it in before he changed his mind. Before he left the room, he made a note in each file that each of them would have to guess what password he'd picked for them. He had time to change Magnani's password again if something else occurred to him.

His work done for the time being, he returned to his office just as Dr. Meisner approached slowly down the hallway. "Coming to see me?" House asked.

"Yes. I know you and your team are consulting on a case for a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro, but there's a patient here at Mercy that I'd like you to take a look at."

"My team's not here at the moment," House pointed out. "Lembach said you were waiting until they were before you brought me a case."

"It won't take long for you to look at the symptoms, and there's no rush on the diagnosis, but there is something odd about this case." He handed a file to House. "See what you make of this." He stood watching as House scanned the information.

It was an intriguing case, a patient who'd come in with flu-like symptoms but hadn't responded to any of the antibiotics they'd tried, and had then developed paralysis on the right side of his body.

"Do you want to examine the patient?" Meisner asked.

"Who's his doctor?"

"One of our infectious disease specialists, Aaron Fox."

House had heard the name before, and had even read an article or two by the doctor. If Fox didn't know what this was, it was truly fascinating. "It looks like he's ruled out almost all tropical diseases."

"The patient has never been out of the country."

"That's not definitive. He could have been exposed here to something that was brought back by someone else. But Fox was thorough. He's tested for the most likely. You say there's no rush?"

"His condition isn't critical, just puzzling."

"Have 'em do an MRI of the affected parts of his body," House suggested, closing the file.

Meisner looked perplexed. "What should they be looking for?"

"Any foreign bodies or obstructions. Simpson will be here on Monday and I'll have him take a look."

"Isn't he a gastroenterologist?"

"You never know," House said enigmatically. "Meanwhile, I'll study the test results and see whether anything pops out at me."

"Good." Meisner walked away a little faster than he'd been walking earlier, and House wondered why the hospital administrator had been hesitant to approach him. This was what he'd been hired for, wasn't it?

He didn't expect the scans to show anything. It was a delaying tactic he'd used in the past, and would give him time to think about the patient's symptoms, let his brain sort through it's great store of medical knowledge. He'd also have a chance to talk to Magnani over the weekend, but more important, to consult with Cameron.

He knew she believed he never listened to her advice, but that was far from the truth. She'd given him some good ideas in the past, ones he'd used without bothering to thank her.

House spent the rest of his day at the hospital researching infectious diseases that presented with unilateral paralysis. He also took time to think about Thornton's symptoms, particularly the periodic bouts of depression, and to go over Wilson's patient's file. It had been a long time since he'd had to tackle so many cases at once. It was a challenge, but not an unpleasant one.

At four thirty, he turned off his computer and left his office. He easily switched his focus to the battle he knew they'd have that evening. With Cameron's help, he had a feeling they were better positioned than he'd been the last time he'd faced the town council, but, as Yogi said, it's not over 'til it's over.


	66. Hard Sell

**Chapter 66. Hard Sell**

"How much longer?" Samantha asked, a scowl marring her pretty oval face. Her sunglasses hid her light blue eyes so that Rocco couldn't tell whether they were frowning too.

"Just another few minutes. I told you Virginia Beach wasn't the nearest airport." He tried not to let his irritation show, but she'd been acting annoyed since she got off the plane. Her flight had been delayed, and was crowded and bumpy, and the attendants didn't jump whenever she wanted something. He'd been looking forward to seeing her and to showing her Snow Hill and Shelby, but was beginning to wonder whether it was such a good idea. "We're here." He pulled into the motel lot through the gas station, and parked in front of room eight.

"This is where you're living?" The frown hadn't left her face.

"Until I find a place to rent, yeah. The room's neat, clean and certainly large enough. It's near the diner. Wait until you taste Mo's food!"

"Uh-huh." Samantha wasn't convinced. She opened the car door but hesitated about getting out.

"Let's put your bags inside and then get some coffee or something," he said, undaunted by her attitude. They'd had lunch before they left Virginia Beach, and he'd stopped in Snow Hill for an hour so he could show her where the hospital was as well as one or two highlights of the town.

She finally got out of the car and, when he opened the trunk, she took her smaller bag. Rocco easily lifted the larger suitcase, then rolled it up to the room. He opened the door and ushered Samantha in, watching her eyes as she took off the sunglasses and looked around.

He pointed out the few amenities, including the roomy bathroom. "They've got everything you'd find in a high-class hotel." The towels and robes were good quality. He'd never opened the complimentary toiletries, but he saw they met with Sam's approval. "There's cable and Internet service, a coffeemaker and a mini-fridge." He felt he had to show her everything even though she could see it all for herself.

"I suppose it'll do for the weekend."

Rocco felt the need to say, "When I come back, I'll be looking for a real apartment to rent, either in Shelby or Snow Hill."

"Why here? There's nothing to do in this town."

"You haven't really seen it yet. Instead of getting coffee at the diner right away, why don't I take you into the center of town."

"And maybe we can find a real restaurant or a Starbucks or something."

Rocco sighed. Sam's reaction so far was so different from what he expected. Would he ever be able to convince her to move to Maryland with him?

They walked out into the hot sunshine and got back into the car. He drove to the town square and parked at a nearby municipal lot, hoping a stroll around the square would give Sam a better impression of Shelby.

Preparations were already underway for the holiday celebrations the next day. Four or five people were decorating the gazebo in the center of the green with red, white and blue streamers while others were assembling folding tables and chairs for the dignitaries that would be speaking.

Samantha stopped to watch. "I guess this is just a typical small town, isn't it?"

Rocco wasn't sure from her tone whether that was a dig or just a comment. "Doesn't get any more typical than this."

She finally started walking, stopping now and then to peer into the shops that lined the west side of the square.

"I thought you'd like the antique store," Rocco said.

"There are some nice pieces." She studied the chairs and table in the window.

"I bet they have some items from the colonial era." He knew she was proud of the fact that her family had lived in Philadelphia since the sixteen hundreds. "Did you want to look inside?"

"Maybe some other time." But she lingered a few minutes longer. "I think those candlesticks are silver rather than plate."

"There's only one way to find out."

But she shook her head and walked on, past the sporting goods store, the bookshop, and the place selling baby clothing. She stopped at the corner and scanned the area. "Guess there's no coffee shop."

"What about that place selling tea and pastries?" Rocco suggested.

"It's too cutesy, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "If you really want your coffee fix, I still recommend Mo's Diner."

"Oh, all right." She put her arm through his. "Let's go back there."

They walked back to the car, then drove to the diner. Rocco couldn't interpret the look on Sam's face. Did she hate Shelby? Did she like it, despite her determination to find it too provincial for her tastes? "So what do you think?" he dared to ask.

"Rocco, I know you think this place is perfect but...but I don't think I could live here."

His heart sank. "What about Snow Hill?"

"I didn't see enough of it to decide."

"There's a Starbucks, maybe two or three." He forced a smile.

"It's not Philly."

"No, it's not. And it doesn't have the traffic or the crime or even the weather of Philly. It's the kind of place where we could raise a family and have a pleasant life." He knew that might not be enough for her, but he'd begun to think it was what he wanted.

She didn't answer. They reached the diner, parked and went inside. Rocco tried to see the place through Sam's eyes, wondering what she thought of it.

"Hey, Doc," Linda greeted them. "Take any booth you want an' I'll be right with you."

"Thanks, Linda." He led Sam to the second table, knowing the first was reserved for his boss.

The waitress served a man sitting at the counter and then came over, her coffee pot in hand. Automatically, she righted the cups in front of them, poured some brew for Rocco and turned to Sam. "Coffee?"

"Yes. Please."

Linda filled her cup and asked, "Didja want pie with that? Mo made apple and cherry today."

"I'll have a piece of the apple," Rocco quickly decided.

"None for me." Sam poured a bit of cream in her coffee, then wrapped her hands around the cup and brought it to her lips. After one sip she said, "You were right. Good coffee."

"I'll let you have a taste of my pie."

Sam shook her head, then looked around the place.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but the people are very friendly, the food's great and it's comfortable."

"Hmmm." Sam was noncommittal.

Linda returned and set a plate of pie in front of Rocco. She'd brought an extra fork for Sam but didn't press the point. "So, how come you're not at the hospital today?"

"House let me take the day off so I could pick up Samantha at the airport. Sam, Linda's one of the two best waitresses in the world."

"Aw, go on!" Linda was grinning at the compliment. "Well, you two just holler if you need somethin'." She went off to check on the few other customers. It was four thirty in the afternoon and people were already starting to come in for dinner.

"This place will be crowded in an hour or so," Rocco went on with his monologue, still getting little to no response from his girlfriend. He sighed and took a bite of pie.

Sam continued to drink her coffee, but before he'd finished it all, she relented. She picked up the extra fork and speared a bit of pie filling. One taste and the smile she'd kept hidden all day suddenly appeared. "Wow! This is good."

Together they finished the pie. When they'd had a enough coffee, Rocco said, "Why don't we go back to the room for a bit of afternoon delight."

Sam suddenly grinned. "That's the best offer I've had all day."


	67. Slice of Life

**Chapter 67. A Slice of Life**

House pulled into the lot in front of the clinic a little past five o'clock. There were still a few cars parked outside, so he knew Cameron had a patient or two. He walked through the front door, but the only one in the office area was Carol, and she was taking her purse out of a desk drawer.

"Hi, Dr. House. I was just leaving," she said. "Dr. Cameron's out back with a patient but she shouldn't be long now."

House nodded at her.

"Well, good-night. And good luck at the council meeting later."

"Thanks. We may need it."

"I've heard the votes are evenly divided, but I bet you and Dr. Cameron can sway one or two your way."

"We'll see."

She smiled at him and finally left.

He looked around the office. There wasn't much to see that he hadn't already noted or investigated, so he sat down in Carol's desk chair to wait. He wasn't in the mood to invade Cameron's examination room or to become involved in whatever patient she was treating. Three patients at a time was more than enough for him.

Ten minutes after he arrived, Cameron ushered a young man out, telling him, "Have this prescription filled and follow the instructions. Two a day for five days and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Dr. Cameron," the kid said. He was tall and heavyset, not much out of his teens, with reddish-brown hair and freckles. Barely acknowledging House's presence, he walked out the door.

"That's the third case of bronchitis I've treated this week," Cameron said before walking over to House, sitting on the edge of Carol's desk and leaning towards him to kiss him lightly. "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Should we go get some dinner before the meeting?"

"Good idea. The diner or somewhere else?"

"Why don't we have pizza at DiMonaco's," she said.

He had a feeling there was more to her suggestion than just food she knew he'd like or the proximity of the restaurant to the town hall. "What's happening at DiMonaco's?"

She smirked. "It's where some of the council members eat before their meetings."

"Oh-ho! Good idea!"

"Which car do you want to take?" she asked, leading the way out of the office.

"The Alfa _if_ I can drive."

She laughed. "Knock yourself out!" Tossing him the keys, she got in on the passenger side. "I finally heard from the insurance company about my car," she went on as they drove toward the center of town.

"And?"

"They've decided to total the car."

"That's not surprising."

"No, it isn't. But I enjoyed driving it. I had it a long time and I'll miss it."

"I thought you liked this one."

"I do, but in a different way. You obviously like this one too, but it's not your old car that you've driven for a gazillion years. Sometimes we can love something new without completely losing our feelings for something old."

He understood what she meant, and that it wasn't just cars she was talking about. He shook his head. "Only sometimes." He parked the car not far from the town hall, and they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. "Looks like someone's been busy." House pointed to the town square as they passed it.

"I'm looking forward to all the festivities tomorrow," she said, taking his arm.

"You would!" He thought back to the times she'd tried to decorate the office for Christmas and other holidays. "What do people do as Grand Marshals?"

"Haven't you ever seen a parade? They wave to the crowd and smile. It's really very easy and non-threatening."

"I don't feel threatened by the prospect, just uncomfortable."

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. It'll be over quickly and then we can eat."

"After a bunch of idiotic speeches, you mean. The Mayor will use it as an opportunity to campaign, and everyone else will mouth trite inanities."

"That's redundant."

"Doesn't make it less true. How many times will someone say 'this is the greatest town in the world'?"

"I'd guess a half dozen times."

"Wanna bet on that? I'm thinking a full dozen."

"What are we betting?"

"Mmm, how about the loser gives the winner a massage?"

Cameron grinned. "Deal!"

They'd reached DiMonaco's and went in. House saw immediately that Cameron had been right. A corner table was occupied by Quentin Marshall and Stephen Patton. Sal brought the two men a large antipasto platter and sat down with them.

"Take any seat you want." The teenage waitress handed House and Cameron menus.

He picked a table where they could observe and overhear the three council members, without being seen themselves. They ordered a large pizza to start, a beer for House and an iced tea for Cameron, but their eyes never left the corner table. About ten minutes after they'd arrived, Pamela Bradford joined Marshall, Patton and DiMonaco, and the waitress brought heaping plates of pasta.

"Are they so intent on preventing me from buying the land that they need a strategy meeting?" House asked Cameron in a whisper.

"There may be other issues they want to discuss," Cameron said, but she didn't sound convinced.

Their pizza came, hot and loaded with toppings. House grabbed a slice and sprinkled red pepper on it, then began to devour it.

Cameron smiled, but took her own piece. By the time she took two bites, House was ready for his second slice. "You have sauce in your scruff," she pointed out.

"There'll be more. Let me eat, woman."

The voices at the corner table were rising. "It might be to the town's advantage for Dr. House to purchase the land," Patton said.

"We can't let that happen!" Marshall insisted. "I hear the man's unpredictable. Who knows whether he'd honor any promises he makes about the use of the property."

Mrs. Bradford nodded. "I don't trust that man!"

"We'd have to have any agreements in writing, of course," Patton said. "But I'm sure we could get a lawyer to put together an iron-clad contract."

"Sounds like there's dissension in the ranks," House said softly.

"I hope this means that Patton will vote in our favor."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Sure enough, within a few minutes Patton was reluctantly agreeing with the others. "I just hope you know what you're doing," he told them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find another buyer before long," Marshall said, clamping a hand on Patton's shoulder.

"Let's finish eating. The meeting will start in fifteen minutes," DiMonaco said.

"The Chatham property isn't the only thing we have to decide on tonight," Pamela Bradford reminded them. "There's also the measure on the table to forbid the sale of liquor on Sundays."

That started a new argument, even more heated. DiMonaco, as a restaurant owner, was vehemently opposed to the new law. "Sunday's one of my biggest days of the week. If I can't sell beer or wine, my clientèle will evaporate."

"But you're a God-fearing Christian, aren't you?" Bradford asked. "Surely you understand why this law is so important."

"Perhaps we can come to some kind of compromise," Patton said. "In many places, alcohol can't be sold or served before noon on Sundays. That should suit you both."

It obviously didn't because DiMonaco and Bradford glared at him with equal amounts of annoyance.

"I say we table this until the entire council can discuss it," Marshall said, scraping back his chair as he rose.

"Good idea," DiMonaco said. The four council members left together. None of them noticed House and Cameron watching them go.


	68. Confrontation

I'd hoped to post this before today, but I've been fighting an upper respiratory infection and bronchitis all week, and haven't been online as much as usual.

**Chapter 68. Confrontation**

House and Cameron finished their pizza and left the restaurant a few minutes after the council members. They still had time to walk to the city hall for the meeting.

"Is there some way we can use the disagreement about selling alcohol on Sundays to our advantage?" Cameron asked as they strolled down the street.

"I've been thinking about that. It means that there are cracks in the united front they try to project."

"We could fan the flames," she said with a gleam in her eyes. "Not just on that issue, but any others they discuss.

"Me likey."

They walked up the steps to the impressive front doors together. Everyone looked up when they entered the conference room.

"We'll be ready for you in a few minutes," Marshall told them. "The meeting is just starting and there are a few other matters we have to discuss first."

"Something the public can't know about?" House put his right hand over his heart. "I promise I won't interrupt."

Marshall grimaced but said, "Alright, sit in the back of the room for now."

"Can we get started on what we have to discuss?" Mrs. Bradford asked impatiently. "There's a motion on the table to form a committee to investigate the possibility of installing parking meters around the town square."

House rolled his eyes.

"They'll bring in money we can use to repair the sidewalks," Patton said. "The shopkeepers have been complaining about that for years."

"But our citizens shouldn't have to pay to park their cars downtown," Zach insisted.

The council members argued about that for ten minutes before tabling it. It appeared to be a long-standing issue. House whispered to Cameron, "If they ever repaired the sidewalks, Patton wouldn't have much to write editorials about."

She chuckled behind her fisted hand.

"Alright, Dr. House. We're ready for you now," Marshall called.

House walked to the table with Cameron at his side. "My offer stands. I want to buy the Chatham place and use part of it for a private residence. The rest will be available for a town park and for condominiums. That part's up to you." He pulled out an empty chair and sat down. So did Cameron.

"Our vote last time was evenly split with Mayor Cosgrove abstaining," Marshall reminded the council. "Does anyone have anything to add to what we've already discussed?"

"I just have a question. Doctor, can you clarify what kind of home you intend to build on the property?" Mrs. Eisen asked.

Cameron glanced at House. "I can answer that. We hope to build something as close as possible to the style of the original house."

House smiled. They'd never really talked about it, but he was thinking the same thing. "I've taken the liberty of checking the town records for any information and pictures of what it looked like. The only change we'll make is to have everything on one floor." He lifted his cane. "Stairs and I don't work well together."

"Would you be willing to sign a detailed contract, promising to follow through on everything you've proposed for the property?" Patton asked.

"I'd have to read the wording before I signed it," House replied. "Including any fine print your lawyers think up. Just remember, I'm crippled, not blind."

Patton and Marshall exchanged a frown, but Pamela Bradford had to voice an objection. "There's a question about your moral conduct. Is it true that you intend to live in the house with Dr. Cameron, although the two of you aren't married?"

"Would you vote in our favor if we got hitched? Or would you still vote against us?"

"Mrs. Bradford, Dr. House came to you wanting to purchase a piece of land that the town owns, but doesn't use." Cameron's tone was even and rational. "What he does with the property, who lives with him in the house he builds, has no bearing on whether he should be allowed to pay good money for it."

"You're not helping," House said out of the side of his mouth, but didn't even try to say it softly.

"Dr. Cameron's right, though," Zach said. "The town now owns the property. It's not bringing in any income. If it's left as it is, neglected, an eyesore, what good will that do Shelby? Dr. House has offered to pay the town a reasonable amount and to dedicate part of the land for town use. He'll improve it at his own expense."

Berman nodded his head "Zach has a good point. We've heard a lot of talk about other perspective buyers but I haven't seen any. And if you saw how Doctors House and Cameron treated hundreds of patients at the high school after the storm, you'd know what kind of man he is."

"He saved my life," Mrs. Eisen said.

"Buddy, how about you? Are you still sticking with the doctor's fans?" Marshall asked.

Buddy Eldridge shrugged. "I know you want me to oppose his plan, but so far I'm not really convinced either way."

That was a bit of a surprise to House. Buddy had voted for him at the last meeting. "We haven't heard from the Mayor." He stared at Cosgrove, remembering the conversation they 'd had with him and his wife. If she was at the meeting, he knew how she'd vote. "Are you still undecided?"

Cosgrove glanced at Marshall, then back at House. He stuck his chin out and said, "I hope you have a good contractor to work with."

"You're voting with House?" Marshall sputtered. "You do know there's an election coming up in the Fall." It was more of a threat than a statement.

"I also know that I've had about enough of being Mayor in this town. It's time me and the Mrs. had some time to take a vacation." Cosgrove grinned.

"What would it take to convince the rest of you that Dr. House is sincere about building a home on the Chatham property, and improving the rest of the land for town use?" Cameron asked. "Why do you mistrust him so much? I understand that in Mr. DiMonaco's case, he's just voting against anything that Principal Berman is for, but what about the rest of you?"

She looked slowly from Bradshaw to Marshall to Patton. She even glanced Buddy Eldridge's way, wondering what had changed his mind since the last time.

"It's no use, Cameron," House said. "Some people have to show they're in charge, to fight for or against anything without really thinking through all of the pros and cons."

"But I don't think Mrs. Bradford is like that. Are you? I know you want what's best for the town and the people who live here. Someone once told me you can't win every fight, so pick the ones that mean the most to you and focus your energies on those. Why should it matter to you where the two doctors in this town live?" She turned to the newspaper publisher. "Stephen, you know how much the town needs safe places for families and teenagers to enjoy the outdoors. The town has grown over the years, the population increased. The few parks we have aren't sufficient for events like the town picnic planned for tomorrow, but that property is huge and right now, as Zach said, it's neglected and, frankly, dangerous."

"I applaud your rhetoric, Dr. Cameron." Marshall couldn't be more condescending. "But it's a waste of time. We're not so easily swayed."

"You'll notice I didn't bother to appeal to your common sense and practicality." Her eyes flashed. She'd come to this meeting loaded for bear. "But you'll be wise to realize that you no longer run this town, or even this council, if you ever did. Everyone here has a mind of their own and can make their own decisions about House's purchase of the land as well as any other items on the table."

"What if I told you we have another person interested in it? Someone we can all agree on."

"Do you really?" House asked. "Because, frankly, I think you're bluffing." He would have said lying, but decided to take the less confrontational approach.

"I'd say we've discussed this enough," Berman said. "It's time to take another vote."


	69. Laying It On The Line

I'll be out of town next Monday through Thursday, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter of this story. But enjoy this one:

**Chapter 69. Laying It On The Line**

House looked around the table. These people were about to decide whether he could purchase the Chatham property and build a house on it. He wondered why it meant so much to him, but he only had to look at the beautiful woman at his side and he knew. Together, they'd made a new start in this town and building a home to share would take them even closer to a happiness that had previously eluded them both. They could set down roots, solidify that feeling of belonging, something he'd never had before.

True, it wasn't the only property for sale in Shelby. If he couldn't buy this one, he could look at others. But none of the others were as perfect as the derelict piece of land, with the tumbled down house and overgrown fields, out on the road to the bay. He told himself he wasn't sentimental, and yet the place had called to him the moment he'd seen it. Cameron seemed to feel the same way.

"Those in favor of selling the Chatham property to Dr. Gregory House, say aye," Marshall said. He was glaring at a few of the other council members, no doubt trying to intimidate them into opposing the sale.

Four hands went up immediately, Berman, Zach, Anna Eisen, and Mayor Cosgrove. "Those opposed?" Marshall asked. He raised his own hand and Mrs. Bradford quickly followed suit, as did Sal DiMonaco. Patton seemed to hesitate, but eventually he raised his hand, too.

"I abstain," Buddy said.

Marshall groaned. "Another stalemate? I thought we'd be finished with this foolishness tonight."

"What changed your mind, Buddy?" Zach asked the man sitting next to him. "Last time you voted to sell the land to the good doctor."

Buddy glanced at Quentin Marshall. House wondered whether Marshall had convinced Buddy to withdraw his support. But then, why wasn't he voting against House?

"I thought about the consequences of Dr. House buying the land."

"Such as?"

"Well, if people are spending their time out there on the weekends, what'll happen to the merchants here in the center of town? They've been here a long time, and we should support them."

Cameron looked puzzled. "It's not that far from the town square," she pointed out. "People can shop all they want in town, then relax with their families out there. It's not as if we would be building a mall or something." But it wasn't Buddy she was determined to convince. Knowing that Stephen Patton was not as opposed as he seemed to be, she thought it was more important to change his mind. "You were talking earlier about the need to repair the sidewalks here in town. I know Dr. House has offered to contribute to that cause. That would encourage people to shop at the stores around the town square. Mr. Patton, I know how much you've pushed for that project in your editorials."

"Well, yes, I have, but I don't think Dr. House realizes how much that will cost."

"Cost is no object."

That seemed to surprise Patton, and Pamela Bradford as well.

"Hello! I'm a doctor. I was the head of a department for several years in New Jersey, and now I'm starting another department at Snow Hill Mercy. I think I can afford to contribute to the town I've decided to call home." He didn't add his own reasons for wanting the center of Shelby to thrive.

Cameron bit back a smirk at House's uncharacteristic patriotism.

"And we're so happy you decided to make Shelby your home," Anna Eisen said. "Aren't we?"

Several council members nodded their agreement.

"Why don't we go on to another topic and come back to this after we've all given Dr. House's offer some more thought?" Principal Berman suggested.

Marshall sighed. "Very well. Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, will you please leave us while we discuss some other council business?"

"We'll sit in the back again. Don't mind us."

Marshall frowned, but didn't argue. He consulted the papers in front of him and said, "The next order of business is Mrs. Bradford's proposal that we pass an ordinance prohibiting alcohol sales on Sunday."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Zach asked.

"You just want to protect you're wife's ability to serve beer on Sunday," Bradford countered.

"Of course I do. But that's not the point."

"I'm sure that, for once, DiMonaco agrees with Zach," House said in a loud whisper.

"Dr. House, I thought you were going to be quiet," Marshall said.

"Sorry. Did I say that out loud?"

Marshall grimaced.

House took the opportunity to add, "I just wonder what would happen at Sunday softball games without any available beer."

"I hope there'll be exceptions to this new law," Buddy said, nodding. "When I have the guys over to watch football, I need to have the option of picking up an extra six-pack or two at the convenience store."

Bradford shook her head in dismay, looking around the room for any sign of support for her proposal. "Mrs. Eisen, you understand why this is a good ordinance to have, don't you?"

"I don't drink spirits of any kind any day of the week," the older woman said, making Bradford smile, but the smile quickly disappeared when Anna Eisen added, "But I would never deny anyone else the ability to purchase anything they wanted, as long as it wasn't illegal."

"But that's what Bradford wants to make it," House said.

"May I remind you that you are not a member of this council!" Marshall shouted.

"Maybe he should be." The mayor's eyes twinkled. "Better yet, how'd you like to take my place as mayor, Dr. House?"

House shook his head. "Nope. Not my kind of job. I draw the line at parade grand marshal."

"Which brings up the question of who would be a good candidate for mayor." DiMonaco was happy to change the subject from the proposed liquor law.

But Bradford wasn't about to let him get away with it. "Roberts Rules of Order states that we complete one topic before we go on to another."

A few people groaned. Zach took charge of the situation by saying, "I move we put the proposal to a vote. Those in favor of Mrs. Bradford's proposal, say 'aye'."

"Wait. We haven't finished discussing this," she said.

"Any 'aye's?" Even Marshall had enough of the topic.

The only 'aye' came from Pamela Bradford herself.

"Nay's?" Marshall prompted.

A chorus of 'nay's followed. It didn't matter that not everyone voted, or even that House had added his voice to the mix. Obviously the measure had failed.

"Now, do we have any nominations for the next mayoral candidate?" Marshall asked.

"How do you know who's even qualified to run?" Cameron asked. "And shouldn't you wait until the citizens are informed that Mayor Cosgrove is stepping down?"

"Dr. Cameron's right!" Bradford said, surprising everyone, even herself.

"Does the council usually put forward candidates for elected office?" House asked.

Berman smirked. "Mr. Marshall does. And as long as no one has any objections, we give our tacit approval."

House nodded.

"Perhaps at our next meeting we can discuss this further," Patton said. "I'm sure my readers will be eager to learn who'll be running, but first, as Dr. Cameron said, we should inform them that Cosgrove won't be running again. Mayor, will you give me a statement after tonight's meeting so I can include it in tomorrow's edition?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else for us to discuss tonight," Marshall said.

"We still need to vote again on Dr. House's request to purchase the Chatham property," Eisen reminded him with a sweet smile.

"If we must."

"All those in favor," Zach prompted.

Six voices chorused 'aye'. The 'nay's, when they came, sounded weak. House smiled to himself, although he couldn't believe his ears. Their dream was one step closer to reality. He was about to become a landowner.


	70. Don't Rain on My Parade

_I'm finally home so there shouldn't be as long a delay between chapters after this. The deciding factor will be how quickly I can write the next parts – I got very little writing done while I was away._

**Chapter 70. Don't Rain on My Parade**

"Let's go, House. If you want some breakfast before the parade, we'd better get a move on."

House pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled into it, "Five more minutes, Mom."

"Three." Cameron had learned to negotiate with him over both the larger and smaller issues. She slipped out from under the sheet and padded the few feet to the tiny bathroom. "Just think. In a few months we'll have closets bigger than this place."

"It'll take more than a few months, I'm afraid."

"Well, a year then. It'll also be nice to have a window big enough to know what the weather's like outside."

"It wouldn't dare rain on our parade today!"

"Oh! Do you think it might?" She came out of the bathroom and went to the transom, trying to peer up and out through it's grimy surface. "I can't tell whether it's because it's so early or not, but it does look a little gray out there." She shrugged and looked back at House who hadn't moved a muscle but was staring at her. "And don't think that rain will get you out of being grand marshal."

"Actually, I was hoping they wouldn't cancel the parade even if it does rain."

"I doubt they would. Maybe they'll just postpone it. Your three minutes are long over."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Slowly, he extricated himself from the sheets and took his turn in the bathroom. "It'll speed things up if you shower with me," he called before turning the faucet knobs.

"That shower's a tight squeeze."

"Exactly my point."

She chuckled as she pulled her short nightie over her head and joined him in the tiny space. There was barely enough room for the bar of soap.

"I'll wash your naughty parts if you wash mine."

Cameron couldn't keep as straight a face as House did. But with much fumbling and maneuvering, they were soon both clean and ready to face the day.

"What does a grand marshal wear?" House asked, grabbing the same jeans he'd worn the day before and smelling them.

"How should I know? It's my first time, too." She held up two tops, one in lavender and the other red.

"Go with the red one," House advised, opting himself for a pair of gray slacks.

Cameron shrugged and slipped her shirt over her head.

A short while later, dressed, they headed out to the car. It was overcast, but not threatening. As they drove the short distance to the diner, House said, "I'm thinking pancakes and bacon would be perfect to start the day."

The diner was crowded with citizens stoking up before the big parade. Of course, their table was waiting for them, and Chrissy soon came over to fill their coffee cups. "What'll it be today?"

House ordered his pancakes, and Cameron decided it wasn't a bad idea. They each took a big gulp of coffee and sat back to wait for their food. When the bell above the door jingled, Cameron looked up to see Rocco Magnani and a pretty blond enter. Rocco smiled at Cameron and looked around for a place for them to sit.

"Come join us," Cameron called to them. She got a strange look from the young woman, but decided to ignore it. "You must be Samantha. Rocco's told us a lot about you." She stood and moved to the other side of the booth where House was silently watching Rocco and Samantha.

"Sam, this is Dr. Cameron," Rocco said, ushering his girlfriend into the seat that Cameron had just vacated. "And my new boss, Dr. House." He sat down next to Sam and moved Cameron's coffee across the table to her.

Chrissy was there immediately with two more mugs and a pot of coffee. "Morning, folks. It's going to be a great one, isn't it?" A cheerful smile lit her young face.

"What's good this morning, Chrissy?" Rocco asked.

"Well, the docs are havin' pancakes and bacon, but there's also fresh waffles if you'd like. Mom makes that special every Fourth of July."

"You can add some of those to my order," House said.

"Already did," Chrissy smirked at him.

"Cheeky!" House said, but didn't hide his own smile.

"I'll just have two eggs over easy and dry toast," Samantha said.

"You're going to have to teach her how to eat!" House told Magnani.

Sam frowned, but Rocco chuckled.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here," Cameron told Samantha.

"It's alright."

"Yeah, who needs fresh air and a simple life when you have the glitz and glamor of Philly?" House asked her.

Ignoring him, Cameron asked, "Did Rocco show you the town square? They did a bang up job decorating for the holiday."

"I guess that's as exciting as it gets in this town," Sam said. "I can't wait to see the parade." Her enthusiasm was underwhelming.

Rocco decided to change the subject before either House or Sam said something truly offensive. "So how did the council meeting go last night? Will you be able to build your house?"

"They finally approved the land purchase," Cameron replied. "Next we'll need an architect and a contractor."

"House and Cameron are building a home out toward the bay," Rocco told Sam.

"Together?" Sam's eyes went back and forth between the two of them, her mouth falling open.

"What, you don't think Cameron's hot enough for me?" House asked.

"It'll be great to get out of my tiny apartment," Cameron rushed to add. "Part of the land will be set aside for a town park. We're really excited about it all."

Chrissy brought over heaping plates of food for House and Cameron. "Yours 'll be up in just a tick," she told Rocco and Sam. The waffles covered a plate of their own, and were covered with strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Sam asked Cameron. It must have been clear to her that House could demolish his own portion. "Where are you going to put it?"

"Anything I leave over won't go to waste," Cameron replied with a smile.

House didn't wait, of course, but speared a piece of her bacon even though he had plenty of his own.

Sam looked horrified, while Rocco chuckled. "You'll get used to them," he told his girlfriend.

Pete stopped at their table on his way out the door. "Mornin' folks. Gonna be a great day for a parade."

"You're kidding!" Sam blurted. "We'll be lucky if it doesn't rain."

"It wouldn't dare," House said. "Besides, who wants to be out there in the hot sun? A little cloud cover is just what the doctor ordered. But Pete's right, whether it rains or not."

Pete laughed and shook his head, then continued on, just as Chrissy returned with Rocco and Samantha's plates. Rocco's was almost as full as House and Cameron's had been, although their's weren't any longer. Sam's eggs looked lonely in the middle of her big plate.

"Are you sure you don't want some of Rocco's?" Cameron asked her. "Hope you don't get hungry before the picnic this afternoon."

Sam's fork hesitated just above her two eggs. "There's a picnic? I thought we'd find a nice restaurant somewhere for lunch." She looked at Rocco. She was wearing a print summer dress and high heels, hardly the attire for a picnic.

"Aw, Sam. A picnic with all these nice folk should be fun."

"I'd avoid the speeches, though," House warned. "Some of those people can be rather long-winded."

"Aren't you going to speak?" Rocco asked.

"Nope."

"But you're the grand marshals! Cameron, how 'bout you?"

"We're just going to ride in an open car and wave to the crowds."

"And look pretty, of course," House added.

"And speaking of which, I think we'd better go. We have to be at the staging area in about ten minutes."

"Well, we'll see you two later," Rocco told them as House and Cameron got up to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Samantha," Cameron said.

But neither House nor Sam said anything else.

As House and Cameron walked out to the car, she said, "The sun's coming through."

"Told you it wouldn't dare to rain on my parade."


	71. I Love A Parade

_Many thanks to Pyewacket75 for a great suggestion for this chapter!_

**Chapter 71. I Love A Parade**

House and Cameron drove out to the high school parking lot where the parade was being staged. "I don't think Magnani's girlfriend is particularly taken with Shelby," House mused.

"She doesn't seem very open to learning what small town life has to offer. You'd think she'd make the effort for Rocco's sake. What does he see in her?" Cameron asked.

"You have looked at her, haven't you?"

"Looks aren't everything."

"Spoken like a woman."

"Because I am one," she said with a smirk. "I can't see how they ever even got together. He's so down to earth and she's so... so superficial."

"Maybe he'd be better off without her."

"Uh-oh! House, what are you planning?"

"Moi? You know I'm not into all that lovey dovey stuff! I don't care whether my staff are happily married or miserable, with someone or alone."

"So why even bring it up? Or is it that you just don't like Sam?"

House was silent as they made the turn at the traffic light. He hadn't really formed any opinion about Samantha, but he'd gotten a strange vibe about her relationship with Magnani. Cameron was the one who wasn't impressed with her.

"Rocco and Sam will work it out, or not," Cameron said eventually. "I don't think it will affect whether he works for you."

"It better not." House drove the Alfa into the lot and pulled up next to where the mayor stood, talking with Principal Berman.

"Great day for a parade!" Berman said when he saw them get out.

"Where do you want us?" Cameron asked him.

"We're lining up on the south side of the lot. You'll be in the first open car." Berman pointed to an ancient Duesenberg J Phaeton.

"Sweet!" House was impressed with the long hood and gleaming chrome grill. The convertible was in mint condition, a real classic. "Too bad the driver won't be able to let it rip. That baby can reach speeds of a hundred and thirty-five miles per hour!"

"I don't think I've ever seen one of them before," Cameron said. "Who owns it?"

"It's mine," the mayor said proudly. "Better not scratch it!" he added with a big grin.

The line-up of cars, marchers, floats and other parade participants was beginning to take shape behind the Duesey, and snaked through the parking lot. House began to calculate how long it would take for everyone to reach the final destination at the town square. At least it wasn't all that far away. He also wondered, with so many people in the parade, who'd be left to line the route and wave.

House and Cameron walked over to the Duesenberg and she got in, but he had to walk around it and admire the elegant vehicle. When he'd agreed to be one of the grand marshals, he'd never dreamed he'd be riding in something like this. He finally got into the car, settling down next to Cameron.

"Is this really as fast as you said?" she asked.

"It was built as a racing vehicle back around 1930, I think. Souped up straight eight engine. Truly fabulous."

They were both surprised that instead of the mayor driving the car, Zach got into the driver's seat. "Where's the mayor?" Cameron asked.

"With his missus in the car right behind us," Zach replied.

House and Cameron turned around to see the mayor and his wife in another classic car, this one a Model T Ford. Older and not as fast as the Duesey, it was still impressively well-maintained.

"So Cosgrove is a car collector?" House asked. It wasn't something he'd ever suspected.

"Yup. Goes around the country to auctions and buys up some of the best, then spends his time, and a great deal of money, restoring them."

"I'll have to get a look at his collection some day," House said wistfully.

Zach turned on the motor and the car just purred as he drove towards the exit from the parking lot. The parade was about to begin. As he steered it slowly out into the street, House and Cameron could see that there were plenty of people lining the route, waving flags and grinning. They waved at the crowds and were rewarded with cheers. Some of the spectators had thought to bring folding or lawn chairs with them, but most were standing. There were quite a few little ones perched on their fathers' shoulders.

House found himself grinning. Then he noticed the way Cameron's hand was moving. "What kind of wave is that?"

"It's called a royal wave," she replied. "You hold your fingers straight and together and kind of wiggle them back and forth."

He snorted. "You call that a wave? Do it like you mean it!"

Cameron smiled and began waving both arms wildly in the air.

"Now that's the ticket!"

As they rode along the street, the crowds grew larger and the cheering increased in intensity, but it wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the junior high school band marching just behind the mayor's Model T.

"Don't they ever teach those kids to play?" House asked after one particularly jarring cacophony of sound.

Cameron shrugged. "They probably accept any of the kids who want to play."

"But they can teach them some basic skills. And they don't have to make them play something as difficult as 'Stars and Stripes Forever'." That was what the band was unsuccessfully attempting to play at the moment.

"At least you recognize what it is," Cameron said.

"True." House studied the crowd and found quite a few familiar faces. Mo, Linda and Chrissy stood together and he wondered who was minding the diner. But with everyone at the parade, they'd probably closed for the day.

He caught sight of Magnani and his girlfriend. She was one of the few people who wasn't smiling or cheering. In fact, she looked bored. He'd been wondering what he could or should do about her. Clearly Magnani loved her and wanted her with him in Maryland, but would she convince him to go back to Philly and stay? House hoped not.

–

After breakfast, Magnani and Sam drove into the center of Shelby, parking their car in the same lot as the day before. "I can't wait to see this parade!" he said as they walked the short distance to the town square.

There were already large groups of people standing along the streets, watching for the parade to begin.

"We should have brought some kind of chairs with us," Samantha said. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stand."

"Now, where would I get chairs from? Come on. It won't be so bad. Maybe there's a bench some where that we can sit on." He looked around the square, but didn't see any that weren't already taken. "We probably should have arrived earlier."

"We probably shouldn't have even come."

"Aw, Sam. Don't be such a spoil sport! You used to love things like this. Remember the time we took your parents to the Thanksgiving parade in downtown Philly?"

"But that was a real parade, not some hokey small-town amateur thing."

Just then they caught sight of the first vehicle in the parade. "Wow! Would you look at that? What a car! And that's Zach driving and House and Cameron sitting in the back waving. I'd love to ride in something like that!"

"It is kind of impressive," Sam admitted.

"Impressive? It's awesome!"

The Deusenberg drove past them followed by the Model T. Next came a band, trying their best to play, but all they were was loud.

"Amateurs!" Sam said.

"Aw, they're just kids. Give 'em a break."

They were followed by even younger kids on bicycles, decorated with red, white and blue streamers, and then the first of the floats. It appeared to represent a sailing vessel with badly cut and painted representations of life preservers, nets, anchors and the like, along with flying fish and sea gulls. Even the woman in a mermaid costume, waving to the crowd, was rather skinny and unattractive.

Sam did a good job of rolling her eyes, especially after she saw the sign on the float, promoting "Steve's Seafood Shack".

"Maybe we should eat there sometime this weekend," Rocco said, but Sam's reply was a loud and sarcastic, "Please! You can't really mean that!"

The float was trailed by a leak of water from a tank at the back, holding a couple of lobsters. Unfortunately, the fire truck behind it drove through the puddle that formed, splashing the feet of those closest to the curb, including Rocco and Sam.

"Oh!" she suddenly shrieked as her red Ferragamo's were drenched. "My shoes! They're ruined!"

"Well, who told you to wear those? This isn't Philly, you know."

"Do I ever!" Her mood had suddenly gone from bad to worse.


	72. Saturday In The Park

_Continuing on with the holiday festivities..._

**Chapter 72. Saturday in the Park, I Think It Was the Fourth of July**

The Duesenberg reached the town square and Zach pulled it into a spot reserved for it. He ushered House and Cameron out, then up toward a row of folding chairs set in front of the gazebo in the center of the square, but Cameron held back.

"I want to see the rest of the parade," she insisted.

For a while, House remained with her, watching all of the bands, floats, and marchers arrive, marveling at the range of groups and the length of the procession, but soon he went off to join Zach and sit down. Finally, Cameron took a seat too.

"Everyone's having so much fun!" she said, then smirked. "I even saw you smiling there, Dr. House."

"It was alright." He tried to shrug it off, but she was right. He had enjoyed his part in the parade. He'd never experienced anything like it before.

They saw the mayor and his wife mount the gazebo steps to the podium that was set up inside it. Several other dignitaries joined them now that the rest of the parade participants had arrived at the square.

"Now for the boring part," House muttered to Cameron, slouching down on his folding chair.

"Just think about the food afterwards and it'll go by quickly."

"Not quickly enough."

It took another fifteen minutes for everyone to settle in and take their places in and around the gazebo. Then Mayor Cosgrove started the proceedings.

"Welcome, everyone, to the fifty-eighth annual Shelby Fourth of July Parade and Picnic!"

There were some cheers, but it seemed most people just wanted him to get the speeches over with.

He thanked all of those who'd planned the parade, introducing each of them, and then praising the participants as well. "Those of us who've lived in Shelby for all or most of our lives can be proud of our little town. We have several newcomers who are also contributing to the success and prosperity of Shelby, including the Grand Marshals of today's parade, Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Allison Cameron."

He waved his right hand to urge them to stand, and they were greeted with applause, cheers, and even a couple of wolf whistles.

"Most of us know how much these two helped us during the storm last month, and I know they'll be a wonderful addition to our town. And now, I'll turn the microphone over to..." he consulted his notes, "Pamela Bradford."

House groaned even before the woman stood and approached the podium. He wasn't surprised when she spent the next fifteen minutes or so praising the town for its beauty and saying that she knew that everyone there was interested in preserving that above anything else. And she said it over and over in various ways, not knowing when to stop. Looking around, House was pleased to see the bored faces of the crowd. So, he wasn't the only one who found her pompous and narrow-minded.

There were a few more speeches, happily not as many as House had dreaded, but he thought they were predictable and didn't really add anything to the affair. Finally the mayor took the microphone again. "Everyone is now invited to join us for the annual town picnic. I'm sure you've all built up a good appetite. We've got plenty of food so eat and enjoy. And don't forget, fireworks will start at sundown near the pond in Kipling park."

House waited patiently for the chance to stand and leave the center of the square. As he and Cameron made their way to the street, Zach called to them, "Come with us." His wife, daughter and sister were with him, moving with the crowds.

"Have you seen Rocco and Samantha?" Cameron asked. "I think we should include them. They don't really know anyone else here."

"Do we have to?" House muttered.

"We need to make Sam feel welcome. Maybe then she'll get off her high horse, relax and enjoy herself."

"Fat chance!"

But there was no sign of his new staff member or the pretty woman from Philly. House and Cameron followed Zach and his family to one of the many wooden picnic tables in the park behind the town hall. There were several large grills set up around the periphery of the area, and men and women tending to them, cooking hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, and bratwurst. People were already lining up for their food.

House looked for the shortest line, then told Cameron, "Go get us some grub, woman."

She laughed, but did as he said. She wasn't about to push him to stand for as long as it would take to get to the front for their food. She could handle it. "One of each?" she asked, as if she had to .

He just smiled at her, watching her join Zach and Mo on one of the queues. He admired the outfit she was wearing, a pair of tight, hip-hugging capris in a shade of turquoise and a turquoise and white striped sleeveless top that showed off her broad, smooth shoulders. Her long blond hair was loose and swung a bit as she walked. House licked his lips, and not just in anticipation of the meal she'd be bringing him.

"There you are." He heard Magnani's voice before he saw the young doctor. "Mind if we join you?"

House shrugged and looked up. "Knock yourselves out." He noticed that Sam had changed from the frock she'd been wearing earlier, and the three-inch heels.

"We had to go back to the motel so Sam could change. Missed the speeches, but I wouldn't miss the food."

"You didn't miss much. A lot of yadda-yadda. Better get in line if you want some lunch."

As Samantha sat gingerly on the wooden bench, Magnani nodded. "Be right back."

House tried to think of what to say to Sam, what approach to take with her. He was well-aware she wasn't impressed with Shelby or the life Magnani was choosing for them, but didn't know whether he should try to change her mind or send her packing so her boyfriend could get on with his life.

"You changed," he finally said.

"What?"

"Your clothing and shoes. You weren't wearing that sundress earlier. The sandals, either."

They were rope sandals with a high wedge, still as fashionable as her heels had been, but maybe a little more practical.

"Your stupid parade happened," she spat.

"Don't you go talking about my parade like that! What did it ever do to you?"

"Ruined a three hundred and fifty dollar pair of shoes, that's what!"

"You did notice that the folks around here don't go running around in expensive stilts," he pointed out. "Although good Nikes or New Balance could cost almost as much."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't know you. I do know, though, that Magnani was looking forward to your visit, and hoping you'd like Shelby as much as he does. Seems to me you haven't given it a chance, but that's not my problem. You're a distraction, which could be good or bad, and frankly, I don't need my team to have any negative distractions." He would have said more, but the others were beginning to return to the table.

Cameron sat down next to House and handed him his plate, containing a burger, a hot dog and a huge piece of barbecue chicken. She had another for herself. As the others took their seats at their table with , House continued to study Samantha and wonder what her presence this weekend or in the future would mean for Rocco Magnani. He was suddenly determined that she would not deprive him of one other best staff members he'd had in a long time.


	73. Picnic

**Chapter 73. Picnic**

"This chicken is dynamite!" Rocco said after his first bite. "Not that it's any better than anything you make, Mo." He grinned at the diner's owner and cook.

She nodded and smiled back. "Every once in a while I get to eat someone else's cooking. And I must say this is good stuff." She, too, was eating the barbecued chicken, along with cole slaw and corn on the cob.

"Try the potato salad," Chrissy urged. "My friend Rachel and her mom made it."

"That's Bradford's granddaughter, right?" House asked, scooping up a large forkful and then stuffing it into his mouth.

"Yes. They're around here somewhere." The teenager looked behind her but with the huge numbers of people she was unable to find her friend.

Pete walked over and asked, "Mind if'n I join you?"

"Not at all," Zach told him. "We can squeeze you in."

The old man slid onto the end of one of the benches, next to Linda, which meant that everyone on that bench had to move down a bit, including Samantha who was at the other end. She frowned but didn't say anything.

"That may uv been the best parade ever!" Pete declared. "Didja see them high school cheerleaders doin' cartwheels on that float? Chrissy, you shoulda been up there with 'em."

"Not my kinda thing, Pete."

"But yer prettier'n most of 'em."

"Aw, Pete. You're making my head spin!"

House watched Sam watching the interchange, the easy banter between the teenager and the senior citizen. It looked like she'd never seen anything like it before.

"Have you found a place to live yet?" Mo asked Magnani.

"No, not yet. I'll look when I get back from Philly. I think Jacobs and Simpson might try to find a house we can all rent together, rather than an apartment."

"You talked to them?" House was surprised, although he knew there'd been discussion between Magnani and Jacobs about the possibility.

"Yeah. I told them to let me know what they find. None of us are ready to make any kind of housing commitment until we see what's available and how much the places cost. You're not paying us that much, you know."

"What do you think about all that?" Cameron asked Sam.

She shrugged and looked at Magnani. "I guess I thought Rocco and I would get our own place."

"If we can afford it," Magnani told her.

That didn't sit too well with Samantha. "Well, I'd rather not be sharing a place with strangers!"

"Jacobs and Simpson aren't strangers. They're the doctors I'm going to be working with. You'll like them."

"Yeah, like I like this dump of a town!"

"Samantha!" Rocco looked at the others eating with them. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" He rose and indicated that he wanted Sam to come with him.

Once they were out of earshot, House said with undisguised glee, "Good. Now we can talk about them."

"House!" Cameron admonished, but she knew he was almost certainly joking.

"That Samantha's a piece of work, ain't she?" Pete said. "I'da thought Magnani woulda had a more sensible girl."

"Don't you start," Cameron warned. "Sam's...like a fish out of water. She's not used to the way people around here do things."

"We weren't either when we first came to Shelby. Didn't stop us." House bit down on a fry.

"She probably doesn't feel as welcome as you or I did," Cameron argued.

"So what does caring Cameron think we should do? Especially since she's not making any effort to get to know anyone."

"Rocco says she loves to shop," she replied thoughtfully. "Why don't I take her shopping later, show her the better stores in Shelby, or even go to Snow Hill or to the mall?"

"And when that doesn't bring her around?"

"Well, then we'll need a plan B. We'll have to find a way to convince Rocco to stay even if Samantha doesn't want to." 

House considered that and nodded. They could all see that Rocco and Sam were still arguing, but not as vociferously as before. "While you take the prima donna shopping, I'll work on Magnani."

"Let me know if you need some help," Pete offered.

"I just might do that." But House had an idea that there were other sources of help that would be even better.

Rocco and Sam finally returned to the table. Everyone, even House, avoided asking whether they'd settled their differences, and what they'd decided.

"Samantha, I was just thinking. How 'bout you and I go scout out the dress shops in Snow Hill this afternoon," Cameron said. "I know a shoe store with the latest Manolo Blahniks and matching purses."

Sam didn't answer at first, but Rocco smiled. "Would you really take her, Cameron? That would be great, wouldn't it, Sam?"

"It has to be better than sitting on this wooden bench, stuffing my face." Obviously Magnani hadn't convinced Sam to embrace this part of Maryland.

"What's wrong with stuffing your face?" House muttered, then smiled when he saw Chrissy roll her eyes. "Does that mean I can have your ice cream?" he asked Sam aloud.

"Don't you ever stop eating?"

"Not if I can help it."

Only Sam frowned. House smiled and everyone else laughed. There was such a ring of truth in his statement.

Cameron compounded it by adding, "House has a voracious appetite." The way she smiled implied more than one meaning.

As if on cue, the mayor, himself, came over with a tub of ice cream and Styrofoam bowls. "Who's ready for desert?" he asked, then didn't understand when everyone laughed again. "I have vanilla, but if you'd rather have chocolate, my wife will be along any minute now with that.

"I expect Dr. House will want both," Sam said, staring at him.

Mayor Cosgrove nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised." He started scooping out desert.

"Mayor, any chance I can get a gander at your car collection some time this weekend?" House asked as the man handed him a bowl and plastic spoon.

"I gather you liked the Duesenberg."

"And the Model T. What else ya got?"

"Wait and see," the mayor said with a grin. "Come on over tomorrow afternoon, say two o'clock?"

"I'll be there," House said. The mayor moved on to the next table, but as promised, was soon replaced with his wife who added a scoop of chocolate ice cream for anyone who wanted it.

"Anyone here participating in the relay races? They'll be starting in half an hour," she told them before moving on herself.

"I promised some of my friends I might," Chrissy said, looking around to see whether anyone else was willing.

"That sounds like fun!" Rocco said. "I haven't done anything like that since Boy Scout camp when I was ten!"

"Why am I not surprised?" House had to say.

"And while you're doing that, I'll take Sam shopping," Cameron suggested. "Rocco, maybe you can convince your new boss to do the three-legged race with you?"

"Are you mocking me?" Cameron had heard that before from House. She had to know he was just playing with her.

"I can just imagine the kind of stores there are in Snow Hill," Samantha said.

"We may like to dress casually, and enjoy some of the simpler things in life, but believe me, the folks in Shelby and Snow Hill are up on the latest fashions and trends," Mo replied. "Don't think that, because it's not the 'big city', we aren't as bombarded with it all on TV and the Internet as anyone else."

House smiled at Mo. Anyone who dismissed her as some middle-aged country bumpkin who ran a small-town diner didn't know her well.

"Go ahead, Sam," Rocco urged. "It'll give you a chance to spend some time with Cameron and see some of the town where I'm working now."

They weren't giving Sam any choice. She stood and took one last look at Rocco. "What are we waiting for?" she asked Cameron.

"Have you ever ridden in an Alfa Romeo?" Cameron asked her as they walked away.

House smiled, knowing that Cameron was ready to give Samantha one last chance to redeem herself.


	74. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**Chapter 74. What's Love Got To Do With It?**

House and Magnani followed the others to a small open field not far from the picnic tables. Principal Berman and Vivian Marshall were organizing a relay race when they arrived. The participants appeared to be mostly teenagers, and Chrissy joined a small group of them.

Using a megaphone so that everyone could hear, the high school principal explained the rules. Each relay team would consist of four members, and a few of his teachers, including Vivian, were stationed at intervals to referee the hand-offs of a brightly colored stick. Chrissy's team had a red one.

"Wish we had a bigger field to do this in," Mo lamented. "They'll have to go in a zigzag to make this interesting."

"Maybe next year your place will be ready and we can have a proper field for the races," Zach told House.

He hadn't realized how much the town might be using the property once it was developed, but he could see that the park where the picnic and races were being held was really too small for the numbers of town folk.

There were eight teams competing in the relay race. House found an unoccupied bench and settled in to watch. Pete joined him, but Magnani stood with the other spectators, cheering as if this was an Olympic race. There were a few kids who could run, but most just gave it their enthusiastic all.

"Is that Rachel?" House indicated the short, mocha-skinned girl with the wild dark hair and bright brown eyes on Chrissy's team.

"Yup," Pete confirmed. "Nice kid."

House was curious about her and her parents, so he followed Mo and Zach to their daughter's team after the race was over. They'd come in third and were beaming. The couple standing next to Zach was evidentially Rachel's parents, the woman looking a bit like Pamela Bradford, but with a softer, prettier expression. Rachel's father was far from the only black person there. He was a good-looking man with bright eyes like his daughter's. His arm encircled the girl, showing his pride in her.

"That was a great race!" Linda told the kids. "You worked so well together."

"We've been practicing," a thin boy with red hair and freckles said.

"So what's next?" Pete asked them.

"The teaspoon race, I think," Chrissy replied.

"Someone with your waitressing experience should be good at that," House told her, thinking about how well she balanced plates on a tray. That had to be harder than walking fast with an egg balanced on a small spoon.

She chuckled. "So're you and Rocco going to do the three-legged race?"

"I think that was Cameron-style teasing," House said.

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun," Rocco said.

The others uttered encouraging sounds. House wasn't sure how he'd be able to get out of it. "Do you really want to try it with a cripple?"

"You've got one good, long leg, and I've got two good, shorter ones. We can do it."

House studied Magnani, thinking that if he did this, he'd have another hold on the young doctor in the event Samantha tried to convince him that his place was in Philly rather than Maryland. "You twisted my arm."

"Just as long as it's not your leg."

"Ho, ho!" House rolled his eyes. "You've got to do better than that if you want to stay on my team."

Magnani laughed as the two of them returned to the bench to sit and watch the spoon race. The young man's smile soon faded. "I don't think Samantha's impressed with Shelby or Snow Hill."

"She hasn't given any of it a chance." House studied Magnani. "Is she always like this?"

"No."

"Do you love her?" It wasn't a question House usually asked anyone.

"She's so pretty, so vivacious. All the guys had a crush on her, but she picked me. Me. She could have had any of them."

"So it's the feeling you get because she chose you." That House could understand.

"You don't know what it's like." Magnani shook his head. "You're a good-looking guy, tall and slim. You could probably have any woman you want."

House snickered but wasn't going to contradict him.

"But look at me. I'm well aware that I'm not that attractive. And when Sam smiled at me as if I was the handsomest guy in the world, well who could resist that?"

House knew that Magnani was selling himself short. He was a bright guy, with a pleasant disposition. He didn't have to settle for a snooty chick like Sam. But how could he tell him? Magnani would have to find out for himself. There was still a slim hope that Cameron would be able to turn Sam around, but House wouldn't bet on it.

–

"This is your car?" Samantha asked when she and Cameron reached the Alfa.

Cameron grinned. "Yup." She slid into the driver's seat, watching the growing admiration in the other woman's eyes and thinking it might be the first thing that had impressed Sam all day. Sam finally got in and they were off. "You don't mind having the top down, do you?" Cameron didn't want to bother with putting it up, but she would if she had to.

"No, it's fine."

They were both silent for the first five miles, but Cameron needed to break the silence. "You don't like it here, do you?"

"It's not what I'm used to," Sam replied. "A bit too down-homey for my tastes."

Rather than say she hadn't given it a chance, Cameron told her, "It's the place Rocco has chosen to work and live."

"He should have taken the job in New York."

"He was offered one?"

"A prestigious Park Avenue practice wanted to take him on board. We could have lived in Manhattan or bought a house in Great Neck or Westchester. Instead he wants to be stuck in this poduck place!"

"Did he tell you why?" Cameron thought she knew, but she wanted to hear it from Sam.

"He says that working with Dr. House is an opportunity of a lifetime. No offense, but if Dr. House is such a big shot doctor what's he doing here?"

Cameron had to smile. She wasn't about to defend House, but she wanted to make this young woman realize what Rocco was talking about. "House is very well-known in the medical community. He solves cases other doctors can't. Working for him is an experience. When I did, I learned more from him in one day than I had in all my years in medical school."

"That still doesn't explain what he's doing at a hospital in a small town, far from the big hospitals. Why doesn't he set up a private practice?"

Cameron shook her head. "He'd hate it. There are things about the way House works that I can't explain to anyone who hasn't seen him in action. Snow Hill Mercy is just the kind of place where he belongs. Other doctors will find him if they need a consult, and he can decide whether he wants to take the case or not."

"If you say so."

"Taking a job with House is a good move for Rocco. He's young. He can go anywhere he wants to after a few years here."

"Well, I don't think I could take a few years here," Sam said.

"You have to decide for yourself whether he means enough to you to accept his decision and allow yourself to make the most of where you are. Who knows, maybe you'll learn to love it here."

"Not a chance!" Sam said, looking out at the farm fields as they drove by.

Cameron frowned. She felt like she'd just struck out.


	75. These Shoes Were Made For Walking

**Chapter 75. These Shoes Were Made For Walking**

When they reached Snow Hill, Cameron drove directly to the mall. It wasn't very big, with no department stores serving as anchors and no food court. Instead, there were several specialty clothing and shoe shops, some selling high end merchandise and she thought that might impress Samantha. If that failed, she'd take Sam to the main shopping streets in Snow Hill.

The mall parking lot was full, but she managed to find a spot not too far from one of the entrances. "This is a mall?" Sam asked, getting out of the Alfa. Cameron grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door, with Sam trailing slowly behind. They entered the mall and looked at the names of the stores on the directory.

"That's the shoe store I was telling you about." Cameron pointed to one of them.

Inside, the place was filled with shoppers, mainly teenage girls window shopping, although some of them carried purchases. Cameron led the way to a nearly-empty shoe store. Most of the kids couldn't afford the place, but she'd found in the past that they carried some of best brands at discount prices.

A saleswoman rushed to serve them. "May I help you?"

"We're just looking," Cameron said with a smile. She spotted a pair of shoes, similar to the ones Sam had on earlier in the day. "How about these?" she asked Sam, holding up the sample.

Samantha frowned. She took the shoe from Cameron's outstretched hand and examined it. "It's got to be a knock-off at that price."

The saleswoman, overhearing her, insisted, "Oh no! It's really a Ferragamo. You may have seen it elsewhere for much more, but we're able to sell them for less because it's actually last year's model."

"But...but...," Sam sputtered. Her frown deepened. Then she stood tall and asked, "And I suppose you have the current models?"

"Why, of course." The woman left them briefly, returning with two shoes, one with a one-inch high sole and four-inch heel in the same red as Sam's ruined shoes, and the other even higher, with a stone-encrusted heel.

Sam's eyes lit up. "My shoe store doesn't have these. I'll try this one in a size seven." She pointed to the red one. "In fact, I'll try both."

Cameron stood to the side, smirking and wondering where Sam thought she'd wear shoes like that. Even when she wore heels, they were sturdy, practical. And she'd never spend that much on shoes. Then again, Cameron was on her feet most of the day. She didn't think that was true for Sam. While they waited for the woman to return, Cameron said, "I don't even know what you do."

"Do?"

"Your job." In case the young woman didn't work, she added. "How you spend each day."

"Oh. I'm in PR. I work for a firm in Philly that arranges promotional events, mainly for arts organizations."

Cameron didn't think there was a demand for that in Snow Hill, and certainly not in Shelby, but it fit with the kind of person she perceived Sam to be.

"I don't suppose Snow Hill has an opera company or a ballet."

"I think you'd have to go north to Salisbury or even Baltimore for that, maybe south to Pocomoke, or even Virginia Beach or Norfolk."

"That's what I thought." She nodded. "It would be a long commute from here."

"Have you talked to Rocco about it? He seems like the kind of person who'd take your needs into account."

"He seems to think I can get a job anywhere, maybe even work for the hospital."

"Well, why couldn't you? They probably do fundraising events just like the arts organizations."

"Puh-lease!"

It seemed that nothing would convince Sam that moving to Maryland could be a good thing, Cameron thought. Guess that's strike two.

But the more she thought about it, the more she decided that Rocco might be better off without Sam. Of course, he might not think so, especially if he really loved her.

–

House and Magnani were directed to the starting line for the three-legged race by one of the high school kids. Vivian Marshall was one of the referees, and she tried to tie House's left leg to Magnani's right one. It was Magnani who pointed out that would put them at a disadvantage. "Couldn't you tie my left one to his right?"

"Oh! I hadn't even thought about it," Vivian said. "Good idea!"

House looked to see who their competitors were. He wasn't surprised to see Chrissy teamed up with her friend Rachel, but he had to smile when he caught sight of Pete and Linda.

"The finish line is the rope between those two oak trees," Vivian told them before going on to another team.

It seemed far away from where House was standing. He hoped he'd be able to make it, paired with Magnani. Once everyone was ready, he and his partner lined up with the other contestants and waited for the race to begin.

Principal Berman, using an old-fashioned megaphone, counted down from five and at his shout of 'GO', each of the teams started forward, or at least, tried to. Walking fast, tethered as he was to Magnani, didn't feel that different to House than using his cane. Despite the differences in their heights and the length of their legs, they appeared at first to be a good team. Magnani was even stronger than he appeared, and his left leg carried the middle part of their duo forward.

House found himself laughing at the effort they were making. They weren't just participating in this race. They were determined to win it. But the ground was uneven, and at one point Magnani lost his footing a bit, pulling the two of them down. Tied together, it was a struggle to get up. House's right leg began to throb before they finally did.

"Let's just try and finish," Magnani urged.

House gritted his teeth and nodded as they moved forward again towards the finish line. He found that the stride of his left leg was almost too much for Magnani to keep up with at this point. Neither was aware of how close the other contestants were to the finish line. They were too concentrated on their own progress. There was a lot of yelling all around them, very little of it comprehensible. All that mattered now was reaching that rope together.

"Just a few more yards," Magnani panted, practically dragging House's right leg along with his left. "We can do this!"

They finally reached the rope and practically collapsed. But when they looked around, they saw that most of the other contestants were still struggling several yards back. Only Chrissy and her partner had reached the goal, and they were both sitting on the ground, laughing.

"I think it was a photo finish," Chrissy called over to them.

The next two to cross the line were the skinny boy from Chrissy's relay team with another teenager. Pete and Linda soon followed.

The referees and judges were conferring as the rest of the teams straggled towards them. Finally, Berman lifted his megaphone and announced "The winners of the three-legged race are Miss Chrissy Lindquist and Miss Rachel Jermaine." The cheers were deafening. "A close second were Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Rocco Magnani." More cheers. It had been a long time since anyone had shown this kind of response to his athletic prowess and House couldn't help but grin. Berman went on to announce the third and fourth place finishers. "In fifteen minutes, we'll begin our potato sack races."

House turned to Magnani, and shook his head. "You are not going to get me to volunteer for that one."

"Suit yourself. You can sit and watch a master at work." The young man went off to join the other participants, and House hobbled to the nearest bench, rubbing his leg and popping two Ibuprofen. They'd take some of the edge off the pain, but what really made it worthwhile was the feeling that he was now a part of a community, well-respected, but also well-liked. Strange as that was, it made him smile.

He was content to watch everyone else run around, having a great time, knowing he finally belonged somewhere, and it was a place worth belonging.


	76. Chapter 76 Breakup

_Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I'm home now and hope to post much more frequently, although I didn't get as much writing done while I was away as I'd hoped. I actually thought I'd posted this one while I was away, but I guess it never made it onto FF. Because of that, I'll have another one for you on Monday._

**Chapter 76. Break-up**

The festivities in Shelby were over for a while, at least until the fireworks that evening. Cameron and Sam weren't back yet from their shopping jaunt, and House realized he didn't have a ride back to the apartment.

"What happens now?" Magnani asked him, looking around at the departing crowds.

"Beats me. This is my first Fourth here, too. I guess I'll just wait for Cameron to return."

"Why don't we go to the diner to wait for the ladies? My car's in the lot down the street. We can call them on the way over."

"It'll be a while before Mo and Linda are ready for any customers," House pointed out.

"True, but I bet we can get a cup of coffee and a piece of pie."

House didn't have to be asked twice. Lunch had been a few hours earlier, and he'd worked up an appetite watching all of the contests. The fact that he'd actually participated in one hadn't helped. "You're on," he said, rising with the aid of his cane and walking with Magnani to where the young man's car was parked.

As they drove the short distance to the diner, House tried to call Cameron. She didn't answer and he took that to mean she was already driving back to Shelby. He left her a message, then resumed the conversation he and Magnani had started earlier. "What will you do if Samantha decides she doesn't want to move here?" House asked bluntly. The question had been plaguing him since he'd met her.

"I can't give up the opportunity to work with you," the younger man said. "I'm sure we can work it out."

House wasn't sure about that at all, but was silent, as he wondered what would happen when Magnani's hopes were dashed as he was sure they'd be.

Mo and Linda were already in their usual places at the diner when they arrived, and the place was beginning to fill up with customers who were stopping in after the day's activities. Linda must have seen the two of them walk in, because she was immediately at the booth with her coffee pot in one hand and two plates of peach pie in the other.

"Knew you'd be by before long," she said with a smile. "Wasn't everything terrific today?"

"I saw you and Pete entered almost all of the contests," House teased.

"Do you believe that old man?" She was grinning. "He's got more spunk than any of them kids."

"Guess you had as much fun as we did," Magnani told her.

"Yup. And the fun's not over yet! Wait 'til you see the fireworks tonight. They go all out to put on a show. Music and everything."

"I'm looking forward to it," Magnani said.

At least he won't be disappointed by that, House thought.

They were just finishing their pie when Cameron slid into the booth next to House. "What did I miss?"

"We came in second in the three-legged race," Rocco said proudly. "But what did you do with Sam?"

"She went to the room after a hard afternoon of shoe shopping. What do you mean you came in second? I was only joking about you two entering!"

"You know I take your suggestions seriously," House said.

"I'm beginning to believe that," she replied thoughtfully."I'm surprised you didn't win."

"We gave it a game try."

"Maybe I'd better go to Sam," Rocco said.

Cameron sighed. "Rocco, do you really think she's going to want to move here with you?"

"I was hoping." He frowned. "But you don't think there's a chance she'll change her mind, do you?"

Cameron shook her head. "She has a life she loves back in Philly. She'll never be content here, even with you."

"You shouldn't be so surprised," House added, his eyes studying Magnani.

"I guess I'm not. Just disappointed, and hurt a little. She obviously doesn't really love me."

Cameron looked at House and when he didn't say anything else, she asked, "Do you love her?"

Rocco seemed to consider. "I thought I did."

"If you had to make a choice between going back to Philly with her or staying here, which would it be?" Cameron asked, surprising House that she could be so frank.

Rocco smiled ruefully. "I guess I'll miss the way she makes me feel, but I want this job. It might be the best thing I'll ever do. I don't know."

"Trust me," she said with a chuckle. "It will be."

He stood. "I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe there's still a chance."

Once he was gone, Cameron asked, "What are we going to do to help him?"

"Do? You've already done more than you should have, trying to convince Samantha to stay by taking her shopping."

"She's going to leave and not come back. He'll be devastated!"

"Didn't you listen to what Magnani said? He'll miss the way she makes him feel, not her. He doesn't love her any more than she loves him. He'll be OK. Leave it be."

Cameron grimaced. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am." House started to look for Linda. "What does someone have to do to get some food around here?"

Cameron laughed at the way he changed the subject. "It looks like you've just had some pie, on top of all you ate for lunch."

"But it's now time for dinner. Need to fill up before the fireworks tonight."

Cameron smiled suddenly. "I can't wait to see them. I love fireworks!"

–

Rocco found Samantha packing her bag. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She carefully folded the top she'd been wearing the day before and put it on top of her night clothes. "I'm leaving. I've had about as much of this town as I can stand."

"I thought you had fun shopping with Cameron this afternoon."

"It was OK, and I did get some great shoes, but..." she shivered, "...this place gives me the creeps."

"How can you say that?"

"Easily. If you don't want to leave with me, then stay. I'll find a way to the airport and catch the first flight I can get."

"But...but...we were going to leave together tomorrow!"

"I'm not spending one more day here!"

Rocco sighed. "And when I come back here after I wrap everything up in Philly?"

She shrugged. "You can stay there with me, or come back here alone. It's up to you."

Rocco studied her, swallowing the bile that suddenly filled his mouth. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to give up this opportunity? Do you think a long-distance relationship will work? Or don't you care anymore?"

Sam pursed her lips. "You're not the man I thought you were, Rocco."

"You never really loved me, did you? All you were interested in was being married to a successful doctor. But you have no idea what it takes to reach that kind of success. Working for House will give me an experience that few have. It'll make me a better doctor, as well as a more successful one." He hoped that argument might get through to her, even though it wasn't really the reason he wanted to take the job.

"Sorry, but I'm not waiting around while you have that experience, especially not here. And we both know long-distance relationships never work."

"Then go! I'm beginning to think I'd be better off without you!" He opened the door and walked out of Room 8. Fighting the incipient tears, he stood as tall as he could and walked slowly back to the diner, to his new life without Samantha.


	77. Firework

_Here is the promised additional chapter to make up for the long wait for Chapter 76._

**Chapter 77. Firework**

Neither House nor Cameron were surprised to see Magnani return alone. The forlorn look on this face that he tried to mask with a weak smile wasn't unexpected either.

"She's leaving," he said simply.

House shrugged. "You'll have more fun without her."

"Easy for you to say. You've got the woman of your dreams."

"You can say that again." House's free left hand, the one that hadn't been stuffing his face with roast beef smothered in gravy, slid around Cameron's shoulders.

She smiled at him, but asked Magnani, "Why didn't you go with her?"

The young doctor shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. She didn't even want me to drive her to the airport. She's determined to stay in Philly. Cameron, if she loved me she'd make the sacrifice and move here, right?"

"Oh, Rocco." She reached out her hand and patted his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. I'm sure there's someone else out there who will love you for who you are, not the rich and famous doctor they expected you to be."

Linda had returned to their table and asked Magnani, "Did you want somethin', Hon?"

"Thanks, Linda. I'm not sure I can eat something now." His eyes rested on the food in front of House and Cameron.

"Sure you can," House said. "You need to be well-fed before the fireworks. The hot open roast beef is particularly good tonight." With that he shoveled another forkful into his mouth.

"I guess I'll have that, then," Magnani said. "With fries, oh, and a salad. Gotta eat something healthy."

"That's the ticket."

Cameron was watching Magnani thoughtfully as she cut and ate her rotisseried chicken.

"I know that look in Cameron's eyes. Better watch out or she'll be fixing you up with every eligible female in Shelby," House warned.

"I'll do no such thing!" she protested, but House knew he wasn't far from the truth.

–

Once the three of them had finished their dinner, topped off by another piece of pie, House hurried them out of the diner. "We don't want to miss any of the show."

"I'll follow you back to the town square," Magnani said.

They weren't the only ones headed in that direction. It was even harder to find parking than it had been earlier in the day. The park behind town hall that had been used for the contests in the afternoon had been transformed. The perimeter was now lined with stands selling everything from flags and patriotic balloons to hot dogs and brats, from ice cream and donuts to cameras and souvenirs. Two stands were doing a good business renting chairs, but before House, Cameron and Magnani could get any, Principal Berman approached them and said, "We've got seats for you up front."

He led them to some folding chairs that were upholstered and sturdier than most. They faced the podium and, behind it, a small lake. "They'll be shooting the fireworks up over the water," Berman explained.

The mayor and his wife and some of the town council members sat down in the same row of chairs, all still wearing the casual clothes they'd had on earlier. That is, except Pamela Bradford, whose attire could never be classified as casual. She'd worn a summery jacket dress and hat during the morning and afternoon festivities, and now was dressed in a red, white and blue tailored suit. Samantha would have approved, House decided.

At precisely eight, canned music began to pour from the loudspeakers set on either side of the podium, typical Fourth of July fireworks music, starting with the "Star Spangled Banner," followed by John Philip Sousa's "Stars and Stripes Forever". House was certain that wasn't the last time they'd hear those patriotic songs that evening. The fireworks finally started when the second song ended, lighting up the sky in blasts of red, white and blue, and accompanied by the strains of Sousa's "Semper Fidelis".

It was a perfect night. The sky was clear and there was only the slightest of breezes. The heat of the afternoon had gone.

Soon, green and yellow sparks appeared, the fireworks competing with the moon and the stars. The incongruous pairing of "Anchors Away" and Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" made House smile. The fireworks went on for over fifteen minutes, but even after that much time, the spectacle still held the attention of the huge crowd. Even House was mesmerized enough that he forgot to get any snacks from the food stands. As he expected, certain songs were repeated towards the end, but finally it was over.

House, Cameron and Magnani remained in their seats, watching the sea of people flow to the nearby parking lots. But eventually they had to vacate their seats as the clean-up crews came to fold them up. They headed to where their cars were parked, then followed the line of cars heading away from the center of town.

Magnani turned off at the motel and House and Cameron continued on to Mrs. McClelland's. "I haven't seen our landlady all day," House suddenly realized.

"She went to her son's for the Fourth. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Cameron let them into the dark house, and they went down to her apartment immediately. "You seemed to enjoy today," she said as she flipped the light switch.

House would ordinarily have made a glib remark, but instead, he was honest with her. "It was fun!"

"You seem surprised."

"More that I enjoyed it than anything else." He sat heavily. "This is a good town, Cameron, with good people living a less complicated life."

"Oh, they have their problems and concerns. Their life isn't as simple as it seems. And you've already met some of the more difficult personalities."

"But they don't seem as rushed, as anxious as people up north."

Smiling, Cameron joined him on the couch. "It is a more relaxing atmosphere than we had at Princeton-Plainsboro."

He slid his arm around her. "It's more than the atmosphere." He kissed the side of her head.

"Are you saying I've helped you relax?"

He was surprised by her surprise. "I'm saying that I know now that I can be myself with you, and you'll accept it all, my strengths, my faults, the damage and pain, and everything in between."

"It's easy, you know, because I love you."

The sparkle in her eyes as she said it caught him off-guard, and left him speechless. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I kinda guessed," but his voice sounded rough even to himself. He decided he'd be better off acting than talking. He pulled her closer and this time his lips found hers. The fireworks earlier were quite spectacular, but now they could create their own.

Her lips were just the start. He trailed kisses down her throat and felt her response, yearning, willing. His fingers insinuated themselves into the V of her shirt and touched the velvet curves that dipped into her cleavage, but the shirt was in the way, barring his access to the mounds underneath.

As he reached to lift up the top, Cameron said, "I can do that." She pulled the garment over her head, revealing his intermediate goals. The lace of her bra did little to hide her small but full breasts. He'd often joked about Cuddy's knockers, but they hadn't been that special, not as enticing as these. He nuzzled them for a while before moving lower, well-aware that Cameron was busy getting to her own prize.

What was it about this woman that got to him the way no others had, he wondered as his hands and lips explored lower and lower. She wasn't voluptuous and never flaunted what figure she did have. But there was a quality to her that increased the pleasure he felt when he made love to her.

But soon, all thought left him. He abandoned his mind to enjoy the sensual, the feel of skin against skin, the tingles of excitement that spread and then exploded like the sparklers they'd watched earlier in the evening. The heat of their fireworks was intense and overwhelming. Who needed pretty lights in the sky when they had this? As the lyrics said, once they ignited and let it shine, even brighter than the moon, they owned the night like the Fourth of July.


	78. Sunday Morning

_Writing this chapter made me very hungry! Be warned._

_Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews and for making this a favorite and/or putting it on alert._

**Chapter 78. Sunday morning**

House had a tendency to be lazy, to delay getting up to start his day as much as possible. This was especially true on Sundays. And now that he had Cameron lying next to him, he had no desire to get out of bed. But it seemed that she had other ideas.

"I can make us some breakfast or we can have Mo do it," she said, turning to face him and prop her head up with her hand.

"Not hungry yet," he mumbled. However nature called, and reluctantly he got up to walk the few feet to the minuscule bathroom. "Keep my spot warm!" he called through the open doorway. He knew she'd be smiling to herself. It didn't take him long, and when he returned, he stretched himself out so that his feet hung over the end of the bed. "We're going to have to get a longer bed for the new place."

"It isn't even built yet. And what about your old bed? I always thought that was long enough for you."

"True, on both counts. I guess I can move all of my furniture down here once the house is done."

"It'll be a start on filling it up. So, what should we do today?" she asked, snuggling against him.

"Why do we have to do anything? I'd just as soon stay right here, doing this and more." His arm rested comfortably around her. Talk about the house was giving him an idea, though.

"If that's what you want," she said.

"What do you want to do?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Why not? You know I like your ideas."

She smiled. "It's taking me a while to accept that's true. We could drive out to the site and walk around the grounds, decide where everything should go."

It was as if she'd read his thoughts. "Can we do what we did the last time we were there?"

Cameron chuckled. "How did I know that was the first thing you'd ask?"

"So I'm a sex fiend. So sue me."

"Not on your life! I love you just the way you are."

"Great name for a song."

"Funny!"

House crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making her laugh.

Once she could control the laughter, she repeated, "So, I can make us some breakfast or we can have Mo do it."

"I wouldn't want you to do any work today."

"That means you're in the mood for Mo's Big Breakfast. Am I right?"

"Indubitably!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" She kissed his cheek and then rose. "I get the shower first."

Forty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. They drove to the diner and had a problem parking, the lot was so full. In fact, their booth was the only empty one in the place, empty except for Magnani, whose face lit up when he saw them. "Linda and I made sure no one took your seats." He already had a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, and was munching a piece of toast.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," House said, easing into the booth and looking around for Linda or Chrissy.

"My flight's not until two." Magnani took another bite, crunching it loudly.

"How long will you be gone?" Linda appeared and filled their coffee cups, and Cameron smiled at her.

"About a week. I'll pack up what I might need to move here, and see my parents and my brother and his family."

"Don't forget you're going to take a look at Wilson's patient," House said.

"I won't. It'll give me a chance to meet your old team."

"Don't believe everything they say about me."

Magnani chuckled.

"So, what'll it be?" Linda asked House and Cameron.

"Need you ask? Mo's Big Breakfast," House said without looking at the menu.

"And I'll have what Rocco's having," Cameron decided.

"Coming right up."

"You're sounding better this morning," Cameron told Magnani. "I know it'll take a while to accept that it's over with Samantha."

"I spent a lot of time thinking about it last night. I guess I didn't love her as much as I thought, but it's harder to accept that she never loved me."

"Samantha's loss, I'd say."

"Cameron, thanks for stroking my ego. It helps, but I think I'll concentrate on my career for a while."

House had been listening to them. He knew that Cameron liked Magnani. It meant that he didn't have to find a way to help the young man without seeming invested in his future happiness. She would do it for him.

"So, what are you two up to today?"

"We're driving out to the property we're buying. Soon, we'll start looking for contractors to build us a house out there, and to clean up the rest of the property." The excitement in her voice and the smile on her face when she talked about it confirmed to House that he'd done the right thing, making the effort to purchase the land. He was excited about it, too, but it was easy for him to hide it.

"When I get back, I'd like to see the place."

"You'll also have to go fishing with Pete," House said, watching the old man approaching them.

"What happened ta that pretty little filly what was visitin' you?" Pete asked Rocco.

"Gone. She went home and she won't be coming back."

Pete looked questioningly at House and Cameron, then shrugged. "Din't seem the sort to settle in here anyway. What was you saying' about fishin'?"

"Rocco has to go back to Philadelphia for a few days, but when he comes back, you should take him fishing," Cameron said.

"Fine by me! You have a safe trip, y'hear?" Pete smiled and headed out the door.

Linda was the next to arrive at their table, loaded down with plates, one for Cameron and three for House.

"That's Mo's Big Breakfast? I didn't see that on the menu," Magnani said.

"We only offer it to special customers, but if you ever want it, let me know." Linda's eyes twinkled as she set the plates down on the table. There was bacon and eggs on one, a stack of pancakes and a couple of sausage patties on another, and a bagel with lox and cream cheese on the third. House started eating before the last plate was placed in front of him.

"You think I'm special enough to rate a breakfast like that?" Magnani asked.

"Sure do. Want some more coffee?" She poured without waiting for an answer.

"I'm really looking forward to moving here," the young man said. "Talk about Samantha's loss."

"It's probably a good thing that it's not everyone's cup of tea," Cameron said. "The place would quickly become overcrowded and the small-town charm would disappear."

They all were quiet for a few minutes except for the sound of chewing. As other customers left the diner, they stopped for a quick 'good morning'. The place wasn't emptying out though, as new breakfast eaters arrived. Linda and Chrissy rushed around, serving them, always with a big smile.

Magnani finished his food and patted his stomach. "That was so good! Not sure I could eat that Big Breakfast, though, no matter how tasty it is." He looked at his watch. "Guess I have to go pack and hit the road."

"Will you keep the room here at the motel?" Cameron asked.

"I don't think so. Jacobs and Simpson said they'd be looking for some place for the three of us to share, so I guess I'll be moving in there when I get back. I told Zach I'd send him a message if they don't find anything and I need the room again." He slid out of the booth and stood up. "I'll be back in about a week, and I'll call after I've seen Dr. Wilson's patient."

House just nodded, but Cameron rose and gave Magnani a big hug. "Have a safe trip," she said. "We'll see you when you get back." Once he was out the door, she sat down again and told House, "I'm glad he's going to stay here."

"Was there any doubt?"

"He could have decided that Samantha was more important than working for you."

"Ya think?"

"Guess not." She looked at her empty plate and coffee cup. "C'mon. Race you to the car."


	79. What Makes You Beautiful

_We're going to have our niece and daughter visiting beginning this Saturday, so I don't know when I'll have a chance to finish or post the next chapter, but I'll try to have it up before the end of next week._

_There seem to be an influx of new readers for this story and my others as well. Thanks to everyone for making this a favorite and/or putting it on alert. That and reviews are the only way I know that I'm not writing in vain. With the show over, we fanfic writers have the responsibility to keep House alive._

_For some reason, this One Direction song makes me think of House..._

**Chapter 79. What Makes You Beautiful**

As House and Cameron drove out to the property, they talked about what each of them wanted in the new house.

"A huge master bath," Cameron said. "After the tiny one I've been using anything would be bigger, but I'd love a dressing table."

"We need a jacuzzi tub. And a shower for two."

She laughed. "I think I know why you want both of those."

"Why not? We're starting from nothing and we should dream big."

"You're right. OK. A library with lots of shelves for books, DVDs and CDs."

"And a music room."

"I once saw a house with a breakfast nook in the kitchen with a big picture window overlooking the garden. I think I'd like that."

"A large kitchen with the most modern appliances. We can experiment cooking all kinds of food."

"I knew you'd get around to food before long."

House turned the car down the rutted lane from the road to the site of the previous house. "I forgot about that." He got out of the car and walked toward the remnants of the massive brick fireplace.

"We'd talked about rebuilding it. I think we should. It's all that's left of the old house. That's where the living room should be, or maybe the family room."

"Family room. I like the sound of that." He walked around it and she followed, then turned to look at her. "Is that what you want? A family?" He saw her face cloud over.

She shrugged and looked away. "Not necessarily. I mean, if it's something you want."

"Too old for that."

"And you've already raised a bunch of ducklings," she joked, turning back to face him.

"But, Cameron, if you really want to have a child..."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can have one."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to interpret what she was telling him.

"The reason I kept my dead husband's sperm was because I had a miscarriage just before he died. I thought...well, it doesn't matter what I thought then. It's different now. What would I do with a kid even if I could carry a baby to term?"

"You'd be a good mother."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. You told me yourself, I'm just as damaged as you are, even if it's in different ways."

He decided to drop the subject until a later time, or never, whichever came later. "I think the kitchen should be on the west side so your breakfast nook can have a view towards Chesapeake Bay."

"But you can't see it from here. It's too far away."

"Not that far. If we have someone take down that one tree and prune those, you can just glimpse the water and the boats."

She smiled. "That would be great! So then we know where the family room will be and the kitchen. How about the master bedroom?"

"We won't want it too near the area that will be used by the public."

"We're going ahead with donating part of the land to the town for a park, then."

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? It isn't as if we need that much land. I'm not the gardener type, and I don't think you are either."

"I might have wanted to try that years ago, but now?" She shook her head. She walked around a bit more. "How about putting the bedroom here with a window facing that old maple tree?"

He tried to picture it. "That should work.

She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. "Now what were you saying we should do while we're here?"

"Well, last time we had a go at car sex. As great as that was, the Alfa isn't exactly conducive to it."

"What do you suggest instead?"

He looked around. The trees he was talking about cutting down or pruning provided a bit of a privacy screen, but the ground near them looked hard and rocky. He could imagine how uncomfortable that would be for his body, and didn't want to subject Allison to it either.

"How about over there." Cameron pointed to another spot, near the fireplace. It was a few square feet of remaining floor, covered by what was left of the old carpeting, and screened from view by the pile of bricks. Not that there was anyone around to see what they were doing, just the noisy birds flying from tree to tree and a few small animals. The carpet might have been gray or tan at one time, but now it was a dirty looking taupe, worn away in spots by the weather and who knew what else.

"Better than the bare ground, I guess." House walked over and putting a hand on the mantle, slowly lowered himself to a sitting position. He sniffed the musty rug. "Not too bad."

More gracefully, Cameron sat beside him, tucking her legs under her. "Guess we can pretend that it's a bearskin rug in front of a glowing fire."

"Bearskin rug, huh? What do you think PETA would think of that?"

"Polyester faux bearskin?"

"The real thing is somehow more romantic. To hell with PETA."

It was her turn to sniff it and then screwed up her nose.. "Kinda smells like bearskin, maybe with the bear still in it."

"We could find another spot."

"No, we're here." She reached over and embraced him.

He kissed her forehead, nose and finally her lips, his hands resting on her shoulders. Then his long fingers snaked inside her scoop-necked, sleeveless blue shirt, caressing the velvet skin underneath. His mouth found the hollow in her neck, kissing, nipping and licking. He stopped only long enough for his hands to raise her top over her head and unsnap her light blue bra. Then the kissing found a new target or two, small but well-formed.

Cameron swallowed loudly and licked her lips. "Don't stop, at least not yet." Her hands rubbed through his T-shirt, but that wasn't enough. Lifting it so she could admire his flat abs and well-muscled chest, her fingers continued to message in a circular motion.

"Don't stop," he echoed, pulling her down so that they lay side-by-side. But the carpet was a little scratchy on his bare skin. "Wait a minute." He removed the shirt and spread it out under them, even though it wasn't large enough to provide complete protection. Together they added her shirt. "Next time we have to remember to bring a blanket."

She grinned, then helped him pull off his jeans and her own shorts.

He stopped to admire her body. "Lobby art, indeed."

"I guess I can accept that you think of me that way, since I've also accepted that you respect my opinion."

"The perfect package of beauty and brains."

"And here I thought that was you."

"Me? Beautiful?"

"There's a song. Um, how does it go?" She began to sing in a light alto, "_Everyone else in the room can see it,_ e_veryone else but you, baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful _

When she stopped, he stared at her.

"Part of it's the blue eyes and stubble," she said with a smirk. "And the great body. But mostly it's what's inside."

He was almost speechless. Did she really believe what she was saying? He knew she loved him, had loved him for a long time. But the thought that she found him that attractive was a real turn-on. He smiled and kissed her lips, then resumed his prelude to lovemaking. Soon, he forgot how uncomfortable it was on the old carpet. All he could think about was how good it felt to make love to this beautiful woman and know that she was enjoying it too. He entered her and together they soared higher than the birds around them. They reached the crest and held there for as long as they could until they came down the other side.

Once she could speak again, Cameron suggested, "We could keep a piece of this carpet as a souvenir." But when House rolled his eyes, with a laugh she added, "Or not."


	80. Family Ties

_We're back from the Grand Canyon, although our niece and daughter are still visiting. I did manage to write another chapter, so enjoy! And again, thanks for making this a favorite and/or putting it on alert. _

**Chapter 80. Family Ties**

They drove back into town. As they passed the motel, they saw that Magnani's car was gone, but there were several new vehicles parked out front, including one from Florida and one from Ohio.

"Looks like the rest of my team is here." He parked the Alfa near the diner again.

"You can't be sure those are their cars. Why would they be staying in Shelby?" Cameron asked, getting out.

"I guess Magnani told them it was a good place to stay while they look for an apartment or a house to share." They walked into the diner and House immediately spotted Simpson and Jacobs, deep in conversation at one of the booths, but he just sat down at his usual place. "I was right. There they are." He motioned with his chin.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello'? Introduce me?"

"You'll meet 'em soon enough. I'm hungry." He caught Linda's eye and she came over with her pot of coffee.

"Haven't seen you two in a couple of hours!"

"Has it been that long?" House quipped.

"Linda, the two people sitting at that booth are the other members of House's team. Make sure they get everything they want."

"But don't let 'em get used to getting special treatment. You already have Magnani spoiled."

"Sure, Docs."

At that moment, Simpson caught sight of his new boss. Lifting his chin towards House, he said something to Jacobs that made her turn around and smile. They both stood and came over, ignoring House's frown.

"Hi, Dr. House," Jacobs said brightly. "You must be Dr. Cameron. Rocco told us all about you."

"He's got a big mouth."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him."

"Oh, we won't. Heather and I got here just after Rocco left, but he'd told us about this diner, too."

"Is there anything he didn't tell you?"

This time Cameron chuckled. "If he said the food was great, he was right."

"I've got your lunch," Linda called to the two young doctors.

"Bring their plates over here," Cameron said. "Jacobs and Simpson will be joining us." She got up and moved around to sit next to House.

Jacobs slid across the seat first and then Simpson sat. He picked up half of his roast beef sandwich and took a big bite.

"I guess Rocco told you about the Mo Z Inn, too," Cameron said.

"Yes. We'll be looking at a couple of places this afternoon, but until we pick one, it seemed like as good a place to stay as any." Jacobs took a forkful of the cole slaw on her huge tuna salad plate. She contemplated the potato salad, tuna, cherry tomatoes, radishes, and other vegetables on it as if she was finding it hard to decide what to taste next.

Simpson swallowed and said, "There's an apartment on Locust Street here in Shelby, and a small house for rent in Snow Hill. We'll start our search with those."

"Locust is near the house we live in," Cameron said thoughtfully. "I think I know the place, a small brick apartment building with five or six apartments at the bottom of the hill."

"We're going there first. If we like it, it will save us the trip to Snow Hill."

"But you'll have to make that trip every day to the hospital," House pointed out. He wasn't sure he wanted his team living so close. It would be a while before the house was built and he and Cameron could move out of Mrs. McClelland's place.

"That's true, but it's a lot cheaper than the house nearer the hospital, and anyway, that one is still about five miles from Mercy. And the one here has three bedrooms, so no one will have to sleep in the living room."

"There's nothing closer?" Cameron asked. Linda arrived with her lunch and House's, although he'd already helped himself to a few fries from Simpson's plate.

Jacobs shook her head. "Nothing that we could afford even sharing the rent."

"Snow Hill seems to be pretty pricey. Rocco said the people here were much friendlier." Simpson reached out a hand for two of House's fries, but House prevented him from snagging them.

"You missed a great Fourth of July celebration yesterday," Cameron said, ignoring the game the men were playing with each other.

"I couldn't get away until yesterday morning," Jacobs said. "It was a long drive, but I made it to just past D.C. and stopped for the night, then came the rest of the way this morning."

"She's got a carload of stuff," Simpson said.

"You'll be glad I do. It's not just clothing and books, you know."

He shrugged. "I stopped in South Carolina to see my sister. She's a veterinarian there."

"Bet her name's Lisa or Maggie."

"For your information, Dr. House, it's Jessica."

"Isn't that mixing Simpsons?"

Bart laughed. "We've both been getting comments like that all our lives. I think we're immune."

"Wait, I thought you had a brother. Ernie? Ernie and Bart – that's good too."

"My brother's name was Arnie."

"Was?"

"He was killed in Afghanistan, about two years ago."

"Oh, Bart, I'm so sorry!" Jacobs said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cameron asked Jacobs.

"Yes, two brothers. My family's all back in California."

"If you're not careful, Zach, Mo and Linda will adopt you the way they have Magnani," House told them.

"House, you know that's not a bad thing," Cameron added.

"You can't get food like this in Cleveland," Jacobs said. "The tuna, potato salad and cole slaw have just the right amount of tang. How's your sandwich, Bart?"

"What sandwich?" He'd finished everything on his plate, including the pickle. "What's for dessert? Rocco said something about pies?"

–

Rocco drove to the airport in Salisbury. His flight to Philadelphia went by way of Atlanta, but at least he didn't have to change planes. He'd left his car in the long-term lot at the Philadelphia airport and just wanted to collect his suitcase from the baggage carousel and head home to his apartment.

Before he even reached the baggage area, he was accosted by a determined group of relatives, his parents, one brother and his youngest sister. Gina was the only one still living at home. He guessed his parents had called his brother to help with the intervention. He lived in Scranton, closer than Rocco's other brother. Thankful that the entire clan wasn't there to greet him, Rocco resigned himself to whatever they had to say.

First, of course, he was enveloped in his mother's embrace. "You're home!"

"Ma, I told you I was coming back today. I'm only here for a week, though. I have to work my last days here and pack up whatever I want to take from my apartment."

She shook her head in a way he knew only too well. He'd done something she disapproved of and she was going to tell him all about it. The fact that she'd brought reinforcements in the form of Tony and Gina didn't bode well for him.

"What's this we hear from Samantha? The poor girl is besides herself. Isn't it enough that you're abandoning your family to go live in some Godforsaken place, you had to break up with her?"

"First of all, it was her decision. She didn't give the place a chance and refused to move with me."

"Can you blame her?" Pop chimed in.

"Shelby is a nice small town filled with good people. I thought that, unlike Samantha, you could understand that. She's such a pretentious woman. It wasn't Merion or any of the other ritzy Philadelphia suburbs, and it certainly isn't New York City, so it wasn't worthy of her consideration. But you're not like that."

"But you could have taken a position in New York," Gina pointed out.

Rocco shook his head. "This is a golden opportunity, working for a world-famous doctor, and I won't going to give it up for anything."

"If he's such a hotshot, what's he doing there?"

"He likes it. He's made a life for himself there that's much better than what he had in New Jersey."

"Is that where he was before?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And before I go back, he wants me to check a patient of one of his friends there."

"He must think a lot of you." Pop seemed surprised.

"And why shouldn't he be? Our Rocco is a wonderful doctor." Mom beamed at him. "So, you'll come to dinner tonight."

It wasn't a question or even a request. Attendance at Sunday dinner at the senior Magnani's home was a requirement. There was no way he could say no.


	81. Somebody That I Used to Know

_We leave tomorrow for several days in Vegas with some other House fanfic writers. I don't know when I'll have a chance to write or post the next chapter, but hope to have something for you when we return at the end of next week. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter. I love to see your comments and I'll try to reply when I can. _

**Chapter 81. Somebody That I Used to Know**

They'd all finished their late lunches, and Jacobs lifted her purse from under the table in preparation to pay for her food and leave. "I guess we'll see you at the hospital tomorrow, Dr. House." She began to slide out of the booth.

"If not sooner." House knew that people had a habit of running into each other in the diner at mealtimes. There was still a chance he'd see them again at dinner and then breakfast in the morning.

"Nice meeting you, Dr. Cameron." The young woman flashed a smile.

"You can call me Cameron, or even Allison."

"Was there anything you wanted us to do tomorrow morning?" Simpson asked House. "I know we'll have some forms to fill out in HR, but after that, what do we do?"

House wasn't going to mention the password game he'd set up for them. Instead, he said, "Looking forward to seeing your aunt, I suppose."

"Not really." The young man sneered. "So, anything?"

"You can make friends with Thornton."

"Who's that?"

Jacobs reminded him, "He's the nice old man Rocco and I told you about."

"Oh, yeah, the one with the heart condition? Sure."

"Yeah. You'll probably find him in the Garden on the top floor of the hospital with his watchdog."

"House means the orderly who watches over him." Jacobs turned to House. "While Bart's doing that what do you want me to do?"

"We still need to find out what the stalker is up to."

"Ms. Yellin." Simpson nodded. "From what Heather and Rocco told me, I think she's sweet on you." The mischievous grin on his face would have done his namesake proud.

"Makes sense to me," Cameron said, her eyebrows shooting up.

But House was skeptical. Still, he remembered the crush Cameron had on him when she first met him. Was it possible that was all that it was with the spooky woman? That meant Yellin was truly a stalker and he'd have to watch her carefully, and watch himself around her. Didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Well, we'd better go if we want to see both places this afternoon," Simpson said, gently nudging Jacobs outward.

She nodded and said a last good-bye to House and Cameron. "See ya."

Once they were gone, Cameron asked, "What do you think?"

"About Yellin?"

"Well, that too. She probably suffers under the delusion that she can fix you." Cameron smirked.

House had the humility to say, "I did say that about you, didn't I?"

"I hope you know better now. There's nothing I'd fix, nothing I'd change. You're such a complex mixture of brilliance, damage and animal magnetism, I sometimes wonder how anyone can separate any of that to change it. No, actually I was talking about Jacobs. Which do you think, Simpson or Magnani?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not really. I like her and I think both of the guys do too."

"That's all I'd need! My team as a triangle!"

Cameron laughed, but she could see it happening. "You'll manage. I have faith in your ability to handle any situation that arises."

–

Rocco knew that the interrogation at the airport was just a rehearsal for what was to come at Sunday dinner. He drove to his apartment, relishing the quiet calm before the storm he'd face at his parents' home. It wasn't that he didn't love his family to death, just that they often didn't understand his motivations, the dreams he had for his future.

He thought he'd made some good points so far, but he never knew what they'd pick to double-team him about. Sometimes he felt like the odd man out.

While he unpacked his clothes, dropping the dirties in the laundry basket he kept in the bathroom, he told himself he'd made the right decision to take the job with House, no matter what his family thought or said. He resolved to stand his ground no matter what they threw at him.

He decided to shower and change his clothes before he drove the six miles to the family home, the house he'd lived in for much of his life. It wasn't really home anymore, and yet it was full of memories, most of them good.

The driveway was full of cars, including one he knew well. What was SHE doing there, he wondered. He almost turned the car around to drive back to his place, but he'd promised his mother, so he found a spot on the street and pulled into it, then walked slowly up to the front door. His father opened it before he even lifted his hand to the knocker.

"You came." A big grin crossed his father's face.

"I said I would. Dad, what's Sam doing here?"

His father pressed his lips together and confided, "Your mother wanted to make one last ditch effort to get the two of you back together." He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we can help you convince Samantha to move to Maryland with you after all."

Rocco shook his head. "Don't count on it." He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Besides his mother, Gina and Tony, and Samantha of course, Tony's wife Mary and their brood stared at him as he entered. The youngest of the kids, three-year-old Anna, came running over. "Uncle Rocco!" She grinned at him, tackling his legs just below the knees.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, grinning back at her. Tony's children were lively but well-behaved and he'd always enjoyed spending time with them.

"Well, now that the guest of honor is here, let's sit," his mother urged everyone towards the dining room.

It looked the same as it always had, the long wooden table set for Sunday dinner, a huge tray of antipasto in the center and fresh bread on three plates along it's length. Rosa bustled off to the kitchen with Gina trailing behind but they returned quickly with a stack of plates, a huge bowl of salad, and bottles of wine.

"Sit, eat," Rosa ordered, and everyone promptly complied.

Rocco stuffed his mouth so he wouldn't be expected to say anything, and he sat as far away from Sam as he could. That didn't stop her from walking over to him, pulling out the empty chair beside him, and sitting down. "Rocco, isn't this great? How can you give this up for that sad excuse for a town and the people who live there?"

He swallowed the prosciutto in his mouth and, not bothering to whisper, told her, "I'm going to miss my family, sure, but this is an opportunity that doesn't come along so often." He sighed. "Sam, I think you made yourself quite clear. You're not interested in being with me because you love me. I don't think I love you either. So why don't we just cut our losses? I have no intention of doing anything to convince you to get back together with me. The way you acted, the things you said in Shelby convinced me you're not the woman I thought. Now you're just somebody that I used to know." He shrugged and went back to eating.

"But Rocco, what about our plans? We were going to have a big house out in the country, and entertain our society friends..."

He didn't wait for her to finish. Instead, he stood and walked over to his mother. "Mom, I think I'm gonna go. I know you want me to be happy, but my future isn't with Samantha. I...I don't want to spoil tonight for anyone else. I'll come by tomorrow." He put a hand on her back and kissed her cheek, then turned to the rest of his family. They were all staring at him with open mouths. "It was good to see everyone. Enjoy dinner." He'd said what he felt, what he had to say, even knowing that it would hurt his mother. But he couldn't pretend any more.

He walked back to his car, feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders.


	82. Getting Back to Business

_We've been home a few days, but I didn't have much chance to write while I was away. I finally finished this chapter today. _

Chapter 82. Getting Back to Business

Rocco called his former boss to let him know that he was taking one more day off. He'd decided that the visit to Princeton took precedence over anything he'd be doing in Philly, mostly cleaning out his desk and his locker.

He set the GPS in his car for the most direct route to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and got on the road. As he drove, he considered what he'd read about House's friend's patient. The man had cancer. The friend, Dr. Wilson, was an Oncologist after all. But the excretion of blood and other liquids from all over his body indicated something else. And although they'd managed to get it under control, they still didn't know the cause. They couldn't be sure they'd be able to prevent a recurrence. Rocco knew that House's old team was working on the case, using all of their diagnostic skills, and wondered what he could contribute.

But he also thought about all the things he wanted to ask Dr. Wilson and some of House's other former colleagues. Cameron had warned him that he'd hear lots of negative comments about House's style, manner and above all, his abilities as a doctor. Rocco had formed his own opinion so he'd take what the others said with a grain or two of salt.

And what about them? Neither House nor Cameron had told him much about them, but it was clear they both respected Dr. Wilson's abilities and also some of the others.

He pulled into the visitors' parking lot, then walked to the main entrance. "Where will I find Dr. James Wilson?" he asked the woman at the information desk in the lobby.

She gave him the room number and pointed to the two elevators in front of him.

"Thanks." There were several people waiting for the elevator, most likely the family of patients. He saw a flight of stairs nearby and decided to take them instead. It was a climb, but eventually he reached the fourth floor. On his way to Wilson's door, he looked through the glass walls of the Diagnostics department conference room, but it was empty.

In response to his rap on Wilson's door, he heard a muffled, "Come in."

The man sitting at the desk was younger than House with boyish good looks. He wore a suit and tie. This was House's best friend? Even if he was a former best friend, he was so unlike House in appearance. Rocco wondered what they'd had in common.

"Dr. Wilson? I'm Rocco Magnani. House sent me."

"Oh, sure." Wilson grinned. "House's description was right on, as usual. Have a seat." But before Rocco could, Wilson stood and said. "Better yet, come with me to see my patient."

"Is his bleeding still under control?" Rocco asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, once we began treatment with clotting factor, it stopped." 

"But you ruled out hemophilia."

"And von Willebrand. Still, we needed to stabilize him while we try to diagnose what was really wrong with him." Wilson stopped abruptly. "He's in here."

The patient wasn't alone. A young blond man in a lab coat was checking the drips but stopped and turned when they entered. "You must be Magnani." The Australian accent was pronounced even with those few words.

"And you're Dr. Chase. Nice to meet you face-to-face." Rocco held out a hand and, after a short pause, Chase took it.

"I hope you're as good as House says. We seem to be missing something."

"All I can do is try."

–

But an hour later, Rocco hadn't come up with anything the team or Wilson hadn't already thought of. He and Chase sat in the conference room, staring at a whiteboard covered in symptoms and crossed out diagnoses.

Chase let out a sigh and asked, "So House is making a new home for himself in Maryland?"

Rocco nodded. "Shelby's a nice town. I couldn't convince my girlfriend of that but I like it. The people seem to be happy to have House around. And the head of the hospital in Snow Hill is already convinced he made the right choice in hiring him."

"And Allison?"

"Dr. Cameron? You know she runs the clinic in Shelby."

Chase nodded.

"You worked with her, didn't you? I mean you and she worked for House at the same time."

Chase nodded again. "Part of the time I worked for him, she did too."

"He's a lucky man to have a woman like that." Rocco was surprised at the expressions that crossed Chase's face when he said that. It began with incomprehension, morphing into surprise bordering on shock.

"House and Allison?" Chase choked on the words, then laughed. "Well, it was what she always wanted."

"What was?" A young woman entered the room. She was a pretty woman with bright eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Allison was always in love with House. I knew I was second choice, and yet I hoped..."

"But she married you," the woman said.

"Only after she gave up on him. And then she decided he'd corrupted me and left. But I guess her feelings for him remained. I gather from Magnani that they're together now."

"Wilson never said anything after he came back from Maryland."

Chase shook his head, then belatedly introduced the two younger doctors. "Magnani, this is Hadley."

"Dr. Hadley." Rocco held out his hand and smiled at her.

"You're one of House's new fellows."

"That's right. I had to take care of some things in Philly before I officially start, but House wanted me to check on Wilson's patient."

She nodded. "Yes, we heard you were coming. So, have you seen him?" She glanced at the whiteboard.

"He hasn't come up with anything," Chase told her.

"Not yet," Rocco added, grinning at them both.

"So what kind of hospital is it where House is setting up his new department?" Hadley asked.

"Why, you want to join him?" Chase countered.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Maybe. But knowing that House and Allison are together complicates the situation."

"He's already hired his team," Rocco reminded them.

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't accept any additions, especially doctors he already knows."

Rocco shook his head. "I get the impression that he wants to make a clean break from this place."

"Except for Allison."

"Neither of them ever told me that she was married to you."

"It probably wasn't important enough to mention."

"I suppose there's a lot they didn't tell me, although I gather everyone's dying to give me an earful about House and his methods."

"We have plenty of time for that. I still want to know about Snow Hill Mercy."

"There's not much to tell. It's smaller than this place, but seems to be well-equipped. House is already leaving his mark. And I think he's picked a good team." He blushed. "I mean the others are really top notch."

A short, balding man with a large nose joined them and looked at Rocco through narrowed eyes. "You're Magnani?"

Rocco nodded. "And I guess your Dr. Taub."

Taub nodded and looked at the board. "No new symptoms?"

"No. Although the fact that he responded to the clotting factor treatment tells us something," Hadley said.

"Yes, that he was bleeding and now he isn't," Taub responded.

Magnani shook his head. "But it also means that the bleeding was caused by a deficiency, and there aren't many conditions that could lead to that. You've already ruled the most common ones out." He studied the others. "Do we know which clotting factor was missing or low? That could tell us what we're dealing with."

"We think it was a Factor X deficiency, but that can be inherited or acquired," Hadley replied. "As far as we know there's no family history of hemorrhaging due to a defect of the factor X gene."

"If it's acquired, it could have been the result of a lack of vitamin K, severe liver disease, amyloidosis or the use of drugs that prevent clotting, like warfarin or Coumadin." Chase erased some of the items that had been crossed off on the whiteboard, and added what he'd listed.

"Except he wasn't on either of those." Taub erased the meds from the list.

"That does narrow it down, doesn't it?"


	83. A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone

_I'd hoped to have this up last night, but life got in the way._

**Chapter 83. A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone**

Chase and Hadley were running tests to determine whether Wilson's patient might have one of the many suspected genetic disorders that could have led to hemorrhaging. "I wonder why Wilson didn't tell you about Cameron. He had to know." Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the slide she'd been studying to Chase's face.

"I'm sure he had his reasons. For one thing, he's House's friend, not mine. Maybe he was just keeping a confidence." Chase shook his head dismissively.

Hadley wasn't buying that. "You've worked with Wilson often enough for him to consider you a friend, too. House isn't here and won't be coming back, but you're still helping with Wilson. I don't think he owes House anything. He did ask us to diagnose his patient."

"And then he called House."

"You don't think Wilson trusts our judgment? I think he used the case as an excuse to talk to House, to try to get him involved."

Chase sighed. "I gave up long ago trying to fathom why House did things, and I'm not going to waste time wondering about Wilson's motives."

After a few seconds she shrugged. "Guess there's no point. Our former boss has shut all of us out of his life."

"Everyone except Allison." Chase tried to smile, but the underlying sadness came through.

"And he's embraced the people of that town they're living in, as well as his new colleagues and his new team. He seems to be closer to them already than he ever was to us."

"But everyone at PPTH is persona non gratis." Chase sighed. "You were right, you know. I was thinking about the possibility of working with him again. I'd even overlook the fact that he's living with my ex-wife. But I have no idea how to wangle it."

"We have to prove to him that he needs us, that his new team is unseasoned and unable to pull their weight."

Chase nodded. "I never thought I'd miss working for him, but since he's been gone, it hasn't been the same around here. I don't feel that driving incentive to do whatever it takes to get the answer."

She checked the slide again but there was still no evident reaction. "I still don't know why Cuddy put Eric in charge again. Hasn't she learned that he's not House and never will be?"

Chase chuckled. "Foreman has always been afraid he was too much like House, but he doesn't have the same genius for seeing obscure connections, and instead of motivating me, he makes me less likely to go the extra mile."

Hadley shook her head. "I sometimes wonder what I saw in him when we were dating."

"It was probably the way he looked at you." Hadley could see he wasn't really thinking about Eric and her. "That changed, and it's affected your feelings for him."

"You may be right. Guess I wasn't who he thought I was." She sighed. "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere with the patient, or with finding a way to convince House to rehire us."

"Do you think Taub wants to work for him again?"

"I never know what Taub wants. One thing is certain, Eric likes the power of being in charge of the team."

"You've got that right!"

"I don't think he'd ever want to work under anyone else again." Her eyes went very wide. "Look at that! Guess Wilson's patient doesn't have a Vitamin K deficiency."

"We still have more than dozen other possibilities."

"If we want to convince House, we'll have to find out which one before Magnani does."

"Have you gotten anything yet?" Taub asked as he joined them.

"We've ruled out a Vitamin K deficiency."

"Leaving all of the other possibilities. What do you two think of this Magnani guy?"

"House must have picked him for a reason," Hadley replied.

"He certainly sent him here for one," Chase added.

"Do you think House is trying to prove to us that he can get along just fine with any team?"

"We've been thinking that we should show him that he needs us."

"You want him to rehire you?" Taub's grimaced. "Haven't you had enough of his manipulating ways?"

"I guess not."

–

Meanwhile, Magnani called House to report the lack of progress. "All the team has been able to do was rule some things out and find what works to stabilize his condition. They're still testing and getting no where."

"I'm surprised Chase hasn't figured it out yet."

"Why Chase?"

"The way his mind works is the closest to mine."

"Oh! Well, I'm afraid I've distracted him with the news that you and Dr. Cameron are together. You never told me she was married to him once." There wasn't anything accusatory in his tone, just surprise.

"It wasn't something you needed to know."

"Even though I was sure to meet him and work with him here? I felt foolish when I told him."

"Wilson hadn't said anything? That's interesting."

"I get the impression that Chase isn't happy with the situation here, and would jump at the chance to work with you again."

"Won't happen."

"Even though you have so much respect for his abilities?"

"I've put Chase and the rest of that team behind me, along with the hospital there. Too many bad memories. Too much...stuff I want to forget. So what are you doing about Wilson's patient?"

"As I said, Chase and Hadley are running more tests to determine which genetic disease caused the bleeding."

"But what are YOU doing?"

"Actually, I've gone back to the day it started. There's something I think they missed right from the start."

"How is Wilson treating his patient?"

"Coagulation factor is working, even though it's definitely not hemophilia or Von Willebrands."

"Whatever the cause, that would help stop the hemorraghing. Is he running a fever?"

"That's one of the things that's not clear. He had a low-grade fever before the hemorrhaging started, but it's gone."

"Still, he could have had an infection."

"Infections that cause bleeding like that aren't endemic to New Jersey."

"True." House was so quiet for a minute that Rocco wondered if he was still on the phone.

"Dr. House? Did you think of something?"

"No, not really. OK, continue your review. Something's bound to pop out at you."

Rocco chuckled. "I'm glad you have so much faith in my ability."

"I wouldn't have sent you to check on the patient if I didn't."

The young doctor stared at his phone for a while after the call ended. Had House just given him a compliment? Or a hint about the diagnosis? All it did was make him more determined than ever to be the one to solve this case.

–

House smiled as he ended the call to Magnani. Nothing like a little competition to get his old team and Magnani into high gear. He had his suspicions about what was wrong with Wilson's patient, but as long as the man was stable, he'd let them all search for the diagnosis.

The thought that Chase wanted to work for him again was both interesting and flattering, but he had a new team to work with and Chase no longer needed his prodding on a daily basis. He just needed to let his own natural talent and brains work for him.

House was a little surprised he hadn't received a phone call from Wilson yet, complaining that Magnani hadn't solved the case, and demanding that House fly to New Jersey.

He hadn't heard from Jacobs or Simpson that morning, and wondered what they were up to. He'd given them each a task to fulfill, and that could keep them busy until he needed them He also knew it would take them a while to discover how to get into the computers assigned to them. His smile broadened into a grin.

Meanwhile, he had the perfect opportunity to take a little siesta. He needed it after the previous night with Cameron. God, that woman was insatiable!


	84. What's In A Name?

_I'm planning on posting a chapter of this every Tuesday, at least in July._

**Chapter 84. What's In A Name?**

Simpson found the old man just where everyone said he'd be, in the Garden off the top floor of Snow Hill Mercy. Thornton looked downcast, almost as if he was about to cry. The young doctor sat on the bench next to him but Thornton didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" Simpson asked gently.

Thornton turned to him, narrowing his eyes to see him more clearly. "Who are you?"

"Name's Simpson."

Thornton stared at the spikey blond hair. "Like Bart?"

"That's me. Bart Simpson."

Thornton's mouth gaped open."In the flesh? But...but...you're a cartoon."

Simpson grinned. "Actually, I'm Dr. Simpson. I work with Dr. House, Dr. Jacobs and Dr. Magnani."

"Where's Dr. Jacobs?" Thornton looked around and then towards the doorway. "She's a sweet young thing."

"She had something else she had to do, but I'm sure she'll visit you later today. She told me to look in on you.""

The old man smiled for the first time. "And Magnani? He's a real nice young man."

"He had to go to Philadelphia for a few days but he'll be back. I'm a nice young man, too. Will I do?"

Thornton chuckled. "You make me laugh. Not too many folks can do that. Is your name really Bart?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Now it's not unfortunate. No sir." Thornton poked a finger at his chest. "It's good to have a name that people will remember."

"Yes, sir."

"So all three of you work for Dr. House? He can sure pick 'em, can't he?"

"I hope so. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, you know. A pain here and an ache there. Nothin' special. Fred made sure I took my pills before he'd take me out here." He looked toward the orderly, who sat on another bench reading a book. In a stage whisper, Thornton said, "I think he likes taking me out here because then no one's asking him to turn a patient, or help 'em with a bed pan."

"It's very nice out here."

"It sure is." Thornton took a deep breath. "Nice fresh air, none of them hospital smells, ya know?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Simpson remained with the old man, talking about inconsequential things, until Fred insisted it was time to go in. "I'll see you again."

"Hope so, Bart Simpson." Thornton was laughing as Fred led him inside.

Jacobs was determined to fulfill her assignment. It was about time they found out what Ms. Yellin was up to, and she hoped she was just the woman to do that.

She found Lembach's assistant loitering in the hallway, not far from House's office. "Ms. Yellin, I'm glad I found you. I need some help from someone who's been at Mercy for a while."

Ms. Yellin glared at her. "It had better not take long. I have important work to do."

"Oh, I know! Why, I bet Mrs. Lembach couldn't function without your help."

Yellin ignored the compliment. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Dr. House asked me to get him some supplies, but I don't know how to requisition them."

Ms. Yellin's face softened. "This is to help Dr. House?"

"Yes. He's a brilliant man, isn't he? And busy, too. I know he can't be bothered with trivial things like this, so I'm quite happy to help, of course."

"Everyone around him should try to make his life easier. He's an important doctor."

"Exactly."

"What supplies did he need?"

Jacobs would have to improvise here. House had told her that he'd ordered a whiteboard for them to use, but it hadn't arrived yet. She had some ideas of what else would be necessary to start a department.

"He never got the whiteboard we need to do a proper differential diagnosis." Jacobs began to count things off with her fingers. "And we'll need a small refrigerator for samples." She knew they'd also use it for food, but she didn't have to tell Yellin. "A cabinet for our files would be useful, too."

Ms. Yellin nodded. "I'll see to all of that. You can tell Dr. House he can depend on me." She emphasized the last word as if to imply that she was more conscientious than anyone else.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Jacobs gushed, hoping she wasn't laying it on too thick. "I can see you're quite devoted to my boss."

"And who wouldn't be?"

"I'll tell him what a big help you are. He'll be very impressed and grateful."

"Yes, well." Ms. Yellin suddenly began to smooth her skirt and fluff her mousey hair. "I'm sure he has better things to do than pay any attention to what anyone else does for him."

"Oh, you're wrong there! Of course he'll notice!"

"Do you really think so?" She preened some more. "Well, I had better get started on arranging those things for Dr. House." She started to walk away. "Oh, you and your colleagues are in there, across the hall from Dr. House's office."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Yellin." Jacobs waited until the woman walked away before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. As she began to turn the knob on the door to her new office, she saw Simpson approaching. "This is our office, Bart." She waited for him to join her before she pushed the door open.

Inside were three identical desks, each with its own chair, computer, and keyboard. The rest of the room was sparsely furnished but there wasn't much room for anything else. The items Jacobs told Yellin they needed would have to go in House's office.

They each found the desk with their nameplate on it and sat down at the computer. Jacobs turned her machine on and a screen appeared requesting a username and password. She looked around for a notation of what to use temporarily, but didn't find anything.

"How do we get into these things?" Simpson asked. "Did they give you anything in HR about computer start-up?"

"No." She was looking through the drawers to see what she could find. There were plenty of pens and pencils, some note pads, paper clips, even Scotch tape, but no instructions. "At my last place, the username was you first initial and last name."

"Same at my place. Let's try that."

She entered 'hjacobs', but then was stumped.

"I found something!" Simpson shouted. He was holding a folder, waving it in the air. "Mine was in the bottom drawer on the right side." He started leafing through his while Jacobs located her own, and then groaned. "House wants us to guess our passwords!"

She nodded. "I bet he changed them. This is probably a test to see whether we can figure out his nickname for us."

"He's not satisfied with calling us by our given names?"

Jacobs laughed. "I would think you'd jump at the chance to be called something other than Bart Simpson."

"Thornton just told me I should be glad I have a memorable name."

"He has a point. OK, so what would House call you?"

Simpson shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes. "It won't be the obvious."

"No, of course not."

But he tried 'cowabunga' anyway. It didn't work. "Maybe something more obscure."

"Like Crusty or Homer?" Jacobs watched as he went through a bunch of words and names associated with the cartoon character that shared his name.

"I know! Skateboard." He typed that in without success.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with Bart, and more to do with you."

Simpson nodded. He next tried Gator and even later gator. "Maybe we should move on to yours. What would he call you?"

"He's called me California Girl, so maybe it's something like that." She typed in several versions of the name. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" she cried in frustration.

Simpson put his head down and closed his eyes, then suddenly looked up. "Maybe not 'California' but a synonym."

"Like west coast or left coast?"

He nodded.

Again she tried several variations. "I'm in!"

"What was it?"

"lftcstgrl."

"Alright! One down and one to go."

"I bet we'll have to help Rocco with his. But right now we have to think of what House would use for you."

"Well, I'm from Florida, I'm a gastroenterologist, and..."

"That's it! Has to be!"

"What are you talking about?"

She motioned for him to get up and let her sit down at his computer. "Watch this." She typed 'gassygator'. Immediately the login screen disappeared and she was in. They high-fived each other, another task accomplished. But what was next? They'd have to check with House about that.

_I know that the nickname for Bart is a little lame, but I gave up on trying to come up with something better._


	85. Rumor Has It

___I'll be posting a chapter of this story every Tuesday for the next couple of weeks, but then we'll be leaving for a three-week trip to New York by way of St. Louis and Ohio. During our trip, I'll post when I have the time and the internet connection._

**Chapter 85. Rumor Has It**

Simpson and Jacobs walked across the hall. She knocked on the partially opened door and they heard the squeak of a chair. House called out, "I don't need any!"

Simpson pushed the door so it opened a little more. "We've done everything we can for now. What else do you want us to do?"

"How's Thornton?"

"Heather and Rocco were right. He's lonely and sad. But I made him laugh."

"I bet you did. What are you doing standing out there? Come in before Creepy sees you."

They did as they were told. "Ms. Yellin would be devastated if she heard you call her that! In fact, I kinda told her how much you appreciate everything she does for you."

House groaned. "Well I suppose it can't be helped."

"She's got a crush the size of Cleveland."

"Did she tell you that your office is across the hall?"

Simpson smirked. "Been there, solved our first puzzle. Gassygator? Really? Couldn't you come up with something a little better?"

"I considered spikey, but decided against it."

"What did you come up with for Rocco?" Jacobs spoke more quietly. "Promise not to tell."

There was a new glint in House's eyes. His sly smile was the only answer he would give.

"So, what now?" Jacobs asked.

"Oh, you want to do doctor things, too?"

"That's what we're here for, although I'm beginning to think it's for your amusement."

A genuine smile appeared briefly on House's face. "OK. We've actually been asked to consult on a case." He handed them each a folder on Aaron Fox's patient. "Flu-like symptoms, sudden unilateral paralysis. I ordered an MRI on Friday but as expected, it didn't show anything. So, whaddya think?"

Both young doctors had their noses in the files as they read through everything Fox had tested for.

"I don't think it's an infection." Simpson closed his copy. "What about metabolic disorders?"

House nodded. "We can test for those."

"Or migraines?" Jacobs shuffled through the papers again. "There's no indication of a headache, though. What does Fox mean by flu-like symptoms? Nausea? Sinus congestion?"

"I guess you can go and ask him. Or better yet, ask the patient."

She looked at her colleague. "I guess we know what we'll be doing the rest of the day."

House watched them head out with their new assignments, further convinced that he'd picked the right team. As for himself, it was time for an early lunch and further investigation into the people and politics at Snow Hill Mercy. The cafeteria was relatively empty when he entered. Once he paid for hs food, he picked a booth along one wall, but toward the middle so he'd have a good view of everyone who entered and whom they sat with.

He saw Chet Kirkwood enter, talking to Fulton from Internal Medicine again. House hadn't seen either of them for almost a week. They appeared to be laughing about something but when Kirkwood caught sight of House he suddenly stopped and tapped his friend on the shoulder, pointing to House's table. They exchanged smirks and got in line to get their food.

House wondered what they'd been talking about, and even more why the sight of him should produce that reaction. But he shrugged it off and went back to his Reuben and fries.

Liz Meadows came in with a small group of younger doctors, all still in their white coats. She waved to him before she and the group got in line a few people behind Kirkwood and Fulton. House was watching them all so intently that he didn't see Yellin approach.

"Dr. House! I'm so glad I found you!" She smiled at him

Now that he knew what to look for it, he could see the adoring shine in her pale brown eyes. This was all he needed to spoil his lunch. On the other hand, she could be a fount of information and especially gossip about the other doctors at the hospital. "Ms. Yellin, I understand that I have to thank you for greasing the wheels for me."

"Did Dr. Jacobs tell you that I was taking care of the requisitions?" She stood straighter. "Anytime you need anything, I'll be happy to get it for you."

He began to wonder how he could test her loyalty. "Tell me, what do you think of Dr. Kirkwood?" He used a French fry to point at the man.

"Well." She pulled out the other chair, sat down, and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "He's been angling for a department of his own for two years. He may be competent, but nowhere near your stature."

"Do tell."

"In fact, Dr. Meisner has been watching him for some time. I think he's looking for an excuse to let him go." She looked around to make sure no one listening, then once again at Kirkwood before swiveling her eyes to House. "I know I can trust that what I tell you won't go any further." She pursed her lips and swallowed. "I've heard that he's romanced every one of the nurses in the ER and has now moved on to pediatrics." She shook her head, the disapproving frown turning to a scowl. "Why, I'm surprised that none of them have filed a sexual harassment suit against him. Heaven knows what he's done in his own department."

She was even more of a gossip than House would have hoped. "What about his friend, Fulton?"

"Oh, I don't think there's anything going on between them. He's not the sort who goes after men, if you know what I mean."

"No, I was asking whether Fulton was a ladies man too."

"Oh. I gather he's happily married, but then you never know, do you?"

"No you don't."

She suddenly frowned and stared at him. "You're not married, are you, Dr. House?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There wasn't any indication that you were moving any family here, but I heard..." She stopped herself. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble, you understand."

"Of course not."

"Yes, well, I've learned you added a household member to your health insurance." She pressed her lips together as if she'd said too much.

House didn't know what would happen if he told her he was living with someone. It might shut her up just when she was becoming an information source that he might need in the future. And no one at Mercy had to know about his personal relationships. If he said anything to Yellin it might become a hot topic of conversation within hours. He knew how the rumor mills went at hospitals. He had to be careful how he told her. "A former colleague of mine has been putting me up in Shelby, and I wanted to return the favor by providing her with insurance she can't get except for an absurd price."

"Ah!" Her smile was back in place. It did nothing for her homely features, but at least she was back to a willingness to do anything for him.

"So, tell me about Dr. Meadows."

"You're not interested in her, are you?" Her mouth turned down again. Her expressions seemed to change by the minute.

"I'm new here. It's important to know who are the good guys and who the bad ones."

"Oh, of course. She's definitely one of the good ones, although..."

"Go on. You know you can tell me."

"Yes, I suppose I can. Well, I understand that she had an affair with another doctor at her last hospital, and she lost her position after it ended because he had more influence than she did."

"But that had to be some time ago. She's been here a while."

"No matter how long it's been, she's still very standoffish with men."

House wasn't so sure of that. Meadows had been eating with Kirkwood and Fulton when he'd met them all, and she'd been quite friendly toward him. Yellin probably didn't want him forming an attachment to anyone, scratch that, any female. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Dr. House, you have no idea what goes on at this hospital, who's sleeping with whom, cheating on a spouse."

"But I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You need to be informed, of course." She sat up straighter and pursed her lips.

"Oh, that wasn't a rebuke. I rely on you."

"Why, thank you."

House looked around. The line to get food had dwindled. "Hadn't you better get your lunch before they run out of food?"

"Yes, of course." She stood and walked toward the line.

House hurriedly finished the last bite of his food and left before she could return. If she asked later, he could always say he was called away for a consult. He'd achieved his purpose and gained her trust and undying loyalty. That was enough for the time being.


	86. The New Kids on the Block

___Time for another chapter of this story. Let's see how well House's new team is doing. Read and enjoy. And if you have an urge for a donut when you're done, don't blame me, blame House._

**Chapter 86. New Kids on the Block**

House returned to his office in time to hear the last ring of his phone before it went to voicemail. He waited until the caller had finished leaving a message before picking up the phone and listening to it. Magnani had called to run something by him. He wondered if the young doctor was on to something his old team had missed so he returned the call.

"Dr. House, I'm glad you called back so soon. I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"And?"

"Well, the others are still going on the assumption that it's some kind of genetic disease, but that slight fever at the onset of the bleeding triggered something for me."

"Get to it already! I don't have all day." He did, since they didn't really have a case, just the consult that the rest of his team was working on, but that was besides the point. He was just impatient.

Magnani took a deep breath and plunged in. "When was the last time you saw a good case of scurvy?"

House laughed. This was why he knew Magnani had it in him to be a great diagnostician. "Is there ever a good case of it? It does fit though!"

"Yeah, well don't go singing my praises yet. I still have to prove it."

"What do we know about the patient's diet before he was hospitalized?"

"There's nothing in the file. I guess I'll have to ask him, won't I?"

"You do that. And test his current ascorbic acid levels, and x-ray his knees."

"It's a long-shot, but it's all I have right now."

"Then run with it."

"I'll let you know what I find."

House ended the conversation without saying anything else. He thought Magnani was on to something. It felt good to know his new team members were as good as he thought they were.

Then, finally, he received the call he'd been expecting all day. "Dr. Wilson, I presume."

"I thought I'd call and let you know what was happening here."

House smiled. He probably knew more than Wilson, but he let his friend continue.

"Your old team is looking for a genetic cause for my patient's hemorrhaging."

"And Magnani?"

"He's a nice guy, but he has some crazy idea about scurvy. That's even stranger than some of _your_ more far-fetched diagnoses."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have hired him?"

"He's no Chase. Or Foreman."

"You're right, he isn't. He may actually be better than the two of them put together. And so is Bart Simpson."

"House!"

"I meant _my_ Bart Simpson."

"You've got a Bart Simpson?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you about him? Spikey blond hair. His sister's named Jessica."

"Don't you mean Lisa?"

House had to laugh. "No, my Bart has a sister named Jessica."

"You're making this up!"

"I can hear you scratching your head. Ask Magnani. Go ahead. He'll vouch for me."

"Wait, you actually hired a doctor named Bart Simpson?"

"I just got through saying that. He's checking on a patient with unilateral paralysis. Interesting case."

"What else haven't you told me?"

House actually thought about that before saying, "No, that was it. My other team member is Heather Jacobs, but her name's not so much fun."

"Do you really think these young doctors are any good?"

"I wouldn't have hired them if they weren't. Now, go make yourself useful and help Magnani check on your patient's diet, whether he's been getting enough Vitamin C in his food."

"Yeah, sure, OK." Wilson's voice faded. "Talk to you later."

"It's been fun." House smiled at the phone when Wilson hung up. It was always fun to mess with his friend's head. It had been a long time, but Wilson never disappointed him. He didn't have to be there to imagine every facial expression. And yet he knew he was better off away from Wilson, his friend and partner in crime, his enabler, and the one who had the least faith in his ability to change.

At Snow Hill he could establish his own little fiefdom without any interference and without his would-be conscience second guessing him.

He looked up as Jacobs and Simpson came to his door. "Have a look at this." The young man held out an MRI of a brain. "Fox's patient suffered a stroke, fairly recently in fact."

"So that's what caused the paralysis."

"Probably." Jacobs said.

House frowned at her.

"OK. I know. Be confident." She stood straighter. "The paralysis is consistent with a stroke."

"And the flu-like symptoms?"

"His wife told us he was dizzy and nauseous. He began vomiting and his voice became hoarse."

"Well, I'll be!"

"What is it?" Simpson asked.

"We have here a rare case of Wallenberg's Syndrome."

"Otherwise known as Lateral medullary syndrome." There was awe in Simpson's voice. "Rare indeed."

"But there's no cure for that." Jacobs frowned. "All we can do is treat the symptoms, make him comfortable. We can't reverse the damage to his medulla."

"Tell Fox our diagnosis and that he'll get our bill in the morning."

"You don't really bill other doctors for a consult like this, do you?"

"Why not? It uses my staff's time." He saw how dismayed she was and added. "I've got a department to run, coffee and donuts to buy." He indicated the coffeemaker and box of crullers on the table in his office. "Help yourselves."

Simpson was right on it, but Jacobs hesitated.

"Aw, go on. I swear they're better than the ones in the hospital cafeteria. Guaranteed no calories."

"How does anyone ever know whether you're joking or not?"

House smiled. "Now you're learning. Keep 'em guessing, that's what I always say." He thought back on how hard it was for another female doctor to figure that out. Cameron no longer had that difficulty. It wouldn't take Jacobs long to learn his tells. She was a pretty sharp cookie.

"These really are good." Simpson's mouth was full so it came out something like, "Deez weely ur good." He held one out to Jacobs.

She worked her lips a little, then reached out for it and took a bite. The smile on her face said it all.

"Coffee's good too, although not as good as the stuff Cameron makes. When she stopped working for me, the coffee in the office went downhill fast."

Simpson's mouth dropped open, but he closed it quickly to keep the piece of donut in it from falling out. He swallowed noisily. "You had her make you coffee?"

House shrugged. "She volunteered, and was I glad she did."

"So if she still makes great coffee, why do you always have breakfast at the diner?"

"Not always. I said she makes terrific coffee. Fantastic coffee. Didn't say anything about the rest of her cooking." House knew he was doing Cameron a disservice, since she could cook just fine. But what kind of story would that make?

Simpson shook his head. "C'mon, Heather. Let's go tell Fox what's wrong with his patient." He grabbed another cruller before he left, and so did Jacobs.

House smiled at their backs. "I still got it," he said to himself. He was also pleased with the two young doctors. He'd had a feeling they'd both work out, just like Magnani. His years of experience with his teams had given him some insight he didn't have when he picked his first Fellows.

He never thought about where he wanted this department to go, how it should differ from the one at PPTH, but now he saw that they could do so much more. He looked up at the timid knock on his door. It was his stalker, someone else he could play with.

"Ms. Yellin, how good of you to drop in."

"Oh, I wasn't dropping...that is I came to tell you..." She forced herself to stand tall, or as tall as you can when you're only five foot three... "Your whiteboard is on its way."

"Very good." He graced her with his most appealing smile and saw her body tense again. "And the rest?"

"All on order and approved by accounting. I must say your department's requirements are quite extensive. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"No of course not. Won't you have a cup of coffee? A cruller? They're quite good. Fresh too." He wondered if he was overdoing the host thing.

She held her hands up to stop him. "Oh, no. No. I must be off." And she practically ran out the door like a scared rabbit.

House's smile broadened.


	87. Deja Vu  All Over Again

___I don't know whether I'll be able to post another chapter before we leave for our trip, but I will post when I can while we're traveling._

**Chapter 87. Deja Vu – All Over Again**

Before he left the hospital for the day, House received another call from Magnani.

The young doctor was bursting to report, "The patient's wife had been out of town for a couple of weeks, tending to an ailing sister, and he'd been eating a diet of bologna and donuts. She says he was never one to eat any fresh fruits or vegetables, or drink fruit juice. When she tried to serve him broccoli, spinach or cauliflower, he turned up his nose and refused to eat them, so she stopped trying. And, in fact, he drank nothing but beer."

"Which would destroy any Vitamin C he got from anything else. I guess you're on the right track. What are the current levels of ascorbic acid in his blood?"

"Practically zero. Same in any organs we tested, even though those retain more than the blood. We've started him on ascorbate infusions, see what happens."

"What did Wilson say to that?" House was smiling as he imagined his friends reaction.

"He wasn't as surprised as I thought he'd be. Did you talk to him?"

"I may have said something. Does the team know what you're doing?"

"Yes. They weren't getting anywhere with their genetic testing. House, I really don't want to step on any toes here."

"Nonsense. Remember, I wouldn't have sent you unless I wanted you to rub it in a little."

"OK, in that case, I'll just plunge ahead."

"You do that." As soon as he ended the call, another came in, this time from Wilson.

"You were right. About Magnani, I mean."

House imagined how humbled Wilson looked. "Of course I was."

"He's very thorough, made an educated guess but wouldn't insist on it until he had proof. Which he got."

"So you agree now it's scurvy?"

"What, now you're disagreeing with him?"

"No. I just wanted to know how committed you are to his diagnosis."

"It's the best thing anyone's come up with yet. The team's just about given up on finding a genetic cause, although I'm not so sure they're ready to come on board with Magnani. Frankly, I think they were hoping to prove him wrong so they could convince you to hire them."

"What, all of them?"

"Except maybe Foreman."

"You can tell 'em from me that I've got a team and I'm quite satisfied with them."

"Yeah, well, if the others are anything like Magnani, I wouldn't blame you."

"They are."

"Thanks for sending him, House."

"You're welcome."

"Bye House."

There was silence in House's office for a full five minutes before the phone rang again. He sighed, wondering what Wilson forgot, but it wasn't his erstwhile friend.

"House? It's Chase."

"I would have guessed from the accent."

"I, um, thanks for sending Magnani. He's good." There was a lack of sincerity in Chase's voice.

"That's not why you called." House was willing to guess the real reason but wanted Chase to reveal it himself.

"No. No it wasn't. I gather you've already hired your team down there."

"Sure have. And the other two are just as good as Magnani." House rubbed his neck with his free hand and smiled.

"I don't doubt it. It's, uh, just that..."

"Spit it out, man. You're not happy in Princeton any more."

"I wouldn't say that." Chase's tone became defensive.

"Chase, even if I had the budget to hire any more doctors, you've served your time with me. Don't you think it's time you moved on?"

"What, like you have?" There was a trace of accusation in the remark.

House was glad Chase couldn't see his expression. "Well not exactly like I have, but yes. Go find a hospital that will let you set up your own diagnosis department."

"You think I could do that?"

"Why not?"

"But you won't provide a recommendation."

"Oh, I don't know. If I'm in a good mood." At the moment House was in a very good mood.

"Guess I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Oh and, Chase, tell the others they shouldn't bother to call. The answer will be the same."

"I'll tell them. But it was worth the try."

House was about to close the connection, but decided he could afford to tell him, "Good luck!" Ending that conversation was a way to bring closure. He was starting a brand new life in a brand new place, and there was little he wanted to carry over from his old life.

He turned off his computer and headed out to his car. Driving back to Shelby, he had a sense of well-being. This new life might have its problems, but none of them were insurmountable. And now that his purchase of the property for their house had been approved, it was just a matter of lining up people to do the hard work. Certainly everything at the hospital was going well. His new team was made up of dependable, intelligent doctors who were easy to work with.

And then there was Cameron. He smiled, knowing she'd be waiting for him at the diner when he arrived. She was the icing on his cake, the cherry on the whipped cream on his ice cream, the...whatever made the good extraordinary.

He pulled in through the gas station to the diner. It was as busy as ever and he had to park farther away than usual. Limping through the door, he saw that his booth was the only empty one. Every stool at the counter was taken, too. Where was Cameron? He looked around but there was no sign of her blond hair and lovely smile.

He wondered if there'd been an emergency at the clinic, hoping that was all that was keeping her. Linda came over with her ever-full and hot pot of coffee. "Have you seen Cameron since this morning?"

Linda shook her head. "She didn't come in for lunch, so Chrissy took a sandwich over to the clinic for her, and she didn't come back. I'm not sure I can handle this crowd without her."

"I thought her friend...what's her name?...was going to work here this summer."

"Rachel? Yes, she's starting later this week. Unfortunately, not today."

He stood. "I'll go see what's keeping them at the clinic."

"Thanks, doc."

"I'll be back."

She laughed at his bad imitation, but rushed off to wait on a customer who was calling her.

He took one more look at the couples and families filling the place, then headed across the parking lot and the alley between the diner and the strip mall housing the clinic.

Carol didn't look up from the paperwork she was filling out when he walked in. "You'll have to wait."

Every chair in the front room was taken. He looked at the men, women and children. None of them appeared to be very sick. He walked to the door to the back and Carol finally looked up.

"You can't...oh, Dr. House! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

House was getting a bad feeling about this. Was this another situation like the one they'd dealt with soon after he arrived in Shelby? He'd spent the day avoiding playing doctor. Now it looked like he'd be forced to treat patients.

"Allison can use all the help she can get at this point. Go on in."

He shrugged, resigned to what was to come, and turned the knob. He opened the door to controlled chaos. There were young patients on each of the examination tables and every chair in the room was filled by their parents. Cameron walked from one to another with Chrissy at her side.

"House. Glad you're here."

"What happened?" He saw that she was ministering to the cuts and bruises adorning the faces and arms of the young patients.

"The team bus rolled on the way back from a game in Danville."

He'd noticed that the kids were all in the uniforms of the Shelby junior soccer league. His shoulders relaxed. This wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. He set to work to help Cameron, cleaning abrasions, applying antiseptic cream or bandaids or whatever was necessary in each case. They'd soon finished with this group.

"You can all go now. Send in the next bunch, OK?" Cameron discarded the gloves she'd been wearing and donned another pair in preparation for the rest of the team.

"You need a bigger place and someone to help you."

She looked at House and shook her head. "Most of the time what I have here is more than sufficient."

"Well, think about it. Maybe you can expand or move to somewhere more spacious."

"It would be nice, but the clinic can barely afford the rent on this place."

Four more kids entered with their parents, and they went back to work, but House and Cameron were both thinking about what House said.


	88. The Younger Generation

___Sorry for the delay! I may be traveling, but I still love to see your comments._

**Chapter 88. The Younger Generation**

It was eight o'clock before they finished with their last patient. House had completely forgotten about dinner, and about his mission to send Chrissy back to help her aunt with the crowd at the diner.

"Guess I should get some food into you." Cameron removed the last pair of examination gloves and tossed them, then took off her lab coat.

"I'd better get back over there too." The teenage girl looked for her purse.

"Guess Linda managed through the dinner hour without you."

"What? Were you there earlier? Was it busy? Why didn't you say anything?"

House shrugged. "I guess after you two finished with each of the kids, their parents took them over to eat. I was supposed to send you back to help."

They heard a voice in the reception area, even though Cameron had sent Carol home an hour earlier. House and Cameron exchanged raised eyebrows. He went to investigate.

Simpson and Jacobs were just about to knock on the door to the exam room. "Oh, we didn't know what had happened to you. Linda said you came over here for Chrissy but never came back."

"We're all out of patients," House said.

"So we see." Simpson indicated the empty waiting area.

"We're going over to the diner. Just hope there's some food left."

Jacobs shook her head. "Not much. They had quite a crowd tonight."

Simpson chuckled. "Heather pitched in to help Linda, and so did the old guy."

"Pete?"

The young man nodded and grinned. "You shoulda seen him, especially when he served the kids. He had them all laughing when he told them to eat their vegetables so they could be as strong as him and he made a muscle, only his arms are so thin."

Cameron laughed at the description. "He's definitely no Popeye, although come to think of it, he does resemble him."

"And here I thought I was the only cartoon character around here!" Simpson's indignation was so overdone that they all laughed except for Chrissy who watched Simpson's antics intently.

"House, I think it's going to be fun having these guys around," Cameron said.

"Speaking of which, we just heard from Rocco and he agreed with us. We're taking the place here in Shelby rather than the one in Snow Hill." Jacobs eyed her new boss. "Hope you don't mind having us as neighbors."

"It's only for a short time."

"Huh?"

"House means we'll be building a house out towards the bay, although I expect it will take quite a while until we can move in."

"Enough with the chit-chat. I'm starving."

Chrissy, Simpson and Jacobs followed House and Cameron across to the diner.

The teenager finally found her voice. "I bet it's fun working for Dr. House"

"So far it's been...shall we say interesting?"

"I'm planning on studying medicine, myself."

"Then you will!" Simpson held the diner door open for Jacobs and Chrissy. The place was much emptier than it had been earlier.

"There you are!" Linda said.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help you." Chrissy looked contrite.

Linda smiled and tilted her head. "The customers told me what happened and what was keeping you. And now I bet you're hungry. You, too, Dr. House."

"What's left Linda?" House slid into his booth.

"I think there's a little of this and a little of that." She grinned. "I'll bring it all." She filled his coffee cup and Cameron's and left for the kitchen.

"What about you two?" Cameron asked Jacobs and Simpson.

"Oh, we already ate."

"Speak for yourself, Heather. I wouldn't mind another cup of Joe and some pie."

"Then join us." Cameron sat next to House and the two young doctors sat opposite.

"I'll go help Aunt Linda."

"You can join us, too, Chrissy." Cameron squeezed in closer to House.

Linda returned with three large plates, each brimming with something different, lasagne, fried chicken, and beef stew. She was followed by Mo with three more containing sliced turkey and gravy, mashed potatoes, and meat loaf.

"I think that will be enough for me." House pulled each plate closer to himself as it was set on the table. "What do you have for everyone else?"

Cameron reached over and took the plate of turkey. "The rest should be enough for you."

"What? No potatoes with that?"

"No. I'm good with this. I did have a sandwich earlier."

"I'll have some potatoes." Simpson reached for them, but House stopped him. "Or not."

"I think you'd better settle for pie and coffee." Jacobs put a hand on his arm.

He nodded. "Linda, is there any of that peach pie left?"

"I'll bring you some straightaway. Anyone else?"

His mouth full of food, House raised a finger to let her know he'd have one, too.

"Oh, why not?" Jacobs smiled at Linda and raised her hand as well.

"Me, too, Aunt Linny!"

Linda had to squeeze the plates of pie onto the table with everything else that was already there. She looked at the empty coffee carafe on the table. "I think I'll have to make a new pot. I'll be right back."

"So what kind of doctor do you want to be, Chrissy?" Jacobs resumed the conversation they'd started on the way over from the clinic.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a pediatrician, 'cause I like kids. What kind are you?"

"I specialized in respiratory diseases."

"Dr. Cameron's an infectious disease doctor."

"Really?" Jacobs looked at Cameron, who nodded. "Bart's specialty is gastroenterology."

"That's stomach stuff, right?" Chrissy asked Bart.

House snickered. "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

They chatted as they ate until Jacobs put down her fork even though there were still a couple of bites of pie on her plate. "I'm stuffed. And it's been a long day. I think I'll head off to my room." She stood.

"Yeah, I may do the same." Simpson saw House's leer and blushed. "I mean to _my_ room."

Cameron chuckled. "We know what you meant, Simpson."

Chrissy's eyes followed Jacobs and Simpson out the door. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah if you like spikey-haired blond guys."

Chrissy glared at him. "Do you hear me making fun of your hair?"

"What I still have of it. Chrissy, he's too old for you."

"I didn't mean..." Chrissy's cheeks were redder than Simpson's had been earlier.

Cameron shook her head. "Don't let House get to you."

"I guess I still don't know when he's kidding." Chrissy's eyes narrowed and a crease appeared between them.

"I'm not kidding. Chrissy, Cameron can tell you what it's like to have a crush on an older guy."

"And look how that turned out." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Not the point. Anyway, you're too young to consider any guy, let alone one at least ten years older than you are."

"All I said was that he's cute."

"Cute, schmoot. The point is don't let his looks start you on the road to..."

"To what, House?" Cameron smirked and crossed her arms in front of her.

Chrissy shrugged. "Would you make such a big deal if I told you I thought Justin Bieber was cute?"

"He's not as old as Simpson."

Cameron stood. "House, I think it's time we went home and left Chrissy alone."

He took one last look at the teenage girl, then slid out of the booth. He wanted to say something else, but he kept it in. Instead, he followed Cameron out. His car sat alone now, far from the diner. "I'll see you at home," he told her as she got into her own car.

Later, when they were in the apartment, Cameron resumed the conversation. "Since when do you give advice to anyone about who they should like or dislike?"

"That wasn't what I was doing."

"No? And I suppose you won't find a way to mess with Simpson and Jacobs."

"Huh?"

"Two-thirds of your new team. Didn't you notice the looks he was giving her at the diner? You pride yourself in your powers of observation. Or were you too busy watching the looks Chrissy was giving Simpson?"

"Simpson and Jacobs? And here I was worried about Magnani and Jacobs."

"So now you can worry about Magnani, Jacobs, Simpson...and Chrissy."

"Ya think?" He hit the side of his head. "Oy vay!"


	89. I'm Never Changing Who I Am

___We're finally home and I'm trying to catch up on everything, including writing, posting and reading everyone else's wonderful stories. If you haven't been reading Brighid45's wonderful Treatment series, I highly recommend it, along with Pyewacket75's The Story of H. Very different and highly enjoyable stories._

**Chapter 89. I'm Never Changing Who I Am**

If House thought that a Simpson-Jacobs-Magnani triangle, with Chrissy thrown in for good measure, was all he had to worry about, the next day proved him very wrong.

It started when he arrived at the hospital. There was a car in his assigned parking space, one without the official Snow Hill Mercy Hospital sticker on the windshield. It took him a half hour to find the security office and report this, but when he and one of the guards returned to his spot, it was empty.

House stared at the guard. "I wasn't dreaming! It was there earlier."

"I believe you, Dr... um, what did you say your name was?" The guard took out a pad and began to write. House squeezed his lips together. It wouldn't do to alienate the security force at the hospital. Not just yet, anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, he finally reached his office, only to find Simpson's witch of an aunt waiting for him. She cast an exaggerated look at her watch, tapping it with her right forefinger. "Do you realize what time it is?"

He knew perfectly well that it was ten thirty, but wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of giving her a straight answer or even an excuse. "Is it lunch time already?"

"No, Dr. House. It's ten thirty. A.M. You are two-and-a-half hours late." She held up two fingers but could come up with the half.

"I don't have a patient. When I do I'll come in early and leave only after I've diagnosed said patient." He made a cross over his heart with a finger, kissed it and held it up to her.

She folded her arms in front of her. "That may be the way they do things in Princeton, but not here. Is that clear?"

"Are you going to send me to the principal's office because I was tardy?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"That makes two of us. I don't like yours either."

They glared at each other, but before the argument escalated further, Simpson entered, waving a file. "We have a patient."

"Good. Now I can go do doctor things instead of listening to bureaucratic nonsense."

Lancaster pursed her lips. "Bartlett, I hope you don't pick up any bad habits from your new boss." Without another word, she walked out the door.

House stuck his tongue out at her retreating back, then reached for the folder Simpson held. "Let's see what we've got here."

"I've never seen anything quite like this, but perhaps you have."

"Yeah, yeah," House muttered absently as he perused the contents of the file. His frown was not encouraging. Finally, he looked up and told Simpson, "The tox screen didn't show anything, but culture his urine and order a scan of the lower intestinal tract."

He nodded and took the file back before leaving.

House quickly dismissed the case since there were other things he had to do. He turned on his computer and began a search for building contractors in the area. The sooner they had plans for the house, the better he'd like it. He found five contractors, but two of them hadn't even bothered to develop web pages, so he dismissed them immediately as neanderthals.

The person who answered at the first contractor's office he called informed him that the soonest they could get to him would be in the fall. He wasn't willing to wait that long. No one answered at the next. He left a message but didn't expect to hear back from them. The last seemed to specialize in commercial construction. He sighed and returned to the computer to see whether there was someone he missed. Somewhere in the back of the index of his mind, he knew there was something he'd heard in recent weeks about someone in Shelby who worked on home construction. It would come to him but not if he tried to force it.

At eleven his phone rang and Magnani's name appeared on the screen. "Speak," he told his third team member.

"House, I'm afraid I won't be able to return to Shelby next weekend after all. Something's come up." There was genuine regret in his voice.

"Don't tell me you were wrong after all about Wilson's patient."

"No. It's my former boss. He says that, according to my contract, I still owe him three more days and he's got a difficult case so he's demanding I solve it for him before I leave."

House sighed heavily. "Well, solve it. Fast. We've got a patient here, too."

Magnani's voice rose. "You do?"

"Don't sound so surprised. It was bound to happen. Spikey and California are handling it for now, but they'll probably want you to do at least some of the work."

"What about you?"

"Me? Are you kidding? Why do you think I hired the three of you?" He didn't bother to roll his eyes since there was no one in his office to see him.

"All I can say is I'll get there as fast as I can, but I'm not making any promises. Oh, and tell the others I'm good for my share of the rent. I just can't get it to them until I drive back to Shelby."

"Anything else? No one ever told me I was your social secretary."

Magnani chuckled. "No, that's it. I'll call tomorrow and let you know what's happening."

"I won't hold my breath."

"Bye, House."

House grimaced as he ended the call. Since he'd reached the hospital, his day hadn't been going well. He wondered what would happen next, but didn't have long to find out. When he decided that an early lunch would put a more cheerful light on the day, he stood, reached for his door, and found the lurker lurking outside.

"Dr. House! I was... I was just... that is... I thought you might like me to bring you some lunch."

As much as he enjoyed playing cat and mouse with this squeaky little woman, he wasn't in the mood. "I thought I'd see what specials they had in the cafeteria today."

Her pinched face brightened. "I can tell you. It's Tuesday. That's always meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

He didn't think anyone could make that any better than Mo and wasn't interested in finding out. "I'm sure you're right."

"Would you like me to get you some?" Her eagerness wasn't surprising. She positively beamed. "My treat!"

It was hard for House to turn down an offer like that, but he did. "I might get a sandwich or a hamburger and fries instead."

"Now Doctor, you know hamburgers and fries aren't the healthiest things for us to eat."

Now she was lecturing him? He preferred her timid and idolizing behavior. "I got where I am today eating burgers and fries."

She adopted a stern look and crossed her arms, then dropped them to her sides. "Perhaps I should accompany you."

He blew out his breath to keep from groaning. "On second thought, maybe I should eat outside the hospital."

Their standoff was interrupted by the appearance of Jacobs and Simpson. The two young doctors were arguing.

Jacobs got her two cents in first. "Dr. House, I'm sure the patient has diverticulitis."

Simpson shook his head vigorously. "It's much more likely to be irritable bowel syndrome or ulcerative colitis."

"Everyone always thinks digestive tract problems are due to IBS!" Jacobs shouted

"That doesn't mean that it isn't!"

Yellin's head swung back and forth between them.

House chuckled. "Children, children. There are easy ways to resolve this."

Simpson and Jacobs stared at House, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, Simpson guessed. "Colonoscopy?"

"Mmmm mmm." House tilted his head back and forth, indicating that he was warm but that wasn't it.

Jacobs eyebrows lifted. "That's contraindicated because of the chance of perforation, right? But a CT scan was inconclusive."

Simpson looked down, then up again. "How about an x-ray or sonogram?"

House pointed at him. "Do it."

Yellin's eyes and mouth flew open. "Dr. House, don't you know what's wrong with the patient?"

"Of course I do."

"So why don't you tell them?"

"That's not the way I work. They have to learn to figure it out for themselves."

She looked at the two others, then nodded and went back to gazing at him with adoring eyes. "That's a wonderful way of teaching someone."

House closed his eyes to keep them from rolling. When he opened them again, he looked at Simpson. "What are you waiting for?"

"Right. I'm going now. C'mon Heather."

House was left alone with Yellin. "Did someone say they were going to buy me lunch?"

"Only if you have the meatloaf." She tried for a stern look but only achieved the pursed lips part.

He was already deciding how to turn this to his advantage. "Alright." He took his cane and followed her out and to the elevator. Perhaps the afternoon would be better than the morning had been.


	90. The Pleasure of Your Company

___Let's see whether the rest of House's day was any better. It could hardly be worse._

**Chapter 90. The Pleasure of Your Company**

House's afternoon was slightly better than his morning, that is if only one interruptions, a confrontation with Chet Kirkwood, and the frustration when Jacobs and Simpson continued to argue could be considered 'better', but he was happy to see his digital watch agreeing with his computer that it was finally 5:00. He couldn't wait to go home to a hot meal at Mo's and an even hotter evening with Cameron. He just hoped she didn't have any emergencies she had to deal with like the night before.

It was five forty-five when he pulled his old car into the lot at the diner. He slid out and loped to the diner door. The sight of the blond head above the top of back of the first booth made him smile. He took the seat opposite making her smile too.

"Welcome to our home away from home," she greeted him. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask." He slumped and rubbed his eyes. "Next time I say Mercy is better than PPTH, you have my permission to slap me upside the head."

She chuckled with her mouth closed. "That bad, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Laugh all you want."

Cameron quickly sobered and stifled her chuckle.

He sighed. "If you had a patient that presented with abdominal pain, severe diarrhea but a clean tox screen, what would you think?"

"Crohn's?"

"Bingo! So why are Jacobs and Simpson futzing around testing for diverticulitis and colitis?"

"Those are possible, I suppose," she said speculatively. "Maybe they're just being thorough, ruling out any other possibilities."

"You give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Well not everyone. But give them time. If they could come up with the definitive diagnosis right away they wouldn't need you to mentor them."

House bunched his lips then sputtered. "Good point."

"House, I'm sure that wasn't all that's upset you."

"Upset? Who's upset? I just had a crummy day, dealing with the most annoying people at Mercy."

"Yellin?"

"And Lancaster, and even your friend Chet."

"All in one day? No wonder you're in such a bad mood."

"Yeah, well, I can think of several things that will improve that mood."

"I bet you can." She smirked but refrained from chuckling again. "Let's eat and then we can explore some of those things." Her eyes twinkled.

He rubbed his hands together. "Feeling better already." He looked up at Linda, who approached their table with coffeepot in hand. "We'll have the special." House eyes swiveled to Cameron to see whether he'd overstepped himself by ordering for her, but she wasn't objecting.

"That'll be the meatloaf," Linda said. She put down the pot and wrote their order on her pad.

"Good. After my lunch today, Mo's meatloaf will be just what the doctor ordered."

"I, uh, think that's what just happened." She filled their coffee cups.

"Good one, Linda." Cameron's smirk became a grin. She watched the waitress go off to get their food. "So what did you have for lunch?"

"Meatloaf. And Ms. Yellin."

"Huh?"

"She insisted it was better for me than a burger and fries. I thought if I agreed she'd leave me alone. But no, she took it as an invitation to stay and chat with me." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think I've encouraged a monster."

"She has a crush on you. What did you expect?"

"She's old enough to be my...older sister, I guess."

"I know what the company must have been like but how was the meatloaf?"

"Not Mo's. Not even close. You know those sponges they used to use to sop up blood during operations? Well, it kind of looked like that, only maybe grayer. And I'm sure it tasted like one, too, although I never had the desire to bite into a bloody sponge, so I can't be sure." He looked toward the kitchen, but Linda wasn't returning yet. "I need some of Mo's food to get rid of the taste in my mouth."

"Meanwhile, you can drink your coffee."

He scratched his head, then took a sip. "Well, that helps a little. Oh, and I checked on contractors."

"And?"

"And I didn't find one. Cameron, I'm sure I heard something somewhere about someone who builds houses."

She nodded. "Chrissy's friend's father."

His mouth fell open. "That's it! How could I not remember that?"

"Because you probably only heard about it once, but Chrissy and Rachel have mentioned it to me a few times."

"Then I'm going to have to call him."

"But not now," Cameron said as Linda returned with their plates heaping with meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

An hour and a half later, House followed Cameron down the stairs to the apartment. His dinner had improved his mood, and now he knew it would be improved quite a bit more. He watched her toss her purse and keys on the small table near the door and immediately reach behind herself to unzip her dress.

"Let me do that." He pulled the zipper down and spread the back of her dress so he could kiss the velvety skin of her neck and shoulders.

"Someone's a little anxious," she said, laughter in her voice. She slipped her arms out of the dress and let it fall.

His fingers played over her back and snaked under her bra, snapping it once before he undid the hooks. Once he'd removed it, his arms reached around her and he cupped her breasts in his hands. All the while he was nuzzling her hair.

Cameron pulled free and turned to face him, immediately unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants so she could take it off him. He took the t-shirt off himself, then drew her closer, planting his lips on hers. Her tongue tasted sweet, cherry pie and coffee. They continued kissing as they removed the rest of their clothing, moving ever closer to the couch.

It was closed, yet long and wide enough for the two of them to stretch out together on it. But the nubby fabric wasn't the smoothest against their skin. "Let me get a flat sheet." Cameron got up and got one, then spread it under them. House grimaced at the delay.

Once the couch was covered, he pulled her down on it again, and pressed his entire body against hers. They were both ready to let themselves go, to hold nothing back. House stroked Cameron shoulders and back, then all the way down to her buttocks. She rubbed his stubbled cheeks then put her hands around and behind him, sliding them downward, too. The feel of skin against skin was intoxicating.

Before long they joined, riding to the heights. Cameron arched against House and they sailed over the crest together. It left them both with big smiles on their faces and a very satisfied glow. Finally, they let go of each other but didn't move far. House closed his eyes, trying to extend the feeling of euphoria.

"Feeling better?" Cameron whispered.

"Much! If I can end every day like this, I'd be able to put up with all the nutcases at Mercy."

"You don't have to have a rough day to get this kind of treatment, you know." She kissed his forehead.

"Good to know."

She started to pull away, but House held on tightly. "Where are you going?"

"Care to join me in the shower?" She held out her hand and he took it, pulling himself up.

The shower was a tight fit for two, but that was fine with them. He lathered her body with her favorite foaming body shampoo, paying careful attention to favored parts of her anatomy. The citrus scent was fresh and not cloying.

"Can I interest you in the same service?" she asked.

"I have nothing against using this stuff on you, but I'll stick to my Gillette sport."

She reached around him for his shower gel and applied it to his neck and shoulders.

"Don't stop there."

Grinning, she moved on to his chest and back and then lower. She watched his face to see the reaction to the touch of her fingers on his stomach.

"Are you trying to arouse me again?"

"Is it working?" She continued lathering, lower and lower.

"You know we'll only have to shower again later."

"That'll be fun." Her hands stroked his thighs.

"I can't keep this up all night," he complained.

"By 'it', what did you mean exactly?" There was laughter in her voice.

He grasped her hands and placed one a little higher. "Find out for yourself." His grin couldn't be broader.

"This is fun," she said, continuing her ministrations.

"My turn." His long fingers found a particularly excitable spot.

"House!" she gasped, almost forgetting what she was doing to him.

"If we do this here, we won't have to return to the shower later," he murmured.

"What a good idea." Her eyes flashed with passion. "Oh! House!" she gasped again. "Yes!"

His lips crushed hers as they brought each other to the summit again, warm water streaming over them both. She giggled with happiness and pleasure, and leaned against the shower stall wall.

He smiled watching her. It still amazed him that he could please her so much.


	91. It's Nice To Be Alive

___Another day for House at Snow Hill Mercy. Will it be a repeat of the previous one, or something completely different?_

___Your comments are always appreciated._

**Chapter 91. It's Nice To Be Alive**

House set out for the hospital the next morning with a renewed ability to put up with whatever faced him. But it didn't matter since the day turned out to be better than the previous one.

There was no sign of Yellin outside his office and he breathed a sigh of relief. Jacobs and Simpson waited for him inside, finally in complete agreement that their patient had Crohn's. He sent them off to break the news to the patient and his family, and to start treatment.

Cameron had given him Rachel's father's name and he was able to find contact information for Will Davis and his firm. The reason it hadn't shown up in his search the day before was that it was listed as a lumber company, but the site for Davis and Company indicated that it also employed an architect and a building engineer, constructed houses and commercial buildings.

House called the number immediately. A woman with a pleasant voice answered. "Davis and Co. How can I help you today?"

"This is Dr. Gregory House. I'm planning on building a house on the road between Shelby and the bay."

"Dr. House! Yes, of course. I'm Lynette Perry. You treated my husband in June."

He didn't remember her or her husband, but was beginning to count on the good will he'd earned while he and Cameron treated so many residents in Shelby. "Is Mr. Davis there?"

"Oh, I'll get him for you right away! I'm sure he'd be happy to help you."

He listened to some annoying muzak for a couple of minutes, a slow instrumental version of 'Can't Buy Me Love' if he wasn't mistaken. He started doodling on a pad on his desk, a line drawing of a house. A deep voice cut through the torment to his ears. "Dr. House. I understand you're interested in building a house."

"Having one built is more like it," House corrected.

Will Davis chuckled. "Of course we'll be glad to oblige you. Could I meet with you sometime later this week so we can go over what you have in mind?"

"Sounds good. It would have to be in the evening, and I'd like Dr. Cameron there to give her ideas."

"Sure thing. How about Thursday evening? You can come to my office. It's two blocks off the town square on Maple."

"Seven thirty or eight?"

"Make it eight. I like to have dinner with my wife and daughter as much as possible."

"Rachel, right?"

"Yes. Well, I'll see you then."

House closed the connection and a smile spread across his face. Yes, this was definitely starting out to be a better day. He hoped it would continue this way.

His phone rang and he closed his eyes, thinking that didn't last long. It was Magnani again. "Tell me something good."

"OK. How about the fact that it looks like I can return by Sunday night after all?"

"Well, since we're devoid of patients it doesn't have the same impact as it would yesterday, but OK. That's better than what you told me yesterday."

"Simpson and Jacobs solved the case?"

"No, the patient decided he wasn't sick anymore." House snorted. "Yes, they solved it."

"That's good."

"You know you're not the only one on my team that can come up with a diagnosis."

Magnani chuckled. "Bet you'd never tell them that."

House considered arguing but eventually he laughed too. "No sense giving anyone a big head."

"See you Monday, House."

"Yeah."

House smiled to himself. He'd made the right choices for his staff. Things were going so well, he decided that this was the time to take a chance. He stood and headed out the door. Oddly, the stalker still wasn't there. He'd gotten so used to seeing her roaming the hall outside his office, he wondered briefly where she was, but shrugged it off and headed for HR.

Prissy sat at her desk, her eyes fixed on her computer screen. She jumped when House thumped his cane on the floor. "Oh! Dr. House! How can I help you today?" Her fourteen carat smile was the only bright spot in the severe office.

"I'm here for my daily confrontation with your boss."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

He smirked. "Quite sure."

Prissy shook her head. "She's in a vile mood today."

"And how does that differ from any other day?"

She giggled. "I'll let her know you're here." She punched a number on her phone and waited. Less than a minute later she said, "Miss Lancaster, Dr. House is here to see you."

"What does he want now?" Lancaster's roar was so loud, House could hear it from where he stood.

"I'm sure he'll tell you," Prissy said sweetly and hung up. She stood and opened the door to her boss' office. "Go on in."

House smiled at her and entered.

"This better be important. I don't have time for your games." Lancaster's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Believe me, I'd rather not be here. But your comments to my employee yesterday were unnecessary."

"Your employee?"

"Dr. Simpson." He emphasized the word 'doctor'. "He deserves your respect and I insist you give it to him. He's not a little tow-headed kid anymore."

She scowled and crossed her arms. "Anything else I can do for you, _Doctor_." She, too, emphasized that word.

"No. That'll be quite enough for today." But his eyes disagreed with his words, and he walked out leaving Lancaster wondering what he was going to do.

House scrunched up his face at Prissie. "I don't think I made you're boss' day."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's rare that she has a good one. So, what'd you tell her?"

"To stay away from her nephew. He's mine." House's diabolical cackle made Prissie laugh. He put both hands on his cane and leaned his chin on them. "You'll let me know if she tries anything?"

"Sure will." She smiled as he tipped an imaginary hat and left.

It was still bugging House that he hadn't seen Yellin at all that morning. He reasoned that she couldn't have become more stealthy. He was sure he would have sensed her presence. Meisner's secretary would know where she was so instead of going back to his office, he made for hers.

Lembach was talking excitedly on the phone when he entered. She motioned for him to have a seat and lowered her voice, presumably so he wouldn't hear her half of the conversation she was having. He sat in one of the armchairs along one wall of the office, waiting for her to finish.

Finally, she nodded once and said, "We'll see you tomorrow, then." She was frowning, but when she looked up to acknowledge House, a smile spread across her lips. "How can I help you today, Dr. House?" Did everyone want to help him all of a sudden?

He suddenly realized how foolish it might sound to ask her what had become of his stalker, so he changed his approach. "Ms. Yellin told me yesterday about a restaurant here in Snow Hill, but I haven't seen her today to ask for more details. Hasn't she come in?"

Lembach shook her head. "In fact, that was Ms. Yellin on the phone. It seems her sciatica is acting up and she took the day off. Perhaps I know something about the restaurant."

He wondered why Yellin was just calling in sick now, but refrained from asking about that. "That's just it. I can't remember the name." He pretended to be thinking hard, furrowing his forehead and narrowing his eyes. "I think she said it was on Locust. Or maybe it was Maple." Both were long streets with shops and restaurants in sections along their length.

"Maybe it was Mirabel. I know she likes it because the food is simple but good."

"Yes, I think that's the one."

"It's on Maple and Tenth. You can't miss it. There's a striped awning over the door."

"Thanks." He walked out smiling. A day without Yellin had to be good. He went back to his office where he was able to lean back in his chair and take a nap to make up for the lack of sleep the night before.


	92. A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

___Several of you wondered what Yellin was up to. You're about to find out._

**Chapter 92. A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood**

House might not have been in such a good frame of mind if he knew what Yellin was doing that day. She'd driven up to Shelby early in the morning, armed with the little bit she knew about where Dr. House lived.

It was a private house on a quiet street just off the main thoroughfare through the town, certainly not what she'd imagined. A nice big old house. She parked at the curb and got out, stopping to look at the well-kept lawn and flowerbeds out front. Then she marched up to the front door.

A tall, gray-haired woman answered the bell. Yellin wondered if this was the friend he lived with. She was quite a bit older than Dr. House. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Yellin put on her most gracious smile. "I was looking for Gregory House."

"Dr. House? He's at the hospital right now. I'm Mrs. McClelland, by the way. I don't expect him back until sometime this evening."

"Oh, of course. Well, perhaps another time." Yellin started to turn away but reversed herself and narrowed her eyes. "How long has he been living here?" She tried to keep it from being a demand for information.

"Well now, let me see." The older woman tapped her chin. "I guess he moved in after he and Dr. Cameron treated everyone during the hurricane."

"Were people hurt by the storm?"

"No, no. It was the spraying. Pesticide I think they said. It made people sick and the docs were able to figure out what it was and what to do about it."

"And this Dr. Cameron?"

"Dr. Cameron runs the clinic here in Shelby." Mrs. McClelland smiled with pride.

"I see." But Yellin didn't, not really. "And where is the clinic?" Perhaps this Dr. Cameron would be more helpful.

"It's in a strip mall on Route 13, just before you reach Mo's Diner and the Mo-Z Inn."

"Alright, thank you. Perhaps I'll see you later." Yellin got back in her car and drove back to the main road, US 13. The clinic wasn't hard to find. It was smaller than Yellin expected, just the end storefront in a short stretch of shops. She parked as close as she could and slowly got out of the car, wondering why Dr. House hadn't decided to work here, and why the doctor the old woman mentioned hadn't joined him at Mercy.

She opened the door on a reception area filled with comfortable chairs, a desk to one side, and a corner set up with children's brightly colored toys. A few of the chairs were taken, one by an older woman, one by a man, and the rest by young women who watched three little children playing in the corner.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk smiled at her.

"I was hoping to talk to Dr. Cameron, but I see you're busy. When is a good time to come back?"

"Is this a medical problem?" The pleasant smile remained but was joined by narrowed eyes.

"No, no. I just wanted to talk to the doctor about Dr. House."

"Oh!" The smile spread into a grin. "Are you a friend? Then you probably know Dr. Cameron, too."

"I've never had the pleasure."

"Well, our hours are over at noon but there's usually a carryover, and then they begin again about one. Maybe I can have the doctor meet you at Mo's for lunch, say twelve fifteen?"

Yellin looked at her watch. It was almost ten thirty. "Alright. I'll meet Dr. Cameron there. Twelve fifteen."

She turned and left the office, wondering what she would do for the next couple of hours. She could explore the town, but that sounded boring. There was nothing in the row of shops that caught her interest. Perhaps someone at the diner knew Dr. House and could tell her a thing or two.

With that decision made, she drove her car across the alley separating the shopping strip from the eatery and parked again. There were a few cars out front even though it was between meals. Yellin took that as a sign that the place had decent food. She pushed through the door and looked around. It had been a long time since she'd been in a diner like this.

The first booth was empty, so she sat down. A middle-aged waitress with brassy blond hair, holding a coffeepot in one hand, came over immediately. "Can I interest you in a steaming cup of java?"

"Tea please. Earl Grey if you have it." She noted the waitress wore a nametag identifying her as Linda.

"Sure do. Menus on the table."

"Thank you." She pulled out the laminated folder listing the offerings and looked it over. Although she wasn't hungry, several of the items sounded tempting.

Linda returned with a little pot of hot water and a teabag, then righted the cup in front of Yellin. "Will you be wantin' anything else? We're still servin' breakfast but if you'd like a sandwich, we c'n do that, no problem."

"Nothing right now. I'm meeting someone for lunch at a little past noon."

"Well, then you'll have to move to a different booth. This one's kinda reserved for the docs."

"The docs?"

Linda pointed to a little brass plate attached to the end of the table. It said: Reserved for Dr. House and Dr. Cameron.

Yellin smiled. Call it fate or call it something else. She felt that there was a reason she was sitting in Dr. House's booth.

–

Unaware of what was happening in Shelby, House's afternoon went as well as his morning. He hoped he'd have more days like that than the nightmare of the day before.

At four, the two thirds of his team that was on site showed up at his office. Simpson took the lead. "We've just been talking to Mr. Thornton in the Garden. Did you know that his doctor told him he could go home, that he'd be releasing him tomorrow?"

House's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. "Although the doctor wasn't doing anything else for him, there's no way he can manage on his own. At least he should go to a step-down facility."

"What are we going to do?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything, but I think I'll have a word with Meisner before I leave for the day." He stood, grabbed his cane and headed for Meisner's office for the second time that day.

"Welcome back," Lembach said with a smile.

"Is your boss in?" He pointed his cane at Meisner's office door.

"Yes. He just returned from a meeting. I'll see whether he's busy." She pressed a button on her phone and spoke quietly for a brief time, then turned back to House. "He'll be ready for you in five minutes."

House nodded and took the same chair he's sat in earlier, watching Lembach going through a pile of papers on her desk and entering some data on her computer. He took the time to compose what he's say about Thornton and his doctor, knowing that it was never prudent to question another doctor's opinions unless asked. That had never stopped him before, but he was still new here and he'd decided he wanted to keep this job. He liked Meisner, thought it would be good to work for the man. No need to alienate him over this.

A buzzer sounded on Lembach's desk. "You can go in now." She smiled at him as he loped past her.

Meisner sat behind his massive wood desk, his hands clasped on the clear center with papers neatly arranged on either side. "You wished to see me?" He motioned with a hand for House to take one of the armchairs pulled up to the other side of the desk.

"Yes. Simpson and Jacobs happened to see Tom Thornton in the Garden this afternoon. They've seen him there before, but this time he seemed a tad confused." House had no doubt that Meisner knew who Thornton was, that he could name every patient in his hospital. "He said that Fielding is releasing him tomorrow. We've been wondering whether he'll be going into a nursing home or step down facility."

A furrow appeared between Meisner's eyebrows. "Someone that age, recovering from treatment for throat cancer and with a bad heart to boot would naturally be transferred to a nursing home, of course. I'll have to see what Dr. Fielding has ordered. But I'd also like to know why you're interested in the old man."

House shrugged. "We've had some interesting talks. I'd like to know where he ended up so I could visit him." He wasn't about to question Fielding's treatment of the patient, even though he was sure that more could be done for him.

"Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate the interest. I don't think he's had many visitors since he's been here."

"He hasn't." House debated with himself about how to go on. If Meisner followed up on this, he knew Thornton would be cared for. "Just let me know where he's sent."

Meisner nodded. "Of course." House started to leave but Meisner called him back. "I understand your team already uncovered what was wrong with Mr. Silver."

House hadn't even registered the patient's name, but he wasn't surprised that Meisner knew it. "They're pretty good. Give 'em a few months with me and they'll be great."

Meisner chuckled. "I don't doubt that. Thanks again for your interest in Thornton."

House nodded and finally left his bosses office.

"Everything OK?" Lembach asked as he walked past.

"Yup." He kept right on walking.


	93. Truth and Consequences

_Note: The first part of this takes place before the end of the last chapter – that is before House's conversation with Meisner about Thornton._

_Read, enjoy and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 93. Truth and Consequences**

Carol closed her computer and got up as Cameron walked into the now empty waiting room. "Dr. Cameron? There was a woman here earlier looking for you, but it wasn't a medical matter so she left."

"Did she leave a message? Give her name?"

Carol shook her head. "She left, but said she'd meet you at the diner. I told her you'd be there after noon."

Cameron's eyes narrowed. "What did she look like?"

"Well, older, sixty maybe, kind of thin, with stringy brownish hair. Um, that's about all I can tell you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to head over to the diner and see what she wants. Thanks Carol. I'll see you after lunch." Cameron went through the door and looked toward the diner, wondering what she'd find there.

There were several cars outside, some she recognized, but Carol would have known their owners. One of the cars she didn't know was a gray Buick. It had Maryland plates, so it belonged to someone local. There was a green sticker in the front window that she'd know anywhere. It was just like the one on the windshield of House's car. The Buick's owner worked at Snow Hill Mercy. The penny dropped.

Smiling, but still a little anxious, Cameron entered the diner. A woman who fit Carol's description sat in the first booth she usually shared with House. She sat down across from her. "Miss Yellin?" she guessed.

"How did you know my name?" The narrow face became even more pinched.

Cameron wasn't going to answer that. Instead she used House's tactic, evasion by asking her own question. "You wanted to see me?"

Yellin shook her head. "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh! I'm Allison Cameron. Dr. Allison Cameron. You came to the clinic this morning asking for me."

"You're Dr. Cameron? That's impossible!" She lifted one brow, then blinked rapidly.

Cameron shrugged. "It's the truth. Believe it or not."

"You're the doctor who worked with Dr. House last June?"

"Yes. Well actually, _he_ worked with _me_. But that's not why you wanted to talk to me, was it?"

Before she could accept what Cameron was saying and formulate an answer, Linda came over to take Cameron's lunch order. "Hope it's OK I let her sit here. Said she was waitin' for you."

Cameron smiled at her. "Yes, of course. This is Ms. Yellin. She works at Mercy in Snow Hill." She saw the incredulous look Yellin was giving her.

"Where Doc House works? Well, then that's OK then. So watcha gonna have, Doc?"

"Does Mo have any of that chicken pot pie she had the other day?"

"Sure does. I'll be back with it in a jiff. C'n I get you anythin', Ms. Yellin?"

"My treat," Cameron said. "And I can assure you, everything here is good."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Yellin turned to Linda. "I'll have a turkey sandwich."

"Lettuce, tomato? Mayo, ketchup?" Linda asked.

"No, nothing on it."

"What? No pickels?" Cameron chuckled.

Yellin frowned at her. "Nothing."

"White, wheat or rye?" Linda held her pen poised over her order pad.

"Uh, white."

"Be right back."

Yellin was silent, watching Linda go through the swinging doors to the kitchen. Finally she asked, "Did Dr. House tell you about me?"

"He mentioned you, the same way he's mentioned everyone at the hospital."

"Oh."

"Ms. Yellin? I'm sure you had a good reason to come here today, looking for me. But I can only help you if you tell me what it is."

"I didn't expect...that is, you're not what I..."

"Did you think I was a man? A friend of House's? Maybe a former colleague?" Cameron was only guessing now in the absence of anything from Yellin. "Well, I am his friend, and I've worked with him before, or rather for him, the way Jacobs, Simpson and Magnani work for him now."

"Oh."

"Were you looking for information about him? I really don't understand." Cameron shook her head.

Yellin stared at her. "You're beautiful. And so young."

Cameron had no idea what was coming even with the things she knew about Yellin.

"Do you love him?"

Cameron had to smile. Would it burst the older woman's bubble if she spoke the truth? It was a mute point. Cameron didn't lie. "Yes." She watched the face opposite her, the calculating stare, the determined mouth.

"And you think Dr. House is attracted to young and beautiful women like you?" The words were spit out.

Cameron shook her head. "When I worked for him he thought of me as lobby art." Should she go on, tell Yellin that House loved her, that they were living together? In for a penny, in for a pound. "Since we met again, our relationship has changed. Ms. Yellin, I'm surprised that you don't already know that House and I lovers."

The color drained from Yellin's face. She stood and dropped the napkin she was holding. "You're just saying that, but I'll show you."

"Ms. Yellin..."

She shook her head and stormed out of the diner, leaving Cameron wondering whether she'd made things even worse. _Well, she had to know the truth_, Cameron reasoned.

Linda returned with the two lunches. "Where'd she go?" She placed the plates down on the table.

"She left. I know it was something I said, but I don't think House ever told her he was living with me."

"Why should that matter?"

"Because Ms. Yellin has a massive crush on him."

Linda's eyes bulged. "Her? He's no spring chicken, but she's old enough to be his mamma."

"I hope she won't cause any trouble at the hospital. I should probably call House and warn him."

Linda looked at the food she'd delivered. "Whaddya want I should do with her sandwich?"

"Wrap it up and we'll pick it up later. It'll make a good midnight snack for the bottomless pit named House."

The aroma of the pot pie was getting to her, so she took a few bites before taking out her phone and calling him. He didn't answer, but she figured he was having lunch himself and she'd try calling him during the afternoon.

Cameron went back to eating her own lunch, and thinking about what Yellin might do. She returned to the clinic at one, and became so involved with patients that she forgot about wanting to talk to House. When she remembered, she looked at her watch. It was already five and he was likely on his way back to Shelby.

By seven, he hadn't arrived at the apartment. When Cameron tried to call, she was transferred to voicemail. Wondering where he could be and what could have happened to him, she tried to eat the sandwich Linda had wrapped for him, but it tasted like cardboard and her throat was so dry she couldn't swallow.

–

House got ready to leave Mercy at five. The truth was, he was probably ready to leave earlier. As he headed out his door, Jacobs rushed up to him. "They're sending Mr. Thornton to Mt. Davis Nursing Home."

"That's not far away."

"I think it's on Chesapeake near Blake. Bart and I were thinking of going to visit after dinner."

House nodded, then pressed his lips together in thought. "I'll go with you."

Her eyebrows went up. "There's a restaurant down the street we were going to try, Mirabel. Care to join us?"

"Why not?" They walked toward the elevator together. "I understand it's Yellin's favorite restaurant." He pushed the button.

Jacobs scrunched up her nose. "It is? Maybe we should find some place else then."

House laughed. "She's creepy and has terrible ideas about what foods we should eat, but let's find out for ourselves, shall we?"

Simpson was waiting in the lobby. They left the hospital together, walking down the hospital drive to one of the main streets in Snow Hill and turning left. It was a lovely summer afternoon, finally cooling off from the heat of the day. A light breeze fluttered the leaves on the trees that lined the street.

Without looking at the two young doctors as they walked, House said, "Magnani will be back this weekend after all."

"Yes, we know." Jacobs smiled. "He called us, too. I think he can't wait to get back here."

"And we can't wait until he gets here. It'll be great to have all of us together for once, won't it?" Simpson asked.

House was saved from answering. The restaurant was across the street. "Guess that's it." He pointed with his cane.

The light turned green and they crossed to the small establishment. Ms. Yellin looked up from the first table as they entered, a smug smile spreading across her face. "I knew you'd come to me instead of going to that blond floozy in Shelby!"


	94. Make Someone Happy

_This chapter had a mind of it's own. Maybe I was just hungry. Or House was._

_I hope you enjoy. Leave me a few words whether you do or not._

**Chapter 94. Make Someone Happy**

"What are you talking about?" House shouted at Yellin. He had an idea, but he needed time to think about it, and to get a better handle on what she knew or thought she knew. The best defense was a strong offense.

"That woman, the clinic doctor in Shelby. Did you know that she thinks you love her?" Her shrill laugh pierced his ears. "Now why would a distinguished doctor like you have anything to do with a young chicky like that?"

He forced his voice to remain calm. "I assume you're talking about Dr. Cameron. How do you know about her?" It wasn't a secret, but he'd never talked about Cameron at the hospital, except to make sure she was covered by his health insurance.

"I met her today." Yellin shook her head. "I still can't believe the nonsense she was spouting!"

"You didn't believe her."

"Of course not!"

House turned to Jacobs and Simpson, shaking his head. "Think it's time to call in the guys with the white jackets?"

Yellin's eyes narrowed. "Why are you saying such a thing? You're not siding with her, are you? Dr. House, you know we belong together, you and I. I can take such good care of you, not like that...that...floozy."

"You call her that one more time, and I _will_ have you committed." House's voice was very quiet now, and more menacing than before. He narrowed his eyes. "When did I ever give you the impression that I had any interest in you except as a bizarre individual who skulks around outside my office?"

All color drained from Yellin's face and she seemed to shrink before their eyes. She dropped the fork she'd been gesturing with and stood, almost toppling her chair behind her. It squeak against the floor as she pushed it back and then she went running out the door, turning once to yell, "You'll regret this, Dr. House. Just you wait."

House stared at her back but the waitress came to seat them.

"What's up with her?" Simpson asked as they followed her to a table.

Jacobs shook her head. "She's delusional." They took their seats and opened the menus.

"She lurves me!" House smirked. But he was afraid he couldn't just laugh it off. "Obviously she took a little trip to Shelby, and met Cameron."

"She has to know that you and Dr. Cameron...that is..." Jacobs looked at Simpson to help her out.

Simpson put down his menu. "What Heather's saying is that, if Yellin knows about Cameron, how could she think she'd have a chance with you?"

House started looking for their waitress who'd gone off to bring their drinks. "Jacobs is right. She's delusional. And delusional people can be dangerous." He caught the eye of the waitress eye and signaled they were ready to order.

Jacobs nodded. "And throw in the fact that she may decide she's a woman scorned."

"Ya think?" He turned to the waitress. "You don't have a Reuben on the menu."

"Sorry," she said without conviction.

"Make it a burger instead. With everything on it."

"Yes, sir."

House rolled his eyes at the 'sir'. "Oh, and fries."

She nodded and wrote it down. "And the rest of you?"

"I'll have the same," Simpson said.

Jacobs smiled. "Make that three."

"Wait until I tell Yellin what you've been eating!" House chuckled.

"I'd think you'd avoid her like the plague," Simpson said.

"That would be the prudent thing to do, but not any fun."

"House, maybe you'd better let her alone. She maybe delusional, but she's a person. You can't just play with her emotions like that," Jacobs argued.

"Just watch me." Their dinners were served and they all dug in. "I must say, she can pick restaurants."

"I think this is the juiciest and tastiest burger I've had in a long time," Jacobs said.

"Try the fries!" Simpson stuffed three in his mouth at once.

She bit one, then licked her lips. "I usually need ketchup on mine to make them taste like anything, but these can stand alone." She ate two more, then returned to her burger, using her napkin to wipe the juices that escaped her mouth. But once she swallowed, she changed the subject. "So what are we bringing Mr. Thornton?"

"Bringing?"

Hous scoffed. "He's not three. He doesn't need balloons and a stuffed animal to cheer him up."

"Why not?" But Jacobs let it drop and went back to her food.

House finished his burger. "Cookies."

Simpson stopped his fry-filled hand just before it reached his mouth. "Huh?"

"We should bring Thornton cookies."

Jacobs smiled. "So he can share them with you, right?" The next time their waitress came by, she stopped her. "Is there a bakery nearby?"

"Bakery?" A crease appeared between the waitress' heavily made-up eyes.

"Yeah. One of those places where they _bake_ stuff." House was only trying to clarify. He couldn't help it if it came out snarky.

"Oh, you mean like bread and cake?"

"And cookies."

She rubbed the back end of her pen against her cheek. "I don't think so."

"I think I saw one about half a mile down, towards the city hall," Simpson said.

"Then why are you asking me?" the waitress said and walked away.

"And that's why she's a waitress and you're a doctor." House slurped the last of his soda. "You gonna finish tonight?" He indicated Jacobs' burger. There were only a couple of bites left, but she'd eaten slower than the men.

"Gimme another five and I'll be done. This is too good to leave any over." She took another bite and chewed with as much pleasure on her face as she'd shown with each mouthful. After she swallowed, she said, "You have to savor it."

House rolled his eyes, even though he'd enjoyed his own meal. Finally she was done, they paid and were on their way.

"The bakery's in this direction." Simpson started walking to the right.

"Won't that take us back to the hospital?" Jacobs took out her phone and turned on the GPS. "What was the name of it?"

Simpson shrugged. "Something Bakery? I saw it but wasn't really paying attention, since I didn't expect to have this sudden need to buy cookies."

"I'll just search on bakeries and nearest, then." The two men watched as she keyed in her search. "There's a place called Parisian Patisserie on Grant about two blocks straight ahead and another called Patty Cakes a block further."

House rolled his eyes.

"It was the French place," Simpson said. "I remember now. It had one of those striped awnings and little tables outside."

They started walking again, with House grumbling under his breath.

"You were the one who suggested cookies," Jacobs pointed out.

They found the place and went inside to find several glass cases with scrumptious baked goods displayed. A woman in a blue dress with a white apron over it greeted them. "Bonjour. How may I assist you today?"

"We'll take one of everything." House licked his lips.

"What he means is we'd like a pound of cookies, an assortment." Jacobs pointed to a case of small Italian butter cookies, some with candied cherries in the center and some dipped in chocolate or coated in sprinkles.

"I like the striped ones," Simpson said.

"These are for Thornton, remember?"

"Mommy, c'n we get some of the iced ones too?" House pleaded through pouty lips.

"If you're paying."

Jacobs caught on quickly to his idiosyncrasies, he thought. After a short internal debate, he told the woman, "Four of them."

With purchases in hand, the three doctors retraced their steps and finally headed to the nursing home. They arrived at seven thirty and were immediately shown to Thornton's new room. He was lying in his bed, eyes closed. At first they thought he was asleep, but at the sound of their footsteps, his eyes opened and he looked toward the doorway. A big smile spread across his lined face when he recognized them.

Jacobs approached the bed with the men trailing behind. "Hi, Mr. Thornton. We thought we'd come by and say hello."

"Hope you like cookies." Simpson placed the boxes on the rolling table and moved to the bed. "And that you'll share them with us."

Thornton laughed. "This is almost like a party!"

Jacobs and Simpson helped him open the containers while House watched. This had been the right thing to do. Seeing the joy on the old man's face gave him a feeling he rarely got, a mixture of accomplishment and satisfaction. But he couldn't let anyone know he felt that way. "Save some for me!"


	95. The Fall of Night

_I will be busy with the International Balloon Fiesta for the next week, and also we'll have visitors from the 10th to the 16th, so I won't have much time for writing, posting or even replying to comments. But that doesn't mean you can stop them coming! Enjoy this chapter and I'll post again when I can._

**Chapter 95. The Fall of Night**

It wasn't until House was on the road, heading home to Shelby, that he even thought that he should have called Cameron. He wondered why she hadn't been calling him, but when he pulled into the driveway at the house and looked at his phone, he saw that the battery had run down.

He walked slowly to the back door. The lights in the kitchen were out. Mrs. McClelland must have gone to bed already. As he started down the stairs to the apartment, The door opened and Cameron stared up at him. Her arms were crossed, and a frown marred her pretty face. "Where have you been?"

She looked angry but he could see the worry still in her eyes. "I went to see Thornton at the nursing home with Jacobs and Simpson."

"Thornton?" She looked surprised. "The old guy from the Garden? What's he doing in a nursing home?"

"His doctor was going to send him home, but Meisner stepped in and had him sent to a nearby facility instead so he continue to get care."

Her face softened and she smirked at him. "I wonder if a certain diagnostician had something to do with that."

"Are you accusing me of something?" The innocent look on his face didn't fool her.

"Only of being much more compassionate than anyone will ever know, except maybe a privileged few." She stood back so he could enter the apartment. "I had an interesting day today, too."

He nodded. "Yellin."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You know about it?"

His right shoulder lifted. "We saw her briefly this evening. She doesn't like you very much. Considers you a rival." He smiled.

"A rival? And I suppose you set her straight."

"I tried." House shook his head. "I'm really not sure how to play this. My usual games will probably make matters worse."

"I'd say you should tread very carefully." She sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her.

He took the cue and joined her. "So, you're not angry that I didn't call."

"Not really. I was worried, House. I had not idea where you were. I tried to call but your phone just went to voice mail."

"My battery died." He took it out and tossed it on the side table.

"Why am I not surprised. Anyway, where did you see Yellin?"

"We went to a restaurant near the hospital for dinner. She was already there when we arrived."

"Did she know you were going to be there?"

He stared at her. "I didn't think so, but maybe she did." He tried to remember exactly what she said when they'd walked in. "She threatened me as she was leaving, though."

"Threatened you? I thought she lurved you!"

He worked his mouth, blowing air out the side. "I kinda defended you and told her she was nuts."

Cameron chuckled. "You've always had a strange way of trying to win friends and influence people."

He shook his head. "I was just stating facts. I wouldn't have been surprised if fire had come shooting out her nose. Jacobs and Simpson agreed she's off her rocker."

"Oh, I do too. But you can't just run right over the poor woman's feelings."

"Jacobs said the same thing, but poor woman?" He scrunched up his nose. "How can you sympathize with her?"

"Oh, I don't know." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Maybe because of how you shot me down when I was crushing on you."

"And you're going to hold that against me the rest of our lives." His blue eyes bored into hers.

"You're beginning to make up for all those years we could have had." She rubbed the knuckles of her left hand with her right hand.

"So how do you think I should handle her? Simpson thinks I should avoid her completely, but that's just putting off the problem."

"I think you should wait to see what kind of move she makes and be prepared for it."

"But that could be anything." He scratched his chin. "She could spread all sorts of rumors. You know how those spread in a hospital."

"Oh, don't I!"

"She can file a complaint of some kind with HR. Lancaster would love that." He grimaced.

"I don't know whether she'd do something that vindictive, especially if she's still intent on winning your heart."

He took her hand. "Tell me, Cameron. When I shot you down, what was your first inclination?"

She hesitated.

"C'mon. You can tell me now." He played with her fingers.

"Alright. So, I wanted to lash out, find a way to hurt you back." She looked into his eyes apologetically.

His head bobbed. "And you're basically a much more compassionate person than Yellin."

She tilted her head. "So you think she'll do something I couldn't bring myself to do."

"I'm sure of it." He let go of her hand and looked at the floor. "You said I should be prepared, but what do I do to prepare for the unknown?" He looked her in the eyes. "All my life I improved my odds by knowing more than others, by knowing everything I could about my opponents, by being able to anticipate what they would do." He shook his head.

"Then get the information you need. Find out all you can about her. It'll help you predict how she'll act."

He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being Allison Cameron. And for being right." He studied her. "How long did you spend with her today?"

She shook her head. "Not long. As soon as I implied that we were together, she got all huffy. Insisted I was lying. She's got some temper, your Ms. Yellin."

"She's not my Ms. Yellin. Thank goodness." His eyes narrowed. "How did she find you?"

"I understand she came here first and Mrs. McClelland mentioned me."

"But Edna didn't say we lived together?"

"No. No, I'm sure she didn't. And then she paid a visit to the clinic. But, until we were face-to-face, I think Yellin thought I was a man."

"Rather than a blond floozy." He smirked.

Her eyes went wide. "Is that what she called me?"

He nodded. "Anything else you can tell me about her?"

"She likes turkey on white bread with nothing on it."

"Do tell. I'm not surprised. I know she thinks hamburgers are the food of the devil."

"Then I'm sorry I didn't order one." She yawned. "It's getting late. We can talk about your strategy in the morning."

"And what did you have in mind for now, Dr. Cameron?"

"Probably the same thing you do, Dr. House." She snuggled into the crook of his arm.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her, a long and deep kiss complete with dueling tongues. Then he ran his thumb down her chin to the hollow of her neck, and insinuated his fingers into her knit top.

She pulled back long enough to lift the top up and over her head, reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

He traced circles around the firm nipples and rubbed his cheek against the soft swell of her breasts, making her giggle.

"Your scruff tickles."

"And you like it."

"You better believe it." Her right hand worked the buttons open on his shirt. His chest was bare underneath and she ran a palm over it.

Slowly they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes. "Open or closed?" He indicated the couch they sat on.

"I think we can take the time to open the bed." They'd made love on the closed couch a few times, but open it was infinitely more comfortable and allowed a lot more movement. They stood, quickly removing the cushions and unfolding the mattress.

House lowered Cameron onto it, took a minute to admire her, and then lay down beside her. His arms snaked around her and pulled her close. The friction of skin on skin increased their passion as the heat grew and their bodies arched together. The stroke of his hand paved the way for greater intimacy. And when they finally joined, it was as if two parts of a whole had come together. Nothing could stop them from reaching the highest heights. As they soared, their lips found each other and they kissed until they both gasped for breath just as they achieved ecstasy.

Even then, they didn't let go immediately, but savored the moment. Cameron snuggled against House, her head on his chest, until his light snoring confirmed he'd fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead and watched his lips move in and out before slipping away to get their comforter, then stretched out next to him and fell asleep herself.


	96. Begin the Beguine

_The International Balloon Fiesta is over and our visitors left for home today. I can't believe how far behind I've gotten on writing and posting, reading and commenting, and other things, but I'll be spending the next few days catching up. I'd like to get another chapter posted early next week before I have some outpatient surgery on Thursday because I don't know how long the recovery will take._

_And it'll make my day to receive comments._

**Chapter 96. Begin the Beguine**

Morning came all too soon. House woke to find Cameron's arm across his chest with the hand resting on his shoulder. He studied her lovely face as he thought about their conversation the night before. She'd given him some good advice, but he still wasn't certain he could do what she suggested. He knew himself too well, knew his own tendency to blurt out what he was thinking and to do what suited him without any thought to how it might affect anyone else.

Maybe if he stayed away from Yellin and found other ways to get the goods on her, he'd be more successful. Lembach might be a source of information, but he'd have to tread carefully if he wanted to remain in her good graces. And he decided that he did.

Cameron stirred and removed her arm as she turned over. He nudged her. "Are you awake?"

She yawned and stretched. "I am now."

"I'm getting hungry."

She chuckled. "You're continuously hungry. Someone might imagine you had a tapeworm."

"Is that your diagnosis, Dr. Cameron?"

"No. I think you just like to eat. Let's get dressed and have Mo feed us."

"So, you're hungry too." He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She admired his bare back and bottom. "I didn't have much dinner," she called through the door he'd left open. "Just the sandwich Yellin didn't eat at lunchtime. Of course, I had to add a few things to it."

He returned and began rummaging for clothes. "I should have brought back some of the cookies we bought for Thornton."

"You bought them for the old man. I'm sure he let you have some, but it would have been mean to take any."

He smirked at her and patted her cheek. "I owe you some. They were really good." He returned to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Coming?" he called.

She shooed him on. "You can go first. I want to find my turquoise blouse."

"I'll keep the water warm for you."

She chuckled. Living with House in such close quarters was fun. It would probably change when they built the house and had more room, but she knew it would never be dull with him around. She finally found her top in her lingerie draw and wondered how it got there. Carrying her clothes, she joined House in the bathroom and they showered together. That wouldn't change when they moved.

They drove separately to the diner, but were soon seated opposite each other in their booth. "Have you decided how you're going to handle Yellin?" Cameron asked.

"I have some ideas." He was thoughtful for a full minute. "This isn't something I'm going to be able to play by ear."

"Well, if you need a consult at any time during the day, don't hesitate to call." This was something where she might be able to advise him.

He nodded.

Chrissy poured their coffee and announced, "Mom's made waffles again today. Want some?"

"Did I ever turn down your mother's waffles? Side of bacon." House grinned at her.

Cameron nodded at the teen. "Sounds good to me too. Only I'll have a side of sausage. How's the summer going? I haven't seen you much lately."

Chrissy looked apologetic. "I know I said I'd help out at the clinic this summer, Rachel too, but we've been having field hockey practice almost every day."

"That's OK."

"No, it isn't. I wanted to work with you. So did Rachel. How else am I going to learn all about medicine?"

"Ever heard of med school?" House smirked at her.

"Yes, of course. But I want to be prepared. And working in a clinic will look good on my college applications. It's tough getting into the best schools these days."

He tilted his head. "It always has been."

"I guess so. Well, I'll go turn your orders in. And, Dr. C., I promise I'll come by later today, OK?"

"Thanks, Chrissy." Cameron watched her go with a smile, then turned to House. "She's such a great kid."

"She's OK."

Linda finished with the customers at the counter and came over. "Hey, whatever happened with that weirdo that was with you here yesterday?"

Cameron smirked. "She wasn't expected that I was who I was. I guess I didn't impressed her."

"Then she's weirder than I thought."

House scratched his chin and looked at Cameron. "Actually, I think she was intimidated by you. Meeting you must have been a traumatic experience for her." He sipped his coffee and watched Cameron's face.

"How d'ya know?" Linda's eyes narrowed at him.

"I saw her afterward and she accused Cameron of being a blond floozy. I'm thinking that translates into Cameron being way out of her league."

"Just be careful around her." Cameron may have smirked but she wasn't as amused. She knew Yellin could be dangerous.

"Like I said, I'm going to avoid her and meanwhile find her weak spots."

"Besides you, you mean?" She turned to Linda. "She has a thing for House."

Linda shivered. "She gave me the creeps."

"Join the club." House chuckled. "You should see the way she skulks around just outside my office door at the hospital."

"Maybe you should file a harassment suit, or get one of them restraining order things."

Cameron shook her head. "That might be the worst thing House can do. It would confirm that he's her enemy."

House nodded. "You may be right. Linda, if she ever comes in here again, please let us know, OK?" He looked at Cameron. "You said I should be careful around her, but you have to be careful, too."

She nodded.

Chrissy returned with their breakfasts and the topic of Yellin was dropped again.

"Magnani's coming back by the weekend." House took a forkful of waffle, dripping with syrup.

"I'm sure Simpson and Jacobs were happy to hear that."

He nodded and took a sip of coffee. "It'll be good to have my entire team on the job at last."

Cameron chewed some sausage and swallowed it. "What happened with the patient Magnani had to stay and diagnose?"

House shrugged. "Didn't bother to ask. I'm sure he'll tell us all the gory details when he gets here."

She glanced at her watch. "Guess I'd better head over to the clinic." She stShe stood and walked closer to him so she could kiss him. "Call me and let me know what's happening."

He nodded, then watched as she waved goodbye to Linda and Chrissy and left. House lingered over his coffee but he had nothing left to eat and he knew he should be on his way, too. He called to the waitresses, "See you ladies later." Then he stood and left as well.

The drive to Snow Hill was becoming routine, allowing him to think out his plan of attack with Yellin. Everything he and Cameron talked about played through his head. It wasn't the first time he'd had a stalker, of course, but this case was a bit different, as different as Yellin was from anyone he'd ever met before. And he hadn't counted on what he found when he arrived at Mercy. Simpson stood outside his office, his own private guard.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"We didn't want Yellin messing with anything in your office." Simpson opened his door for him and looked inside before giving him an all clear signal.

House rolled his eyes before entering. Simpson came in with him, and before they closed the door, Jacobs joined them.

She frowned at them. "Yellin didn't come in today. Lembach says she called in sick again."

House had been about to sit down at his desk, but instead started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Simpson asked.

"She's going back to Shelby, and so am I. I've got to warn Cameron."

"You can't go." Jacobs waved a file at him. "We've got a new patient."

House's shoulders slumped. He took out his phone and punched in Cameron's number. It went to voice mail and he left a message to warn her, then sighed as he thought about what else he could do.

"Isn't there someone you can call in Shelby?" Jacobs asked. "What about that old guy or someone at the diner?"

House nodded once. He knew just who he should call.


	97. Does That Make Me Crazy?

_Sorry to leave you with a cliffie. Wait, no I'm not! Even though I don't know when I'll be able to post again, I have faith that you can be patient and wait for the next chapter._

_And I'd love oodles of comments before my surgery Thursday morning._

**Chapter 97. Does That Make Me Crazy?**

Carol looked up as the bell over the clinic door jingled. The woman who'd been looking for Dr. Cameron the day before rushed in. "Can I help you?" Carol asked.

"I need to see the doctor." Her face was stern and very intent.

"Didn't you see her yesterday?"

"This is different. I...I'm sick."

She did look very red in the face, almost feverish. Carol reached for an intake form. "Well, have a seat and fill out this paperwork. We'll get you in to see Dr. Cameron as soon as possible." She waved her hand to indicate the two people already waiting. "We are kinda busy this morning."

"But..."

"We'll do what we can to get you in soon." Carol smiled her friendliest smile.

The woman sighed, grimaced and took one of the empty chairs. She glanced at the other patients, and then began to fill out the forms, her hand shaking as she did.

Chrissy came through the front door and smiled at Carol. "I told Dr. C. I'd be in this morning. Rachel's coming too."

"That's good. We've quite busy," she repeated.

Chrissy nodded, then looked at the waiting patients. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the older woman, someone she'd never seen before, but she knew just who she was. She pressed her lips together, squared her shoulders and then approached her. "Hi, I'm Chrissy!" she said in her perkiest voice. "Can I help you with the forms?"

Yellin looked up at her and sneered. "Who are you?"

"I help out sometimes at the clinic, especially when Dr. Cameron is swamped."

Yellin winced at the sound of Cameron's name.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" The teen continued to smile. "I'm not a doctor, of course, but perhaps I can help. Maybe if you tell me what's wrong I can make sure Dr. C. sees you as soon as possible."

The woman's face brightened at that promise. "It's my stomach."

"Pain? Cramps? Anything more specific? When did this start?" Chrissy tried to think of the kind of questions Cameron usually asked to help her make a diagnosis.

"Uh, cramps. Yes, cramps." Yellin's head went up and down.

"OK. Why don't you finish the forms and I'll go tell Dr. Cameron." Chrissy went to the door to the back, forcing herself to not look back. She turned the knob and opened the door just wide enough to slip through and then close the door behind her.

Cameron was working on a young boy's broken arm while his mother watched anxiously. She turned as Chrissy came through the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Irwin." The teen approached the boy's mother. "What happened to Timmy?"

"He fell off his bike on the way to school this morning." Mrs. Irwin wrung her hands. "I told him to take the bus."

"Aw, Mom. It's gonna be OK." Timmy's gap-toothed grin indicated he wasn't in any pain. "Doc Cameron, can my friends sign my cast?"

"Sure, Timmy. That'll be fun, won't it?"

He nodded.

Once Cameron was finished with him, he and his mother left. Before Chrissy called in the next patient, she quickly told Cameron, "That creepy woman that Aunt Linda told us about is outside."

Cameron frowned as she looked toward the door. "What did she say she wanted?"

"She claims to have stomach pains. But Dad sent me over to warn you. Dr. House called him to get you some backup. He'll be over soon himself." Chrissy smiled. "I think we can handle her, whatever she tries."

"She's delusional. I don't know what your father was thinking sending you over." Cameron shook her head. "You could get hurt."

"Well, we don't want to see you getting hurt either." Chrissy pulled at her ponytail. "Should I send her in, or one of the other patients?"

"Anything critical out there?"

"No. Just Mr. Henderson and his weekly need for someone to tell him he's not dying. He can wait. I think he likes to sit out there. And Miss Kyle. Don't know what's wrong with her, but I think she's been waiting the longest."

Cameron nodded and sighed. "Guess we should get this over with, then. Go send Miss Kyle in. That won't take long, whatever it is. She tends to come by every time she gets a papercut. Hold off on Yellin until your father arrives. I don't want to take any chances."

"OK." Chrissy went back out to the waiting room. "Miss Kyle, Dr. Cameron will see you."

Yellin stood and went nose to nose with the teen. "What about me?"

"By rights, Mr. Henderson should go after Miss Kyle, but the doc will make an exception since you're in pain. I don't think you'll have long to wait. Just a few minutes." She kept her voice as calm as possible.

Yellin continued to glower, but sat back down.

Chrissy led Miss Kyle into the exam room. "Did you want me to help or wait outside?" she asked Cameron.

The doctor looked over her patient, who didn't seem to be in much distress. "Did you say Rachel was coming, too?"

Chrissy nodded. "She should have been here by now."

"Go back out. When Rachel or your dad arrive, come back in, OK? Just make sure they know what's happening."

"Right." Chrissy returned to the outer room one more time.

Carol looked up from her computer, a worry line between her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." But Chrissy couldn't hide her own intense frown. She glanced at Yellin, then took the seat previously occupied by Miss Kyle.

"I thought you were helping the doctor," Yellin said with a sneer.

"She doesn't need any help right now, but if you want, I'll go in with you when it's your turn." The front door squeaked as Rachel opened it and came in. Chrissy rose to meet her. "I'm glad you could come." She put a hand on her friend's arm.

Rachel nodded. "Me too. Is Doc Cameron busy today?" Her dark eyes took in the waiting room and the two patients.

"Not too bad. Miss Kyle's in with her now."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Did she stub her toe or something?"

Chrissy chuckled and shrugged. "We'll find out." She moved closer to her best friend and whispered, "It's the woman who's waiting that we have to watch out for."

The door to the back opened and Miss Kyle came out. Chrissy took a deep breath and approached Yellin. "See, I told you it wouldn't be long. The doctor will see you now." She took the intake forms from Yellin and led the way through the door, motioning for Rachel to stay where she was. "Stay here until Zach comes. Then one of you can join us," she said before she closed the door. She handed the partially completed forms to the doctor.

"Hello, again, Miss Yellin." Cameron looked the woman over. "Why don't you sit here on the exam table while Chrissy gets me form 164 from Carol."

The girl tilted her head as her eyes narrowed. Then she remembered. It was a code Cameron used. "Of course. Be right back."

Once she was gone, Cameron approached Yellin. "Chrissy say's you're having stomach pains."

Yellin's right hand clutched her mid-section. "Cramps I told her. It's cramps."

"Lie down and I'll examine you." Cameron gently nudged her shoulder's down.

But Yellin resisted. Her lips pressed together. "You don't have to. I can tell you what's wrong. I'm pregnant." She sneered and her eyes took on a maniacal gleam. "And Dr. House is the father."

Cameron stared at her. The claim was preposterous. The woman was definitely not pregnant. The only thing wrong with her was that she was crazy. And the only question was how dangerous she was. "Oh, you poor dear!"

Yellin's eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open. Obviously that wasn't the reaction she expected.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" the doctor went on.

She swallowed and her lower lip began to tremble. "Of course not!" Her quavering voice belied the adamant words.

"Of course, you want to keep the child."

"Well, of course, that is..." Yellin trailed off.

"And of course you expect Dr. House to do the right thing by you."

"Well, yes." The eyes darted about in confusion.

"Did you want me to inform him for you?" It was difficult, but Cameron maintained a level and reasonable tone.

Yellin sat up taller on the exam table. "I want you to tell him to marry me, and to relinquish your hold on him!"

Cameron had had enough. She'd reined in her anger and contempt until that statement. She laughed and shook her head. "Miss Yellin, what are you going to do if I refuse? You're no more pregnant than I am! Do you really think House would believe any of your nonsense, whether or not I was in the picture?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have no idea who you're dealing with. Oh, I don't mean me. I mean House." She shook her head again.

"You're the one who doesn't know what she's talking about!" Yellin's voice had become a screech. She jumped off the table and charged at Cameron. Her hands reached for Cameron's neck and clawed at it.

Cameron tried to push her away, but for such a thin woman, she had enormous strength in her hands. They tightened around Cameron's throat and the doctor couldn't pry them loose. She tried to breath, to call for help, before she blacked out.


	98. A Question of Balance

_I'm back, and finally, so is this story._

_Despite the fact that NaNoWriMo began today, I'll make every effort to post weekly with a new chapter. _

_And I'd love to hear from you – as always!_

**Chapter 98. A Question of Balance**

Cameron continued to struggle. Once she realized Yellin's surprising strength, she was better able to shift her own weight, to use her arms and legs to fight back. The maniacal look in Yellin's eyes only intensified. Would Cameron be able to hold her own until Zach or someone else came in?

It was hard to know what to do. Yellin grabbed for her hair, letting go of her throat. That gave Cameron the opportunity to shout for help and push back. Yellin's right foot hit the base of the examination table, and she became unbalanced as Cameron pressed her advantage, shoving her further backward. Yellin fell, hitting her head first on the somewhat cushioned table, but then on the metal frame, crumbling to the floor.

Zach came rushing in, responding to the call for help, and followed by the two teenage girls. Cameron was already on the ground next to Yellin, checking her head and her pulse. Two bumps had already formed, but the most alarming thing was that the pulse in the woman's neck was thready, barely perceptible, and somewhat erratic.

"Don't move her," the doctor ordered. "I'll treat her down here for now." She looked around. "Chrissy, bring me an airway from the top drawer." Once the airway was in place, Cameron began chest compression. She ignored the fact that she'd caused this injury and concentrated on trying to improve oxygen flow to the woman's brain.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zach asked.

"Once she's more stable you can help me lift her onto the table." Cameron refused to let Yellin die. The woman might have been trying to choke her, but that didn't mean she'd neglect her duty to anyone under her care. She checked the pulse again. Satisfied that it was improving, she and Zach lifted Yellin and placed her carefully on her back. Then she got out the paddles and began defibrillation. Despite the fact that cardiac arrest was not the causal factor, it would increase flow of oxygenated blood, a necessity in a case like this.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"She was choking me and I fought back."

"But why would she choke you?" Rachel's surprise was understandable.

Cameron sighed. "The poor woman's delusional. She's in love with House and claims to be carrying his child."

"What nonsense!" Chrissy said.

"Of course it is. She's definitely not pregnant."

"But why did she think she could get away with a claim like that?"

"I don't think she cared whether I believed her. As long as there was any possibility there was an inkling of truth, she would have accomplished her initial goal." Cameron checked Yellin's heart. "I think she's stable to move. Rachel, ask Carol to call for an ambulance from Snow Hill Mercy. It's not the closest hospital, but I think it's where she'll have to go."

Rachel nodded and left to get the ball rolling.

Chrissy stared at the patient. Her face clouded over as she turned to Cameron. "Doc, are you going to be in trouble over this?"

"No! Why would I be?"

Zach put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Chrissy, the doctor was acting in self-defense. She certainly didn't intentionally hurt anyone."

"But who's to say? I mean, no one saw her threaten Doc Cameron." Chrissy shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe you. I know you're not like that. Still, how will you convince anyone?"

Cameron touched her neck. "Well, for one thing, there are the bruises on my neck."

Chrissy looked more closely. "Oh, yeah! Good point." Some of the worry lines smoothed out in her forehead. "Maybe we'd better collect evidence. You know, like Yellin's paperwork."

"She never finished filling it out, but that's a good point." Cameron looked around the room.

"I'll take a picture of your neck with my phone," Chrissy offered. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Cameron shook her head. The hand prints on her throat were still quite red, though, and Chrissy's picture showed them.

"I'll go with her to the hospital," Cameron decided. "The only patient left out there is Mr. Henderson. I'll take a quick look at him outside. Stay here with Yellin until the ambulance arrives."

Chrissy nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zach repeated. "I want to accompany you to the hospital, in case there are any questions."

Cameron studied his serious expression, then nodded. "Thanks, Zach." She went out to the waiting room, but Mr. Henderson had left.

Carol shrugged. "He decided it wasn't important."

Cameron smirked and nodded. "Zach and I will be going to Snow Hill, following the ambulance. Call me on my cell if you need me for anything."

"Sure, Doc. They said they'd be here in about twenty minutes, and that was five minutes ago. How is that strange woman?"

"She's still unconscious, but her vitals are improving."

Carol sighed loudly. "Good. Rachel said the two of you fought."

"She tried to strangle me."

The eyes threatened to pop out of Carol's head. "She what? I mean I knew she was strange. Even yesterday."

Cameron nodded. "I think she needs a mental health evaluation, but first she has to regain consciousness." She turned to the teenager, standing next to Carol's desk. "Thanks, Rachel. You and Chrissy kept your heads through all of this."

"Just let us know if there's anything else we can do to help."

The doctor smiled at Rachel before returning to the exam room. "They'll be here soon," she told Zach and Chrissy. She located her purse in the drawer where she always stowed it and looked around speculatively. There was nothing else she could do before they took Yellin to the hospital and had her admitted. She'd read the forms Yellin had started. There was nothing there of any importance, but she took them anyway.

Soon the paramedics arrived. It was getting crowded in the room, so Chrissy and Zach withdrew to the waiting room. Cameron gave one of the EMTs a bare-bones rundown of what had occurred, as well as what she'd done for the patient.

The young man, tall and well-built, with sun-bleached hair and a broad, sunny face, nodded. "We'll take it from here, Doctor."

"Mr. Lindquist and I will follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"Very good."

It wasn't until they were on the road in Zach's pickup, following the ambulance south, that Cameron began to shiver.

Zach glanced at her. "Is the air set too high?"

"What? No. I guess I'm just beginning to realize what could happen now."

"What could happen? They'll take care of her at the hospital, then you can order that psych evaluation, and you and House will be rid of her."

Cameron bit her lip. "I hope so. I certainly hope she pulls through."

"But you're worried now about what my daughter said? She should have kept her mouth shut."

"No, Zach, she was right. How is this going to look to someone who doesn't know me or realize how delusional or violent Yellin could get? I was there and I'm not sure I believe it! She seemed to be such a weak woman. No amount of madness could generate that kind of strength!"

They drove in silence for a while. Traffic was light at this time of day. "Did you call House?" Zach asked as they approached the outskirts of Snow Hill.

"I should. I...I just don't know what to say."

"Tell him the truth, all of it." Zach glanced at her again. "And tell him that I wished I'd been able to get there a few minutes sooner."

"Zach, you can't be blaming yourself for any of this!"

"Doc House was depending on me to keep you safe."

"And you did. I'm fine."

"Physically, maybe, 'cept for those marks on your throat. But not due to any of my efforts."

"You did fine." She pulled out her phone, and hit the first speed-dial. It went to House's voicemail. "House, it's me. We're bringing Yellin back to Snow Hill Mercy. Um, I'm fine, but she's not so good. Give me a call. I guess I'll be in the ER." She stared at her phone as Zach pulled in behind the ambulance in the ER dock.

_I've decided to end this story in another five to eight chapters and then begin the sequel, focused on House and Cameron's new home, and the development of House's new team. Of course, that's not set in stone. Who knows what new plots will occur to me?_


	99. The Waiting is the Hardest Part

_You'll be getting House's initial reaction to the events at the clinic in this chapter. But you'll have to wait a while to find out what happens to Yellin._

_Thanks for all of your comments on this plotline. You all know how much we writers depend on your reviews._

**Chapter 99. The Waiting is the Hardest Part**

Cameron and Zach rushed into the ER behind the emergency personnel and the gurney carrying Yellin. But when the hospital staff took the patient off for treatment, they weren't allowed to go beyond the entrance and waiting room. Cameron paced the linoleum-covered floor, wringing her hands. Yellin had to pull through so she could face the charges Cameron would file against her. Whether it meant jail or a psych ward, it was the only way they could force the woman to get help.

A uniformed cop approached after a few minutes. "Are either of you Dr. Cameron?" He checked a clip-board then looked at them.

"I'm Doctor Allison Cameron." Her voice sounded shaky even to herself. "Zach, do you think you could go scare up some coffee?"

"Sure." Zach reluctantly walked away.

"I'll need to get a report, ma'am." The cop took out a notepad. "I understand there was an altercation earlier? Where was that?"

Cameron answered all of his questions as truthfully as she could although there were moments she was fuzzy about, especially when Yellin cut off her oxygen supply. "I was finally able to get free, but when I pushed Ms. Yellin away from me, she tripped and fell backwards. I believe she hit her head twice."

"You say she attacked you first?"

"Yes. I had no reason to attack her. She claimed to be at the clinic for medical help."

He wrote down her response, his face remaining passive. "Were you acquainted with Ms. Yellin before this?"

"I...I met her for the first time yesterday." Cameron frowned. "We spoke briefly, and then she ran off."

"Was it a friendly conversation?" His tone was matter-of-fact, but Cameron was sure there was something underlying his question.

She tried to stay calm, match his unruffled tone. "She asked about my relationship with a doctor I know who works here. I was aware she worked here, too."

"Did she threaten you?"

Cameron had to be honest. "Yesterday? No." Yellin had been belligerant, but not necessarily threatening.

"Did you threaten her?"

"Officer..."

"...that's Sergeant, ma'am. Sergeant Peter Stevens.""

"Sergeant Stevens, I had no reason to threaten Ms. Yellin yesterday or today. She attacked me. You can see the result." Cameron indicated the marks still visible on her neck. "It was unprovoked. I fought back, defensively, and unfortunately, Ms. Yellin suffered the consequences."

He nodded, but his expression was still blank. She wasn't sure he believed her.

House came storming through the doors to the ER. "What's going on here? What happened to Yellin?" He stopped when he saw Cameron talking to an unknown uniformed cop. House ignored the man and asked, "Are you OK?"

Cameron nodded. "I am now." The sight of him calmed her. She felt her entire body relax. "It's Yellin we should be worried about."

"What happened?"

She repeated the story for him, keenly aware of the sergeant's presence. "They took her in about fifteen minutes ago. Her pulse had improved by the time the emergency personnel arrived at the clinic, but she's got at least two nasty bumps on her head."

"So if she wasn't confused before this, she will be now."

"Who are you?" the sergeant asked.

"Who wants to know?"

The cop pulled out his badge. "Sergeant Peter Stevens, Snow Hill P. D."

"Sergeant, this is Dr. Gregory House. He works here," Cameron said.

"Is he the one you and Yellin fought over yesterday?"

She frowned. "We didn't _fight_ over anyone."

"Sergeant Stevens, Dr. Cameron doesn't have to answer any of your questions." House glared at the man.

"It's alright, House. The Sergeant knows I pushed Yellin away in self-defense." She shook her head. "I don't think he's trying to be offensive."

House narrowed his eyes at the cop. "If we're through here, I'd like to talk to Dr. Cameron in private."

"Of course, Doctor." Stevens walked away and pulled out a phone.

House took Cameron's elbow and steered her as far from him as possible. "So, what part of the story did you leave out?"

Cameron sighed. She was still trying to get her head around all that had happened. "She came in, complaining first about her stomach. When I was finally free to see her, she claimed she was pregnant."

"That's preposterous!"

She nodded and smirked. "I'm sure no one would have believed that, but it's a sign of just how demented she is. House, she said you were the father and it was all I could do not to laugh in her face."

He shook his head and opened his eyes wide. "This just gets better and better."

Cameron's hand went to her throat and rubbed. "It was hard to concentrate on what to do when she put those hands around my neck. I knew Carol, Chrissy and Rachel were just outside and that Zach was on his way, but I couldn't shout for them." She rubbed again. "She was so much stronger than I would have guessed. Maybe it was adrenaline or something."

They saw the sergeant approach a doctor who came through the door. The doctor said a few words to the cop, making him frown, and continued on.

"Do you know him?" Cameron asked House, indicating the doctor.

"The ER doctor?"

She nodded.

House sighed. "I know who he is."

Zach returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Cameron, looked at the other, then handed it to House. "I'll go get another."

"Thanks, Zach."

"No problem." Zach turned and left again.

A short blond nurse and a heavyset orderly came through the door the doctor had, and suddenly House was on the move. "Henson, what happened in there?" he asked the orderly.

"Yellin came out of it, screaming her head off. Something about 'you'll never get away with this'." He shook his head. "I always thought she had a few screws loose."

"They had to sedate her for fear she'd hurt herself," the nurse said. "You're Dr. House, aren't you?"

House nodded. "So, she won't be talking any time soon."

"Nope."

"Gives us a little time," he said, somewhat cryptically.

"How are her vitals?" Cameron asked. When the nurse and orderly exchanged a suspicious look, she added, "I'm Dr. Cameron. I work at the clinic in Shelby."

"The one who worked with Dr. House during the hurricane in June?" the nurse asked, her face lighting up.

Cameron looked at House. "Yes, that's right."

The nurse grinned. "Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand. "I'm Fran Jessup. I helped with some of the patients you sent us after the storm. You should have heard all the nice things they had to say about the two of you."

"We did what we had to, and were just happy that everyone pulled through."

"That was the pesticide poisoning thing, wasn't it?" The intern looked from one to the other for confirmation.

Fran nodded. "Yeah. The way I understand it, these two figured out why so many people were having respiratory problems, but the storm made it more difficult to treat everyone."

"Guess we're never going to live that one down," House quipped.

Cameron smiled for the first time in hours. "Until the next miracle we pull off!"

The cop came over and Fran and Henson walked away. "What were you talking about with them?"

"A case from last summer," Cameron replied. "Nurse Jessup treated patients we sent here from Shelby for treatment we couldn't handle there."

Sergeant Stevens consulted the notes on his clipboard. "I thought you said Dr. House worked here."

"I joined the staff here a few weeks ago. Before that I worked in New Jersey. Dr. Cameron has been in charge of the clinic in Shelby for the past couple of years." That was more information than he'd asked for, but for once House was willing to give it.

The cop nodded. "Well, I understand the patient won't be able to talk for a while. I'll be back, and I'd advise you to stay right here."

Cameron crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'll make sure she doesn't flee the premises," House said out the corner of his mouth.

Stevens narrowed his eyes at him, but walked away shaking his head.

Cameron shivered involuntarily and House removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. He nodded at the plastic chairs along one wall. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable. I get the feeling we're in for a long night."


	100. Thank You

**Chapter 100. Thank You**

Cameron looked around the waiting room. House dozed next to her, and she wondered how he could sleep on the stiff plastic chair. They'd convinced Zach to go home around midnight after he made sure they had more coffee and something to eat, even if it was a stale sandwich from a machine.

The lights in the waiting room were dimmed. There were only two other people. One, a thin young man, paced from the entrance to the doors to the treatment area and back again. Worry lines etched his face and periodically he wrung his hands. The other was an old black woman. She stared ahead of her with blank eyes. How many nights in ER's and hospitals had she seen?

House's mouth twitched and his eyes opened. He sighed. "Still no word?"

Cameron shook her head.

"Maybe we should go home. Come back in the morning. She'll be awake by then and we can wrap this up."

She looked at him. "Do you think it'll be that easy? You saw that sergeant earlier. How can I prove to him that I pushed her in self-defense?"

"You won't have to."

"I'm glad you're so sure about that. House, it'll be my word against hers."

"And plenty of people will back you up when you tell them she was deranged."

Her lips formed a straight line. "Maybe."

"Definitely."

The doctor they'd seen the night before came out to talk to the young man. Based on the way his face lit up in a smile, the doctor was giving him good news. When he finished delivering the news, the doctor came over to House and Cameron.

"You're House, aren't you?" he asked.

House nodded.

"What's your interest in the woman they brought in last night?"

"She works here. Ms. Yellin. She's an assistant to Meisner's secretary."

"I thought I'd seen her around. I'm Blake, the head of the ER." He held out a hand, and for once House shook it.

"Is she awake?" Cameron stared at him intently.

"Yes, but she's in no shape for visitors. The trauma to her head has her very confused, disoriented."

House smirked. "That's her natural state."

Cameron ignored him. "Will she be alright?"

"There's some pressure on her brain. We're working to relieve it, but it may be some time before she'll be able to talk."

"Thanks, Dr. Blake."

Blake nodded and went on his way.

"We should go home," House said again.

But Cameron shook her head.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Six A.M. "Then at least let's see whether the cafeteria is open for breakfast. A little food might make you feel better."

"I'm fine." She refused to acknowledge how much her throat hurt.

House frowned. "No you're not. A cup of tea will do you a world of good."

"As long as it's not that drivel from the vending machine." She stood and stretched, then rubbed her bleary eyes. She and House, both rather stiff, went through a door to the main part of the hospital.

"It's this way," he said, pointing with his cane.

The cafeteria doors were open, but the place was practically deserted at this early hour. A worker was filling the coffee machine while another was putting out bagels and danish for breakfast.

House took a couple of each, even though Cameron told him she wasn't hungry. He got a cup of coffee for himself, and some hot water and a teabag for her. They sat at a corner table and he watched her soak the bag, then lift it with a spoon. She stared at the cup for a long time.

"Aren't you going to drink it while it's still hot?" House bit into his buttered bagel and chewed noisily.

She lifted it to her lips and sipped, swallowed and sighed. "House, what's going to happen? I mean if Yellin accuses me of attacking her, which I'm sure she will, how can I refute that?"

"You tell your story, clearly and with conviction. The truth will work."

"How can you be sure? You know life isn't fair, that truth and justice are sometimes just words."

"Don't be such a pessimist. Leave that to me."

"I can't deny that I pushed her, and she's lying in that bed in the ER because of me."

"First of all, you have nothing to feel guilty about. And second..." He shrugged. "They're probably moving her to a room as we speak." He tossed the second bagel toward her. "Eat something. You'll need your strength."

She carefully unwrapped it, then reached for a plastic knife and packet of cheese. The bagel was pre-cut, so she opened it and began to spread the cream cheese on it. Before she took a bite, she said, "Thanks for staying with me last night."

"It was better than going home to a cold sofa bed."

She smiled. He still didn't know how to accept anyone's gratitude. She munched on the bagel, realizing she hadn't eaten anything in a long time. "Once I know what's happening here, I should get back to the clinic." She suddenly frowned. "Except I don't have any transportation!"

"No one will mind if I take you back to Shelby, but I don't think you should go in today."

"Then who'll take care of any patients?"

"Your sense of responsibility is commendable, but there are times when you should take a little lesson from me. I'll have one of my minions cover for you today. Maybe both."

"Don't you have a patient?"

"As a matter of fact, we have two."

"Oh, right. The two brothers."

He nodded. "But Simpson and Jacobs figured it out yesterday afternoon. They have a hereditary disease. Ever hear of Osler-Weber-Rendu?"

"It's a hemorrhagic condition, isn't it, with atypical blood vessels. But how come both of them have it while their parents don't show any signs?"

"We still don't know that much about how genetic aberrations are passed on."

"It's treatable, isn't it?"

House nodded. "It's controllable but it's a lifetime condition. They've already started treatment, so I could have Simpson and Jacobs cover for you at the clinic."

Cameron pressed her lips together. "Thank you."

"Again with the thank yous. You know I don't need or want your thanks. Besides, I won't be the one setting arms and wiping runny noses."

She forced a smile. "Let's go find where they've put Yellin, and what she's saying." She combined their empty plates on her tray and carried it to the conveyor belt, then House led her out to the hospital. They stopped at the information desk.

"Can I help you?" the volunteer asked. "Oh, it's you Dr. House."

"Yes. Miss Lembach's assistant was brought in last night and I understand she was admitted to the hospital. Would you know where she is?"

"Let me see." She consulted the computer in front of her. "She's in room 217."

"Thank you," Cameron said and they walked together to the elevators. They took it up to the second floor. As they approached room 217, however, they saw the sergeant from the previous night entering the room.

Cameron's heart sank. "Who knows what Yellin will tell him."

"If he believes her."

"Why shouldn't he? She's still the more injured party."

"Let's go down to my office. We'll find out soon enough what lies she's spouting."

As they approached his door, Jacobs and Simpson were just arriving across the hall. "Dr. Cameron, what are you doing here?" he blurted.

"Guess you haven't heard the latest."

"Cameron and Yellin got into it yesterday afternoon and my girl here got the best of stalker woman."

"House!" Cameron turned to the young doctors. "She attacked me at the clinic and when I fought back, she fell and hit her head twice."

"Now that's the way you have to tell it to the cops!" House grinned at her.

"She was admitted to Mercy. We don't know what she's telling the cops about what happened. The sergeant who questioned me didn't seem convinced that it was self-defense."

"Then he's an idiot!" Jacobs said.

"Cameron should take today off, so I've volunteered you two to cover for her at the clinic."

Jacobs and Simpson shrugged at each other. "No problem," she said. "We'd be happy to, wouldn't we Bart?"

He nodded. "Sure. Hang tight here or at home. You can depend on us."

"Oh, and House, we checked on the two boys. They and their parents understand what they'll have to do to control their syndrome."

"Good."

"Thanks!" Cameron called after them as they returned to the elevator.

"Anytime!" Jacobs called back.

House opened his door and ushered Cameron inside. She hadn't seen his office before and he watched to see her reaction. He sat in his desk chair and tried to see it through her eyes. Not too different from his office back in New Jersey. After a quick survey, she settled in the chair on the other side of his desk and sighed. He wanted to reassure her, but wasn't sure what else to say or do.

She smiled slightly at him. "Just knowing you've got my back, that you believe me, is helping, you know. And sending your team to cover for me at the clinic showed me how much you care." She reached out a hand as if to comfort him. "I know you hate it when I say this, but thank you."

They both turned at the knock on his door, then relaxed when they saw the older woman in the doorway. "Miss Lembach. Come in."

Meisner's secretary hesitated, then entered. She studied Cameron briefly.

"Miss Lembach, I'm Allison Cameron." She stood and held out a slim hand.

Lembach smiled as she took it. "You're as lovely as I expected."

Cameron blushed.

"You heard about Yellin."

The older woman nodded. "I've just been to see her. I'm concerned about her mental state. She's spouting all sorts of nonsense and yet, as I think back to the last few days, I wonder if was already disturbed before."

"You should know that Dr. Cameron acted in self-defense."

"I can believe that. What happened, Doctor?" she asked Cameron.

Something about Lembach's manner prompted her to be completely honest. She told her everything that had happened the previous afternoon. "She's completely infatuated with House, and delusional about how he feels about her."

"Oh, dear! That is so sad. The poor woman."

"Who's a poor woman?" a voice asked from the doorway. Sergeant Stevens stood there, his thumbs hooked into his belt loops. He glared at the three of them.


	101. You're Delusional

**Chapter 101. You're Delusional**

"Were you talking about Ms. Yellin?" Sergeant Stevens asked House, Cameron and Lembach, entering House's office without an invitation. "Because I've just been talking to her, and I agree. How anyone could have attacked her like that is beyond me! You should be ashamed of yourself." He glowered at Cameron. "And you call yourself a doctor!"

Cameron automatically bit her lower lip and clenched her jaw. But then she lifted her chin. "I told you, she attacked me. I was just defending myself." Her voice went up two octaves as she spoke.

House stood and faced the cop. "Yellin's a delusional, frustrated spinster. You can't believe anything she told you."

"And you, House is it? Stringing her along when you already had a girlfriend!" The tsk, tsk went unspoken.

"Sergeant, if I may?" Lembach raised her eyebrows. "I've known Ms. Yellin for many years. She does have a tendency to elaborate on the truth to make herself feel important."

"She didn't have to elaborate for me to see her injuries." His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lembach. Miss Katherine Lembach. I'm secretary to the chief of staff of this hospital, and Ms. Yellin was my assistant."

"The way I hear the story, Dr. House has been flirting with her ever since he came here. He finally bedded her, and now she's pregnant." Stevens shook his head. "You doctors think you can get away with anything."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Yellin most definitely isn't pregnant. Ask the doctors who treated her." House rose to his full height. "And besides all that, I never laid a hand on her. C'mon, you've seen her, would you?"

For the first time the cop looked confused. "But she said the ER doctor confirmed it."

"Have you talked to him or only Yellin?" Lembach asked. She smiled. "There's no way she could be pregnant. She had a hysterectomy two years ago."

Stevens eyes narrowed. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

He pointed his index finger at Cameron. "Don't leave this hospital." He pivoted and left.

Lembach and House exchanged a raised-eyebrow look. She glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to my office, but let me know what happens." She put a hand on Cameron's arm. "Dr. Cameron, don't worry. I'm sure we can convince the sergeant that whatever Yellin told him is fantasy."

"Thank you, Miss Lembach." Cameron tried to smile.

"Call me Elizabeth." The older woman smiled at Cameron and then left.

"Guess we stick around here," House said, sitting back down in his office chair.

Cameron nodded.

"You heard Lembach. This will all work itself out." House studied her sad eyes and frown.

She shook her head. "I keep going over what happened in my mind. Maybe there was something else I could have done to calm her down. I didn't have to push her."

"Cameron, it wasn't as if the two of you were having a friendly argument or even a shouting match. The woman was trying to kill you. As in dead."

"Still..."

He rubbed his eyes, then glared at her. "Look. It's done. It can't be undone. So we deal with the situation."

She pressed her lips together. "I know you're right."

"But you're Allison Cameron, the woman who'd take the weight of the world on her shoulders if she could. The one who can't stand to see anyone in pain." He reached across the desk for her hand and studied it. There was nothing else for him to say.

She squeezed the hand that was holding hers. "Do you think she'll get the help she needs?"

"Who knows whether she can be helped. The mind, delusions, are a strange thing. And I'm speaking from experience." He smirked. "But there you go again, worrying more about Yellin than about yourself."

"It's tied together, isn't it? Whatever happens with her will be on my conscience the rest of my life."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Maybe not. House, I can't help it. It's the way I'm wired."

He nodded. "C'mon." He stood again. "I can't sit here any longer."

"Where are we going?"

"To confront her." He was practically at the door.

Cameron hesitated. "Oh, do you think that's wise? I mean, it can't help her, and it can't help the situation either."

"Maybe not. But I'll be damned if I'll let her twisted mind have this kind of effect on you, on us."

Cameron finally nodded and stood. They walked down the hall to the elevator and took it to the second floor. House pushed open the door to Yellin's room. There was no one with her and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Wakee, wakee!" House called to her.

Yellin shook herself and opened her eyes partway. "Dr. House!"

"Ah, you recognize me." His grin was as evil as he could make it.

"Well, of course I do."

"And of course you know Dr. Cameron, too? The woman you're trying to ruin to hurt me."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I think you understand exactly what I'm saying." He got closer and closer to her until she pulled back against the tilted part of the bed.

Cameron stood in the doorway, watching, paralyzed.

"Well, you're not going to get away with it." House withdrew. "Before long everyone will realize that you're lying, that you're a pathetic old woman, and no one will have any sympathy for you."

"House, that's enough!" Cameron shouted.

He turned to her. "You think so? I don't think it's nearly enough to compensate for what she's put you through, what you still have to face."

Yellin glowered at him. "Why are you taking her side?"

"Because she's the one in the right here. And because I love her." He said the last loudly, with relish, as a further assault on the older woman.

She looked stricken, as if her worst nightmare was coming true.

They were so caught up in their own little drama that none of them noticed the arrival of the sergeant in the doorway.

"How can you love her?" Yellin whined. "Why don't you love me? You should love me. Me and our child."

"There is no child, and you know it. I've never touched you, and you know that too."

She shook her head, then held it in her hands shouting, "No, no, no!"

Cameron moved to House's side. She took his arm. "Let's go. You'll never get through to her. She believes what she wants to believe, and it's real to her."

"Miss Yellin, I've been talking to the ER doctor who treated you," the cop interrupted. "He agrees with the doctors here. You're not pregnant."

"So, you believe me now?" Cameron asked him.

"The jury's still out on what happened yesterday, but she lied about that, so I can't take her word about anything else."

Yellin's face fell. "Are you turning against me too? Why is everyone against me?"

"You make it easy," House sneered. But he noticed that her blood pressure was dropping like a rocket and her heart racing. He grabbed the call button and pressed it. At the same time, he called through the open door, "Nurse, I think we're going to need a crash cart in here."

"What's happening, doctor?" Sergeant Stevens asked.

"She's going into cardiac arrest. I suppose she couldn't take the stress."

The cop stared at him. "That's a pretty callous attitude."

"Guess I'm not feeling too charitable toward her."

A nurse and an orderly had appeared with the necessary equipment, and House promptly went to work with the paddles on the now unconscious woman.

Cameron stood back, watching the scene with her hand over her mouth.

"Dr. Cameron, why aren't you helping?" Stevens asked.

"I can't treat a patient in this hospital. But House can, and I think he has the situation under control." Her eyes scanned the monitors and she breathed a sigh. "Her vitals are returning to normal. Her heart is back to regular sinus rhythm."

He turned from her to House. "Do you usually mock patients at the same time you're treating them?"

"Often enough. I'm a doctor. I don't have to like a patient to give them the best care."

"What's happening here?" Another doctor entered he room.

"She was having a teensy little problem with her ticker." House indicated Yellin. "She's all yours now." He made his way out of the room with the cop and Cameron following. "Sergeant, you hadn't completely answered Dr. Cameron's question when Yellin crashed in there. Is she off the hook or what?"

Stevens studied Cameron. "I'm beginning to believe you, but I'd still advise you to stick around the area. We might have additional questions for you."


	102. Home Again

_I still have to correct the two previous chapters here in FF based on Retta's feedback, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post this chapter._

_We haven't really seen Cameron's reaction to House's support of her yet – she's just been observing him. Well, wait no longer._

_I'm so happy you're reading this and I love the comments. Thank you all._

**Chapter 102. Home Again**

"Can I at least take her home?" House frowned at the cop. "Neither one of us got much sleep last night."

Sergeant Stevens stared at them. Eventually he nodded. "You don't live far away, do you?"

"In Shelby," Cameron replied. "And I'd really like to go home, shower and change, if not sleep."

"Just let me have your contact information." He pulled out a PDA and she told him her address, phone number and the details about the clinic.

"I'll either be at home or at the clinic."

"She'll be home." House glared at Cameron. "The clinic's covered."

They stopped at House's office so he could turn off his computer and lock the door, then headed to his car in the parking garage. But before they reached it, Lancaster appeared before them. She crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at House. "And where do you think you're going, Doctor?"

"I don't think, I know I'm going home." He held eye contact in a dare.

"It's eleven in the morning!" Her mouth twisted in a scowl.

"And I've been here since nine yesterday morning. I don't have a patient at the moment. I'm going home." He started to walk around her.

Lancaster glanced at Cameron and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron," she replied.

The older woman's eyes swiveled back to House. "The Allison Cameron on your health insurance?"

"Didn't you think she really existed?"

"I didn't expect someone so..."

"... young? So beautiful?"

"Why is she here?" Lancaster spoke to House but stared at Cameron.

"We were just leaving." House's cane went up and down, tapping out an impatient rhythm.

"Does this have something to do with Ms. Yellin being admitted to Mercy?"

"Can I plead the Fifth?"

Cameron put a hand on his arm. "House, let me." She turned to Lancaster. "Ms. Yellin came to my clinic in Shelby yesterday, complaining of a stomach ache, and then attacked me." Her hand went to her throat. "She choked me and I fought back. She fell and hit her head. End of story, except we had her brought here for treatment. She appears to need psychiatric care as much as physical. As House said, we've been here all night, I'm tired and I feel grubby, and I'd love to go home." She groaned and smiled at the same time.

Lancaster's eyes narrowed, but she didn't delay them any longer.

They finally made it to the car and got it. They drove back to Shelby in silence but as they neared the outskirts, Cameron said, "Let's stop at the clinic. We don't have to stay."

"But Miss Compulsive won't be happy until she's sure everything's honky dory there."

Cameron smirked at him. "You know me so well!"

"Better every day."

She watched his face as he drove the rest of the way to the clinic. He'd said several things that day that she never thought she'd hear from Gregory House. The way he'd told Yellin off wasn't too surprising but she could count on one hand the number of times he'd used the L word, and never in public, never admitted to anyone else how he felt. His verbal and emotional support floored her. She wasn't sure how to respond, it was so unexpected.

They pulled up at the strip of shops and parked close to the clinic. Cameron got out, and so did House.

"You're coming in, too?"

"If I don't you'll find reasons to stay. This way, I'll be there to remind you that you're supposed to be taking the day off."

"Don't worry. I'm too tired to do more than say 'hello'."

Carol looked up as they went through the door. "Doctor Cameron! I didn't expect you to come in today. Dr. Simpson said you had to stay at the hospital. And after what happened yesterday..."

"I'm OK. We're on our way home, but I wanted to stop in and make sure everything was under control." Cameron looked toward the door to the back. "Although I'm sure Dr. Simpson and Dr. Jacobs are doing just fine."

"Well, yes. They are. Thanks, Dr. House, for letting them cover for Dr. Cameron today." She smiled. "They're both very good with the patients, young and old. You should have seen Dr. Jacobs with Mr. Henderson! I think he's sweeter on her than he is on you, Allison!"

She knew the old man came by frequently just because he liked her. So, she was away for a day and he'd already switched his affection. She had to grin at that.

"So, I guess we can go." House's hand was already on the doorknob.

Cameron smirked. "Alright. I'll be home the rest of the day, so you can call me there if you need me," she told Carol.

"Sure will."

As they got back in the car, House asked, "Any more stops you want to make?"

Cameron knew he was being facetious and ignored him. She didn't say anything even after he'd parked the car at the house and they'd both gotten out.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"What? No! You've been fantastic last night and today." She stood in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "How can I thank you without repeating myself over and over?"

"Oh, I can think of some ways." His eyebrows did their thing.

She grinned. "I bet you can."

House took her hand as they entered the back door. Their landlady was out and the kitchen was dark and quiet. He pulled her into an embrace and she clung to him, whispering over and over, "Thank you, thank you."

After a time, he pulled away. "Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system..." He tugged at the hand he was still holding. "Let's go find some other ways you can thank me."

Cameron smiled as they walked down the stairs to the apartment single file. Whatever else happened, she finally had the love of this man. The apartment felt like a sanctuary, away from any people or events that could touch them. Small as it was, it was home, a home they would share until their new place was built.

"Our appointment with Rachel's father is tonight, isn't it?" She took off her jacket and sat on the couch.

House joined her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, but not until this evening. We've got plenty of time. Let's forget about that, and everything else for a while."

Cameron nodded. "I'd like that." She sighed and leaned into him. "House, I want you to make love to me, but first, I need a shower, and then afterward, a little sleep."

"Works for me." He kissed the top of his head. "Of course, it would be more fun if we shower together."

"Of course."

They helped each other undress before they went into the tiny bathroom. The shower stall was cozy for two, but they'd shared it before. They used the technique they'd developed to maneuver their bodies and hands, to soap and rinse each other, with occasional hugs and cuddles, a kiss here and there.

As they stepped out of the shower, Cameron reached for the bath towels on the nearby bar, handing one to House and wrapping herself in the other. They rubbed each other dry, smiling, even laughing a little, all worries pushed into a corner of their minds where they couldn't interfere with what they were doing.

House nipped at her neck and her ears, then let her go ahead to open the sofa. Cameron dropped her towel and stretched out across the sheet, motioning with her hand for him to join her. He didn't need the invitation.

Her skin was like velvet under his fingers, smooth, soft and still warm from the shower. He took the time to caress all her pieces and parts while her hands played with his thinning hair, his shoulders and back, and his firm derriere. Their eyes were locked, sending messages they didn't have to speak.

But soon the primal urges began to overwhelm them. As they joined, Cameron whispered, "I love you too." House smiled, but didn't say a word.

They crested together, hanging there, prolonging the moment, until they descended to the other side. Cameron sighed with contentment, and nuzzled against him, before falling into a deep and much-needed sleep.


	103. House Plans

_I still have to correct the two previous chapters here in FF based on Retta's feedback, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post this chapter._

_This chapter is a little foreshadowing of the sequel to this story. I hope it gives you a good idea about the house they're planning on building. I'm still trying to come up with a good title for the next story._

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 103. House Plans**

"Cameron?" House shook her shoulder to wake her. "It's six o'clock. We should get dressed and get something to eat before we meet with Davis."

"Huh?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to sit up. It was dark in the apartment. All she could see was his clear blue eyes watching her. "Wow, I didn't think I'd sleep that long."

"You were exhausted."

She nodded. "Guess I have time for a quick shower, and no, not like the last one." She smirked. She took off the sheet and padded to the bathroom. Their clothes and towels were still strewn all over. No clean-up fairy had come by while she slept to put anything away. She stooped to grab the towel she'd dropped and some of her things and threw them in the clothes hamper as she went by. After her shower, she found another towel and dried off, this time carefully hanging the towel on the rack.

House passed her on his way to rinse off and gave her bare fanny a gentle slap, making her grin.

She was already dressed in dark blue slacks and a short-sleeve yellow blouse when he came out. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue button-down shirt and they were ready to go.

They took the Alfa, stopping at the diner for a quick bite.

Linda came over immediately, not just to pour their coffee or take their orders, but to gossip. "Zach, Chrissy and Rachel told us what happened yesterday. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," House said. "Oh, you mean Cameron. She's OK, too. But you should see the other guy."

"House!" Cameron scolded. "That's not funny. Linda, Ms. Yellin's been hospitalized, but she actually needs psychiatric care more than anything."

Linda nodded. "I knew when I saw her here what a nutcase she was. I'm just glad she didn't hurt you. So what'll it be?" She took out her order book.

They ordered roast beef sandwiches because they'd been quick. Linda brought a massive amount of French fries and onion rings with them.

"How'd you know I was dying for one of these?" Cameron grabbed one of the rings and bit into it, while House loaded his plate with fries.

"I think I know the things you both like by now." Linda grinned at them. "So, I also hear you're meeting with Rachel's dad tonight. He's a good man."

"He just has to be a good architect and contractor," House said around a mouthful of sandwich.

She nodded seriously. "I've heard he is."

"You hear a lot of stuff, don't you?" House teased.

"Oh, go on!" Linda snickered. "Well, I'll just let you get on with your meal." She walked off to take care of another customer.

"You have your wish list with you?" House asked Cameron.

She patted her pants pocket. "I've had it ready for a while. I hope you'll go along with some of the things I'm asking for." She took out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

He shrugged. "How bad can it be? A few feminine frills?"

She pursed her lips, then sighed before consulting the list. "How about a bay window in the eating area of the kitchen?"

He shrugged again, half-heartedly. "I can live with that as long as there aren't any chintz curtains."

"And a dressing table in the master bath." Her finger rested on the paper.

"You don't expect me to use it, do you?"

Cameron chuckled. Her eyes scanned her list. "OK, how about this one, a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom."

House laughed.

"What's so funny?" Her eyebrows squished together.

"That was on my list too."

"It was?" Her tentative smile spread as surprise sank in. "So, what else did you want?"

He cleared his throat. "A bar in the family room, of course, including a mini-refrigerator, a music room for my piano and guitars, um..." He rubbed his chin, then grinned. "A stone fireplace in the family room and one with a wooden mantel in the living room."

She nodded. "Sounds good. I don't think we're going to have a problem at all." She glanced at her watch. "Guess we better go."

House nodded and looked for Linda to pay. She called to him, "I'll put it on your tab."

They went out to the car, and drove into the center of Shelby. Will Davis' office was easy to find. They parked close to the door. The contractor was waiting, prepared with some house plans to show them. He stood when they entered. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and sat again. Tall, although not as tall as House, he had graying hair and bright brown eyes in a darker brown face. "My daughter sings your praises." He smiled at them.

"She's a lovely girl." Cameron smiled back.

"As I told you on the phone, we're planning on building a house on the property we recently purchased." House had seen Will before but never really talked to him. He took the opportunity to size him up. "It's just off the road out to the bay."

Will nodded. "I heard you bought the Chatham place. Not much there anymore, but it's a great site."

"We hope the town will create a park on part of the property, and we would live near the old house."

"I have some plans I can show you, but first I have a few questions. For starters, how large are we talking?" His laptop was open on his desk but set to one side so it didn't block their view of each other.

"Three or four bedrooms, I think." Cameron looked at House for agreement.

He nodded. "Nothing too big. And definitely a ranch." He tapped his cane, but that was his only reference to his leg.

Will smiled. "I think two or three of these will do, then." Instead of the pile of plans on his desk, he tapped a few keys and brought up images of the inside of a house, then turned the screen for them to see. "This one is a three-bedroom but could be four. The kitchen is smallish, but the family room is enormous." He let them look at the pictures, then took back the computer to access some for another house. "And this one is four bedrooms with an enclosed patio, like an open-air second living room."

"Not bad." House studied the pictures. "You said there was a third that might fit our needs?"

The contractor nodded. "Yes, I've saved my personal favorite for last." He didn't say anything about it as he called it up on screen, then let them see for themselves.

Cameron's face lit up when she saw a large modern kitchen with the bay window she'd mentioned earlier, and a master suite and walk-in closet complete with dressing table. "This is perfect!"

"Well, almost." House scrutinized the plan. "There's no game room."

"You could turn one of the bedrooms into one, and another into your music room." Cameron tapped the screen where two of them were and suddenly a more detailed view of each came up. She grinned and pointed. "See! Told ya!" One was already set up with a pool table and another for foosball.

Will nodded. "The people who built this house had similar ideas."

"Do you think we can see it?" Cameron asked.

"I'll give 'em a call and ask, if you'd like. But I take it this is close to what you both wanted."

"Closer than I expected." Cameron was still playing with the screen, looking at more of the rooms in detail.

House watched her, shaking his head but smiling. "I think Dr. Cameron has a new toy."

"House, this is fun. Here, you give it a try." She moved the laptop closer to him and sat back.

He scrunched up his face before he began, but then he examined each room from every angle possible. "There'll be enough electrical service for anything we want to add?"

"I always make sure that there's more than enough. These days, you never know what folks might want to add in the future from electronics to appliances and even all kinds of security systems and automated window treatments."

"Huh?" Cameron looked puzzled.

Will grinned. "Here, I'll show you." He pulled the computer closer again and brought some other pages up. "There are all kinds of shades and curtains that respond to lighting conditions or can be on timers. There are even windows with built in blinds. Most of the houses I build look very traditional because that's what people want, but they also have the most modern devices."

House nodded. "We've gotta get us some of those."

They spent the next hour examining brochures and web sites looking for all kinds of gadgets that they wanted to incorporate into the design of the house. By the time they were done, House, Cameron and Will were laughing like old friends. The two doctors shook hands with the contractor.

"Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," House said.

Will laughed, a deep, hearty sound, and nodded.


	104. Hold On

_Back to the Yellin case for a bit, I'm afraid. _

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 104. Hold On**

It was the ringing cellphone that woke House and Cameron the next morning. Cameron glanced at the time display on the screen through half-opened eyes. Six AM. Then she looked a little closer at the caller ID. Unknown caller, it said.

House had covered his head with a pillow.

"I don't know who would be calling at this hour." She answered anyway, out of compulsion or something else. "Hello?"

"Dr. Cameron, this is Sergeant Stevens. Um, I'm afraid you'll have to come down to the police station in Snow Hill this morning." He swallowed. "I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

She couldn't lie, so she didn't answer. "What is this about, Sergeant? I thought I answered all of your questions yesterday."

"Yes, Ma'am. You did. But, um, my captain wants a word with you. At your convenience, of course."

"OK. I'll be there in an hour or two."

Stevens sighed with relief. "I'll let him know to expect you."

House lifted his head, eyes half-closed. "What was that about?"

She stared into the distance. "Sergeant Steven's captain wants to talk to me. He sounded apologetic, but I guess I'm going into Snow Hill again this morning."

"I'm going with you."

"You have to go into the hospital."

"That can wait. If they need me, they know how to reach me. This is more important."

The sober look on his face scared her even more than anything Stevens said. She shook her head. "They can't possibly still think it was deliberate!"

"Whatever they think, we'll prove to them that you did nothing wrong." He put his hands on her arms. "Cameron, it's going to be alright. It has to be."

The warmth of those hands bolstered her resolve and she nodded. "I'll just repeat my story. I think Stevens is finally convinced, and if we got through to him, how hard will it be to convince his boss?"

"That's the ticket." House finally let go. "C'mon, let's get dressed and grab some breakfast. Did the good sergeant tell you how to find the cop shop in Snow Hill?"

"He said it's on Bay Street, not far from the library."

House nodded. "I know where that is. Wear that lavender sweater, the one with the short sleeves, and maybe a navy skirt."

"Do you think what I wear will make a difference?"

He tilted his head. "You want to look professional, but not forbidding."

She smirked at him, but dressed the way he suggested. "I'd love to stop at the diner for breakfast."

"The prisoner's last meal? OK by me."

Her smirk morphed into the long-suffering look that she'd perfected just for him.

Jacobs and Simpson were already at the diner when they arrived, sitting at the second booth and chatting with Chrissy.

"You'll have to cover the clinic again today," House told them. But it was Chrissy who wanted to know why. "Because Cameron's been invited for a command performance at the police station."

All three narrowed their eyes. "That's ridiculous!" Jacobs swiveled to face Cameron. "You've told them exactly what happened. Why don't they focus on Yellin?"

Simpson nodded. "You should be the one filing a complaint against her."

"I couldn't do that! She wasn't in her right mind."

"Whatever that may be," House muttered. "Simpson's right. The best defense is a strong offense."

"I don't know why they even want to talk to me." Cameron frowned. "I'll think about it. But right now I need coffee, and lots of it, followed by pancakes and sausage."

"You never eat that." Chrissy studied her face. "You're sure?"

Cameron nodded.

"Same for me. A double stack." House nodded at the two young doctors and then slid into his own booth.

The teenager stopped at their table to fill their coffee cups before she went to the kitchen for their food.

Cameron gulped down half her coffee. "Do you really think that, if I accuse Yellin of assaulting me, it will get her the help she needs?"

"You're still worried about her? I doubt she'd return the favor." House looked up as Chrissy returned and placed plates in front of each of them. He flashed a smile at the teen, then turned back to Cameron.

"House, what do you think the cops want?" Her determined attitude was evaporating by the minute. She looked down at all the food in front of her and moved it around on her plate. "I don't think I can charge Yellin. I'm not even sure I can tell the story again."

House glared at her. "Of course you can. You're stronger than you feel right now." He waved his fork at her plate. "Eat up unless you want me to eat it for you."

She made a valiant attempt to eat a bit of pancake.

"Put on some butter and syrup. They'll go down easier that way." He pushed the plate containing the tiny tubs of butter toward her. After he used the syrup dispenser, he handed that to her, too.

Obediently, she did as he said, dousing the pancakes, then cutting one into tiny pieces while he rolled his eyes. But she ate it all and even one of the sausage links on her plate.

"Better?" He stabbed the second link with his fork and transferred it to his plate.

Cameron wiped her mouth and nodded.

"Nothing like a good meal to improve the spirits. Well, I guess there are a few things, but it's up there with the top six."

That drew a chuckle from her and he smiled slightly as he continued to eat. When he was stuffed, he dropped his fork with a clatter. "Ready?"

She inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "No, but I guess it's time to face the music."

"Hey, it might not be so bad. Stevens came around." He shrugged. "They just like to put people through the wringer because they can."

"And you speak from experience."

"I just say one word. Tritter."

She nodded. "Yeah. OK. Let's go." She slid out of the booth, waved at Jacobs and Simpson, who were still at the next booth, and at Chrissy, and led the way out.

House tossed her the keys. "You drive."

"House! I'm not sure that's a good idea." She looked at the keys with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Well, because..." She obviously couldn't come up with anything. Opening the driver's side door, she got in. She took her time adjusting the seat and the mirror. House was so much taller and liked to sit as far back as possible. Finally, with House sitting beside her, fiddling with the audio, she pulled out and onto the road.

Traffic was moderate and Cameron had to concentrate on driving. House leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing she'd be alright. Once they reach Snow Hill, she asked, "Which way?"

He opened his eyes and looked around to get his bearings. "Turn right at the next light and go about a mile. You'll see a small park. Just after that is the library, I think."

She nodded and took the turn he'd said.

"You could have used your GPS, you know." There wasn't one on the car, but her phone had a navigation app.

She smirked. "I know. But I needed a reason to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"No. You always snore when you're awake." She chuckled, then tapped his arm. "Is this the park?"

"Yeah. It should be just past here." He pointed straight ahead at the library sign. Next to it was an arrow to the Police Department.

The two buildings were similar, with wide stone steps up to a column-lined porch. There was a small parking lot serving both and Cameron pulled into it. She stared at the police building as she got out, then looked at House.

He took her hand and she nodded as they walked up the steps together. They entered the busy station. The officer at the intake desk called to them immediately. "Can I help you?"

"Sergeant Stevens called me this morning. I believe his captain wants to see me." Cameron's voice was strong and confident. "My name's Cameron. Dr. Allison Cameron."

The man looked down at a list on his desk. "Yes. We were expecting you." He looked around. "Finelli, please take Dr. Cameron to Captain Henderson."

A tall young man in a new-looking police uniform nodded and told Cameron, "Right this way, Ma'am."

The two doctors followed him down a narrow hallway to a door with the captain's name on it.

Finelli knocked, opened the door partway and stuck his head in. "Dr. Cameron is here, sir."

They heard a deep voice say, "Send her in."

The young cop opened the door wider and stepped back so House and Cameron could enter.

The man behind the desk stood as they entered. He was tall, taller than House, and well-built with thick black hair and a ruddy complexion. "Please have a seat." The tone of his voice gave nothing away about his mood.

"I've brought Dr. House with me. I hope you don't mind." Cameron sat in a chair with wooden arms and a seat upholstered in a maroon fabric. House took a matching chair.

"I expect you know why you're here." The captain sat down again and began to tap the pen in his right hand against his left palm. "Magda Yellin has filed charges against you for assault, resulting in a miscarriage. Further, she charges that you tried to cover it up by having her transported from the scene. What do you have to say for yourself?"


	105. Somebody To Lean On

_There may be a few surprises in this chapter. Hope they meet with your approval._

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 105. Somebody to Lean On**

House tried to keep his temper with the police captain. "The medical records will show that Ms. Yellin was never pregnant."

But the captain glared at him anyway. "I didn't ask you." His gaze shifted to Cameron. "Do I have to repeat the question?"

"No. It was quite clear." Cameron pressed her lips together but then stood tall. "Ms. Yellin tried to choke me. I have clear evidence. I pushed her off me and she fell. That's what happened. You can believe it or not, but the evidence, physical, medical and otherwise, proves that she was the attacker, and not me. I would rather not press charges against her in her fragile mental state..."

"...demented, you mean," House muttered.

"But if it will get her the help she needs, I won't hesitate any longer."

Captain Henderson scowled. "Sergeant Stevens said that was your story. He may believe it, but I'm still not convinced."

"Did you examine the report from the doctor who admitted her to Mercy?" Cameron asked. "If she'd had a miscarriage, even at an early stage of pregnancy, it would have been obvious. That's if you discount the fact that she had a hysterectomy and couldn't possibly become pregnant."

House smiled as she continued. She was doing great, standing her ground.

The captain was listening, too. "We have our medical consultant going over the records."

"Good. I'm sure he'll confirm what I've said."

He studied her a minute longer. "I don't think we have enough here to hold you in custody." He sounded like he regretted it.

"I'm not going anywhere. For one thing, I have a clinic to run in Shelby. That's where I'll be if you need to speak to me again." She stood.

Henderson nodded slightly but he was still frowning. "You can go."

It wasn't until they were out of the building that Cameron slumped and let her knees wobble.

House put an arm around her shoulders to steady her. They walked slowly together to the car. "As delusional as I knew she was, I can't believe that Yellin thought she could get away with claiming she had a miscarriage." House tried to think what their next steps should be. "We have to stop at Mercy on the way home and make sure they send all of Yellin records to the police medical consultant, including the file on her hysterectomy."

All Cameron could do was nod.

"You did very well in there, you know. Confident, in control."

She turned to him. "You're amazing, do you know that? I can't believe how supportive you've been, how encouraging." Her hand caressed his cheek. "Whatever happened to the abrasive Dr. House who never complimented anyone?"

"He met the new and improved Allison Cameron, that's what happened." They'd reached the car. "I'll drive."

She nodded and handed him the keys, then sat in the passenger seat and sighed. "Is this ever going to end?"

"It won't be long now. We'll prove that Yellin made the whole thing up and send her off to the funny farm."

"But she didn't make it all up. I did push her." Cameron frowned again.

"Self-defense. You were the one defending yourself. And there are so many holes in her story that it's just a matter of proving the facts versus her version."

"House, do you think I need a lawyer?"

He shrugged. "It can't hurt to consult one. I'm sure we can come up with someone in Shelby who owes you a favor." He glanced at her as he turned the key and saw her nod. They were both silent the short distance to the hospital. House parked in his spot and turned off the engine.

"House, I want to stop in the gift shop and get something for Yellin."

"Are you as demented as she is?"

She grimaced. "You think it's a dumb move?"

"I think it's a crazy move."

"And one she's not expecting."

He squinted at her. "What have you got up your sleeve, Dr. Cameron?" he asked slowly, studying her face.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to see how she'll react if I showed up with a stuffed animal or a bouquet of flowers."

A smile appeared on his lips and spread to his eyes. "That's almost as devious as something I'd come up with. I like it."

"It's just that I can't play her game, so I'll have to play one of my own."

"You've convinced me." He started walking from the garage into the hospital. "C'mon. I'll show you where the shop is."

They settled on a small music box. Staying away from any that played love songs, they picked one that played 'Do Re Mi' from _The Sound of Music. _Cameron chose a flowery print wrapping paper.

They took the elevator to Yellin's room. "After we deliver this, we should start to collect the evidence that can prove she's lying," House said.

Cameron nodded. Clutching the gift, she strode down the hallway with House beside her. She pushed open the door to Yellin's room.

The woman was alone, reading a magazine, clearly not expecting anyone. She quickly dropped her reading material as the door opened and they caught her attempting to swoon. When she saw who had come to visit her, the expression on her face changed to a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a get well gift." Cameron approached the bed and put the package on the tray table.

Yellin blinked, then squinted. "What are you trying to pull?"

Cameron's innocent look was almost genuine. "Nothing. I thought you needed something to cheer you up."

"I thought the police would have you in custody."

"That only happens on TV." House didn't try to hide his smirk.

Cameron pointed to the gayly wrapped present. "Go on. Open it. I hope you like it."

Even Yellin couldn't resist. She tore open the paper. When she saw the picture on the box, her mouth fell open. She looked up at Cameron before reaching into and taking out the music box. Soon, the song filled the room. Yellin's lower lip quivered. "No one brings me presents."

"Well, I did."

"I don't understand." Yellin studied her.

Watching them, House had to hand it to Cameron. She'd put her own twist on how to handle their nemesis. It might not get her out of the trouble she was in, but it certainly had Yellin rethinking what she'd done. He was ready to make a flip remark, something like, 'that's compassionate Cameron for you', but before he could, the door opened and Sergeant Stevens entered with one of the nurses.

His eyes flew open. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We brought Ms. Yellin a get-well gift." Cameron pointed to the music box, which was still playing it's tune.

Stevens looked from the two women to House, who stood to the side with an amused look on his face. "Does she do this kind of thing often?" he asked the doctor.

"All the time." House bit back a laugh. "She doesn't have the nickname Compassionate Cameron for nothing."

Stevens nodded slowly. "I can see that." He sighed. "Look, I hate to bust up the bonding here, but I came to ask Ms. Yellin a few questions." He stopped and shook his head. "I'm really not sure whether they're necessary."

"We'll leave you to it, Sergeant." Cameron moved to House. "There were a few other things we have to do before we leave the hospital."

"And I'm not sure those will be necessary either." House blinked.

"Gotta hedge our bets," Cameron said cryptically, but House nodded in agreement. They left Sergeant Stevens to his job and walked back to the elevators.

"Judging by the look on Yellin's face, she didn't know what to make of your gesture."

"That was the point, wasn't it?" Cameron pressed the button.

"And now, as you said, we get the goods on her to hedge our bets." The elevator dinged, the doors opened and they got on.

"Right. I've been caught off-guard too often by her actions. We can't count on her gratitude, certainly not while she's still so confused. I might be compassionate, but I'm not dumb."

"Something tells me she's more confused than ever. I don't know whether that did anything for her mental health, you know."

Cameron bit her lip. "I hadn't thought about that. Oh, well." She shrugged. "It's done now. Where to?"

"Records, I think. Don't know what they'll give us, but we can find out what they've sent the cops."

Records and Billing were in the basement of the hospital. Most of the current data were kept in computerized form. House had never been down there before.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the first desk they came to looked up from her laptop when they walked through the door to Records.

House put on his friendly face, and smiled warmly at her. "Hi. I'm Dr. House. Haven't been here long, so I haven't met you, Mrs..."

"Norris. And it's Miss." She smiled back. "How can I help you, Doctor?"

"I understand the police have requested the records for a patient here, Magda Yellin. I wanted to make sure that they got everything you have on her, including the file on her hysterectomy a couple of years ago."

"Oh." Miss Norris' eyes went back to her computer. She tapped a few keys, then looked up again. "Yes, it looks like we've sent them everything we have on her. Every treatment, her medication list, the whole lot."

"Medications?" That got Cameron's interest. "You mean what she was given in the ER yesterday."

Norris nodded. "And the antidepressants she's been taking since soon after the hysterectomy."

"That isn't on her current list." House had glanced at Yellin's chart while she and Cameron were admiring the music box.

"Well, it should be."

_Whether or not you are celebrating Christmas this week, I wish you a wonderful Christmas day._


	106. Diversion

_I'll be going out of town again next Friday, but I should be able to post another chapter on Thursday. Don't know how much writing I'll be able to do while I'm away._

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 106. Diversion**

Cameron followed House from the Records office to the elevator. "Did you have any idea that Yellin was on anti-depressants?"

He shook his head. "It stands to reason that someone had tried to deal with her mental problems in the past. She may have been depressed, but that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"If she'd been on them and then stopped, it could account for some of her behavior."

"Maybe. Either way, at least the cops will know about it." He nodded. "That's in your favor."

"I suppose." She frowned.

"Oh, don't start feeling sorry for her again!"

"I wasn't. Exactly." The elevator arrived and they got on. "So where to now?"

"I think we'll make a stop in Meisner's office. I'd like to talk to Lembach again. And then I want to show you The Gardens."

Lembach sat at her desk, her hazel eyes glued to her computer screen.

House barged in with Cameron trailing behind. "Hope we're not interrupting."

She looked up and smiled when she saw them. "No you don't." She chuckled. "How can I help you?"

"Yellin's filed charges against Cameron."

Her smile vanished. "Oh, no. You poor dear. Please have a seat." She motioned to the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Can I have one, too?"

"Don't be cheeky, Dr. House. Just sit."

"We were just down in records and Miss Norris mentioned that she'd been on anti-depressants. Did you know about that?" Cameron asked.

Lembach nodded. "I think it was after the hysterectomy. She took forever to feel better and I recommended that she see Dr. Finnegan. He's the therapist that works with some of our staff when they've suffered some kind of traumatic event."

House scratched his head. "I guess we talk to Finnegan, find out if he took her off the meds or she did herself."

"Do you think it's related to her strange behavior lately?" Lembach leaned toward them, a hopeful expression on her face. "She wasn't always like this, you know."

Cameron blinked. "What was she like before?"

Lembach smiled. "Well, she was always a little odd, but not any odder than most people. Kept to herself. Quiet and unassuming, you might say. But there's been something almost furtive about her in the past few months, even before you came to Mercy, Dr. House."

"Did she stalk anyone else?"

Lembach shook her head of graying curls. "At least, not that I know of."

Cameron grinned at House. "It's your sparkling personality. Gets the ladies every time."

"Is that what got you?" He smirked. "I always thought it was the cane."

"I guess I have different standards than most. For me it was your warped mind. And those blue eyes." She laughed for the first time that day.

Lembach cleared her throat. There was a smile on her lips.

House stood. "Thanks for the information. Make sure Yellin's doctor knows about the anti-depressants."

"I will. Honestly, I'm worried about her."

Cameron nodded. "So am I."

House just rolled his eyes. "Let's go, compassionate one." He took her next to the top floor of the hospital and out into the The Garden.

"It's lovely out here, House." She walked around, admiring the flowers and trees. "Remember that house plan with the enclosed courtyard? Maybe we should have one of those after all. It would be quiet and private."

"If you promise I can have my way with you there..."

She giggled. "You can have your way with me anywhere in our new house." She sat down on one of the benches. "I'm surprised that more of the patients don't take advantage of this peaceful place."

"Most don't even know it exists. Besides Thornton, I don't think I've seen more than five other patients here."

She shook her head. "I bet Yellin would like it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she would."

"As long as you're not the one who brings her here." He saw the gleam in her eye. "Cameron, tell me you're not planning to."

"OK, so I won't tell you."

He grimaced. "Not today. Today, you have to go home."

"As long as that means I can work at the clinic, I'll agree."

Slowly he nodded. "Clinic then. Let's go."

Once more, they headed to the car and then drove north. It was a balmy summer day, the sky was clear and the sun was bright. Traffic was heavy going south, but there were few other cars going in their direction.

"I wish I could enjoy the day," Cameron said. "Take a drive out to the bay in the Alfa with the top down."

"Why can't we?" House glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I think I'd spend the entire time dwelling on what the police might be deciding. If I'm working, I can focus on that instead."

"Once this is over, we'll both take a day off and do just that, then."

She sighed. "I'd like that."

They reached the strip mall with the clinic at the northern end. The parking lot was full, but they managed to find a spot not too far away.

Carol grinned at them when they entered the clinic. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Is there a problem?" Cameron looked around the waiting area. The man and woman sitting there didn't look anxious. She knew them both slightly, the way she knew many of the residents of Shelby.

"Oh, no. Its just that the doctors told me you had to go back to Snow Hill to see the police. But if you're here, it means everything's alright. It is, isn't it?"

Cameron smiled reassuringly at her. "Well, that's debatable, but we're still hopeful. So Simpson and Jacobs are managing?"

"Oh, yes. Dr. House, you picked really good people." Carol looked toward the door to the exam room as it opened.

Jacobs ushered out a woman with a baby. "Oh, hello, Dr. Cameron. Mrs. McCoy was just leaving. Erica had a bad case of diaper rash, easily treated."

"Dr. Cameron, it's good to see you." The young mother wrapped her child in a light summer blanket. "Dr. Jacobs took real good care of us, didn't she Erica?" She nuzzled the baby who squealed with delight.

Cameron nodded. "She's a very good doctor. You couldn't have been in better hands."

Mrs. McCoy nodded at House and Carol as she left.

"Mrs. Landers is next." Carol handed Jacobs a file.

"Let me get this." Cameron held out her hand, and Jacobs nodded. "Come with me, Mrs. Landers. Now what seems to be the problem?" Cameron led the middle-aged woman into the exam room.

Jacobs turned back from watching them and squinted at House.

"It'll be good for her to handle it. It's been a long day, and it's only..." He glanced at his watch. "Is it really twelve thirty? No wonder my stomach's crying out for lunch."

Carol and Jacobs laughed.

He looked at the closed door to the back. "Tell Cameron I'll be waiting for her at the diner."

Jacobs shook her head as he headed out the door. Then she turned to the young man who'd been waiting patiently for his turn. "I can take care of you now."

"He's a new patient," Carol said, giving her a slim folder. "Name's Morehead."

Jacobs nodded. "This way." She led him to the exam room. "Have you lived in Shelby long?"

"N-n-not long," he stuttered. "The g-g-girl at the d-d-diner said you could help me."

The exam room was divided into four stations by curtains that slid along tracks in the ceiling. Jacobs took Mr. Morehead into one of the two empty ones as she reviewed the information he'd given. "You're having problems with numbness in your hands and feet?"

"Yes and c-c-cramping." He swallowed. "If I hold anything too long I c-c-can't unclench my f-f-fingers."

"When did this start?" Jacobs took his right hand and tested the flexibility of his fingers and wrist. The hand was warm and the skin soft.

"Last month."

Jacobs noticed a splotchy redness at his ankles. "What do you do for a living, Mr. Morehead?" She began opening his shirt. The discoloration wasn't as pronounced but it was present.

"I'm a t-t-teacher. I was hired to teach m-m-math at the high school in the f-f-fall."

"Do you have any allergies? There's nothing listed on your form."

"No. I sneeze sometimes in the spring, but d-d-doesn't everyone?"

"What did you have at the diner? They have some great food, don't they?"

"A sandwich. T-t-turkey."

Jacobs smiled at him as she took his temperature and pulse. Both were very slightly elevated. "I'll be right back."

Cameron was escorting Mrs. Landers out the door when she left Morehead.

"Dr. Cameron, I'd like you to take a look at this patient." Jacobs quickly went over her findings. "The skin reaction might be allergic, but not the numbness. His reflexes are OK, but he has a slight temperature."

"Why don't you ask House?"

"He went to the diner for some lunch, said he'd meet you there when you're through here."

Cameron nodded, but this was just his sort of puzzle. There were several conditions that produced each of the symptoms, but few if any that presented with all of them. She followed the younger doctor through the curtain. "Good afternoon, Mr. Morehead. I'm Dr. Cameron. Dr. Jacobs told me about your problems. You're lucky she's such a good diagnostician."

"As long as she c-c-can d-d-diagnose me."

Jacobs took out a hypodermic needle and tubes. "We'll need to take some blood samples. Urine too. It will help us get to the solution."

Morehead leaned back and nodded, holding out his right arm and closing his eyes.


	107. In The Final Analysis

_Since I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'm posting this tonight. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next one._

_A big Thank You to Glenlivet for her professional help on antidepressants. _

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 107. In the Final Analysis**

Cameron was finally free to join House at the diner. She and Jacobs sent Morehead home, promising to call him as soon as they had results from his tests. Cameron slid into her side of their booth with a sigh.

"What took you so long?" House popped the last bite of Reuben into his mouth.

"Jacobs had an interesting case and asked me to consult."

One eyebrow went up, begging for more details.

"Numbness of the extremities and a rash on his hands and chest, but no pain." She smiled at Chrissy who came by to fill her coffee cup.

"What can I get you?" the teen asked.

"Make it a grilled cheese with bacon and tomato."

House smirked. "Indulging in your favorite comfort food, huh?"

Chrissy turned to him. "Did you want anything else, Dr. House?"

"A piece of the peach pie."

"Sure thing."

House fiddled with his fork. "Lots of things it could be."

Cameron knew he was talking about the patient again. "Yes. We took blood and urine samples and once we see what they say, we can proceed."

"You know you don't have the services of my team on a permanent basis."

She nodded. "This is now Jacobs case. I'd like to see her follow through. She's good, House, just needs some encouragement, more self-confidence. There was no reason for her to call me in. She knew what she was doing."

"I wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't good."

Her food came with a side order of fries. House promptly nabbed one with his long fingers, but Cameron batted his hand so that he dropped it. "You've had enough of your own. Mine!"

He smiled. She might have selected her food as if she was still anxious, but she could be playful too. That was a good sign.

She popped a fry in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Morehead. The patient at the clinic."

He shrugged. "As you said, he's Jacob's puzzle."

She picked up half of her sandwich, but didn't bite it, studying his impassive face instead. "My guess is you already have a puzzle to work on. I sure hope it isn't me."

"No. I've been thinking about the significance of the antidepressants Yellin was taking. Did the meds cause her current mental state or was it the fact that she stopped taking them?"

"I think I've seen studies that showed that Zoloft causes delusions." Cameron finally bit into her sandwich and immediately sighed with pleasure, making House smirk again.

"A very small percentage. Anyway, she wasn't on Zoloft. Now Zyprexa, which she was taking, usually stops delusions and hallucinations. It's possible that once she stopped taking it, the tendency for delusions came back."

"So you think they should start her on Zyprexa again?"

"That's up to her doctor, but I'd be curious to see what would happen if they did." He tried to sneak another fry or two from Cameron's plate.

This time she let him but reached out her fork to take a chunk of peach from his pie. "Fair's fair."

"Well, if you're gonna be like that." He frowned.

She laughed, then ate the fruit. "You can have whatever I don't eat, deal?"

"As long as you get your own pie and make sure not to finish it."

She nodded. "I hope it's that easy."

"Sharing a piece of pie?"

"No, the cure for Yellin."

"I wouldn't call it a cure. She's terminally twisted. But it might get her off your back." He watched her eating for a while.

"What?" She suddenly noticed he was staring at her.

"I shouldn't be bringing Yellin up, not when you have something else to distract you from that whole business."

She smiled. "It's alright, House. I'm not that fragile."

"Oh, you're not fragile at all. Since there's little you can do about her, and lots you can do at the clinic, that's where you should focus."

"Did I ever tell you how sweet you are?"

"I. Am. Not. Sweet!"

She grinned. "I won't tell." She'd eaten all she could but there were still a few fries left on her plate. Pushing it toward him, she looked around for Chrissy.

The teen immediately appeared at their booth. "More coffee?" She didn't wait for an answer before filling their cups.

Cameron smiled at her. "Thanks. And I'll have a piece of that peach pie, if there's any left."

Chrissy looked toward the counter with a frown on her pretty face. "I don't think so, but I'll check." She walked through the doors to the kitchen and was back quickly. "Afraid not, but there are a couple pieces of the cherry."

"OK. I'll have that."

"Me too," House chimed in.

"Of course you will."

While they waited for her to return once more, Cameron said, "I guess Rocco will be back this weekend."

House nodded. "And then I'll finally have my whole team together. If Jacobs isn't through with your Mr. Montrose..."

"...Morehead..."

"...yeah, him. He can be our first guinea pig as a team."

"If Jacobs hasn't diagnosed him by then, he'll probably need much more extensive testing, things that can't be done at the clinic, so you're welcome to him. But I thought his case didn't interest you."

House shrugged. It wasn't so much whether or not it interested him, but whether it interested Cameron enough to occupy at least a portion of her mind. "You and Jacobs can have him until Monday." Perhaps by then they'd know more about what the Snow Hill police had in store for her.

"We'll see what his tests show. I'm not ruling anything out yet although some things are less likely than others. Shingles, for instance. He's on the young side and he has not pain, not even any itching. I don't think he even noticed the rash until we pointed it out."

"So his main complaint was the numbness." House tapped his fingers on the table. "That alone says a lot."

"It might point to some kind of nerve damage. Unfortunately there are so many things that can cause that, or mimic it."

Chrissy finally returned with their pie. "This is the last of the cherry, I'm afraid. Guess everyone had a yen for pie today."

"We always have a yen for your mother's pies." Cameron speared a cherry from the filling of her piece and put it in her mouth.

Jacobs and Simpson came through the door and the teenager turned her attention to them. "All of the booths are full right now. Would you like to sit at the counter?"

"They can join us." Cameron stood and moved over to House's side of the booth.

Jacobs hesitated. "We don't want to barge in. Looks like you're already having dessert."

Simpson had no qualms. He took the seat Cameron had been sitting in and reached for the menu.

Jacobs shrugged, then sat down beside him and looked across the table to Cameron. "Thanks for your help with Mr. Morehead."

"House and I were just talking about his case. If you can't solve it by Monday, he suggested that your team can take over."

"Rocco will be back by then." Simpson looked up from his menu at Chrissy. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings."

Jacobs rolled her eyes. "How you can eat such artery-clogging food and stay so healthy and slim is beyond me."

Cameron chuckled. "I think he has the same kind of metabolism as House."

"Speak for yourself, Miss Grilled-Cheese-and-Bacon-with-Fries!"

"Don't forget the tomato," she reminded him.

House raised his shoulders. "That's just a nod to healthy eating. And did I mention the cherry pie? Just because there was fruit in it..." He pointed his fork at her empty pie plate.

"Sorry, I know I was supposed to save some for you." She didn't look sorry at all.

Chrissy cleared her throat. "Well, now that you've analyzed each other's eating habits, what can I get you, Dr. Jacobs?"

All eyes were on her as she perused the menu. "I should have a salad."

"Aw, Heather, live a little." Simpson tapped the menu. "What do you really want?"

"I'll have the hot open turkey, gravy on the side, and a baked potato instead of the fries." It was a good compromise.

Once Chrissy was gone to place their orders, Simpson asked, "So what are this guy's symptoms?"

"Morehead? Numbness in the extremities, and a rash on his chest and hands. We're running blood and urine tests to start."

"No pain," Cameron added. "And his vitals were all normal. Not even a fever."

"Seems pretty straight forward." The young man didn't look at the women but at House.

House shook is head. "Maybe not. There are too many possibilities."

"My patients weren't so interesting. Dr. Cameron, how can you go day after day with such ordinary ailments?"

She smiled. "It's a relief from years of dealing with more complicated and often more life-threatening cases."

"Don't let her fool you." House put a hand on her shoulder. "Cameron was very good at coming up with diagnoses in the most bizarre cases."

Her mouth fell open. She still wasn't used to him complimenting her.


	108. Carry On

_I've finally finished this next chapter. _

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 108. Carry On **

After lunch, the four doctors returned to the clinic, but House didn't stay long. "Gotta see a man about a plan," he said cryptically as he left.

"What did he mean by that?" Simpson's eyes narrowed.

Cameron just shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find out. Let's get to work."

There were already two patients waiting for them, so Cameron and Simpson took them back for examinations, while Jacobs checked for the automated tests on Morehead's samples. His counts were all within the normal range, and were those of a normal, healthy young man. That didn't explain the symptoms he reported or their observations.

Jacobs waited until Cameron was done with the middle-aged man she was examining before showing her the results. "I guess we'll have to look further. Do you think we should send him for any X-rays or scans?"

Cameron shook her head. "I'm not sure what those would show in his case. We could take a skin sample and look at the rash under the electron microscope."

Jacobs nodded. "I wonder if it isn't simply some form of contact dermatitis, unrelated to the numbness."

"That's possible, but usually that's accompanied by an itchy sensation." Cameron paused, looked at the blood results again, and shook her head again. "Give him a call and ask him to come back in."

Jacobs made the call while Cameron wrote a few notes in her patient's chart. The man was in every few months, whenever his ulcers acted up, because he refused to stay on his meds when he felt better. She handed the file to Carol.

"Morehead will be back in about half an hour. He's out at the school, taking a look around."

House was able to park right in front of Will Davis' office. A woman with a short cap of dark hair and very red lips sat at the receptionist's desk in the front office. She eyed him with suspicion. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Davis, if he's available."

"He's with a client right now, Mr..." She let it hang the way people do when they don't know someone.

"House. Dr. House. I'm a client, too. Will's building a house for me." It was more information than he would normally give, but he thought it was necessary to get past this gate keeper.

"Oh, Dr. House." She smiled, her manner changing in an instant. "Can I get you some coffee while you're waiting?"

"That would be good." He sat in one of the four slightly worn leather chairs that lined the wall opposite the receptionist's desk. Home decorating magazines were spread across a casual table next to the last chair. Ever curious, he picked one up and leafed through it. Glossy pictures of overly-decorated living rooms and immaculate kitchens filled it, rooms that looked like no one had ever set foot in them, or ever would. With a 'humph' he put it back as the receptionist handed him his coffee.

Ten minutes after he arrived, Will Davis came out with a young couple. All three were smiling. Will shook hands with them and they left. The contractor spotted House and his smile broadened.

"Dr. House. Good to see you again. What can I do for you?" He ushered House into his office.

"Dr. Cameron and I have been talking about the one feature that we liked in one of the house plans we rejected, the enclosed courtyard."

Davis nodded. "Oh, yes. That's becoming a popular feature in houses. It provides an outdoor space that's private."

"Can it be added to the plan we chose?"

"I think that can be arranged." The contractor rifled through the stack of folders on his desk, and found the one for House and Cameron's house. He took out the diagram of the floor plan and pointed to a space between the dining room and the garage. "We can put it here, or with a bit of rearranging, perhaps between the living room and the bedroom."

"The second would be better." House already had an idea of how he'd want it, and how they'd use it when the weather was good. "Right here." He pointed to the location.

Davis smiled. "Good idea. OK, I'll put together a modified diagram and show it to you the next time you come in."

"I don't want Dr. Cameron to know about this for a while. OK? I'll be by in a few days and you can show it to me."

The contractor grinned. "You want to surprise her?"

"Exactly."

"Won't she notice when we've started construction?"

House shrugged. "I'll find a way to explain any changes to the plan. Maybe I can keep her so busy that she doesn't have much time to check on your progress."

"OK. It certainly can be done." Davis tapped a pen on a copy of their plan, enthusiasm lighting his dark eyes.

The two men shook hands on it and House left, a big smile on his face. Why did it make him feel so good to do things for someone? Of course, that someone was Cameron. With that thought in mind, he got into the car and drove to the clinic.

Morehead returned to the clinic soon after Jacobs called him. "So, what did your tests show?"

Jacobs had him sit on the examination table. "Nothing conclusive, but we did rule out a few things. We'll have to do more tests. Dr. Cameron suggests we take a closer look at the rash on your hands. I'll have to take a small sample." She held a sterilized scalpel in one hand and lifted his right one with the other. "This shouldn't hurt." Quickly, she took her sample and placed it on a slide.

"Ouch!" Morehead covered the palm of his right hand with the left and glared at her. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

She shrugged. "I lied."

Cameron chuckled at Jacobs remark. "We'll look at that under the microscope. It should help us decide what's causing the rash."

"Isn't it related to the numbness and tingling in my hands and feet?" Morehead was still clutching his right hand with his left.

"That's one of the things we'll have to find out." Jacobs took the slide to the counter and placed it under the microscope. "You're sure your hands and chest didn't itch?"

The young man looked from one doctor to the other, his eyes thoughtful.

"Be honest, Mr. Morehead. It's critical for us to diagnose you."

He shook his head. "I didn't even notice the rash on my chest. The palms..." He looked at both of his hands, brow furrowed. "I don't remember seeing any redness there yesterday."

Jacobs looked at the slide, then called Cameron over. "What do you make of that?"

But Cameron was examining the patient's back. "How long have you had a rash on your back?"

He looked puzzled. "I didn't know I had a rash there."

Cameron scraped a piece and placed it on another slide. She brought it over to Jacobs, looked at the first slide and then replaced it with the second.

"What do you think?" Jacobs asked.

Cameron scratched her head. "I've never seen anything like it before, but I swear I've read about something similar. For a moment I thought it might be syphilis."

"Because of the rash on the hands?" Jacobs nodded.

Morehead shook his head violently. "It can't be. I mean I..."

"Relax." Cameron put a hand on his shoulder. "It definitely isn't. The question is what it is. I think I'm going to have to do some research." She looked at Jacobs. "Or perhaps you want to do that? A search on rashes like this?"

"That's what I was thinking." The younger doctor looked at the slides again. "There's no fluid in either of these samples." She turned to the patient again. "Mr. Morehead, in addition to determining what the rash is, I'd like to do some other tests to discover the cause of the numbness you've been experiencing."

"So, you're convinced they're not related?" He studied her.

"It seems unlikely, but we can't rule it out either. Dr. Cameron, do you have the equipment to do a nerve conduction test?"

Cameron nodded. "But it's not as accurate as what the hospital probably has. It will only give us a good indication if there's any blockage. We can also order a doppler ultrasound or an angiography to check for poor blood circulation, but first let me do some blood pressure readings in various places."

Simpson was finished with another patient and came over. "So, do you two have a diagnosis yet?"

Cameron smiled at him. "We're working on it."

"Bart, have ever seen a rash like this?" Jacobs pointed to the microscope and the two slides.

He looked at each of the samples and shook his head. "That's a new one on me. And the numbness?"

"We're working on that, too."

He grinned. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you."

Jacobs nodded. "This is the kind of case I was looking forward to when I applied for the position with Dr. House."

"And I can assure you. It won't be the last." Cameron prepared to check the patient's blood pressure, not just in his arm, but also at various points of his leg. The cuff barely fit around his calf. "Are you a runner?"

Morehead shook his head. "I prefer bicycling."

"I do too," Jacobs said.

"Maybe we can go for a ride sometime." The patient smiled at her.

She looked at Cameron, who shrugged, and Simpson, who had a silly grin on his face. "Maybe."

Cameron went back to taking her readings. There wasn't much difference in the readings no matter where she checked. "Your blood pressure is fine everywhere."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we'll have to do more tests. I think we may have to admit you to the hospital. Dr. Jacobs is on staff at Snow Hill Mercy, so we'll send you there."

"I can drive him," Simpson offered. "Unless Heather wants to." He snickered at his friend.

She compressed her lips. "I'd be happy to."


	109. Things Are Looking Up

_There are maybe a half dozen more chapters to this story before I begin the sequel. As you've probably guessed, it will focus on the construction of the House and Cameron's house, and the further development of House's new team, but I'll also continue some of the plotlines started in this one. _

_Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 109. Things Are Looking Up**

House entered the clinic just as Jacobs was leaving with the patient. "What's going on?"

"He needs some tests that we can't run here. I'm taking him to Snow Hill." She ushered the young man out toward her car.

House nodded and watched them go, then headed to the back room. "So you've given up on diagnosing him?"

Cameron shook her head and smiled. "Not yet. But we did all we could here." She beckoned him to the counter. "Take a look at these slides and tell me what you think."

"Is this a consult?" He didn't wait for an answer, but looked at the microscope. "Cells from his rash?"

"Yes. Not your garden variety rash. It's also on his back, in a vertical pattern."

Simpson interrupted. "I thought you weren't going to turn this case over to our team until you and Heather decided you couldn't solve it on your own."

Cameron smirked at him. "Nothing wrong with a consult, especially since House is right here."

"So, what's your plan of attack?" House asked without comment on the rash.

"Jacobs will run a nerve conduction test and maybe an angiography or ultrasound at the hospital, while I do some research on rashes. The one on his back has that odd shape, and that's tickling something in the back of my mind." She shook her head. "I know I read about something like that before, but it's been a long time."

He smiled. This was just the kind of case she could sink her teeth into. Of course, she'd have it solved before construction on the house began, but he was sure he could come up with more like it to distract her.

"So, where'd you go off to?" It was as if she'd read his thoughts.

House shrugged. "I wanted to make sure Will Davis would be able to start on the house soon." It was close enough to the truth.

"And?"

"They'll probably break ground in a week or two. Have to get some permits."

"House?" Simpson asked.

"Yes?" His boss turned to him.

"No, I meant, what house are you talking about?"

Cameron smiled. "We're having a house built on some property we bought out toward the bay."

"Neat!"

"Do people still say that?"

"What should I say? Wicked?"

Cameron laughed. "I think you'll have to check with Chrissy and Rachel. I'm certainly not up on the latest."

House started to say something, but hesitated.

"Rachel's father is our contractor," Cameron went on.

"How long will it take to build?" Simpson asked.

"Barring any delays, he told us it would take about six months." Cameron smiled. "We're both looking forward to it."

"The sooner we're out of Cameron's tiny apartment, the better." House watched to see her reaction to that, but all she did was nod.

"Well, since we don't seem to have a patient at the moment, I'm going to start that research. Call me if you need me," she told Simpson. She went through the door to the combination lab and office next to the exam room and fired up her computer. She thought she knew what she was looking for, but once she started the search, she found some results she hadn't expected.

Once she was gone from the exam room, Simpson turned to his boss. "What were you going to say before?"

"Huh?"

Simpson shrugged. "You looked like you wanted to say something about the house."

House shook his head. "Nothing important. I'm surprised you didn't go to the hospital with Jacobs."

"I thought Dr. Cameron might need some help here. Besides, it's Heather's case. I didn't want to interfere."

"So, you think she'll be able to handle it herself?"

"She's good. Very good." The younger man smiled. "I've been very impressed with her, and with Dr. Cameron."

House nodded. "They're both beautiful and intelligent women."

Simpson's cheeks reddened. "I didn't mean it that way."

"What, you're attracted to Jacobs, aren't you?" House wiggled his eyebrows.

"You have to admit she's hot."

"A little young for me."

"But not for me. I just think she doesn't think of me as anything other than a colleague."

House shrugged. "Give her time. Of course, you may have some competition."

"Yeah. You should have seen the way that Morehead guy looked at her."

"Morehead? Oh, you mean the patient. I was thinking more about Rocco."

Simpson shook his head. "He's just coming off a long-term relationship." Simpson's eyes narrowed. "You really think he's interested in Heather?"

"You said it. She's hot."

Cameron rushed through the door, waving a print. "House, have you ever come across a condition called Pityriasis rosea?"

"It's actually pretty common, but no one knows what causes it." He nodded thoughtfully.

She nodded. "It starts as large round or oval and pink patches, like Morehead's rash, with a raised border, and then smaller salmon-colored patches, like the ones on his chest, appear."

"And there's no itching. Yeah, could be, although I don't remember ever hearing of it affecting the palms. That still usually signifies syphilis."

"It's not syphilis," she insisted. "And the clincher is the shape of the rash on his back. Well, I hope that takes care of one part of his condition. Let's just hope Jacobs comes up with something to explain the numbness in his feet and hands."

"This rash isn't associated with numbness?" Simpson asked. "It may be common, but I've never come across it. Is there a test you can do to confirm?"

"It's never been associated with numbness, and there's no test, although we can rule out a fungal infection with a potassium hydroxide test," Cameron replied. "Diagnosis is based only on the appearance and the way it spreads."

"What's the treatment?"

"It goes away on its own in six to eight weeks without treatment, although sunlight helps."

"So we tell him to sun-bathe!" Simpson grinned at his own quip.

The phone rang. Seeing that it was Jacobs, Cameron picked up immediately. "Hello, I was just going to call you. We think we know what the rash is. Pityriasis Rosea." She listened as the younger doctor congratulated her on an apt diagnosis, and then go on to say that they were running the other tests on Morehead.

"Um, there's something else," Jacobs said. "I heard that Yellin pitched a fit when her doctor insisted she go back on her anti-depressants. They had to restrain her. Looks like she'll be out of your hair for a long time."

"Oh, dear! I hope that means she'll be getting the psychiatric care she needs."

"Well, we're all agreed she is demented."

Cameron could see the puzzled looks on House and Simpson's faces from her side of the conversation, but didn't stop to explain. There'd be time for that. "Let me know what the tests show on Morehead."

"Will do. And, nice catch on the rash, Dr. Cameron." Jacobs ended the call.

Cameron put the phone down and turned to the two men. "It sounds like Yellin reacted badly to the news that she'd be put back on her meds. Guess she's even more unbalanced than we thought."

House smirked. "Unbalanced. That's Cameron-speak for crazy."

Simpson chuckled.

"Jacobs said demented, but yeah." Cameron nodded. "Meanwhile, Morehead's being tested and Jacobs will wait for the results."

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of their next patient. "Time for me to make myself scarce again." House slipped out while Carol brought in a young woman with twin toddlers.

Cameron shook her head, and she and Simpson set to work on the youngsters, who both had obvious runny noses.

By the time Cameron and Simpson were finished with all of the clinic patients for the day, it was close to dinner time. House hadn't returned, and they hadn't heard from Jacobs.

"Dr. Simpson, when was the last time you had some great pizza?"

"It depends on what kind you mean," the young man said, looking at her with some surprise at the question. "I personally prefer New York style, thin crust. I'm not much into exotic toppings."

"Then I've got just the place for you. C'mon. My treat."

"Aren't you going to wait for Dr. House?"

"I'll call him when we get there, see whether he wants to join us. Who knows where he's gotten off to." But when they reached the parking lot, she realized she didn't have her car, and Simpson didn't have one either, since Jacobs had taken the car they'd driven in that morning. "Guess I'll have to call him to pick us up."

House answered on the second ring. Cameron could hear strange noises in the background and couldn't place them. "House, I thought I'd take Simpson over to Sal DiMonaco's place for some pizza for a change, but we don't have any transportation."

"And you thought I'd drop everything and come get you."

"There's a few slices of pepperoni in it for you. Whatever you're doing now couldn't compare to that, could it?"

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised."


	110. Politics as Usual

_I'm posting early tonight because we have a party to go to later. House is only giving me hints about what he's up to. Maybe you can guess better than I can._

_It's great to see new readers along with everyone who's been following this story since the beginning. Thanks again for all of the great comments._

**Chapter 110. Politics as Usual**

Puzzled, but knowing House wouldn't reveal what he was up to until he was good and ready, Cameron waited in the outer office of the clinic with Simpson until House pulled up in the car.

He didn't say a word as they got in. Instead, he drove off toward the center of Shelby and the restaurant.

"I've never been there before," Simpson said, breaking the silence. "Should I call Heather and ask her to meet us when she gets back into town?"

House shrugged.

"Sure." Cameron turned to smile at the young man in the back seat. "If she's not into pizza, they also have some other great Italian food."

Simpson nodded. "Although I've yet to meet anyone who didn't like pizza."

"You did tell him this is New York style." House pulled up down the street from the place and turned off the engine.

Cameron smirked. "If a native Chicagoan like myself can enjoy it, anyone can."

"You're too easy to please."

"Not always."

He snorted as they got out and walked the few yards to the door. The place was busy as usual. Sal saw them enter and came over immediately. "Three this evening, doctors?" He reached for menus and signaled a waiter. The scent of garlic and tomato sauce was tantalizing.

"We may be four later," Cameron replied. "How about the booth over there?" She pointed to one at the back, away from the center tables.

"Or that one." House lifted his cane, aiming it at a table between one occupied by the mayor, his wife, and their twin sons, and another filled with Pamela Bradford and two other women.

Cameron frowned but followed the men to the table. "What are you up to?" she hissed at House as she sat.

"Who, me? Nothing." House quickly hid behind his menu, but knew she'd be rolling her eyes.

Simpson looked from one of them to the other, blinking rapidly, before turning his attention to the menu, too.

Cameron slapped hers against the table. "So, are we getting pizza or something else?"

House dropped his too. "We'll start with that and then order something else. Pepporoni."

"What if Simpson doesn't like pepporoni?"

"I like it," the young man insisted.

They ordered their pizza and beers from their waiter and gave him their menus, and Simpson pulled out his phone to call Jacobs.

Cameron took the opportunity to study the nearby tables. Mayor Cosgrove and Cindy were sharing a salad and smiling warmly at each other, while their boys wolfed down slices of pizza. One of Bradford's companions picked at a bowl of pasta, while the other slowly cut the chicken piccata in front of her. Mrs. Bradford was doing all the talking, waving her fork high above her salad.

But all Cameron could think about was why House might want to sit so close to either of those tables.

"She'll be here in another half hour." Simpson slipped his phone into the holder on his belt. "She likes pepperoni, too."

Cameron nodded and smiled. She saw that the mayor and his wife had finished their salad and she stood. "I'm just going to say hello." She wasn't surprised that House came with her, hoping he'd say something that would give her a clue of his intentions. "Hi, how are you?" she greeted the couple.

"Dr. Cameron. Good to see you." Cindy smiled warmly at her. "We thought we'd bring the boys in for some pizza tonight. And Marty had a hankering for Sal's lasagne."

Cameron nodded. "Everything I've had here was good."

"We're going to miss this place."

"You're actually moving away?"

"Yes, once Marty finishes this term as mayor. My family lives in Baltimore and we've decided to buy a house near them. That way the boys can spend more time with their grandparents and cousins."

"Have you heard who's going to run for mayor?" House asked.

It sounded to Cameron like a casual question, but she knew House well enough to know it was anything but. He was fishing for information about the upcoming election, who was running, and who Marty Cosgrove thought would win.

"Marshall's put his money on Stephen Patton," the Mayor supplied. His expression didn't show either approval or disapproval.

"The newspaper guy?" House asked. His mouth worked but didn't settle into a smile or frown.

"I thought some people wanted Zach to run," Cameron threw out. She was fond of the motel owner, but wasn't sure he needed the headaches of the job.

Cosgrove nodded. "He'd do a good job, if Owen Marshall let him."

"I think he could stand up to Mr. Marshall, if it came to that," Cindy said. She glanced over to Bradford's table. "Of course, I'm sure Mrs. Bradford would have something to say about that, too."

Their waiter arrived with the rest of their food, and House and Cameron returned to their table. "You're not thinking of getting into the race, are you?" she asked.

"Me? Heavens, no!"

Her eyes narrowed. "So why the sudden interest?"

He shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"And a candidate you'd like to back." She began to smile. "I don't suppose you're ready to share that, even with me."

There was a smile in his eyes when he looked at her, but he didn't say a word. As they sat down again, Jacobs arrived, somewhat out of breath. She looked around as she sat. "Nice place."

"Good food, too," Cameron said. "We ordered a pizza to start, and then we'll decide what else anyone wants."

"I'm starving!"

"What's the latest on Morehead?" Simpson asked as the waiter brought over their pizza and then filled Jacobs' water glass.

"The nerve conduction tests haven't revealed anything unusual. His blood circulation is normal, too, so there's nothing obvious. This is going to take a little more time."

"He's not going anywhere," House said before stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"And I guess I'll be returning to the hospital tomorrow." Jacobs extracted a slice and holding it in her hand.

"I'll go with you," Simpson offered, placing a slice on his plate and starting to cut it with a fork and knife.

House rolled his eyes.

Jacobs smiled at Simpson. "Thanks, Bart." She sank her teeth into the pointy end.

House chuckled. "At least you know how to eat this stuff. Magnani does, too."

Simpson's ears reddened and he shrugged. "I guess you'll have to teach me."

Jacobs was happy to do so, showing him how to hold a slice and fold it lengthwise a bit before taking a bite.

"Tastes the same," Simpson said, trying to keep the cheese from dripping as he ate.

Cameron shook her head. "You'll find the way you eat it makes all the difference in the world between just food and something that's fun."

Before long, the pizza was gone. House waved their waiter over and rubbed his hands together. "Now for dinner."

"Did you want to see the menus again?" the waiter asked.

"I know what I want," he said.

"Well, I don't." Jacobs took one of the proffered menus and looked through it. Simpson took one, too, but watched her instead of reading the list.

House and Cameron exchanged a smirk.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan," Jacobs finally said.

Simpson nodded. "Same for me."

"Make that three." Cameron smiled. She was planning to order it anyway, but this way it wouldn't look like Simpson was just copying his colleague.

"Ravioli for me." House had to be different. "The meat. With meat sauce. And lots of garlic bread."

"Very good." The waiter collected the menus again. "Did anyone want a salad or soup with that?"

Cameron and Jacobs shook their heads.

"Who were those people you were talking to before?" Simpson asked.

Cameron wondered why he'd waited so long. "That was Mayor Cosgrove and his family," she replied. "He'll be stepping down as mayor soon. They told us they'll be moving away."

"Are you thinking of running?" Simpson asked his boss.

"Me? Heavens, no!"

Cameron chuckled. "House would rather manipulate other people to get what he wants than take the direct approach."

"So is there someone you're backing for the position?" Jacobs studied House's blue eyes.

But he wasn't talking.

"Guess that's a 'wait and see'," Cameron interpreted. "You won't get him to tell you until he's good and ready, but I have a feeling we'll all be surprised."

A smile flitted across House's face.

Jacobs smiled, too. "I guess this is like most small towns where there are a few people who pull all the strings, and everyone else dances to their tune."

Cameron nodded. "See the woman at that table, the one in the five-hundred-dollar suit? That's Pamela Bradford. She's one of the movers and shakers, and won't let anyone forget it."

"She's also Rachel Davis' grandmother," House added.

"Chrissy's friend Rachel?" Simpson shook his head.

"They're not close," House said.

"I've decided Rachel's better off without her grandmother's influence. She was one of the members of the town council who gave us some difficulties over purchasing the land for our house."

"Why should she care?"

"She just likes to control everything and everyone around her." Cameron glanced Bradford's way one more time. "I wonder who she wants to be mayor."


	111. Take Me For a Ride

_A day off for House and Cameron. Or is it?_

_Thanks for reading this story. If you'd care to leave a comment, I'd love it! It's one way a writer knows they're people out there enjoying what she writes._

**Chapter 111. Take Me For A Ride**

When Cameron and House arrived at the diner Saturday morning for breakfast, Jacobs and Simpson were finishing their food before they drove to Snow Hill.

"You'll call as soon as you get any more results, won't you?" Cameron asked.

"Of course." Jacobs wiped her mouth and stood to leave as Linda came over to pour House and Cameron's coffee and take their orders. "I've got a good feeling that we'll get to the bottom of this today."

The older doctors watched the younger ones go. "So, what are we going to do today?" Cameron asked.

"You mentioned you wanted to take a drive into the country in the Alfa," House reminded her. They'd agreed to do that when the to do over Yellin died down.

"Is that why you insisted on taking it today? Sounds good. We can go out to the property, take another look around." She smiled at the prospect.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Sometimes." House took a long drink of his coffee and looked around the diner. It amazed him that he knew so many of the people there, and they knew him. It wasn't like any of the hospitals where he'd worked, where everyone had to work with him. Instead, these folks actually liked being around him. He could understand that being the case for Cameron, but it was a new experience for him to be greeted with a smile and a wave.

Linda returned with their heaping plates of food and they both dug in. As they ate, several of the other customers who walked past stopped to say 'hello' and 'have a nice day'.

They finished eating and headed out, waving to Linda who waved back. It was already warming up and the humidity beginning to build. Cameron pulled her hair up into a ponytail to get it off her neck as they slid into the convertible sports car. They drove through town and out toward the bay. The breeze felt good under the hot sun.

Nothing had changed at the site. The remnants of the old house were still there, and the path leading up to it from the road was still rutted with even more weeds growing in the cracks. House stopped the car close to the chimney stonework and they got out.

"Good thing I wore my running shoes," Cameron said, stepping carefully around some debris that would have to be cleared before anything else was done. She ran a hand over the jagged stones and brick of the chimney. "I hope Will can include this in the new fireplace."

House nodded. "The materials at least." He looked east, back towards the town, across the expanse of the property. "I've been thinking about the best kind of barrier to have between the house and the town park."

Cameron nodded. "It'll be nice to have another place for the kids from Shelby to play, but I guess it could get noisy. Could we plant trees as a sound break?"

"Maybe."

"It would look better than those walls they put up along highways going through cities."

House looked at the scrub oaks near the road. "The kind of trees that grow here aren't very tall, though, or very dense."

"Maybe Will can suggest something." She looked at the shade tree in the yard. The last time they'd been there, she'd thought it was dead, but could see some shoots around the base. "I wonder if this thing can be revived. I've never been much of a gardener, but I'd like to try my hand at growing something."

The sound of a diesel engine reached them from the road and they both turned to see who was coming. House smiled when he recognized Pete's familiar red pickup. When it reached their turnoff, it stopped.

The old man got out and walked the rest of the way toward them. "Come ta inspect yer property?" He grinned at them both.

Cameron smiled back at him and nodded. "I can't wait until we start building. It's still hard for me to believe that before too long we'll be living out here in our own place." She looked at House. "And I definitely never imagined House as a homeowner."

"'Twill be good ta have someone here agin," Pete agreed.

"What was the house like, the one that was here before?" There was no way for Cameron to tell from the little that remained.

"Nice big porch across the front." Pete waved his hands as he spoke. "The house was clapboard, painted white, with green shutters. An' the roof was brown. 'Bout all I can remember." He shrugged.

"Maybe there are photos somewhere." She tried to picture it. "Two stories, I suppose?"

"Yup." Pete scratched his chin. "Ya can check the paper. They maybe have pictures from the fire."

"The one that burned it down after Chatham died?" House asked.

Pete nodded. "Too bad, that. Nobody knows how it started. Hooligans, most likely."

"The house we're building will probably be very different, but maybe if we have some photos to go by we can include some of the better features of the place." Cameron smiled. "I like the idea of a big porch."

"Well, I best get goin'," Pete said.

"Are you on your way to your boat?" she asked.

"Yup. Got some supplies ta bring out. When you comin' fishin' with me agin?" he asked House. "Thought ya said you'd bring the young'uns."

"Magnani will be back today or tomorrow. Maybe we can go out with you next weekend."

"Bring the pretty one, too, y'hear?" Pete winked.

House laughed. "Guess Jacobs has more admirers than I thought."

"Ever been fishin', Doc?" Pete asked Cameron.

"A few times when I was a kid. Not out on a boat, though."

"Well, come along. We'll make it a party." He grinned. "Guess I best be goin'. See ya around." Pete ambled back to his truck and took off again.

Cameron continued her stroll around the property, picking up a few empty cans. "I should have brought some trash bags."

"Next time." House leaned against the partial wall around the fireplace. "It'll take some time to clean this place up, but that's part of what we've hired Davis for."

She nodded, then walked over to stand next to him. "I have such a good feeling about this place. It's..."

"It's waiting for you to put your stamp on it." His arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Yes. And you too." She smiled up at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure. We can come out here again anytime."

"We can drive out to the bay before we head back," he suggested as they got back into the car.

Cameron nodded.

They parked at the dock, then walked along the shore. They could see Pete on his boat. Further out in the bay, motorboats, sail boats, fishing boats, and yachts of all sizes vied for space. The cries of gulls overhead competed with the honking of the geese and squawks of the ducks near shore. The smell of the seawater was stronger here than it had been at their house site. It mixed with the scent of boat fuel.

They found a bench and sat for a while, lost in thought. Cameron finally broke the silence. "I hope Jacobs has found something."

"You want to go back?" House asked.

"We probably should, but this has been great. We have to do it more often." She stood and held out her hand to him. He took it, even though he didn't need her help to stand.

They were close to town when her phone rang. It was Jacobs. Cameron answered immediately. "What did you find?"

"Still nothing definitive, but there are a few surprises in the blood work. Would you be able to drive down here and take a look at it? I can give you the highlights over the phone, but it would be better if you saw for yourself."

Cameron glanced at House, then replied. "We can be there in half an hour or so." She closed the connection and told him what Jacobs said.

"She didn't give you any indication of what the surprises are?"

"No, and I'm not about to speculate when we can see for ourselves before long."

"Guess we're going to Snow Hill."

"Yup." She tried to read his expression, but it was noncommittal. "Got something better to do?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

"You don't have to come with me."

He just looked at her without a work, and drove south.

It was even hotter than it had been earlier. Out at the house site there'd been a pleasant sea breeze, but as they drove through Shelby, they could feel the sun, especially the couple of times they had to stop for a traffic light.

Once they were out of town and could speed up, it wasn't so bad, in fact with the top down it was almost too breezy. Cameron had wanted a ride in the country in the little sports car and she was getting one. She grinned with a sense of well-being. Traffic moved quickly. Before long they were in Snow Hill.


	112. Another analysis

_Will Jacobs surprising blood work be the clue they're looking for? We're about to find out._

_I'll be out of town for a few days this week, but I'll be back by next weekend and should have another chapter for you then._

**Chapter 112. In the Final Analysis**

They pulled into the hospital garage and House parked in his assigned spot, even though his parking sticker was on the other car.

"Are you sure you should leave it here?" Cameron frowned as she got out and watched him raise the top.

"What are they going to do? Tow it?"

"Well, yeah, maybe."

He shrugged. "You worry too much."

Her frown remained but she walked with him into the hospital. "Jacobs said Morehead's in room 234."

The elevator was full of visitors, typical for a Saturday afternoon, but when they reached Morehead's room, he was alone.

"Where did Jacobs and Simpson go?" House asked him.

"They said something about getting a quick lunch. No one's brought me any, though. Do I really have to be here?"

"If we're going to find out what caused the numbness to your hands and feet, you're better off here where there's a well-equipped lab." Cameron's eyes strayed to the monitors. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"I'll go see whether I can access his chart." House left and Cameron approached the patient.

Jacobs returned before she could examine him. "Hi, Dr. Cameron. I didn't expect you so quickly. I just went to grab some lunch." She held up a paper bag.

"Where's Simpson?"

"He stopped at the lab. We decided to do a five-hour glucose tolerance test, even though the initial blood tests showed normal glucose levels." Jacobs grinned. "If it's early-stage diabetes, it might not have shown up. But you'll want to see this." She handed Cameron a print-out, pointing to a couple of the results. "Low calcium and vitamin B 12 levels, and near the upper limit on some toxic metals."

Cameron nodded. "Each of those wouldn't mean much, but the combination could cause the neuropathy. It's also easily treated by changing his diet. Speaking of which, why don't you eat your lunch while you can."

Jacobs nodded and took out a sandwich and some chips. She took a bite and chewed, then swallowed. "I hope I didn't interrupt any plans that you and Dr. House had for today, asking you to come here."

Cameron looked up from the print-out. "You didn't interrupt anything."

"By the way, where is he? Did he drive down with you?"

"He said he was going to try and find Morehead's chart." Cameron looked toward the door. "He should have been back by now, though."

Jacobs shrugged. "Maybe he's with Bart in the lab." She held out the bag of chips to Cameron. "Want some?"

"No, we'll get some lunch later."

"What about me?" Morehead whined. "When do I get lunch?"

As if on cue, an orderly walked in with a tray for him. Morehead took off the cover and sneered.

"We'll let you enjoy your food, but we'll be back," Jacobs told him. She put the remainder of her sandwich back in the bag and the two women left him to his lunch. They headed to the lab to meet Simpson and see whether House was with him, but never made it that far.

Simpson was coming the other way, waving a report and shaking his head. "The glucose tolerance test was negative for diabetes, so I guess it's the toxic metals combined with the low mineral levels."

Cameron frowned. "It can't be that simple."

"Why not?" Jacobs asked. "You said yourself together they could cause the numbness."

"I don't know. I just..." Cameron walked off, leaving the younger doctors staring at her.

"What's she thinking?" Simpson asked.

"I have no idea. I thought we had it, either with the undetected diabetes or the metals and minerals." Jacobs shrugged her shoulders. "Have you seen House?"

Simpson shook his head. "Did he come to the hospital with Cameron?"

"Yes. She said he went to read Morehead's file."

"Then maybe he's in his office on his computer." He started walking toward the elevators. After a slight hesitation, Jacobs rushed to catch up.

They found House and Cameron in the office, staring at the screen. "Nice of you to join us." House looked up as they entered.

"Do you agree with Dr. Cameron that it's not the blood levels?" Jacobs asked.

"Not entirely. You did a very thorough job on ruling out most of the possible causes of the numbness."

"Most."

"Yes. There was only one thing you didn't consider. Why are the calcium and B12 levels so low, and the arsenic and lead levels so high? And how is this related to the rash?"

Jacobs frowned. "I thought Dr. Cameron established that the rash was Pityriasis rosea."

House nodded. "I'm sure it is."

"That's not associated with blood levels like his."

"No," House agreed.

"Then what are you saying?" Simpson asked. "What kind of connection can there be?"

"What did he do about the rash?" House asked.

"He came to the clinic." the younger man replied.

"Before that. Everyone tries to self-treat, at least at first. Unless they're hypochondriacs who love going to a doctor for attention, they try OTC meds."

"He said he wasn't taking anything."

"And most people only report prescription drugs."

"You're saying that he took something that caused the high toxic metal levels? That would mean those levels aren't a cause of anything but a result."

"Oh, they might have caused the numbness, but they could also be the result of him self-treating the rash. Or possibly something else that he thinks is now under control so he didn't report the condition."

Simpson shook his head to clear it. "Let me get this straight. He had the rash or something else wrong, took something for it, and that caused the blood results and the numbness."

House nodded. "Yup. That's what I just said."

"Dr. Cameron, does that sound possible to you?" Jacobs asked.

"I've seen people do all sorts of things, thinking they were being smart." She pointed to House's computer. "We found a few reports of something similar. Guess we can ask him what he's been doing about the rash. He might just tell us." She smiled.

"I'll go." Jacobs turned to the door.

"Wait up." Simpson followed her out.

Cameron smirked as she watched them go. "She wasn't far off."

House nodded. "Just didn't go far enough."

"She'll learn. I know I said it before, but you picked well."

He tilted his head. "We'll see."

"How about some lunch?"

He smiled. "But not here. We can go to one of the places nearby. You haven't tasted the culinary delights of Snow Hill yet."

"How about the place you told me about."

"Mirabel. OK." They left the hospital and walked the short distance to the restaurant. It was the end of the lunch hour so they didn't have to wait for a table. "The burgers and fries were good." House only glanced at his menu.

"Actually, I think I'll try their crab cakes. Everyone talks about the ones here in Maryland, but I've yet to find any that were really good."

The waitress brought their soft drinks and stood poised to take their orders.

"The crab cakes for me." Cameron handed her menu over.

"I'll have the same with an order of fries."

Cameron's eyebrows went up. "I thought you were going to have a burger with your fries."

"You convinced me otherwise. See, I do listen to you." Their food came quickly. House took one bite and closed his eyes to savor the taste. "I think you've found your perfect crab cake."

Cameron smiled as she chewed, then swallowed. "Definitely."

"Try a fry," House offered.

"You're sharing?"

"With you, anytime."

"I have to admit, the fry is perfect."

"Of course, if you want more than one, you'll have to order your own." House put a hand over his so she couldn't snatch any. "And don't tell Mo you found a place you like better than the diner."

"Who says I do? Still, the food here is very good."

"I told you it's Yellin's favorite place to eat." He watched her face. They hadn't talked about the woman for almost a day.

"I would never argue with her taste, in food or in men." She smirked at him.

They finished their lunch and returned to the hospital. "Should we check in on your team and the patient?" Cameron asked as they waited for the elevator.

House nodded. "I'm curious whether they were able to get anything out of him."

The doors opened, and Chet Kirkwood stepped out. "Allison, what are you doing here?"

Cameron had a ready answer. "I've been consulting on a patient that House's team is treating." She held the elevator door open.

"I heard about Ms. Yellin's accusations against both of you." He glanced at House and then back to Cameron.

"And have you also heard that she had to be restrained and sent for psychiatric treatment?" House asked. "The woman's delusional."

"Well, whatever caused her to make her claims, I'm sure there was some basis for it."

House sneered at him. "Yeah, her own obsessions. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to a patient we can treat."

Kirkwood ignored House. "It was good seeing you again, Allison."

They entered the elevator and the doors closed. "He never did explain what he was doing here on a Saturday."

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe he had to check on a patient."

"You're not going to listen to what he said, are you?"

"I'm realistic enough to know that there will be people who believe Yellin's allegations, but I also know they're not true."

"Good girl."

She smiled at him as the exited the elevator and walked to Morehead's room. Three sets of eyes turned to them as they entered.

"He took arsenic to treat the rash." Jacobs grinned. "So at least we know where those levels came from."

House and Cameron nodded. "I guess you know what to do for him now," House said.

"A change in diet to increase the mineral levels and possibly infrared therapy for the Pityriasis rosea."

House smiled at her, then glared at the patient. "Next time you've a notion to take some home remedy, think twice."


	113. A Friend in Need

_I'm back and as promised I have another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 113. A Friend in Need**

"We'll leave you to it," House told Jacobs and Simpson, heading out the door of Morehead's room.

Jacobs nodded. "Thanks for coming in. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"You did well," Cameron said. "Maybe we'll see you later." She and House returned to the hospital garage. She was a little surprised that the car was still where they'd left it.

"Told you so," House gloated.

It hadn't cooled off any in the late afternoon. They drove out of the garage with the top down again.

"Can we make a stop before we go home?" Cameron asked.

House looked at her with his eyebrows raised and she laughed.

"Besides that restaurant where we had lunch, you told me about a French bakery. We should get some pastries or cookies or something," she suggested.

House's grimace was exaggerated. "And next you'll be wanting to go see Thornton."

Her brows went up. "I hadn't thought of it, but maybe we should. You said he was a lonely old man who never had visitors."

House groaned. "I should never have mentioned him."

Cameron laughed. "We don't have to visit him today."

"We're here in Snow Hill. Might as well." He sighed loudly.

"Oh, you poor baby. The things you have to do to please me." Her laughter became a guffaw.

House couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Bakery first, and we get treats for us, too."

"OK."

He found the shop and parked. The bell that tinkled as they opened the door and walked in brought a woman from the back to wait on them. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like to look around a bit," Cameron said. The scents of cinnamon, sugar and even freshly baked bread filled the place. "Are these the cookies you got last time?" she asked House, pointing to some in the glass display case.

"Those were the best." He indicated some oblong cookies, sandwiched around a bit of jelly and coated at one end in chocolate.

"Then we'll definitely get some of those." She called to the saleswoman. "We'll want two boxes, maybe a pound each."

"Make that two pounds," House said.

Between them they selected several different ones until both boxes were full. Cameron pulled out a credit card to pay for everything. House didn't object.

The bell tinkled again as they left the shop. They got back into the car and drove to the nursing home. Cameron took one of the boxes as she got out. "I hope the chocolate won't melt." She looked at the other.

"Maybe we should take both boxes inside with us." House reached for the other box.

They entered the nursing home. It was only slightly cooler inside. They were greeted with the unmistakable scents of disinfectant and air freshener.

"We're here to see Mr. Thornton," Cameron told the middle-aged woman at the reception desk.

She had to consult her computer before replying, "Down the hall to your left. Room Twenty-four."

Cameron nodded her thanks and started off with House trailing behind. The doors to most of the double rooms were open and there were visitors in many of them. Saturday was a busy day for visitors, just as it was at the hospital. Even in Room Twenty-four there was a young couple but they stood beside the bed closest to the window. Thornton was in the other bed, frowning as he stared off into space.

When they stopped at his bed he looked at them. It took him half a minute to recognize House but then his eyes focused on Cameron. "You gotta stop bringing pretty women to visit me." A smile spread across his face. "This one's even prettier than that young doctor. Jacobs was it?"

"Hi, Mr. Thornton. I'm Dr. Cameron, a friend of Dr. House's."

He spied the boxes in her hands. "You brought me cookies, too? Now how did I rate those?"

"House told me how much you liked the ones he brought last time he visited." She looked around his bedside. "How are they treating you here?"

"OK, I guess. Mostly, they leave me alone except to bring my food or my meds, take my temperature and such." The sadness wasn't far below the surface in his voice even though he'd been smiling since they arrived.

"I know you enjoyed the Garden at the hospital. Isn't there some place here like that?" she asked.

Thornton shrugged his narrow shoulders. "So they say, but I haven't seen it."

Leaving House with Thornton, Cameron went out into the hall to find someone who could direct them to whatever garden or patio there was in the place. She stopped a passing nurse and asked, "How do we arrange to take one of the patients outside on the grounds?"

"You'll need to speak to the patient's doctor to get permission, but none of the doctors are available today." The woman walked on without waiting for reply.

Cameron grimaced. Next she tried the woman at the reception desk. "How do we get to the patio?" She avoided mentioning that they would be taking Thornton with them. She'd learned from House that withholding information could work better than a lie.

The woman pointed to her left. "You go past the dining hall and there'll be doors on your right."

"Thanks!" Cameron turned back. On her way, she commandeered a wheelchair that sat in an alcove. No one would miss it for the short while they'd be out. She found House and Thornton deep in conversation when she arrived at the room. "Hop in," she told the old man. She and House exchanged a glance and she raised her eyebrows.

House helped Thornton up and into the chair, then pushed him down the hall.

"Technically, I understand, we need his doctor's OK, but I think we can get away with this."

"Why, Dr. Cameron, I'm surprised at you! Ignoring rules?" House smirked at her.

She smirked back. "We go past the dining hall and it should be to the right."

Sure enough, they found double doors leading out to a small courtyard, similar to the Garden at the hospital. Thornton smiled and took a deep breath once they were outside.

It was still hot and sticky, but the old man didn't seem to notice. "I haven't been outside since I've been in this place."

They set the brakes on the wheelchair next to a bench and both sat down.

"So where are the others?"

"Simpson and Jacobs are at the hospital with a patient," House replied. "And Magnani should be back today or tomorrow."

"He went someplace?"

"He had to tie things up in Philadelphia. That's where he's from," Cameron explained. "He'd been working there."

"Does he have family there? It's hard to leave your family." Thornton sighed.

House shrugged. "People go where the jobs are. Jacobs' family is in California, and Simpson has a sister in the Carolinas."

Cameron looked at him with surprise that he remembered, then smiled. Of course he'd know all about his team, things they told him and things they didn't. "I'm from Chicago. My family's still back there. Haven't seen them in quite a while." She put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Where are you from, Mr. Thornton?"

"Originally? Scranton, PA. But that was a looong time ago." He shook his head. "Don't know anyone there anymore. Family, friends, most of 'em are gone. Some moved away and I lost touch." He sighed deeply. "I lived in Baltimore for a while. Worked at the shipyard for twenty-five years. Everyone said when they retired they'd move to the Eastern Shore, so I moved here, but I didn't know anyone. The folks that lived around me were much younger and worked, didn't see 'em much. Never really got to know 'em."

"There must be a few people you've met since you moved here. What about the other people who retired from the shipyard?"

Thornton laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "Would you believe they all moved somewhere else. Some moved close to their kids, and others to Florida or Arizona. They decided it wasn't warm enough here in the winter." He tilted his head. "I get Christmas cards from some of them each year, but that's about it."

Cameron looked at House with a frown. He sneered, but she knew he was as touched by what the old man said as she was. "You never considered those places?"

"They're full of old retired people. I wanted to be around youngsters." He chuckled. "So where'd I end up? Here with not only old people, but sick ones." He patted her knee. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Still, your visit is the bright spot in my life. I hope you'll come back."

"Of course!"

A young man in a white nurse's uniform appeared in the doorway. "There you are, Mr. Thornton. No one knew where you'd gone off to." He looked at House and Cameron. "Is this your family? I'm afraid visiting hours are over. We'll have to take Mr. Thornton back to his room."

Cameron didn't bother to correct him. "We've had a good visit. And we'll be back." She and House followed the nurse and the old man back to his room. Once he was settled back in his bed, they collected their box of cookies and left the other for him.


	114. Welcome Back Rocco

_It's finally time for Rocco Magnani to return to Shelby and join the other two members of House's team._

**Chapter 114. Welcome Back, Rocco**

House and Cameron arrived back in Shelby at five-thirty. "Might as well go straight to the diner," she suggested, as they drove into town.

"You won't get an argument from me." House pulled into the lot that served the diner and motel. It was early enough that there were plenty of close spots to park.

The first person they saw when they entered the eatery was Rocco Magnani, sitting on a stool at the counter. His face lit up when he saw them, but House narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere? Back in the distant past?"

Magnani chuckled. "That's one of the things I missed. So, where were you two? And where are Heather and Bart? I tried calling them but the calls went to voice mail."

"They're treating a patient at the hospital." Cameron turned toward their booth, motioning the young man to join them.

"The guy with the rash and the numbness?" Magnani asked, sliding in opposite her as House sat down next to her.

Her head bobbed. "We spent part of the day at the hospital with them, too, and then went to visit Mr. Thornton at the nursing home. He asked about you."

Magnani smiled. "How's the old guy getting along? I really liked him."

"How do you expect he could be?" House smirked. "The food's no better than at the hospital, no one visits him, and there's no one to take him outside even for ten or fifteen minutes like what's his name did at Mercy."

"Fred. I guess we'll have to make sure to visit him." Magnani watched Linda pour their coffee and walk off. "So, what was wrong with rash-and-numbness guy?"

"The rash is Pityriasis rosea, and he was treating it with some arsenic preparation he got off the 'net." Cameron sipped her coffee.

"You're kidding! No, I guess you aren't." He shook his head. "Some people."

Linda was back. "The special tonight is crab cakes."

House and Cameron looked at each other and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Magnani asked.

Cameron shook her head. "We had those for lunch. Maybe another time. Linda, I think I'll go with a hot open roast beef and a side salad."

"Burger with everything but pickles." House closed his menu. "Fries and onion rings."

Magnani looked up at Linda. "That sounds good. And you can put pickles on mine, including House's." He grinned back at his boss.

"You got it." Linda tapped her pad and walked off.

"Did you wrap everything up in Philly?" Cameron asked him.

He nodded. "I guess I'll miss everyone, but this is a better place for me right now. Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone at PPTH said to say hello to Dr. Cameron for them."

"What about me?" House frowned.

"Well, Dr. Wilson asked how you were doing, but none of the others did." He chuckled. "Chase and Foreman referred to you pretty often, though. I think they miss having you around, just wouldn't say so."

The frown segued into a smile. "Guess that means they won't be coming for a visit anytime soon."

Linda returned with their food at the same time Jacobs and Simpson walked through the door.

"Rocco! Welcome home!" Jacobs grinned at Magnani.

He started to get up, but she motioned him to stay where he was and slid in next to him. There was just enough room left at the end of the vinyl bench for Simpson to sit.

"What can I get the two of you?" Linda stood waiting with her pad and pen in hand.

Simpson looked at the plates on the table. "I'll have what Dr. Cameron's eating, but with fries instead of the salad."

Jacobs nodded. "Me too."

"Gotcha." Linda went to get their food.

"House and Cameron told me you diagnosed the guy with the rash and numb extremities." Rocco pointed to his fries. "Have some while you wait."

Jacobs nodded. "Actually, Dr. Cameron figured out what the rash was and Dr. House pointed us in the right direction for the rest."

"So we don't have a patient to diagnose anymore." He looked disappointed.

"Cheer up." Simpson helped himself to a few fries. "By Monday, I'm sure we will. Meanwhile, you can settle into our new digs."

Magnani nodded. "My car is full of the stuff I brought with me. I've put the rest in storage."

Linda brought over Jacobs and Simpson's food, and Pete was with her.

"Did Doc House tell youse about the fishin' trip?" the older man asked.

Three sets of eyes looked at House for an explanation.

"Pete's taking all of us out on his boat next weekend. Hope you like getting up before the crack of dawn and spending your morning out on the bay." House smirked at his team.

They all grinned back. "Sounds like fun!" Magnani rubbed his hands together. "It's been a long time since I've done any fishing."

"Me too." Jacobs nodded.

"I've never fished from a boat, but I guess it won't be that different from fishing from shore," Simpson said. "I didn't know your boat was big enough for all of us."

"Yup. Most I've ever had on her was eight. Mind ya, it can get a might crowded." Pete turned to the waitress. "Think you can get away to join us, Linnie?"

She frowned. "Weekend breakfast time is kinda busy here. Maybe another time, Pete." Her frown became a grin as she walked away.

"You're not going to want the rest of us around when you take Linda fishing." House smirked at him.

"Guess not." Pete's blue eyes twinkled. He was chuckling as he left the diner.

Jacobs smiled. "So, he's got a thing for Linda, huh?"

Cameron nodded. "And she likes him, too."

"She goes for older men like you do," House teased.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron tried to keep a straight face.

House rolled his eyes, and her self-control evaporated. House laughed with her.

They finished their meals while Magnani filled them in on what he'd learned about House at PPTH.

"You can't believe everything you hear," House protested. "I did not throw water balloons from the roof on unsuspecting passersby."

"No, only from the second floor onto the lobby and from the balcony outside your office." Cameron smirked at him. "And what about all the practical jokes you played on Wilson?"

"That was different."

"He still considers you his best friend." Magnani put his fork down on his empty plate. "Well, it's been a long day. I think it's time I got settled into the new digs."

"Yes, we've had a long one, too." Jacobs elbowed Simpson to encourage him to stand. "C'mon, Bart. Let's help Rocco unload his stuff and then we can all settle in for the night."

House and Cameron got up to let Magnani out as well.

"See you on Monday," he told them, then turned to Jacobs and Simpson. "I'll follow you two to the house." The three young doctors waved to Linda as they left.

"I still wonder how that's going to turn out." Cameron watched them go. "I don't think Jacobs is even aware that Simpson is interested in her. She's too focused on Magnani."

"And he's not ready for another relationship yet."

"I think you're right. Look at how long it took us." She grinned at him.

They walked out into the parking lot. It had cooled off slightly from the mid-day heat. "You were the one who never gave up."

Cameron shrugged as she got into the car. "There were plenty of times when I thought I should, but I couldn't. One thing I've wondered is why you picked such undamaged doctors for your team this time."

"Who says they're undamaged?"

She stared at him, wondering what he meant.

He shrugged. "It may not be as evident as it was, say with a beautiful and young immunologist I once hired."

She chuckled. "It'll be interesting to see how you use what you think you know about them."

"Let 'em get comfortable first." He smiled but didn't say any more as they drove the short distance to the house. When they entered the kitchen, Mrs. McClelland was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at them. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"We've been busy." House pulled out a chair and sat. It was pleasant in large kitchen, the scent of gingerbread in the air.

Mrs. McClelland pushed a plate of the home-baked cookies toward her. "With the plans for your house?" she asked. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" She started to rise.

"I'll get it." Cameron motioned for her to remain where she was. She poured coffee for herself and House.

"They'll probably break ground in a week or so." House helped himself to a cookie.

Cameron joined them at the table. "We also had a patient, or rather, House's team did."

"And Cameron helped with the diagnosis."

Their landlady smiled at them both. "I must say, even though I don't see you often, I'll miss having you here when you move. But I understand that you need your own place."

"It's been great living here with you," Cameron got up and went to give the older woman a hug. "I don't think you'll have any problem renting out the apartment after we leave."

"And I hope you'll come back and visit me occasionally. You too, Dr. House." She smiled at him.

"Hey, we're not gone yet. It'll be quite a while until we can move. They haven't even broken ground yet."

"I can't wait to see what kind of house you build."

"You'll be one of our first guests," Cameron said.


	115. A Day in the Life

_Let's see how Rocco settles into his new life with Heather and Bart._

**Chapter 115. A Day in the Life**

When Rocco woke on Sunday morning, he had to close his eyes and then open them again as he tried to remember where he was. Heather and Bart had found the perfect place for the three of them to rent, a small three-bedroom, two-story house not far from the highway that ran past the diner and led south to Snow Hill. He particularly liked the large kitchen and the fairly modern appliances. It was fine to eat at the diner; Mo's cooking was great. But he enjoyed dabbling himself. He didn't know about the other two, but figured he'd find out.

The bedroom they'd left for him was large enough for almost everything he'd brought with him. There was an old pine dresser with room for his clothes, and a closet where he could hang his suits and dress shirts. Most important, the bed was comfortable and the curtained window looked out on a small patio at the back of the house.

He slid his feet into his worn but comfortable slippers and reached for the navy plaid robe he'd left on the chair at the foot of the bed before venturing out to the second-floor hallway. He smiled when he saw that the door to the bathroom was open. At least he wouldn't have to wait for someone else.

But as he approached the door, the bedroom door to his right opened and Heather stepped out. Her hair was loose and tousled from sleep and she clutched a lavender kimono around her slim body.

"Oh!" she gasped when she caught sight of him.

"Did you want the bathroom?" he asked. "You can go ahead of me."

"No, it's alright. You were here first." She pulled her kimono tighter and smiled at him. "I guess we'll have to set up a schedule."

He nodded. "Three people sharing a bathroom can be tough. Growing up, I shared one with my two sisters and my brother."

"I had to share, too."

"I won't be long." He entered the bathroom and closed the door. Heather returned to her bedroom but was back in hall before he came out again, this time carrying a large towel and bottle of shampoo. At the same time, Bart opened his bedroom door. Heather grinned at him. "Take a number."

"I'll use the half bath downstairs for now." Bart took the steps two at a time.

Rocco came out. "Was that Bart?"

"Who else?" She chuckled, slipping past him and into the bathroom. "See you in a bit."

He nodded. Back in his room, he picked his clothes for the day, a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. He'd have to wait for Heather to be finished before he could shower and dress, so he took the opportunity to put away more of his clothes. It might be a bit awkward and inconvenient to have to share the bathroom, but at least his two housemates were much more cooperative about it than his siblings had been. He rubbed his stubbled jaw and then took out his shaving gear.

A knock on his door made him smile. His brothers never knocked! Bart stood just outside in pajama bottoms and t-shirt, his blond hair spikier than usual. "Will you need the bathroom after Heather?"

"Yeah, I'd like to shower and dress."

"OK. I'll go down and start the coffee. I'd love some before we head to the diner."

"We can eat here. I'm pretty good at scrambled eggs and toast."

"Sure, why not? I think there are eggs in the refrigerator." Bart headed down the stairs again.

Heather came out into the hall, wrapped in her kimono again. She was drying her hair with her towel. She grinned at Rocco. "Next."

"See you downstairs in about twenty minutes or so."

Rocco finished showering and shaving quickly, then returned to his room to dress, leaving the bathroom door open so Bart would know it was free. Once he was dressed, he went down to the kitchen. He found some mugs on a shelf and filled one with coffee, then set to work with a frying pan and the eggs and butter. There'd be time to experiment at a later date, once he knew more about how his housemates liked their eggs.

When Heather appeared in the kitchen doorway, he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and two pieces of toasted whole wheat bread.

"Wow, I didn't expect such service." Her eyes lit up as she sat down at the kitchen table, an old wooden one with mismatched chairs.

Rocco shrugged. "I like to cook, but if you or Bart want to take turns, that'd be fine with me."

Heather chuckled. "I can boil an egg, make toast, usually without burning it, and maybe heat up a can of soup, so I'd be just as happy to leave it to you."

"Leave what to him?" Bart strolled in.

Rocco promptly dished out some eggs for him and plopped two more pieces of bread in the toaster. "I was telling Heather I'd be happy to cook unless either of you wanted to."

"Oh." Bart sat and scooped up a forkful of eggs. He chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. He motioned to his food with his fork. "If this is an example of what you can do, I say go for it."

"Right." Rocco took his own plate and joined them at the table. "I'll have to do some shopping. There isn't much in the refrigerator and cupboards. And on days when we're at the hospital late, all bets are off."

"Understood. There's always the diner." The toast popped up and Bart went to get it. "Of course, we'll all chip in for the food."

"Hope you found your bed comfortable," Heather told Rocco.

"Oh, yes. Although I was exhausted by the time my head hit the pillow. I slept very well."

There was silence except for the sound of chewing for the next twenty minutes.

"Anyone want more?" Rocco asked as he took his empty plate to the dishwasher. When the other two shook their heads, he cleaned the frying pan.

"So what should we do today?" Bart brought over his plate and Heather's.

"I'd love to just relax." She stretched her arms up.

"Besides some shopping, that sounds good to me." Rocco searched the cabinets for a towel until Bart took one out and grabbed the pan to dry it. Rocco smiled. "I noticed there are a couple of lounge chairs out back."

Bart frowned at them. "Oh, you two are no fun! We shouldn't waste the day when we can do something exciting." He rubbed his hands together.

"Like what?" Heather asked.

Bart shrugged. "We could explore the town. I understand there's a roller skating rink and a pool hall."

Heather frowned and shook her head. "You guys can go. I'm staying here. I'm in the middle of a terrific mystery."

"What about a movie?" Bart hadn't given up.

Rocco chuckled. "I doubt we can find one we can agree on."

"Why not? Heather? You up for a flick?

"You and I couldn't even agree on what to watch the other night with thousands of on-demand movies to choose from. I think Rocco's right."

Bart glared at them both. "Fine. I'll go find something to do while you two waste a beautiful day loafing."

"Just because we're a team doesn't mean we have to do everything together," Rocco said. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest supermarket."

"It's a couple of blocks north of the diner and motel on Route 13. Can't miss it," Bart replied.

Rocco drank the last of his coffee and stood again. "See you all later." He headed for the door, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, we have to give you a key to the house." Heather went over to a drawer next to the sink. She took out a key and handed it to him. "I'll see you later. Oh, and make sure you get some ice cream. Rocky Road. Doesn't matter what brand, whatever's on sale. I think we're completely out."

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Bart tried one last time to interest Heather in leaving the house with him.

She stretched again and shook her head. "Have fun, both of you."

The two men left together, getting into separate cars but starting off in the same direction.

Rocco found the supermarket, fairly large and part of a local chain. He was surprised at the variety of food available and took his time filling his cart. It was in the ice cream aisle that he ran into two familiar faces.

"Morning Rocco. We missed you at the diner this morning." Cameron took a container of frozen Greek yogurt out of the case.

"I cooked for Heather and Bart, but I realized there wasn't much in the house." He glanced at Cameron and House's full cart. "Considering how often you eat at the diner and other places, I'm surprised you're buying all this stuff." Then he took a closer look. It was mostly beer and soft drinks, snacks and cookies.

"Gotta have something for between meals," House explained.

Rocco chuckled. "I can see that. Did you see any Rocky Road ice cream? Heather wants some."

"How come she's not with you?"

"She decided she wanted a relaxing day, reading and taking in some sun."

Cameron nodded. "Well, we'll see you guys."

"Hey, maybe you can come over for dinner." He pointed to his cart. "I'm making lasagne."

"You'll be seeing enough of House during the week. Thanks for the invitation, but we'll take a rain check." Cameron started to push the cart away.

"Then again, I wouldn't mind if you brought me some leftovers tomorrow," House said before following her away.

Rocco shook his head, but he was smiling as he walked on. He found the rest of what he wanted, paid for it, and headed back to the house.


	116. Matter of Taste

_We're having some people over this evening for cards, dominoes, etc., so I'm posting early._

_Thanks for reading, and for all your comments._

**Chapter 116. A Matter of Taste**

Bart used his GPS to locate the pool hall he'd heard about but when he arrived he found that it was closed on Sundays. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. The movie theater wasn't too far away, but none of the six movies playing appealed to him. He was beginning to think Rocco and Heather had the right idea. He should have stayed at the house.

But he wasn't about to give up on finding something to do, not just yet. He parked his car and began a walk around the town square. There were all sorts of shops but he wasn't really interested in antiques and had no need for women's clothing or baby supplies. There was one store that looked interesting. It had nautical paraphernalia on display. He walked inside. Based on the fishing nets, oversized anchor, and Adirondack chair in the window, he wasn't sure what to expect.

The tall, thin man who approached when he walked in smiled at him. "Can I show you something?"

Bart shook his head. "I'll just look around." The place was filled with fishing equipment and clothing. He picked up a pair of waders, realizing that he didn't have any appropriate clothing for the fishing trip with Pete. He didn't think he'd have to bring his own rod and reel, but he should dress the part. The others said they'd fished from a boat before, but he never had.

"Do you have any boat shoes?" he asked the salesman.

"Sure, what size do you need?"

While the man was off getting the shoes, Bart looked around some more. A display of lures caught his eye, and reminded him of fishing trips he used to take with his grandfather. They'd find a stream somewhere, one that wasn't wall-to-wall fishermen, and a tree or rock that they could sit against while they cast their lines into the swiftly flowing water. His grandfather made all his own lures, shiny ones and colorful feathery ones, and taught Bart which to use depending on what fish he thought they'd catch. They rarely caught much. For him is was more about spending time with his grandfather. When they finally packed up and went home, his grandmother always had a huge breakfast waiting for them, and praise for the few fish they'd managed to catch.

There was a hat hanging above the lures with fish hooks in the band. Bart took it down and placed it on his yellow hair. He had to laugh. That wasn't going to work. The only thing his spikey hair would allow was a visor. He put the hat back, and studied the khaki vest displayed next to it. It had an array of pockets, some large, some small, as well as loops to fasten things on.

The salesman smiled at him when he returned, carrying a stack of shoe boxes. He indicated the vest in Bart's hands with his pointy chin. "That's a very popular item with our fishermen."

"Let me try the shoes first, and then maybe the vest."

Twenty minutes later, he walked back out into the hot street, carrying a shopping bag containing a cool pair of shoes and the vest, with a big smile on his face. His trip into downtown Shelby wasn't a waste of time after all.

Rocco returned to the house with his groceries and took the bags of food directly to the kitchen. As he put them on the counter, looking through the window above the sink, he could see Heather stretched out on one of the lounge chairs in the back yard. He stashed the perishable items in the refrigerator and freezer, filled two tall glasses with the bottled iced tea he'd bought and brought them out with him.

Heather's sunglass-covered eyes were fixed on her tablet, completely engrossed in the story she was reading.

"Thought you could use something cold to drink. It's so hot out here. I didn't remember whether you took sugar or not." He handed her a glass and stood waiting for her reply.

"No, no sugar. Thanks." She smiled up at him, tapping the screen to bookmark her place and sipping the tea. "Hmmm."

He sat on the edge of the other lounge chair. "I didn't want to interrupt your reading."

"That's OK. I was at the end of a chapter, a good place to stop. How'd the shopping go?"

"I found everything I was looking for and more. And I ran into our boss and Dr. Cameron."

"In the supermarket?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Don't sound so surprised. They were buying beer and snacks, mostly."

"While your cart was full of healthy food." She smirked.

"Well, yeah. Although I did get your ice cream."

"Oh, good!" She started to get up.

"But not before lunch."

She laughed. "What are you, my mother?"

Rocco looked sheepish. "No. I mean I don't intend to tell you what you should eat and when. I didn't want you to fill up before lunch, that's all."

"And what are you making for lunch, pray tell?"

He shrugged. "I could just do some regular sandwiches, but I found this great looking and smelling foccacia, and some cheeses, not to mention all sorts of sliced meats at the deli counter."

"So, gourmet sandwiches."

"Yeah, something like that. I hope you like provolone, but if not, there's some Swiss cheese. And prosciutto."

"Did you get any roast beef? I love roast beef and provolone with a touch of grainy brown mustard."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"I've never had it on foccacia, though."

"You can try half a sandwich. If that doesn't work for you, I also bought some rye and French bread."

Heather groaned. "Something tells me I'm going to gain ten pounds in the next month."

"I doubt it. I could play mother after all and make sure you eat your fruits and veggies instead of dessert."

She laughed again. "Actually, you don't look anything like my mother."

He chuckled. "Well, I'd better put away the rest of the groceries, and you can get back to your book." He stood and went back inside.

Heather watched him go, smiling and hugging her knees as she thought about how good it was to have him back.

House and Cameron brought their groceries down to the apartment and House grabbed one of the beers and a bag of chips before he sat down on the couch.

Cameron smiled at him. "I'd tell you that you'll spoil your appetite for lunch, but I know better." She crammed everything into the small refrigerator and cabinets. "It'll be nice to have a big kitchen and a full sized fridge."

He shrugged. "It'll only mean we can get more ice cream and keep more beer cold."

"I may surprise you and take up cooking."

"Why bother? Oh, it's not that I don't believe you know how. Actually, I can cook too. But when we can eat at Mo's and at the same time catch up on all the Shelby gossip..."

She laughed. "Actually, cooking can be fun. Sort of like working in the lab, except you can eat the results. And kneading bread is great therapy." She sat down next to him, clutching a throw pillow.

"You like to take out your aggressions on a defenseless ball of dough?"

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged. "It's harmless."

"Tell that to the dough."

"We still have to pick out appliances for our new kitchen. I've been looking at them online. There are some amazing ovens and refrigerators out there."

"They haven't even broken ground yet. It'll be a while before you're cooking up a storm in our ultramodern, well-equipped kitchen."

Cameron laughed again. "I bet Magnani's a good cook."

"Why? Because he's Italian?"

"No, because of the ingredients I saw in his cart." She rested her chin on the pillow she held. "So, tell me, what deep dark secrets do your new fellows have? They certainly seem much better adjusted than Chase, Foreman and I were. I can't imagine the three of us sharing a house."

"Have you forgotten? You married Chase."

She winced. "Yeah, there is that."

"Not gonna tell you. I think it'll be more fun for you to find out for yourself." He pulled the pillow out of her arms, and put his around her.

She smiled as her slim arms encircled him and she looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Oh, I'll get it out of you, just you wait."

"We'll see. You know I'm not that easy."

"And even if I don't, it'll be fun trying." She kissed him, tasting the salt from the chips and the beer on his lips. It wasn't an unpleasant combination. In fact, she came back for another sample.

"Get your own beer and chips!" he said.

"You're objecting to my kissing you?"

"Well, no, but licking my lips like that is something else."

"OK." She stood and went to the refrigerator.

He was right behind her. His hand on the door kept her from opening it. "OK. I'm willing to share if you come back to the couch."

Cameron chuckled. "Oh, I had every intention of it." She pulled on the refrigerator door handle, but took out a wine cooler instead of a beer. "I just thought I'd add my own flavors to the mix." She took his hand and returned to the couch. After a long drink, she kissed him again. "How's that?"

"Interesting." He smacked his lips. "I never thought of mixing beer and wine."

"The salty chips make all the difference in the world," Cameron said knowingly.

"I wonder what the addition of cookies would do."

"I'm sure we're about to find out." She rose again to get a box.

While she was gone, he opened the couch. When she returned, her eyes widened.

"I think we can skip the cookies for now. There's something else I'd like to taste."


	117. Secrets

_It's finally time for Rocco to uncover his secret computer password. And even people who love each other sometimes have good reasons for keeping secrets from each other._

_Thanks to you all for reading. I'm loving the comments I'm getting on this story._

**Chapter 117. Secrets**

The three housemates drove south to Snow Hill the next morning, ready for a day at the hospital.

Heather turned around to face Rocco, who sat in the back seat, and bit her lip. "I almost forgot. House set up passwords for each of us. You'll have to figure out what yours is if you want to use your office computer."

"Oh, c'mon! What was he thinking?" His shoulders slumped.

Bart kept his eyes on the road, but chimed in, "You know he likes to play with our heads."

"So, what were your passwords?"

"They were actually quite appropriate. Mine was lftcstbabe, and Bart's was gassygator, since he's a gastroenterologist and from Florida."

"Fun." But Rocco's face said he really didn't think so. "So what do you think he came up with for me?"

Heather shrugged. "Maybe something about Philly or being Italian. I don't think he knew what a great cook you are." She smiled remembering the heavenly taste lasagne he'd made the night before.

"Don't be so sure. One of the first things he asked me was how good I was at making pizza."

"You make your own pizza?" Bart's eyes lit up.

Heather chuckled. "I've been giving Bart lessons in the right way to eat the stuff and he's developed a new appreciation of it."

Rocco finally smiled.

"So maybe something about pizza. Or, wait, how about some variation on Italian stallion?" Heather grinned at him.

He shook his head. "I'm no stallion. Maybe a quarter horse or something."

"What else did House ask during your interview?" Bart wanted to know.

"We talked about fishing."

"And you're a GP, right?"

"Yeah. Can't think of anything he could do with that."

They reached the hospital and took the elevator to their floor. When they entered their office, Rocco went immediately to his computer and pushed the power button.

"The instructions for getting started are in the top right-hand drawer." Bart pointed before swiveling his own desk chair and settling in to watch Rocco figure out his password.

He tried pizzaman and phillydoc but those didn't work. Neither did meatball or cioppino, which he only thought of because House had asked about that fish dish. Philadelphia was the City of Brotherly Love, but he couldn't come up with any possibilities from that, or anything related to the Liberty Bell. He was about to give up when, just for the fun of it, he typed c-h-e-e-s-e-s-t-e-a-k, and he was in! "That wasn't so hard," he boasted, making Heather laugh and Bart groan.

Lembach knocked on their door at just that moment. "With Yellin gone, I'm bringing you these files myself." She tossed a stack onto each of their desks. "I think Dr. House will find something interesting among these cases."

They started going through them. There were eleven in all, and they ranged from an infant with mysterious twitching of his limbs to an eighty-year-old, who had suddenly started to lose weight, despite the fact that every test showed nothing wrong.

"This one's different." Heather held up a thick folder. "Twenty-two-year-old female with acne, hair loss but at the same time chest hair, and irregular periods. In the past she's been treated for hypercalcemia, but they found she didn't have hyperparathyroidism."

"What else?" Bart sorted through his own pile to find his copy of the file.

"Most women don't have hair loss that young, in fact, few men do." Rocco studied the file, too. "She also has sleep issues and she's irritable."

"Wouldn't you be if no one could diagnose you? Maybe we should check her testosterone levels."

They decided on what actions they could propose to House, then went across the hall but he wasn't in yet.

House took his time driving to Snow Hill that morning. He smiled to himself, thinking about how long it would take Rocco to guess his password. It had taken three tries before House finally decided on the perfect one.

When he reached his office, he found his team lying in wait.

"We have a patient," Simpson announced, handing him a file. "Take a look and tell us what you think."

House read the first page. "It's PCOS." He gave Simpson back the file and started to turn away.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"That's it?" Rocco asked. "You're not even going to wait for us to tell you what we think it is?"

"What else could it be?" House sank into his desk chair and studied them. "I don't need to test your diagnosing abilities, or even how you think we should prove what she has. I need you to find a case that will test my abilities. And that one..." he pointed to the folder he was holding, "...that one doesn't."

"I'll go tell Lembach," Jacobs offered. "Maybe there's another patient in the stack she gave us with something more intriguing for you."

"Tell her to have someone do an ultrasound of her ovaries to confirm."

"How did you know no one did one?" she asked.

"If they had, they would have diagnosed her already." House finally turned his back on her, and she left.

Simpson and Magnani followed her out. "Did you know that's what it was?" Simpson looked completely flustered.

Jacobs shook her head. "But it fits. So why didn't any of us think of it?"

"Because we haven't been doctors for more than twenty-five years." Magnani opened his copy of the file again. "The fact that he got it from the first page of the file, though, now that's scary."

Once his team was gone, House took out his phone and made a call. "Will? It's Greg House."

The contractor replied, "What can I do for you today, Doctor?"

"Are we any closer to breaking ground on the house?"

"Funny you should call about that, because I was hoping to schedule it for Thursday morning. Did you and Dr. Cameron want to be present? Can you both get away from work?"

"We'll arrange to be." House smiled. It was really going to happen. "Just tell me what time you want us there."

"Is nine too early?"

"For this, I think we can manage it. And the few changes I asked for, have you been able to add them to the plan?"

Will chuckled. "Not a problem. In fact, they make some of the other details easier to achieve. I think you'll both be very happy with this house when it's done."

"Good. I'll let Dr. Cameron know about the groundbreaking. Remember, those modifications are just between you and me."

"Of course. I won't breathe a word of them to anyone, although some of my crew will have to know what we're doing."

"I understand. Guess we'll see you Thursday morning, then."

"Thursday it is." Will was still chuckling when he closed the connection.

House sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. Doing this for Cameron wasn't only the right thing to do, it gave him a kind of pure pleasure that was foreign to him. He was also well-aware that his thigh had been plaguing him less of late, that he was more energized than he'd been in a long time.

Maybe it was true what they said about the effects of emotions on physical pain. As a doctor and a skeptic, he tended to think there was something chemical involved. Certainly pleasure of any kind produced hormones that influenced the pain centers in the brain.

Simpson knocked on his door and waited for him to bid him enter. House smiled, waiting a full minute before he called out, "You can come in, but only if you're bringing me something good."

"We picked one of the other files Lembach gave us, and Rocco and Heather are examining her." He tossed a file on House's desk.

"Without asking whether I wanted to take the case?"

Simpson shrugged. "This one's a doozy."

"Define doozy."

"Nausea and vomiting, stomach pain, and a persistent fever to start. Stomach x-rays are inconclusive, so they're going to do an ultrasound."

House skimmed the file. "Alright. Let me know when they get the results. And tell them to do a CT scan." The case was more challenging than the previous one Lembach gave them, but it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out, unless the tests they did were as inconclusive as the x-rays or gave conflicting results.

Simpson left, eager to pass on what he said.

House smiled. It amazed him that the three got along so well, but he chalked part of that up to the fact that none of them had egos or hangups that got in the way. Still, he knew none of them was undamaged. How long would it take for Cameron to tumble to what made each of them intriguing to him?

During a lull in the parade of patients at the clinic, Cameron took the time to call Will Davis. The contractor was on the phone, according to his secretary, but would call her back. The call finally came as Carol signaled that there was a new patient waiting for her.

"Will, when can I call you back? I have a patient right now, but there was something I wanted to ask you to add to the plans for the house."

"Try me between three and four this afternoon. Did you want something major? I'd like to finalize the construction schedule soon."

"Oh, no, it's just a thought I had. I wanted to run it by you before you break ground." She hoped she could keep it a secret from House until the construction was done.

"We're planning to do that on Thursday morning, around nine," Will said.

"Then I'll make sure to be there, although I can't promise that House can make it. This is all so exciting. I can't wait." She smiled as she ended the call. The more she thought about it, the more perfect her ideas seemed.


	118. Looking to the Future

_We'll learn a little more about Cameron's ideas for the house and for some other things._

**Chapter 118. Looking to the Future**

"The ultrasound showed an enlarged liver," Jacobs reported that afternoon. "There's also an indication of abscesses. We're thinking an infection, or even more likely, cirrhosis."

"But what if it's not?"

"Well, there are other causes of hepatomegaly. But no matter what the cause is, we have to do something before more damage is done, before the liver fails. At least there's no sign of jaundice."

"Yet. Did you do the CT scan?"

She shook her head. "It's scheduled for an hour from now. We'll see what that tells us." She left him thinking about the many causes of an enlarged liver, and how to prove which one was the case for their patient.

An hour and a half later she returned. "The scan confirms the enlarged liver and abscesses."

"Biopsy time," he announced with a downturn to his lips. It would take a while for that to show anything, but it was the logical next step.

By four-fifteen, the clinic waiting room was empty. Cameron was finally able to call Will Davis.

"Dr. Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I had an idea for a few minor changes to the master bathroom, and I wondered about built-in bookshelves, not only in the room we were going to set up as an office, but also the master bedroom." She chuckled. "You're going to laugh, but maybe in the bathroom too? I hope that's doable, because I think House would love it, but you can't tell him about any of this, OK?"

He chuckled and she was glad he thought it was funny. "Sure. Unless any of the changes are something that will be obvious during initial construction, I think we can keep what we're doing a secret."

She told him what else she wanted, including the robotic helper to pick up clothes scattered on the bathroom and bedroom floor.

That made him laugh again, a deep sound. "We do things like that all the time," Will said. "And they won't even add much cost to what you already picked out."

"Thanks, Will." She was smiling when the call was over, picturing the light in House's blue eyes when he saw some of the items. She finished some paperwork on the patients she'd seen during the afternoon and brought the folders to Carol. "Guess we're through for the day."

"Good. I have a few errands to run before I head home." Carol stood and filed the folders in the crammed shelves near her desk. "Have a great evening."

"You, too." Cameron smiled at her receptionist as they left together and closed up for the day. She crossed the alley that separated the clinic from the diner's parking lot. It was early for dinner, but she wanted to talk to Chrissy if she was there.

The teenager greeted her with a warm smile as Cameron slid into her usual seat. "Did you want some coffee or some iced tea?"

The short walk in the late summer afternoon had left her hot. "Iced tea would be perfect." Cameron looked around. Not too many customers yet. "Why don't you sit down for a bit. I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. Let me get that tea and I'll be right back." Chrissy brought over the tall glass filled with ice and amber liquid, and one for herself. She sat down opposite Cameron. "Can I help you with something?" She unwrapped her straw and took a long drink of the cold liquid.

"You still have a month or so before school starts again, right?"

Chrissy nodded. "Three and a half weeks."

"Would you have more time to spend at the clinic? You've been learning so much the few times a week you're there and I think it would help me and give you more experience if you could spend at least two hours a day with me. I'd pay you, although it wouldn't be much."

"Oh, that would be great! I'd have to work around my schedule here, but since the clinic is so close, that shouldn't be a problem. I didn't think you wanted me there so much."

Cameron chuckled at the teens surprise. "I can use any help I can get. It may not be very challenging sometimes, but it'll give you a good grounding in how to perform some common medical procedures. You already know how to draw blood and use some of the analysis equipment."

Chrissy was grinning. "Wait until I tell Rachel!"

"I haven't seen her around lately. Is she out of town?" Cameron sipped her tea.

"Her mother took her to see relatives in Charleston but they'll be back next week."

Cameron's brow creased. "I thought her mother wasn't close to her family."

"Well, maybe not to Mrs. Bradford, but Mrs. Davis has an aunt and cousins in South Carolina who aren't arrogant like her mother." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Bradford does seem to have a high opinion of herself." They both chuckled.

The trickle of customers had increased to a stream, and Chrissy stood. "I'd better get back to work. Aunt Linda can't handle all of these people herself." She took her glass with her and went to wait on a couple at the counter.

Cameron watched her until House came in and took the place opposite. She smiled at him. "Hi, how's your patient?"

"I left the young 'uns running tests and doing research on causes for an enlarged liver."

"I can empathize with that after all the times you left us to spend all night working on a case while you went home." She smirked.

He shrugged it off. "It was good training."

"Oh, I'm not denying that."

Chrissy returned to pour his coffee. "Did you want a refill on your tea, Dr. Cameron?"

"Thanks, Chrissy."

She went back to the counter for the pitcher.

"Will Davis called today," House said nonchalantly. "They're breaking ground on Thursday morning. I told him we'd be there."

Cameron's eyes narrowed as she wondered why Will didn't say he'd talked to House when she spoke to him, not even when he mentioned the groundbreaking. How could she say she knew about it without telling House why she'd spoken with the contractor too? She took a breath and nodded. "He called me, as well. I guess he wanted to make sure I knew about it and could make it." She tried to be as matter-of-fact as House.

It was his turn to squint at her. She felt a flush crawl up her cheeks and tried to hide it by turning to look for Chrissy. The teenager came and took their orders. While they waited for their food, she felt House's eyes studying her. It was always hard keeping secrets from him. Finally, she decided to bring up her proposal to Chrissy to keep off the subject of the house.

"Where will you find the money to pay her for additional hours?" he asked.

She smiled. "I got the check from the insurance on my car. It should be plenty." She was also planning to use some of it for the changes Will was making to the house plans for her, but he didn't have to know that, at least not yet.

"What about Will's daughter?"

"She and her mother went to visit relatives in South Carolina, but when she returns, I'll make a similar offer to her."

"So you'll have your own gaggle of ducklings."

"You could say that." She grinned. "They're bright girls and interested in learning all they can."

"And it'll look good on their college applications."

"I suppose there is that, too."

"You could talk to Berman about setting something up through the high school for the future, so that when Chrissy and Rachel go off to college, he can send you some other willing guinea pigs."

Cameron nodded. "I'd thought about that. I wonder if he'd go for it."

House shrugged. "Why not? You can talk to him about it right now."

"Now?"

House's scruffy chin went up and his eyes focused past her shoulder.

Cameron turned around and saw the high school principal, who sat in a booth with his family. She was smiling when she turned back in time to see Chrissy arrive with their dinners. "I think I'll talk to him after I eat my chicken." She'd ordered the grilled breast with a sauce on the side and steamed broccoli.

"That's my girl. You know what's important." He took a forkful of his meatloaf and shoved it in his mouth, making sounds of enjoyment.

They both concentrated on their meals for a few minutes. Cameron relaxed since the subject of the house was dropped, but she knew it would come up again. She had to devise a strategy, decide what it would be safe to say without arousing House's always intense curiosity. When she finished her food, she rose. "I'm going over to talk to Berman."

House nodded and got up, too. "I'll come with you." She wasn't surprised.

The Bermans appeared to be finishing their dinner, too. The principal's two daughters were busy eating the bowls of chocolate ice cream in front of them. He started to rise when he saw House and Cameron approach.

"Oh, don't get up." Cameron motioned for him to stay seated. "I wanted to tell you about an idea I had. You may know that Chrissy has been working a few hours a week at the clinic."

Berman nodded. "That's great experience for her."

"Yes. I was hoping that I could provide a similar experience for some other high school students. I could only pay minimum wage for no more than ten hours a week for maybe two students, but I'd like your help in the future in selecting students who would get the most out of it."

"That's a great idea!" Mrs. Berman, a short, slight woman with curly blond hair, grinned. "Honey, what do you think?"

"I agree." Berman grinned, too. "Chrissy will be going off to college after this year, but I'm sure we can find you some other promising students to work at the clinic after that."

"That's perfect! Well, it was good seeing you both." Cameron turned to leave, but House lingered.

"Did you talk to Zach?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll give you a call tomorrow and tell you where we stand," Berman replied.

Cameron wondered what they were talking about, but knew it would be useless to ask.


	119. We Can Work It Out

_Thanks as always for reading my story._

**Chapter 119. We Can Work It Out**

"I never knew there were so many conditions that could cause a liver to enlarge like that." Bart's shoulder's slumped. "We'll never figure out which it is."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Heather chided. "Of course we will. If House didn't think we could, he never would have left us to it."

Rocco shook his head and knuckled his eyes. "I'm not sure about that. Sometimes I think I'll never figure him out."

"Well, right now what we have to figure out is what's wrong with our patient." Heather walked to the white board they'd set up in their office. Her gaze ran down the list of symptoms, including the enlarged liver, and the other, even longer list of possible causes. "We're missing something." She'd heard their boss say that a few times already, and it was usually true when he did.

"You think?" Rocco rubbed his eyes. "How long have we been at this?" He glanced at his watch. "It's two in the morning. We should be home in bed. Maybe some sleep will clear our heads."

"Guys, we can't stop now!" Heather sat back down heavily in her desk chair and swiveled it so she could face her computer.

"Why don't we take a break, have coffee or something, and come back in fifteen or twenty minutes," Bart suggested.

"The cafeteria has got to be closed," Heather said.

"But there's a coffee machine in House's office or better yet, we can get something to eat from the vending machines down the hall." Rocco grinned as he got up.

"Too bad House ate the leftover lasagne you brought him."

"Yeah, if I'd known we'd be here for over twelve hours I would have brought some food for us, too, not just our boss."

"Well, it's too late now. Guess it's candy bars and chips." Bart didn't look like that was such a hardship.

Heather chuckled. "I think we'll live through it. Didn't you ever pull an all-nighter in school? Staying awake with a mixture of energy bars and Powerade?"

"Is that what's in those machines?" Now Bart was disappointed.

It was Rocco's turn to laugh. "I'm sure there's a chocolate bar or two among the trail mix and Clif bars."

"Let's go see," Bart made for the door and the others followed.

The hospital turned out to be well-equipped with vending machines. The alcove near the elevator contained six of them, three for drinks and three for snacks. They had their choice of items with empty calories and others with all sorts of nutrients. Ten minutes later, they carried an assortment that would satisfy them all, and could return to their office.

Bart started by ripping open a bag of Fritos. He offered them to the others, but they refused, Heather preferring apple slices and iced tea, and Rocco enjoying his cheese and crackers.

"So, what can we rule out?" Feeling a little more awake, Heather stood in front of the white board once again.

"I don't think we're ready to eliminate anything." Bart stood next to her.

"The heart's OK, so congestive heart failure is unlikely." Rocco preferred to sit. "And it's also significant that the spleen isn't enlarged."

"It's the fever that seems odd to me." Heather pointed to that item at the top of the list of symptoms.

Bart shook his head. "There's nothing odd about it if there's any infection in the liver or elsewhere."

"The elevated phosphatase level goes along with liver disease." Rocco referred to one of the symptoms and one of the causes.

"But liver disease is so non-specific." Bart took a big swallow from his Coke. "We should find out whether the lesions we saw on the ultrasound are cancerous. Maybe when we get the results of the biopsy, we'll be able to make a better stab at this."

They continued to discuss next steps as they made their way through the snacks and drinks. Finally, Rocco said, "I guess we know what we have to do, so let's just do it."

The next morning when House arrived at the hospital, he found three exhausted Fellows waiting to tell him the results of their investigation.

"We think it's Caroli disease." Jacobs handed him a few pages with the results of their tests. "We ruled out a few other things, and that's the most likely."

House suppressed a smile and nodded once. "I assume you started treatment with antibiotics as well as biliary drainage."

"Yes to both." Simpson sighed. "So, can we go home now?"

They were no good to him if they were asleep on their feet. "Be back this afternoon to check on the patient's progress, and keep your pagers on."

"We will." Rocco was the first out the door. They were mumbling to each other about whether they should have breakfast or sleep first as they left.

House settled down in his office chair, smiling to himself. Once more he'd picked a good team. They might each have personal problems, even problems with each other as time went on and they stopped playing nice, but they were intelligent, open, and most of all, almost as determined as he was to find the answers to the medical puzzles they'd face.

He wondered how the fishing trip would go. Would Simpson's feelings for Jacobs come out? Or hers for Magnani? And when did he start caring about the emotions of his Fellows? He must be getting soft. Maybe he was spending too much time with Cameron. Then again, he didn't want to spend any less time with her.

His musings were interrupted by his phone bursting into song. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled again. "Principal Berman, so good of you to call."

"I said I would. Hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"No, no. We've diagnosed our current patient, so I'm free to talk."

"Good. I've been thinking over what you said about the best mayoral candidate for us to back, and I think you're right. We need the strongest person, the most popular we can find, because with Cosgrove gone, who knows who Mrs. Bradford and Quentin Marshall will put forward. One of them might even run themselves, and they've got the money and the clout to influence a lot of the populace of Shelby."

"Do you think Zach can fill the bill for us?" House had his own ideas, but he was curious about the principal's response.

"Well, as I said last night, I talked to him. He's reluctant, says he has a business to run. Besides the cleaning crew at the motel, he has no employees to take over for him if he spent much time at the town hall."

"He's already on the board."

"Yes, but the board meets at night."

"When most people check in."

Berman chuckled. "True. I guess we have to find out who handles the motel office when he's at meetings or board events."

"Was that his only objection?" House asked.

"Pretty much. I know he can do the job, and so does he. He can even handle Marshall and Bradford better than most."

"And from what I've seen, he's well-liked in Shelby."

"I think some of that has to do with his wife's cooking."

House snorted. "He does have that going for him."

"I guess you and I can work on him some more. He doesn't have to declare his candidacy until September." Berman paused as if he wasn't sure he should bring it up. "You know, there's another position that'll be open when Cosgrove leaves town, especially if one of the current board members becomes mayor. A place on the board."

"I had an idea about that."

"Oh, did you want to take it?"

"Heaven forbid! No, I think we should push for Will Davis to take the spot."

Berman laughed. "Wouldn't that put a burr under Mrs. Bradford's ample butt."

"Besides that, and of course it's a consideration, he's the kind of person who could do a lot for the town. He's...sensible."

"You're right! We'll just have to find a way to orchestrate that. I'm sure you can come up with a plan."

"Already working on it."

"Well, even if you don't want to be a candidate yourself, I'm glad to have you on the side of the good guys."

It was House's turn to laugh. "I'll let you know what plan I come up with for Will."

"Oh, and tell Dr. Cameron thanks for her idea about the students."

"I will." He closed the connnection.

So much was going right that House wondered when the other shoe would drop, when all this goodness would end. But he knew he couldn't think about that now. It was how he always thought in the past, but no more! He had to enjoy what he had and make sure it would last.

With his team gone for a few hours, and the patient diagnosed, House decided it was time to set up the next challenge for the three young doctors. They'd done well on their passwords, but that was to be expected. He hadn't picked dummies for his new team. So, what would be more challenging for them? A smile spread across his face as a new plan began to take shape.

The clinic was busy that morning, busier than usual. The start of the school year was over three weeks away, but mothers and a few fathers decided to beat the rush to bring their kids in for exams. Mostly they were healthy children. Some of them had been patients during the respiratory scare in June, but by and large they'd recovered, even those with asthma and allergies who'd been most affected. A few needed booster shots for some of their immunizations, but the worst Cameron found was one nine-year-old boy with an infected scrape on his arm. He'd fallen off his bicycle and didn't bother to have his mother disinfect the wound. Cameron was starting to treat him when Chrissy walked in.

Cameron grinned at her. "Just the person I wanted to see. Lots of routine exams today, and I can use an extra pair of hands."

"What do you want me to do?" The teenager smiled at the boy on the exam table. "Hi, Joey. What d'ya have there?"

"I fell off my bike. Doc says it's infected."

"Bring me some gauze and a scalpel," Cameron told Chrissy. "We'll have to cut the scab off and disinfect the entire area."

The boy's mother gasped, but not about what Cameron was about to do to her son. "You're employing teenagers to treat patients, Dr. Cameron?"


	120. Recruiting

_FYI: We'll be going away next weekend, leaving on Friday, so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. _

_Thanks for reading. And you must know by know how much I enjoy seeing your comments._

**Chapter 120. ****Recruiting**

Cameron hesitated before replying to her patient's mother. "Mrs. Raymond, I'm the only one treating Joey. Chrissy has been working here for months now, and I don't remember you objecting before. You saw how she helped in June."

"Mrs. Raymond, bringing Dr. Cameron bandages and taking notes for her is far from treating anyone." Chrissy smiled at the woman. "I wish I could do more, but I'm not trained to, not yet. I'm learning a lot just watching the doctor, though."

The woman's shoulders relaxed. "Well, I guess that's alright, then. I realize this is just a clinic, but I want my son examined by a real doctor."

"Dr. Cameron has offered me an opportunity to see what it's like to be a doctor, but she'd never ask me to do what she's supposed to."

While Chrissy held Maureen Raymond's attention, Cameron carefully cut off Joey's scab and cleaned the wound. The boy was so focused on his mother and Chrissy that he didn't even flinch when she used the stinging disinfectant. Finally, Cameron applied a clean bandage. "There you go. All done."

Both Joey and his mother looked at her in surprise, then at his bandaged arm. Mrs. Raymond smiled for the first time. "Thank you, Doctor. That was quick."

"Next time you get a scrape, tell your mother right away, OK, Joey? Mom's know how to take care of things like that so you don't need a doctor." Cameron grinned at the boy.

"I will," he promised. He jumped off the table took his mother's hand, and they left.

"That was something I hadn't thought about," Cameron said. "Do you think others will object to high school students working here?"

"You heard what I told Mrs. Raymond. It's true, isn't it? And besides, everyone in Shelby loves you and is grateful for what you do."

Cameron grinned. "It's nice to have a cheerleader like you."

"I'm sure Dr. House is very proud of what you've accomplished here."

"I think so, although he never says so."

Chrissy shrugged. "That's his way, isn't it?"

"You are so right." She looked toward the door. "Guess I can tell Carol we're ready for the next patient."

"I'll go get him."

The patient turned out to be a her, Mrs. Eisen.

"Anna, I haven't seen you in a while. How can I help you?"

"Oh, my arthritis is acting up. But that's not really why I'm here." Anna Eisen glanced at Chrissy who was putting away the bandaging supplies, then the older woman lowered her voice. "You know that Mayor Cosgrove is stepping down. In addition to needing a strong candidate to take his place as mayor, we'll need a new board member, especially if the new mayor is someone already on the board."

"Do you think that's likely? I mean that one of the other board members will run for the job?"

"It's highly likely." Anna nodded as she sat up on the examining table. "Either Mrs. Bradford or Mr. Marshall, I think. And perhaps one of the others will run against them." She looked at Chrissy again, and back to Cameron. "Doctor, have you ever considered going into politics? Or serving our community even more than you already do?"

"Oh!" It was so unexpected that Cameron was at a loss of what to say. "It's not something I've ever thought about. The board is full of formidable people."

"That's true." Anna nodded. "But if I can hold my own with them, I'm sure you can too."

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Chrissy had been listening silently.

Anna smiled. "Well, I guess you'd get Miss Lindstrom's vote."

"Except I'm too young to vote." Chrissy frowned. "I bet my parents and Aunt Linnie would vote for you, though."

"I think you're right," Anna said.

"Well, let's see what we can do for your aches and pains." Cameron had to change the subject before they talked her into something she wasn't sure she wanted to do. "Show me the joints that hurt the most." She spent the next ten minutes examining the older woman.

"The pains come and go, of course."

"Well, I think you don't need more than some ibuprofen or acetaminophen when they're bad. And some easy stretching exercises can help strengthen the muscles and keep the joints flexible."

"Well, thank you, Doctor." Anna stood and started for the door, but turned before she went through. "Think about what I said. The candidates will have to declare by September."

After the patient was gone, Chrissy said, "I think you should do it."

"Chrissy, I'm flattered by Mrs. Eisen's suggestion and your endorsement, but I have too much going on in my life right now."

"Like what?"

"The clinic, setting up a program at the high school, building a house." Cameron ticked the items off on her fingers. "And right now, I believe we probably have another patient." She took Anna Eisen's file out to Carol and collected another file and the next patient, one more kid who needed a school exam.

House was convinced that his idea about putting Will Davis on the town council was one of his more brilliant ideas, but he wasn't certain the contractor would see it that way. He punched in Will's number and thought about the best approach.

"Dr. House, what can I do for you today?" Will's deep voice held a chuckle.

"For once this isn't about the house."

"No? Then what?" Curiosity replaced the laughter.

"You heard about Mayor Cosgrove, didn't you?"

"Sure, the whole town is talking about it and wondering who Marshall will put in the office next."

"Yes, well, he might not be able to have his way this time. There is a small group who want to put up another candidate, and hopefully that person will be the next mayor of Shelby." House wasn't ready yet to tell Will who that person was. "Anyway, with Cosgrove leaving town, and the strong possibility that another council member will become mayor, there'll be an opening on the council. How'd you like to fill that seat?"

"The town council?"

"Yeah."

Will sighed. "I've never thought about it before. I attended a few council meetings and I've seen how they work. I know that there's dissension among members, that there are at least two factions."

"The good and the evil." House cackled into the phone.

"And the faction that wants me to run for a council seat, that's the good, I assume?"

"Well, of course!"

Will laughed. "That is quite a proposal. But what do you think of my chances of winning that seat?"

"I would think they're quite high. From what I've seen, you're well-liked."

"Except by certain influential people."

"You're talking about your mother-in-law. You do realize how delicious it would be for you to be on the board with her, to prove to her that you have better ideas for Shelby than she ever did."

"Do I?"

"Well, of course you do!"

"Doctor, I appreciate your faith in me, but I'm going to have to give this some thought."

"Just as long as you decide before September. Oh, and don't let it interfere with the construction of my house. Speaking of which, we're still on for Thursday, aren't we."

"Of course. The weather should be clear for the next week or so. We can get a good start on clearing the property and digging the foundation."

"Let me know what you decide, although perhaps you shouldn't say anything about it on Thursday." House wasn't ready to share his plans with Cameron.

"I doubt I'll decide by then. My wife returns tomorrow and I'd want to talk it over with her. I'm sure you understand."

Surprising himself, he did.

Once the call was over, House sat back with a satisfied grin. So far, so good, he thought. He was still smiling an hour later when his team returned. "Back so soon?" The smile left his face.

"Why, did you want us to be stay away longer?" Magnani asked. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here." His eyes gleamed and there was a slight smile on his lips. They should have been forewarned, but they were still too eager to please their new boss.

"So what can we do? Our patient's already being treated."

House nodded. "Technically, what I need you to do isn't medically-oriented and doesn't involve a patient."

Jacobs was the first to realize what was happening. "Dr. House, we've passed all of your little tests, played along with your games, now what?"

"Oh, a little more of the observation you excelled at early on."

"Reconnaissance? Spying?"

"You could call it that. More like information gathering. To start with, I've noticed some odd behaviors of some of the other doctors here. We can't have another incident like the one with Ms. Yellin without being prepared."

"OK." Magnani said it without much conviction. "So who are we spying on this time?"

"Spying is such a crude word," House said. "I prefer..." But he couldn't come up with a better one. "OK, we'll call it spying."

"So? Who? Or is it whom?"

"We'll start with Dr. Chet Kirkwood. And maybe in your spare time, you can keep an eye on Miss Lancaster."

"My aunt?" Simpson started to frown, but then bit his lip and smiled. "Oh, yeah! It'll be a pleasure!"

"But what happens if we have another patient?" Jacobs asked.

House shrugged. "I guess any patients will have to take precedence. Meanwhile, what are you doing standing around staring at me?"

They shook their heads and walked away.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" Magnani asked. "We can't just hang around Kirkwood's office. He'll think we're stalking him the way Yellin stalked Dr. House.

"We can start by finding out all we can about his current patients," Jacobs suggested. "That older nurse, the heavyset one with the long black hair that she usually braids, is always ready to gossip about the doctors, nurses, even the patients. I think I'll start with her."

"Well, I'd rather one of you spies on my aunt." Simpson frowned. "In return, I think I'll go pump Mr. Thornton's former orderly, Fred, for information about Kirkwood."

"I thought you were anxious to get any dirt on Lancaster you can." Jacobs smiled. "You can chat up her cute little assistant."

"Tisha?" Simpson's face brightened. "That's a thought." He walked off rubbing his chin.

"And while Bart talks to Tisha and you pump Fern for what she knows, I think I'll take the direct route." Magnani's eyes had a devious glint. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Kirkwood."

Jacobs watched him go through slitted eyes. She hadn't signed up to be a spy, but this could be fun.


	121. Spies Like Us

_We're back home! And now I can finally post this chapter. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 121. Spies Like Us**

Jacobs found the blabbermouth nurse chatting with another nurse, just as old but much thinner, at the station on the third floor. Fern Anderson had been one of the nurses tending to their most recent patient. She smiled when Jacobs approached.

"Dr. Jacobs, is there some way I can help you?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you for the terrific care you always give our patients. It's nurses like you who make us doctors look good."

Fern's smile broadened. "Well, it's nice of you to say that. It's not often that doctors even notice the job we do, isn't that right, Sue?"

"Too right," the other nurse agreed.

"Of course, there are some doctors who go so far as to blame everything that goes wrong on us."

"Oh? I hope I never have to work with any of them."

"You're on Dr. House's team. I doubt you'll ever have to work with Dorfman or Kirkwood."

"Are they the worst? I'm afraid I don't know who they are or anything about them." Jacobs played innocent.

Fern and her friend Sue took that as a cue to tell Jacobs every negative thing they could about the two doctors. "I don't know which is worse, Dorfman with his hesitant manner or Kirkwood who orders the same treatments for every patient whether they need it or not."

"But they do cure patients, don't they? I mean if they weren't successful, they wouldn't be here any longer."

"Maybe they're lucky." Sue frowned.

"Or maybe we've saved their tails a few too many times. I don't know how many times I've had to correct Dr. Kirkwood when he prescribed a medication that a patient was allergic to. It was right there in the file, but did he look? Huh, of course not!"

Jacobs didn't have to prompt the two women much, just nod and throw in a few 'Oh!'s and 'Dear me's. In fact, they only stopped when Dr. Meadows came by to ask Fern to update the medication on one of her cardiology patients. Jacobs walked away with a head full of gossip, innuendo and stories about the two doctors. She was sure her boss would be able to use the information. The only question in her mind was whether it would be for good or not.

Simpson waited around the corner from his aunt's office until he saw her heading out somewhere before he walked through the door to Human Resources. "May I see Miss Lancaster?" he asked the pretty young assistant.

"You just missed her, Dr. Simpson. I don't think she'll be back for a while. She had a meeting with one of the benefits representatives in the cafeteria."

"Oh." He feigned disappointment.

"Perhaps I can help you," Prissy said.

"I'm sure you can. I have to make some changes to my contact information." It was the first thing he could think of, and even true. None of them had changed their address when they moved into the house in Shelby.

"Oh, I have those forms right here." The young woman opened a file drawer in her desk and found the correct paper. "Fill in the new information and sign it."

He smiled at her, his most ingratiating smile. "Thanks." He sat in a chair against a wall, paper and pen in hand, but didn't start to write immediately. "So, how do you like working for my aunt?"

Prissy looked at him warily. "The two of you don't get along, do you?"

Simpson harrumphed. "You can say that again!"

"Maybe you can give me some pointers. Nothing I do seems to be good enough for her. I've been working here two years, and she still treats me like I don't know anything."

"Don't take it personally. She's like that with everyone." He smiled encouragingly.

"Well, there are a few doctors here that can get away with anything in her eyes." The young woman pressed her lips together as if she'd already said too much.

"You can tell me."

Prissy still hesitated. "I have to tell someone. Two of the nurses came in with complaints against Dr. Mooney but Miss Lancaster told them they were asking for it. I mean, who would flirt with that old goat?"

Simpson shrugged. "There's no accounting for taste."

"Well, I know for a fact they were telling the truth about him, but he's one of your aunt's favorites."

"See what I mean? Guess she likes old goats."

That made Prissy giggle. "I guess you're right. Anyway, then there's Dr. Kirkwood. He's definitely her golden boy. One of the nurses reported he gave a patient the wrong medicine."

"Why would they come to my aunt about it?"

"Because she's set herself up as the complaint department here. And that nurse wasn't the only one. Another one complained that Kirkwood wouldn't change a patient's treatment even after she told him that he'd broken out in hives."

"And you're saying Aunt Shiela did nothing about these incidents?"

Prissy shook her head. "She didn't even document the complaints. But when an orderly made a dubious complaint against Dr. Teague, she went running to Dr. Meisner."

"Why didn't those nurses go to Meisner or his secretary?"

Prissy shrugged. "I told one of them to do that, but I think she was afraid to."

Simpson had to digest what Prissy told him before he asked anymore questions, so he finally started to fill out the change of address form.

Kirkwood was making rounds, so Magnani would have to approach him later, but since Simpson wasn't going to talk to Fred, he decided he would.

Magnani couldn't find the orderly. He tried every floor of the hospital, and even poked his head out to the Garden to see whether he brought another patient there the way he'd taken Thornton in the past. Finally he asked at the nurses station in Cardiology.

"He doesn't work here anymore." Beyond that, the nurse was tight-lipped.

Disappointed that he hadn't gotten anything to report back to House, Magnani improvised. As he walked to the elevators, he saw Dr. Meadows bringing a patient file to the nurse and decided she might have the information he sought.

"Dr. Meadows, do you have a minute?"

She studied him through slitted eyes. "You're one of House's Fellows, aren't you?"

He smiled and held out a hand. "Rocco Magnani."

She took it and smiled back. "What are you doing in Cardiology? Does your current patient have a heart problem?"

"No. In fact, we just diagnosed our patient. No, I was looking for Fred. The orderly."

"Oh, yes. I think he left for a job in Baltimore. I don't know whether HR will give you his forwarding address or a phone number. Lancaster's such a pain."

He chuckled. "So I noticed. But I can understand the reluctance to give out personal information."

"I guess so. Still, even when we need information, in critical situations, she gives us a hard time. I think she's convinced she runs this place."

"And Meisner lets her."

"He's got more important things to deal with than Lancaster making trouble for the doctors and nurses."

"Like finding good staff."

She nodded. "Most of his hires have been top-notch, and that keeps this hospital running well."

"Most?"

"Well, there are a few questionable people here, or have been."

Magnani was going to ask her about Kirkwood, but had another idea. "What do you think of my boss?"

"From what I've seen so far, he's probably one of the best people Meisner added to the staff. What's it like working for him?"

"Well, he keeps us on our toes." Magnani chose his words carefully. "He's brilliant and unorthodox, and I've already learned a lot from him."

"Is there a 'but' in there?"

"Not really. He does take some getting used to. Tell me, Doctor, are there any staff here I should avoid?"

"Well, you don't want to cross Griffen. He's been here longer than anyone, I think, and won't let anyone forget it. I know you've already had a run in with Fielding over Mr. Thornton's care. And then there's Chet Kirkwood." She shivered. "I'm beginning to think the man's a weasel."

"A weasel?"

"He's sneaky. You can't rely on anything he says. The nurses complain that he's not even a reliable doctor, but I think that's because they don't like him. He undermines everyone around him."

"Guess you don't like the man, either, then."

"I don't like him at all, but if you show that in any way, he finds a way to get back at you."

Simpson, Jacobs and Magnani arrived at House's office at almost the same moment.

"Wait until the boss hears what I found out." Simpson couldn't contain his excitement.

Jacobs grinned at him. "It couldn't be any juicier than some of the things I heard."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we all learned the same things." Magnani knocked on the door.

"Enter, my minions," House said in as deep a voice as he could manage.

"House we've all got stuff to tell you." Simpson burst through the door with the other two behind him.

House sat up in his desk chair and grinned at them. "It'll have to wait. We've got a case and it's literally a matter of life and death."

"But..." The tall young man with the yellow hair wouldn't be put off.

"Not now, Simpson. If we can diagnose our patient and keep her from dying in the next hour, we'll have plenty of time for you to share whatever has got you so giddy." House stood and led the way down the hall to the elevators.

"Do we have to guess the patient's symptoms?" Magnani tried to keep up with his long strides.

"She's dying for a start. All her organs are failing, heart rate's in the toilet, blood pressure too."

Jacobs forehead furrowed in concerne. "How long has she been like that?"

"If it was any longer she'd be dead by now." House pressed the elevator button repeatedly until the doors finally opened.

They took the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hallway to Cardiology. When House pushed open the door, all three Fellows' jaws dropped. The doctor tending to the patient was none other than Chet Kirkwood, and the patient was also someone they knew, Magda Yellin.


	122. Troublemaker

_I'm amazed I was able to finish this chapter to post it today. _

_Thanks to all the new readers who've made this a favorite, to all of those who've left very encouraging comments, and to everyone for reading._

**Chapter 122. Troublemaker**

"You can leave," House told Kirkwood. "We'll take over from here.

"I don't think I can trust you with this patient." He stood watching with his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her with these three here?" House indicated his team with a sweep of his arm.

"They work for you. They have to do anything you tell them." Kirkwood stood his ground.

House glared at him. "Well, if you insist on staying, at least stand back and see what a real doctor can do."

Yellin's face had gone from it's usual pale color to a deathly shade of gray. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes unfocused, but she was able to squeak out, "Dr. House, you've come to save me."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why, do you need saving?" He took her pulse, listened to her heart and chest, and even examined her fingernails.

"I'm dying," she simpered. At least she didn't hit her forehead with the back of her hand.

"We'll see about that. Can't have you croak, not just yet." House turned to Simpson who was examining her file. "What meds is she on?"

"I've given her Coumadin and..." Kirkwood began.

"If I wanted to know what you gave her, I'd ask you. I want to know what's in her file."

Simpson rattled off her meds. "She's on Zyprexa..."

House nodded. "The anti-depressant that Finnegan prescribed."

"...and the Coumadin that Dr. Kirkwood mentioned. She's also taking a statin, I presume for blood pressure control, although her b.p. is low, 90 over 50."

"Nothing else?" House was surprised. Yellin seemed the type to be on all sorts of drugs, although she'd stopped the anti-depressant without her doctor's knowledge.

"That's all that's on here." Simpson closed the file.

"Has anyone done a tox screen?" House asked his team, but stared at Kirkwood.

Simpson shook his head. "There's no record of one."

"Why would she need one?" Kirkwood scowled.

House ignored him. "Well, order one and until we know what's happening, treat her symptoms and make her comfortable."

House looked at the woman who'd been nothing but trouble since he met her, but couldn't bring himself to wish her ill. He strode out of the room, deep in thought.

Jacobs followed him. "You know there are rumors that Kirkwood's treatment of his patients isn't top notch, that he relies on tried and true methods whether they're appropriate or not, and ignores any reactions or side effects."

"I'm not surprised, but in this case, he seemed to have done what any heart specialist would."

"Yes, Coumadin is a blood thinner and prevents heart attacks."

"It may not have been the right thing for her, or maybe she needs something more. If she had an internal bleed of any kind it would exacerbate the situation. And if the heart was only a symptom of something else, he may have been treating the wrong thing."

She nodded. "And if she already had kidney or liver disease, Coumadin might make that worse, too. That might be why her organs are failing."

"There's nothing in her records about problems with her kidneys or liver in the past, is there?" When she shook her head, he went on. "He probably relied on whatever was previously documented and didn't go further."

"Like doing a tox screen or even a full metabolic panel."

"Exactly."

"But how do we prove that?"

"Ah, that my distaff minion, is going to be the hard part. Most tests won't show the sequence of conditions or even what the status of any symptom was even twelve hours before."

"You said 'most', but there are some, such as the DNA and non-DNA studies used by anthropologists and paleontologists to study disease progressions in past centuries."

He smiled at her. "I like the way you think. Retrospective diagnosis set a precedent but similar techniques have been used to study live patients. We can also compare any data we do have for Yellin from before and after her hysterectomy with the current levels to see if there was any early indication of liver or kidney disease, or anything else that Kirkwood should have considered."

Jacobs nodded. "I didn't see a recent panel. I'll order one and compare it. Maybe later we can tell you what else we heard about him, and about Lancaster." She smiled. "I think both of them have made many enemies here."

"And we can take advantage of that."

They spent the rest of the day running tests on Yellin. Kirkwood finally left them to it, since he had other patients to tend to, but his comments and frown showed that he still didn't trust them.

Yellin was convinced she was dying, and made sure anyone who came to treat or test her knew it. "But Dr. House will cure me," she told Fern Anderson when she brought her two PM pills. "I know he will."

The nurse patted her shoulder and replied, "Just take your meds. I'm sure he'll do a better job than Dr. Kirkwood."

Jacobs reported their exchange to House and the other members of the team when they met at two thirty. The initial results of their tests showed damage to all of her organs. "But she's no longer getting worse," Jacobs said.

Simpson nodded. "Something we're doing slowed the progress of the deterioration."

House smirked. "When you determine what that is, it might give us a clue."

"I'm going to compare the current numbers to those from before and after her hysterectomy." Jacobs headed out again, but was back before long. "It's not conclusive, but it appears her kidney function wasn't good even before. Why that wasn't in her current file is a big question. At the same time, there's no indication of a heart condition until the past few months."

"Her collapse during that incident with Dr. Cameron might have been the first sign that she had any problem with her heart." Magnani hadn't been in Snow Hill then, but he'd read the medical reports.

"Kirkwood should have gone back and checker her previous records. Maybe then he would have treated her heart problem differently," Simpson said.

"Ya think?" House rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we do now?"

"As you said, stating the obvious, something you're already doing is working. We know it's not the Coumadin, in fact, that might be making any kidney problems worse."

"So we stop the Coumadin, treat the heart problem in another way and determine which other treatments are beneficial."

"If we change too much at once, we won't be able to determine that," Jacobs pointed out.

House nodded. "Cut out the Coumadin, wait a day to see what happens, and then start something else. But meanwhile, watch the heart carefully."

Three heads bobbed.

House sat back in his chair. "OK, so give. What were you all so antsy to tell me earlier?" He waited for them to report. They all began at once, and House held up his hand to stop them. "Ladies first."

Simpson and Magnani watched as Jacobs told House everything she'd heard from the nurses about Kirkwood.

"You already told me most of that," their boss said. "Are you sure they weren't talking out of spite?"

"Well, you've seen how he handled Yellin's case. What more proof do you need?"

"Dr. Meadows confirmed what Heather's saying," Magnani said.

"When did you talk to Meadows?"

"I was looking for the orderly, Fred, but it seems he's left the hospital. She was quite willing to talk, and I trust her much more than any gossiping nurses." Magnani looked pointedly at Jacobs.

"Prissy said Kirkwood is one of my aunt's favorites so she ignores any complaints made against him," Simpson chimed in.

"So there've been complaints?" House wasn't surprised, and now he knew why they were ignored.

"Yes. It seems my aunt is a self-styled complaint department of one. But she picks and chooses which she follows up on." Simpson grinned at House. "So far, there haven't been any against you, other than Yellin's, so she hasn't acted, but Prissy told me she's on the lookout so she can bring you down." He pointed to the floor.

Magnani frowned. "Do you think Kirkwood would dare complain about you taking over Yellin's care?"

"Hmmm." House grimaced. "That's a distinct possibility, one we should plan for even if it doesn't happen."

"Those two together would be pretty formidable."

"Oh, I've handled worse." House blew his cheeks full of air, then let it out. "Meanwhile, we have a patient to treat."

Jacobs nodded as she made for the door. "I'll go make the prescription change."

"And I'll tell the nurse at the desk to keep an eye on Yellin's heart monitor." Simpson followed her out.

Magnani remained with their boss. "House, tell me the truth. Are you treating Yellin to show Kirkwood up or because you really want to see her get well?"

House smirked. "Both. And neither. You should know by now that I take cases because they interest me. I think we close to an answer on this one. Then, I'll turn it back over to Kirkwood."

"And then you'll move on to the next intriguing case?"

"Exactly."

"So, what do you want me to do next?"

House hesitated while he thought about it. "Go talk to Yellin. And to the doctor who did her hysterectomy."

"Finnegan?"

"Yeah, him."

"What...oh, you want me to pump him about her health back then because there were already indications of kidney problems. And you want me to ask why that wasn't in the current records."

"Right. Find out what he planned to do about any other issues she had."

Magnani nodded and left.

House leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He thought about what else they could do, not just to prove that Kirkwood had mishandled the case, but to finish with this case so he never had to look at Magda Yellin again.


	123. Dig Down Deep

_Earlier this week, I posted the last chapters of The Gift of Love and it showed up in this story._

_I deleted that post, and now here is the last chapter of There's A Place For Us._

**Chapter 123 Dig Down Deep**

House and Cameron met Will Davis at the site of their new home promptly at nine Thursday morning. House had spent the previous day with his team running battery after battery of tests on Magda Yellin and still wasn't completely satisfied that they knew all that was happening to the older woman's body, or in what sequence, but at least she was stable, the organ failure was halted. He'd ordered the team to find evidence that Kirkwood's treatment had worsened her condition, and they'd seemed eager to do that.

The contractor had a crew of six with him, all equipped with shovels. "Give the good doctors each one of those," Davis told the men. "It's only fitting they dig the first shovelfuls." He walked around, inspecting the ground, strewn with bits and pieces from the old house, although most of the trash had been removed. Will stopped and pointed to an area of soft soil. "This looks like a good place to start. No sense in either of you having to struggle, or injure your hands."

House nodded. "You're not going to do all of this with shovels, are you?" The area they'd have to dig up for the new foundation was large.

Will chuckled. "Of course not. The backhoe will be here in half an hour and we'll see what other equipment we'll need after that. We'll use the shovels to clear the surface first, and for that ceremonial groundbreaking."

Cameron smiled and looked at House. "Ready?"

He never thought he'd be doing this, but now that he was, now that he knew that it was the start of a new aspect to his life, he wanted, no needed to be the one to stick a shovel in the ground, stake his claim to this land. "Ready."

Their shovels hit at the same moment. It was an odd feeling, this physical labor. When anyone talked about a connection to the land, he'd never understood what they meant, not until this very moment. Once he was started, he didn't want to stop. He pictured himself pouring the concrete, framing the structure, putting up walls and laying the roof tiles, even painting the interior. But he knew there were workers better equipped to do all of that and more. He'd have to be content to watch them.

"How long will it take before the foundation's in?" Cameron asked. She rested her hands and chin on the top of the shovel.

"It depends on what we find. I've looked at the plans for the previous house and know approximately where the footings were. I doubt we'll be able to use any of the old foundation, but if it comes up easily, that will help. If all goes well, and the weather cooperates, we should have it done in a week or two. I'll keep you both updated. In a week, we should meet to discuss appliances, flooring and counter materials, lighting too. Most of it will have to be ordered."

Cameron nodded. "I've looked at the brochures you gave us, so I have some ideas, but I'll want to discuss them with House."

"There were some faucets that looked intriguing."

Will and Cameron both looked at House in surprise. "I didn't know you'd even looked at the catalogs," she said.

He snickered. "Did you think you were the only one?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Oh, and there was a shower head I liked."

Cameron hoped it wouldn't interfere with some of the surprises she requested from the contractor.

"Can we meet next Wednesday evening to go over all of that?" Will took out his phone to check his calendar.

House and Cameron exchanged shrugs. "I think so," she said.

"Unless something comes up at the hospital." House knew he could always get away, but who knew if he'd need an out.

"Let's make it Wednesday at seven thirty." Will smiled at them both.

They shook hands with him and took another look at the property before getting into the car. The men were already working, clearing out the bits of old construction materials and rocks. One was carefully dismantling the old stone fireplace, or what was left of it, so they could reuse the stone in the new one. Will was still looking for matching stone at the various quarries in the area.

Cameron grinned at House as she buckled her seat belt. "I don't think I could be more excited!"

His right eyebrow went up.

She chuckled. "You know what I mean."

He started the engine. "I'll drop you off at the clinic."

"I know you're anxious to get to the hospital."

"Yellin's condition is stable, and we know how to treat her symptoms, but I have a suspicion we're going to find that your friend Kirkwood missed something vital when he started to treat her."

"He's definitely not my friend." She smirked. "House, is there some kind of connection between them?"

"Why do you ask?" He'd never even thought about it.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's women's intuition or something. He's a cardiac specialist so there's no reason that he shouldn't be her doctor, but..."

"But he's taking an inordinate interest in her." Now that she'd brought it up, House could see that she might be right. Cameron's instincts were usually dead on. "All right. That's something else to check on. If there is something, whatever it is, someone will know."

She smirked. "Guess the rumor mill at Snow Hill Mercy is as active as it was at PPTH."

"You better believe it! My minions picked up all sorts of tidbits. Sorting the truth from innuendos might take some time, but I'm getting a clear picture of what kind of doctor and man he is. And none of it's good."

"I'm not surprised."

They arrived at the parking lot in front of the clinic. Cameron kissed his cheek. "See you this evening." She got out and shut the car door, and he drove off. So far, his morning was going very well.

When he arrived at his office, he found a note on his desk from his team. Simpson was with the patient, Jacobs was hounding the lab to get the results of their tests, and Magnani was combing the records from her hysterectomy and any other data the hospital had on Yellin's health. He smiled.

But there were other avenues that had to be explored. He planned to start at the source. As expected he found Simpson with their patient, but Kirkwood was there too.

"Don't you have somewhere else you should be?" House asked the cardiologist.

"I'm not leaving you or your team alone with Ms. Yellin." Kirkwood's arms were crossed in front of him.

"What's she to you, huh? Do you hold vigils over all of your patients? Bet that gets tiresome after a while." House rolled his eyes.

Kirkwood swallowed hard.

"Charles, you know you can leave at any time." Yellin's voice was still weak, but she seemed more alert than she'd been. "You yourself said that Dr. House is the best at what he does."

"Did you really say that, Charles? Aw, I'm touched!"

"I can appreciate your skill without liking you, House. I'll leave, but I'll be back to make sure Ms. Yellin hasn't been harmed in any way."

"You've already harmed her enough for the both of us," House retorted.

Kirkwood glared at him and growled as he finally left.

"I don't know what you have against him," Yellin said.

"He's incompetent."

She bristled. "Dr. Kirkwood is an excellent doctor and a wonderful man."

"Do you have a crush on him, too?"

"What?" She giggled. "You're being silly. Of course not. Why, I saw him grow up. His family is very close to mine, and he was the one who got me my job here. You will make me well enough to return to my duties, won't you? Miss Lembach needs me."

House knew that, as much as she might recover in the future, she'd never be well enough to work again, even in a limited capacity. And Lembach could get along quite well without her. "That will depend on what we find and how well you respond to treatment. So far, we've been able to stabilize your condition, but you have to face the fact that some damage will be irreversible."

"Oh!"

"So you've known Kirkwood all his life? Tell me, was he just as obnoxious when he was a child, or is that a more recent thing?"

"Dr. House, you mustn't say such things! He was a sweet child, always kind to everyone around him. We knew early on he was destined do something to help his fellow man."

"He does seem attached to you."

She smiled. "He's a sweet boy."

"Right." House sighed and turned to Simpson, who'd been listening to the conversation with his mouth open. "How's her heart holding up without the Coumadin?" He could see from the monitors that her vitals were normal, but there could still be a problem.

"I've seen no sign of any abnormalities. The last EKG showed some damage, but it's minimal."

"Good."

"So you still think we should hold off on using another blood thinner or heart medication?"

"If she can hold her own without it, it might be best to wait." He felt the patient's eyes on him. Had she gotten over her infatuation with him? He hoped so and wouldn't bring it up if she didn't. "Carry on," he told Simpson and loped out.

Back at his office, he called Cameron. "You were right."

"I was?"

"Yellin's friends with Kirkwood's family. She says she watched him grow up and he a 'sweet' boy." House said the last in a falsetto, imitating Yellin's annoyingly high voice.

"Well, I'm happy to learn my intuition still works."

"Why shouldn't it?" House could picture her, compressing her lips, still not as sure of herself as she should be. He knew part of that was his fault. Back in New Jersey he did all he could to undermine her self-confidence. He hadn't done that much to bolster her faith in her abilities even here. But he knew he should try. "Cameron, your insights tend to be dead on. I trust them and so should you."

There was silence at the other end of the line for half a minute. "Thank you," she finally said. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"I can think of nicer."

She chuckled. "Sexier, maybe." She paused. "If Kirkwood is so sweet and cares so much about Yellin, it's surprising he didn't pay more attention to her treatment than he did with any of his other patients."

"I'm beginning to think he didn't know better. He's not only lazy but incompetent."

"At least now, with you on the case, she should do better."

"I'm not sure I care about that. I only want to prove that her diagnosis was wrong and discover what's really wrong with her."

"If anyone can, you can."

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

She laughed. "Bye, House."

As he put down his phone, House saw Jacobs in the doorway. "I think I've found what we wanted." She handed him a lab report.

House smiled as he read it. Definitely a good morning.

He had so many things to look forward to, more than he ever had before. This case was going the way he wanted, construction on the house had started, and the weekend promised a great fishing trip with Pete, Cameron and the team. But more than anything, a future with Cameron filled him with a happiness he never thought he'd have. They'd found a place where they could have a life together, a place where they belonged.

_Look for the sequel to this story in a couple of weeks. I hope you want to follow the adventures of House, Cameron, his new team and all of their new friends in Shelby, Maryland. We'll be along for the construction of their house, the development of the team, the upcoming mayoral race, and lots more._


End file.
